


Guardians of the Soul

by Xioni101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Cannon divergance, Character Death, Confident Harry, Darkish Harry, Elemental Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Molly Weasley Bashing, OoP is Useless, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Werewolves, ffm, soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 145,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xioni101/pseuds/Xioni101
Summary: Harry has just seen Snape kill Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower. An event that drastically changed his life. Harry is determined that despite the loss of Dumbledore that he wants to still be with Ginny. What new adventures await Harry and Ginny in the summer and year to follow. Post HBP, Cannon divergence, AU.A/N This is my first attempt at writing a story. Please be somewhat kind.... This is my view of the Harry Potter world and I hope to share some of it with you. Comments feedback are welcome please just make them constructive. At least for a while I will be active in responding. My goal *crosses fingers* would be to be able to update bi-monthly at least for a little while until i get stuck.





	1. Fall of the Light Lord

Chapter 1

Harry stood completely still and in utter shock, as the green jet of magic left Severus Snape’s wand frozen in time and space. The words Kedavra barley having left his mouth the air still permeated with his breathe and the words still echoing off the cold dark night atop the Astronomy Tower. 

Harry watch in agonizingly slow motion as Snape’s spell connected with Dumbledore’s chest. No sound nor scream not a single drop of emotion coming from the Professors face as his friend, colleague, confidant and most trusted advisor had just killed him. 

Harry saw the body of his Guardian, Protector, Mentor and only remaining family he had left, fall off the Astronomy tower. He watched as Bellatrix, Draco, Snape and the others left the Astronomy Tower in a hurry after Bellatrix shouted _Morsmerde _and cackled into the still night, and the sky was illuminated with a green skull erupting out of its mouth assaulting the sky above Hogwarts.__

__As Harry’s breathing slowed and he remembered where he was, he rushed after the party of Death Eaters, running down the stairs two or three at a time. His heart was thundering through his veins, the blood rushing quickly and constantly from his brain to his wand fingers. As he made his way down the stairs he could just barley see them exiting the courtyard._ _

__He emerged from the Astronomy Tower into the Courtyard in front of the building just as he saw Draco Malfoy standing across the open space. He took only half a second to register what was in front of him, the light from the almost partially full moon casting wicked shadows from the gargoyles and statues that lined the courtyard. He saw a slight glimmer of moonlight reflecting off something from the eastern entrance of the Courtyard._ _

__Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom ran into the Courtyard to see a very angry and desperate Harry standing at the gateway to the Astronomy tower his wand raised and pointed at a motionless Draco Malfoy across the way. They saw Harry’s eyes go from green to yellow to orange to red to brown to black._ _

__Ginny ran to him and threw herself onto Harry grasping him for dear life as she knew he was about to explode and run off after Draco._ _

__“Harry you musn't!” she cried as tears formed in her mind but her body's lack of feeling was prohibiting them. Draco fled into the night following Belatrix and Snape off into the forest._ _

__She squeezed as hard as she could as the scream that emitted from her Boyfriend’s body echoed across the entire Castle. The hurt, anguish and betrayal flowed through his voice and into every student, teacher, parent, and Auror on the grounds._ _

__Ginny held Harry for what felt like hours letting him scream and cry and convulse in agony as she looked over and saw Professor Dumbledore’s body laying motionless not six inches away from her._ _

__Professor McGonagall ran over with great force, ignoring the three teenagers and stopping at Dumbledore’s body. She reached down a touched his neck and gave her wand a quick flick._ _

__Ginny saw the Horror creep across her Head of House’s face when she realized that Dumbledore was dead. Ginny’s mind went blank for only half a second. Then thoughts of fear, uselessness and pain flowed through her._ _

__Harry’s eyes were completely dry by the time McGonagall arrived unable to speak or even make a noise above a whimper. He got suddenly quite as if McGonagall was the stopgap for Harry’s wall of emotion._ _

__Students from all houses started arriving in the Courtyard in all states of dress. Dean Thomas and his New York Yankees shirt and white pajama pants. Katie Belle wearing a light blue sleeveless nightie and matching baggy pants, crying into her hands. Neville in a rather ostentatious red and yellow nightgown and robes, was stunned into not moving._ _

__As each new student arrived in the Courtyard they quickly became frozen into their own unique form of grief, fear, hatred and anger. The only movement came from Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._ _

__Harry Potter stumbled out of Ginny’s grasp if only enough to stand on one knee, heavily breathing and eyes blood red. His anger and hatred boiling to the surface. The air around him charged with all the concentrated Magic that was left behind by Dumbledore’s Death._ _

__Harry tapped into that magic and rose on to his feet. Focusing his eyes onto the exit archway that Draco had left several minutes prior. Small Bolts of lightning jutted off from him and Ginny as those around him saw a Emerald green aura radiate from Harry. Anyone that it touched could feel the most intense feeling of Happiness and comfort, the aura spread across the entire Courtyard and engulfed every person except for Ginny._ _

__The green aura flowed around all of Ginny’s body and pulsed in a beautiful blue and yellow color around Ginny, and seemed to be pulling out a deer red aura from Ginny, This aura started out small and slowly expanded to match Harry’s._ _

__The two aura’s blended harmoniously into a quiet and soothing Maroon color. Ginny felt a huge wave of emotion radiating off Harry. She felt the emptiness and hatred so strongly and it could only be worse for Harry._ _

__Harry started to move towards the Archway that Draco had left from, but as his first foot left the ground his entire body collapsed, only to be caught by Ginny. As both teenagers fell to the ground their Aura’s connected and fully merged, two large feathery Wings emerged from their backs, both radiating Emerald and Ruby. The wings wrapped around Harry and Ginny creating an almost egg like shield that surrounded them and Dumbledore’s body. Just at that moment both Harry and Ginny passed out with their hands touching sprawled out next to Dumbledore._ _

__McGonagall ran to the barrier and smashed her hands against it. Bouncing off ineffectually, she muttered, “Fucking Hell” She smashed the barrier several more time creating bruises across both her arms. It would not budge._ _

__The Aurors quickly arrived on scene and saw McGonagall staring helplessly at the two teens and their previous Headmaster, unable to enter said Barrier, a single tear fell from her unwavering expression._ _

__“Why Albus? What did you do?” McGonagall shouted across the Courtyard at no one._ _

__Harry and Ginny suddenly found themselves sitting on a bench that reminded them of Kings Cross. Except everything else was… different. The entire world they were in was white. A few signs hung from the dark brown lamp posts that was a few feet away._ _

__Harry looked around taking in the almost surrealness of the world he had been brought to. He reached without thinking and grabbed Ginny’s hand and laced his fingers through hers._ _

__Ginny was in shock, she has no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was seeing Harry in the courtyard in front of the Astronomy Tower pointing his wand at Draco Malfoy, with no regard for anything else in the world. Then she appeared in this strange almost train station._ _

__Both of them were caught off guard as they heard a small cough. Harry spun around and reached for his wand, realizing it wasn’t anywhere to be found. He quickly relaxed as he saw the sound came from his late Headmaster._ _

__Dumbledore was wearing his usual grey robes albeit much cleaner and more crisp. “Harry how are you my boy?”_ _

__Harry was in disbelief he shook his head and his free hand went to his head. “I can assure you Harry that I am really here and that I am also not long for even this world.” Dumbledore said with such calm and authority that he always commanded._ _

__Ginny’s breath hitched and she turned slowly as she heard Dumbledore’s voice. A wave of grief and sadness rushed over her as she remember seeing her Headmasters body lying beneath Harry’s feet._ _

__“Professor, wha-aat haappened…?” Harry stuttered out trying not to start crying again. “I thought you trusted Snape?”_ _

__“Harry… you must understand the whole situation. I still trust Severus and I implore that you do as well.”_ _

__“NOO I WILL NOT HE KILLED YOU!!!” Harry screamed and his veins began to bulge slightly remember the sight of Snape firing of the curse that killed his mentor._ _

__Ginny could feel his pulse raising quickly through his hand. ”Harry” she whispered, “Maybe we should just hear him out….” She looked at him with tear stained eyes. She lightly squeezed her boyfriends hand and felt him relax if only for a few seconds._ _

__“Harry I don’t have much time, please there are few things you must know. The Horcrux we found tonight is one of many that Tom made. Another was the ring that you saw a few days ago in my office.” He glanced at Ginny, “Another was the Diary that you and Ginny killed in your second year. When Severus and I destroyed the ring the magical backlash was enormous and I was cursed by a rather well hidden trap. Severus help me contain the curse for the better part of this year. However I could feel it getting stronger as if it was feeding off something.”_ _

__He stopped for a moment and raised his black almost decrepit hand.” I think the soul fragment imbedded in self in my hand and was feeding off your magic” Harry’s face dropped, his shoulders slunk low and he let out a whimper, just one._ _

__Ginny reached up and rubbed his shoulder and her other hand around his waist trying to comfort him. “I was killing you?” Harry said with very short breaths._ _

__“No Harry, Tom was killing me he was also trying to kill you. When Severus help me contain the curse he and I took an Unbreakable Vow that If I asked him to kill me should the opportunity arise that he would do so no questions.” Harry tensed up and Ginny gasped. “I had to ensure that everything would be taken care of. I still feel good coming from Draco. I couldn’t let him do something that he couldn't walk away from.”_ _

__“But Professor Dra….” Dumbledore cut him off._ _

__“I don’t have much time left let me finish.” His breath was getting shallower and his knees were starting to give out. “I need you to find the other Horcrux’s, You alone must defeat Voldemort.”_ _

__He turned to Ginny, “Mrs Weasley, you also have a very important role in all of this. The same protection granted to Harry from Lily Potter, I see now is being fueled by your Love for Harry. I don’t know what it means but as long as both of you love each other you both will be protected, but not immune.”_ _

__Dumbledore fell to his knee his body was shaking heavily. “You are the Chosen One Harry, I’ve known since you were a boy. I know you can do this. Use the Order to help you, they will listen to you.”_ _

__The professor feel to the floor. He propped his head on using his elbows.”I have one last request please go see Carter Belle…” He took his final breath, “ He will know what It’s about, I must leave you now for my last great adventure Farewell…..”_ _

__His body collapsed onto the white floor, Harry screamed and feel to his knees. Ginny’s tears running down her face into her hands. She grabbed for her boyfriend and tried to hold him as he shrunk down to the ground, crying._ _

__The world around them faded and Ginny found herself in a not so comfortable bed. The smell of antiseptic and blood permeated the air. She realized she was in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey was bustling about._ _

__Ginny’s eyes fluttered open and saw Ron Weasley sitting next to her reading The Daily Prophet. She bolted strait up, “Harry?” her heart began to race._ _

__Ron nearly jumped out of his chair as his sister went from sleeping peacefully to fully animated. “Blimey Ginny, you don’t need to scare a bloke like that. Just relax Harry’s sleeping.” He pointed to the bed not 2 feet from hers. “Couldn’t get either of you to two to stay apart for more than two minutes. It was bloody weird, the only thing we could do is move your beds near each other.”_ _

__Ginny reached her hand up and grabbed Harry’s hand that she had apparently been holding while she slept. Feeling the contact of his skin in her hand made her relax and she laid back down in the bed._ _

__“Ron, what happened? I can’t remember anything after Dinner last night.” Worry and fear crept into the 15 year olds eyes._ _

__Hermione’s voice piped up which made Ginny jump just a few inches but soon calmed down, “Dumbledore’s dead, seems Draco was able to fix the Vanishing Cabinet after all and let in some Death Eaters. McGonagall found you and Harry encased in some kind of cocoon surrounding Dumbledore’s body. From what Katie and Neville said, you and Harry created the cocoon. I wish I got there sooner. They say it was quite a powerful and romantic display of magic.” The young witch blushed a little._ _

__Ginny looked over and saw Hermione holding Harry’s other hand on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were red and had a few light streaks from where she had been crying. Harry was laying on his back. His robes were missing, his blue turtleneck was torn in many places. Dried blood was on his arms and legs. His jeans were ripped at the knee. A few bruises here and there. So really a pretty normal trip to the Hospital wing. “Is he ok?” Ginny rolled onto her side to face Harry switching the hand that was holding Harry._ _

__“We don’t know, he was conscious for only a minute a few days ago.” Hermione said._ _

__“Days?!” Ginny exclaimed_ _

__Ron pipped up, “Yeah Ginny, it’s been three days. Had us all worried ya did. Even mum and dad came.” He stood up to go take a seat next to Hermione. “Charlie and Bill are on their way as well, wouldn’t be…”_ _

__His voice was cut off by the door slamming wide open, “Oh Ginny dear!” came the ever familiar voice of Mrs Weasley. “Had us all worried ya did.” She rushed over to her and grabbed her face and gave her a kiss and a small hug._ _

__“Mum… stop I’m not six anymore.” Ginny said shrugging her overprotective mother off her, “I am fine, Harry was the one that went with Dumbledore to kill the Horcrux….” As the words left her mouth she realized her mistake, but it was too late._ _

__“HE DID WHAT?”_ _

__“Horcrux?”_ _

__“Wicked!”_ _

__Came the simultaneous responses from Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ron._ _

__Ginny sighed visibly, “Yeah and he was bloody brilliant! Makes me proud and honored to be his girlfriend.” A few tears started to form in the corners of her eyes._ _

__“I like the sound of that.” came a small almost whisper from Harry. Everyone in the room turned their eyes on him. Ginny froze for a few seconds before leaping out of her bed on top of him, smothering him in a huge hug. Her hair flopping messily over his face._ _

__Hermione let go of his hand, “Harry! Welcome back.” she beamed at him and subconsciously grabbed Ron’s hand and laced in between hers._ _

__“Oh my dear! Harry you has us all worried. Are you in pain?” Mrs Weasley said in her very motherly-like way._ _

__“Hey mate, don’t you go doing shit like that again without taking me with ya.” Ron said his voice calming as he realized that Hermione had grabbed his hand._ _

__“Ronald Weasley!”_ _

__“Language Ron!” The two oldest women in the room accosted him._ _

__Harry started to shift up so he could sit up in the bed. “Ginny! Not that I don’t love the attention, because I do. It’s your heavy and I can’t breathe.”_ _

__The room burst into laughter, even Ginny snickered as she raised herself up a few feet off of Harry, “Are you saying that I am fat Harry Potter.” her smirk went to a grin._ _

__“Uhh no, no no no not at all Gin.” Harry went all red and his voice stumbling over the word._ _

__Both Ron and Hermione were doubled over in laughter Mrs Weasley had a rare grin on her face._ _

__“I’d never. I love your body it’s fucking fantastic.” Harry said trying to force a smile as he lay under his girlfriend who had positioned herself to straddle Harry. She had pressed her hips up against his. He could feel heat building up through his groin and legs._ _

__Mrs Weasley gasped, “Young man you better watch your tone, that’s my only daughter your talking about.”_ _

__Ginny blushed and reached down slowly as Harry tried to formulate a response and kissed Harry’s lips. Their lips connected and the world around Ginny began to fade away. Their lips fought over dominance as to who was kissing who. Harry reached up and ran one of his hands through her messy hair right up to her face. His other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her further against him._ _

__Ginny pulled both of her hands and gripped Harry’s face and she began to squirm just a bit as she felt the embrace of her boyfriend. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue sought entrance into Harry’s mouth. Which he graciously permitted, his own tongue reached out and met hers. They kissed for what felt like hours._ _

__“GINEVRA WEASLEY!! You get off that boy right this minute!” Mrs Weasley yelled._ _

__The two teens didn’t seem to care or even notice anyone else in the room. As they were about to break the kiss a red and green aura began to appear around the two._ _

__Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione all backed up suddenly as this new light began to radiate out from Ginny and Harry. As their kiss deepened the aura expanded._ _

__As the red and green auras washed over the three onlookers they felt a overwhelming sense of calm and happiness. It only lasted for a few moments because as soon as they broke the Kiss the aura’s receded back into the pair._ _

__“Woah”_ _

__“Wow” Harry and Ginny both said out of breath. Ginny fell down in the bed landing next to Harry and put her head on his chest and draped her arm across his chest._ _

__Ron was the first to respond, “Bloody hell that was Wicked. That’s my Sister Harry but WOW.”_ _

__Mrs Weasley was speechless she pulled her hands up to cover her mouth. A single tear formed and she relaxed. She had understood what had just happened and was likely the only one in the room that did._ _

__Hermione began to cry just a little, “That was… that was.” She was having trouble forcing the words out, overwhelmed by Harry and Ginny’s love for each other. “That was so fucking powerful._ _

__Harry and Ginny both looked stunned as the whole room stared at Hermione. Two grins appeared on the happy couple lying in the Hospital bed together._ _

__Ron turned quickly, shocked that Hermione had just swore in front of him. He quickly grabbed her face and turned it towards him and with the most Gryffindor courage he could mused kissed Hermione as well._ _

__She was taken by surprise as she had not expected her Best friend to suddenly kiss her. She stood still for only a moment before leaning into the kiss herself. A wonderful warmth and comfort washed over her as her brain realized that the man she loved and had feelings for had finally kissed her. Since second year Hermione had a pseudo-crush on Ron. Now he was kissing her in a very public display of affection. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds but as it ended Hermione had a huge smile on her now blood red face._ _

__“Don’t know why I did that, I am sorry Hermione if…” He was cut off again, why can’t he ever be allowed to finish his thoughts. As Hermione grabbed his face in a similar fashion to how Ginny had moments ago and slammed her lips against his._ _

__She had very little experience snogging however the young witch gave into her bodies desires and assaulted Ron’s lips. She loved the softness of his lower lip. She pulled it carefully into her mouth as a low growl came from Rons throat. She felt his tongue trying to gain access to her mouth and was confused, but living in the moment parted her pink puckering lips and was pleasant surprised by the sensation of having another person tongue in her mouth._ _

__She loved kissing, how had she been so against something that felt so good. She finally opened her eyes and was met by the two most beautiful brown eyes. They were staring into her soul and felt the like melting. Finally they broke their kiss and returned back to the world of the living._ _

__“Wow” Ron whispered as he slowly backed away from Hermione feeling like he was on cloud nine._ _

__Hermione didn’t say anything she straightened her robes and wore the biggest smile she had ever had._ _

__Harry and Ginny were both smiling at their two best friends, “About bloody time!” Harry commented._ _

__Ginny hit in him the shoulder, “Be nice.” Ginny’s face showed a big grin and she laid her head back on Harry’s chest._ _

__“Your not going to let Ron forget this are you.” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear causing a slight shiver._ _

__“Never”_ _

__Hermione looked over towards Harry, “What was that red and green light that came from you and Ginny?”_ _

__“Red and Green what?” Harry responded confusedly. “There was no light.”_ _

__“Bloody hell there wasn’t mate, you and Ginny had this aura that filled the room and made me all tingly inside filled me happiness.” Ron replied. “I don’t think I’d have had the courage to Kiss you if that hadn’t happened.” He turned to face Hermione._ _

__“Well I think you, Harry, and Ginny might be bonded.” Mrs Weasley said as she began to start crying._ _

__The four teenagers turned towards the elder witch whom had all but been forgotten to be in the room, “Bonded?” They all said in unison._ _

__“Yes bonded. Oh I just can’t believe it.” She rushed over and gave Harry and Ginny a combined hug. “Oh dears come here I am so happy for you.”_ _

__“What do you mean by bonded Mrs Weasley?” Hermione said with the peak of curiosity._ _

__The elder witch let go of her daughter and boyfriend. “Well it’s very rare, I can’t remember hearing about a bonded pair in the last century, but it doesn’t surprise me that Harry would be. Your such a powerful Wizard Harry.” She wiped away a tear that had formed. “Sit down you two.” she said gesturing towards her son and Hermione._ _

__“There are a few kinds of bonds but I’ll just tell you what I know. Bonded pairs are when two witch and wizards are meant to be perfect matches. It is said that every witch or wizard has a perfect match somewhere out there. However there are almost six Billion people living on Earth that the chances are VERY rare that you will ever find your mate in your lifetime. That being said.”_ _

__Harry straightened himself up in the and Ginny rolled over him so she could listen to her mother talk._ _

__“Bonded pairs if they meet are said to be be able to share their magic with each other, feel each others emotions even in some rare cases read each other’s thoughts. Now almost every Bonded pair I can remember has been responsible for doing Amazing things, because one of the biggest changes is the increase in their Magic.”_ _

__Hermione and Ginny both gasped, “Wicked” Ron said Harry just nodded like he already knew that part._ _

__“The other part of a bonded pair and this is the hardest part for me to get over, is. According to our Laws, once a bond is formed the witch and wizard are Legally married and thus declared of Age.” Mrs Weasley’s voice cracked and started to cry._ _

__Harry’s jaw dropped and his eye got real wide as he heard that he might now be married. His heart flickered for only a moment but then realized there wasn’t a witch he had met that he would rather be with than Ginny. He pulled her as close to him as possible._ _

__Ginny was in shock. I am married im only 16. But it’s Harry. I love Harry and would do anything for him. He’s my rock my guardian angel. She looked up into his eyes as she felt his grip around her tighten. “I’ll always be there for you… love” She said losing confidence as she said the word love._ _

__Harry nodded and reached down to kiss her again. He took her lips into his only for a moment as those around them saw sparks flying around the room from their brief but emotion kiss._ _

__Ron and Hermione were stunned, they were still holding hands sitting in their chairs next to Harry’s bed._ _

__“Married?”_ _

__“Congrats mate!” Hermione and Ron said rather timidly._ _

__“You will have to check at the Ministry of Magic, Magical Contracts department to be sure. However I am fairly sure about this the signs are all their. The magical release, the emotional connection, that barrier you put up around Dumbledore was really powerful. It took McGonagall and Flitwick almost two hours to bring it down with the help of the rest of the staff, and you two were unconscious.”_ _

__Just as she finished her thought the group was alerted by the sounds of the large double doors swinging open. Madam Pomfrey walked in, “Ok ok, visiting time is over, oh Mrs Weasley I did not know you were coming till later.”_ _

__“I just couldn’t wait any longer it’s been three days and not a word.” She stood up and walked over to her daughter, “Ginny take it easy ok?” She said with a bit of fear and worry. She hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. Then turned to look at Harry, he was still groggy from all the potion and sleep over the past few days._ _

“Harry get some rest ok? You can surely save the wizarding world in a few days but now take care of yourself and Ginny.” She beamed at her presumptive son-in-law a few tears streaked across her face. “I’ll be back around dinner time with some food.”

Harry sit up rather sluggishly and adjusted so that Ginny could still but snuggled into his chest “Mrs Weasley thank you…. For everything that you have done for me these past six years. You are the mother that I never had. I wish nothing more than just to be a 16 year old boy, play Quidditch, learn magic, take my N.E.W.T.S. and be normal.” he coughed a bit.

Ginny could feel that he was straining too much. “Babe just relax. You have been through alot.” She smiled softly lookup up at him. She just stared into his emerald green eyes with such love and longing.

Mrs Weasley nodded and walked toward Madam Pomfrey, “We should probably let them be” She whispered to the matron. Who nodded and walked Mrs Weasley to the door and returned momentarily. 

“Mr Potter and Mrs…” She looked like she was going to Weasley but then confused she bit her tongue. 

“Potter is fine.” Ginny responded with quite amount of emotion behind it. Harry looked down with the most love and happiness he had ever had. 

“You sure babe? I mean your mom could be wrong.”

“Do you want her to be wrong?” Ginny asked timidly recoiling just a bit.

“Absolutely fucking not!” He said emphatically and with enough confidence that would stun a Gryphon. Not missing a beat he turned to Hermione, “ I will not watch my language, this is the best news I’ve heard since I learned I was a wizard.” 

Hermione smiled back at him and looked down at the ground, “Harry I could not be happier for you.” 

“Nor I mate, I know she’s my sister, my ONLY SISTER.” Ron said putting emphasis on the only sister. He turned to Hermione, and they shared a look as he stared into her brown eyes. His heart began to fill with this unexplainable heat.

He smiled and turned back to his best friend and sister, “I think my girlfriend…” He said very hesitant and with love, “and I are going to let you two rest for a bit. We’ll be back in a few hours.” He turned to look at Hermione as he finished.

She nodded and had a huge grin across her face. “Harry Ginny please get some rest we love you both and will do whatever is needed to make sure you don’t face this by yourself.” She stood up and held a hand out to Ron, “I am going to look in bonds and try and get you some more information. Sleep now, save the world tomorrow.” She winked and marched Ron out of the room. 

As they exited the door to the Hospital Wing, Hermione turned towards Ron, “Girlfriend?” she said hesitantly.

Ron’s shoulders fell and he looked scared.”Yeah... only if you’d call me your boyfriend.” He stood up straight mustering all of his remaining Gryffindor courage looking directly into her eyes.

She walked up so she was only inches from him, standing on her tiptoes she took his lips into hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth and sweet taste of his mouth and lips. He let out a small growl. She pulled away and returned back to the ground. Turned and took his hand and lead him away towards the Great Hall. 

Ron smiled and said, “Was that a yes?” 

She turned around smacked him on the shoulder,” I’ll take that as a yes.” As he stood still for a moment after registering that his new Girlfriend just hit him. He nodded seamingly to himself and ran after her taking her hand in his.

__

__A/N Thank you for taking the time to read. This is my first post and first attempt at any kind of FanFic or story. Please leave a comment. I am very open criticism as long as it not malicious._ _


	2. When the Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : As I have said before I am still fairly new to this whole writing thing. I sucked at English and grammar in school which was unfortunate because my mother taught English and literature, but I feel like this story is worth me trying to barrel through it. I do not own or claim any of the wondrous world that JKR made. They are all her's and I thank her kindly for introducing it to all of us. Please feel free to leave comments. They go a long way to make the story more readable and hopefully more enjoyable. I will likely release one more segment this month and then attempt to take up a bi-monthly release schedule. Unless my schedule changes for work, It shouldn't be a problem.

Later that night Madam Pomfrey walked up to Harry and Ginny, “ I think you two have been here long enough. You are free to go.” She smiled and helped the couple out of their bed. “If I see you in here again before next term I might just kill you myself.” Smiling while ushering the kids out of her ward.

As the couple walked out of the ward, they held hands like they had been the past few months. Harry was thinking about how much had changed in the last two months. He had learned about Horcruxes, found his love for Ginny, been tutored by Dumbledore, faced Death Eaters. He couldn’t help think this was the easy part and that things were going to get much worse before they got better. 

Ginny sensing Harry’s frustration squeezed his hand, which jolted him out of his thought, “What’s wrong dear?” 

“Oh I was just thinking about how much harder things are going to be from here on out. I mean Dumbledore’s dead, Voldemort is only getting stronger and her I am with nowhere to go.”

Ginny said forcefully, “We” 

Harry looked confused, “We?”

“Yeah We. You are not doing this alone I am never going to leave your side. This is just as much my fight as it is yours. Same with Hermione and Ron. I know you have been the golden trio, but deal with it we are a quartet now.” Beaming with confidence and a dash of mischief.

“You are right Ginny. I don’t know where I’d be without you three.” 

“You’d be dead if it wasn’t for Hermione, Ron and me. In more than one way my love.”

The couple found themselves walking up to the Great Hall. Most of the students were involved in loud boisterous conversations. The term almost over and most exams taken, everyone was rather excited. 

As people realized that they had arrived everyone quieted down to whispers. Harry and Ginny glancing around the room trying to gauge what everyone was talking about. They reach where their fellow Gryffindors were sitting, Seamus stood in the walkway.

“Is it true Harry?” The entire hall went quiet.

Harry held Ginny’s hand and stood up straight. He turned around and looked at everyone's faces in the room. They were all fixed on him. “We are at war. Professor Dumbledore was more than a teacher to me, he was a father that I never had. He introduced to me the wizarding world. He was my friend and mentor. He was murdered four days ago by that man.” His voice grew in volume and strength as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape. 

The hall all gasped and turned to look at Snape who had drawn his own wand and was fixed on Harry. “Potter how dare you pull your wand on a teacher! Expel…” 

“ _Animo Revelare _” A jet of purple shot from the tip of Harry’s wand and impacted with Snapes chest before he could finish his spell. He was encompassed with a dull violet aura that slowly receded into him.__

__“What is this magic?” Snape said with fear and uncertainty. He took his wand and point it at his right temple and withdrew a strand of silver. His eyes wide with fear not able to control his movements or his magic. As it was removed from his head the aura of purple rushed from his chest up his arm and through his wand to trap the memory and flew up into the center of the Great Hall._ _

__The room’s ceiling exploded in a shower of lavender smoke and the image of the Astronomy tower began to come into view. Everyone in the room could see the moonlit night. Suddenly they all saw Harry and Dumbledore Apparate onto the tower. They were both pretty beat up. Dumbledore collapsed onto the floor. Harry was only just holding him up before they arrived. They appeared to be talking but only mumbling could heard._ _

__They both suddenly looked up towards the stairs and Dumbledore ushered Harry to the platform under them. Harry lingered for a moment and finally left. The next sight was Draco Malfoy walking up towards the weakened Professor with his wand raised and disarmed Dumbledore._ _

__They appeared to be having an animated conversation. Draco was shaking his wand with force and intention. When three Death eaters walked up behind him. They all appeared to congratulate him. Suddenly the whole Hall saw Snape walking up his wand was also raised the group quieted down and Dumbledore turned to Snape, “Please Severus.” He said calmly and purposefully. Snape didn’t even blink, “Avada Kedavra” most of the student in the Hall screamed as the uncomfortable green jet of magic raced across the platform atop the Astronomy tower and struck Albus Dumbledore in the chest. The light in his eyes turned black and he plummeted off the tower._ _

__Just then the smoke cleared and a series of events happened in rapid succession._ _

__Two jets of red and one jet of green were sent across the hall. One jet of red was sent from Harry towards Snape, another jet of red was sent from Ginny at Draco, and finally a Jet of Green was sent from Draco at Ginny._ _

__Harry spun his wand at the incoming Unforgivable Curse at Ginny. There was a moment of Horror but it quickly died off as a Emerald aura flared up from him and caused the ground beneath them to vibrate so fast that it launched the couple into the air. While from Ginny another equally powerful Aura of crimson red flared up from her as a small ethereal bird appeared and surrounded the jet of green with bright red magic. And before it could hit Seamus it vanished. The couple in the air above the hall slowly floated down after two large phoenix wings extended from each of their shoulders._ _

__They landed wands still pointed at their targets Draco and Snape. Both were against the walls of the Hall. Draco has been sent almost twenty feet and it appeared that he had broke his neck from the force of Ginny’s Stupefy._ _

__Meanwhile across the hall at the Head Table Snape was in lying against the back wall with his left arm removed from his body. A huge gash in his chest and a piece of metal from the armor he had landed under was impaled through his heart._ _

__Harry stood on the Gryffindor table full of Anger, Wrath and Determination. “I will not stand by anymore and let Voldemort control us. This our school, this is our world. Not his. As long as you are here I will not allow any harm to come over any of you.” He looked out over every student in the Hall._ _

__He stared a moment at the Slytherin table. “Yes even Slytherin’s, we are Hogwarts. We are the sons and daughters of great witches and wizards, and I’ll be damned if this pitiful excuse of a wizard Tom Riddle will take anything else from us._ _

__He turned around addressing everyone around him. The two Phoenix wings were radiating from Ginny and Harry slowly begun to recede. No one else had even made a sound, Every single one of his friends was wearing a huge smile and filled with courage and strength._ _

__“I will give you three options, You can support me in restoring our world to what it was fifty years ago before anyone had heard of Voldemort. You can leave peacefully and freely, I will not chase you, harm you or harass you. Or you can oppose me and I will Kill you. The choices are yours.”_ _

__Every student in the room was stunned. The teachers were all standing their jaws open, some of them wore faces of pride and strength, others were scared._ _

__Just then Crabbe and Goyle stood up and reached for their wands. Before they could be drawn, ten red blasts hit them square in the chest. They both flew back against the wall where Draco’s body had remained._ _

__Standing from their places around the Great Hall were, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Katie, Susan, Daphne, Dean, Cho and Seamus. All of whom had a wisp of smoke at the end of their wands._ _

__The Hall remained Silent for a few more moments. “Anyone else?” Harry said calmly and with confidence._ _

__Harry hopped off the table and reached for Ginny. She took his hand and the two walked out of the Great Hall quietly and after they left, they heard the Hall erupt in talks of what just happened. They returned to Gryffindor tower the entire trip they made in silence. They stood in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady, she only nodded at them and opened the door._ _

__They walked over the fireplace and sat down in one of the chairs, Ginny sitting on his lap. They stayed there for what seemed like hours in contentable silence. Ginny nodded off snuggled up into Harry’s neck as he stared into the fire. Neither of them made a sound._ _

__

__Harry stirred a while later when he heard the portrait door open._ _

__Katie Bell and Parvati Patil walked into the common room talking about what they were going to do during the summer. Neither of them noticed Harry or Ginny right away._ _

__“Yeah I was hoping to be able to go to Paris for a Quidditch camp.” Katie said rather excitedly. “You remember after the last game versus Ravenclaw a few weeks ago when I came back all speechless?”_ _

__Pavarti nodded, “You mean before or after Cormac professed his love for you?” she giggled_ _

__Katie blushed a bit, “Before…” She said kinda embarrassed. “After the game ended but before I walked back to the castle I was approached by Gloria Martz, the lead recruiter for the Harpies. She apparently was very impressed with my performance the last few years.”_ _

__The two were walking towards their girls dormitory, “She said if I worked hard over the summer I might have a shot for the two upcoming Chaser spots for next season!” She said overly excited._ _

__“That wonderful” The masculine voice suddenly disturbing the rather quiet and cosy atmosphere of the Gryffindor common room._ _

__The two girls jumped thinking they were alone. “Harry!” Katie sounded surprised._ _

__Harry held up a finger to his mouth and pointed down at the still sleeping Ginny. He smiled at the two girls as he extricated himself from Ginny making sure not to wake her._ _

__He walked over to Katie and Parvati, “I also got an invite to try out after the game, but not for the Harpies of course.” He chuckled as the Harpies are the only female exclusive team in the league. “Puddlemore and the Cannons both expressed interest but I told them that it was unlikely that I’d be able to find time. They both just kinda nodded and said that it was open invitation.”_ _

__Katie was beaming at the thought of playing Quidditch Professionally and the idea that she might have to play against Harry was not at all encouraging. Katie had always been amazed at how well Harry could fly. He seemed to have this natural movement on a broom. He looked so peaceful yet determined. He was always smiling even when he was in pain. Not to mention his ability to forget about all of his fears and uncertainties._ _

__She was reminded of that game in her fourth year were the dementors attacked Harry and he fell almost 200 feet before barely recovering enough to skid across the pitch. He had clearly broken his arm and shoulder and was bleeding from many places but he was calm and collected. To bad Lockhart was such an inapt healer and removed all his bones._ _

__Since that night she and Neville found Harry and Ginny over Dumbledore's body she had been experiencing random flashes of magic and felt quite confidant. She also looked at Harry a bit more longingly. She knew that Ginny was his girlfriend and they had been together most of the year but things seemed to take a huge step after that night._ _

__Since then she had dreams every night about a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes staring at her. She had no idea what to make of them. They happened all of a sudden and kept recurring. The dream she had last night the two of them were walking through the forest hunting for a rabid bear. When all of a sudden a red bird appeared to be following them. She was confused because she only saw flashes of the bird but the magical feeling she woke up with the same that she had felt that night in Astronomy tower courtyard._ _

__She was startled back into the world around her, “Katie!” Parvati said shaking her shoulders slightly._ _

__“Huh… oh? I guess I kinda dazed off.”_ _

__“Yeah Harry was talking to you and called your name a few times. Then you almost collapsed but as you did he caught you.”_ _

__Katie suddenly realized that she was in Harry’s arms and he was on the floor holding her up. She looked up into his eyes. She realized they were the same eyes from her dream. She felt her body go almost numb as she just stared for several seconds before she was overwhelmed by emotion and leaned up and kissed him._ _

__It only lasted a few seconds as a scream was heard from Parvati and a gasp from Ginny, who was now awake. The room suddenly filled with light radiating from Katie and Harry. The familiar Emerald green light that they had all seen in the Great Hall a few hours ago, however Ginny and Parvati were shocked to see an almost Violet Aura radiate out from Katie. The aura’s flared and as they engulfed the room a third aura appeared from Ginny and the the three merged together. Suddenly all three teenagers were on the floor unconscious._ _

__Parvati screamed after a few moments of hyperventilating she remember that Harry had taught her how to do a Patronus, she had seen some of the teachers receive them as kinda messengers and thought she might be able to do that. She concentrated hard, “ _Expecto Patronum _”___ _

____A bright light erupted from her wand as a small Fox leapt off out of the room to go find Professor McGonagall._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Meanwhile still in the Great Hall all of the students were gossiping about what had just happened at the start of dinner. Minerva McGonagall was talking with Filius Flitwick. “Did you see how confidant Harry was during the whole thing. It seems only yesterday that he was sitting in my office so scared to talk to anyone.”_ _ _ _

____“He reminded me of Albus when he first got here. Did you see that spell he cast on Severus, I have never heard of Animo Revelare , have you?” Just then a silver fox flew up to Minerva and said, “Help Gryffindor common room”_ _ _ _

____Minerva was in utter shock when she heard Parvati Patil’s voice come from the fully formed corporeal Patronus. She had no idea anyone other than Harry and Hermione could make a Patronus let alone a fully corporeal one. She however did not wonder for long as she rushed out of the Great Hall as the fox vanished into a puff of smoke._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hermione Granger looked in confusion as she saw the Patronus enter the hall, She was trying to remember where she had seen the familiar fox Patronus then it struck her. DA year five in the room of requirements. Parvati had been one of the few students by the end of the year to perform the charm however not fully. Then at their first meeting this year she had shown that over the summer her and her sister could both perform corporeal ones, a fox and beaver respectively._ _ _ _

____She also remember Parvati and Katie saying they were going to go back to the common room as they were tired of all the Harry gossip and just wanted to relax._ _ _ _

____Hermione looked towards Ron, “I think Harry’s in trouble, that was just Parvati’s Patronus that went to the head table. Mcgonagall just left the Hall quickly.”_ _ _ _

____Ron looked up from the piece of chicken he was stuffing quickly into his mouth “What? Oh right Harry.” He stood up and extended his hand to his girlfriend and helped her up from the table. They ran off towards the Gryffindor tower._ _ _ _

____When they arrived they saw Mcgonagall taking Harry Katie and Ginny out of the portrait hole their bodies hovering from the Mobilicorpus_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hermione was shocked as two of her best friends and one of her housemates were being floated off towards the hospital wing. “Professor what happened?”_ _ _ _

____The elder witch said solemnly,” I don’t know Mrs Granger but it appears to be an accident. Talk to Mrs Patil she saw the entire thing. Please come see me in the Hospital Wing when your done.” She placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “You are the elder Prefect with Mrs Bell unconscious.” She smile at her student and walked off down the hall._ _ _ _

____Hermione walked into the Common room, nothing appeared to be amiss, no scorch marks, no torn furniture. There was no obvious sign of a struggle, so what could have taken out the most powerful wizard she knew and his girlfriend along with the very athletic and well to do Katie Bell._ _ _ _

____She looked over and saw Parvati crying in the corner talking with Professor Flitwick. Who immediately got up when saw Hermione walking over, “Mrs Granger.” He nodded and walked out of the alien Common room._ _ _ _

____She sat down in on the couch that Parvati was crying on and wrapped a shoulder around her housemate. Ron followed still silently processing what happened._ _ _ _

____Hermione felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and knew Ron was trying to give her courage and help her understand._ _ _ _

____“What happened?” She said timidly and in almost a whisper._ _ _ _

____“I… I don’t know how to describe it….” She whimpered out between sniffles, “Katie and I were just talking about plans for summer…” She hiccuped and took in a deep breath. “She was saying how she got approached by the Harpies to come to try-outs at the end of summer and how excited she was .”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“The Harpies really?!” Exclaimed Ron, which got a sharp glare from Hermione._ _ _ _

____“Sorry…. I’ll….” He cut himself off as he understood now was not the time. Which was rare for Ron as he always found it difficult to restrain himself when talking about Quidditch._ _ _ _

____Hermione returned her attention the crying 6th year next to her. “Then Harry interrupted and walked over to congratulate Katie. She seemed to kind go into a trance or daze. Harry called her name a few times and eventually she came too after almost falling down. Harry jumped across the room and caught her before she hit the ground. I’ve never seen him move so quickly before. When she finally came too she just kissed him and then room filled with the same kind of light like during dinner tonight except this time instead of just Ginny and Harry, Katie was also glowing.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione took in the information carefully listening to every detail trying to remember exactly how the last two times she had see these aura’s play out, what had triggered them. She remembered each moment was usually followed by professions of love or strong emotional connection._ _ _ _

____“Then what happened?” Hermione said very calmly and with authority._ _ _ _

____“Well Ginny had woken up from her nap by the fire and was sitting up on that chair” She pointed to the chair that Harry and her had been sleeping on. “She looked over and saw Harry and Katie kissing and before she could do or say anything about it saw the same Red aura from the Great Hall meat up with the two other aura’s and they blended into this wonderful soothing lavender color. I was suddenly filled with all the happiness and excitement.Then they all just passed out onto the floor. I screamed for a few minutes when no one came I remembered that Harry had used his Patronus to send a message once and I thought I might give it a try.” She had stopped crying by now, apparently being able to talk about had calmed her down._ _ _ _

____Hermione turned around and looked up at Ron, “Can you go tell Professor McGonagall what happened? I’ll meet you in the Hospital wing in a bit.”_ _ _ _

____Ron Nodded, “Ok dear I’ll see you in a bit, don’t worry Parvati, they will be fine. I’ve known Harry for 6 years he’s not the kind to let anything bad happen to anyone. Especially those that he cares about, and that include Katie and You.” His smile and reassurance was all it took for Parvati to smile back up._ _ _ _

____“Thanks Ron. If Katie wakes up tell her I’ll be down before curfew with a change of clothes and some things for her.”_ _ _ _

____Ron smiled and nodded and walked threw the still open portrait hole. Making his way quickly to the Hospital wing he ran into Neville and Dean._ _ _ _

____“What’s up mate? Why you running?” Dean asked his slightly out of breath dorm mate._ _ _ _

____“Harry…. Ginny…. Katie….” He stopped running and now totally out of breath and doubled over with his hands on his knees, “Taken to… hospital…. Wing….”_ _ _ _

____“Woah!, calm down there man”, Dean responded rushing over to Ron and putting a hand on his back._ _ _ _

____Neville walked up to the two of them, “Why are they in the hospital, didn’t Harry just leave there tonight? Come to think of he and Ginny both just left….” Neville trailed off as he brain was working through some of the events of the last few days._ _ _ _

____He turned and sprinted off towards the hospital wing with Ron close behind him. They both left Dean shocked as they both took off running. After a few seconds he sprinted after his floormates._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____McGonagall walked the three teens back into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was already preparing the beds when she got there. “Oh Minerval why is it that the only students you bring are from your house!” She said with a tint of sadness._ _ _ _

____“Poppy I don’t know, everytime I hear of an accident I assume it’s Potter Weasley or Granger.” The elderly witch sighed floating them each to a bed._ _ _ _

____All three of them were still breathing and unharmed. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over each of them and was quiet the entire time until she finished with all three. Her face went wide as she looked over the data._ _ _ _

____“What its it Poppy?!” McGonagall said with a bit of fear in her voice._ _ _ _

____“I think they are Bonded!” She exclaimed_ _ _ _

____“I sort of guess that Harry and Ginny might have been after seeing them put on that magical display in the Great Hall.”_ _ _ _

____“No Minerva you don’t get it, all three of them are Bonded!” She said this just as Ron, Neville and Dean walked into the ward._ _ _ _

____“All of them…? That’s just not possible. I mean….” She was rendered speechless for several moments, “The last recorded Bonded pair was in 1857 almost 150 years ago, and never has there been a record of a person bonded to more than one person.”_ _ _ _

____“Well from what my diagnostics are telling me all three of them are sharing magic and energy and have readily accepting each other. I think it would be unwise to try and separate them for the time being. Bonds are the most fragile just after formation and it appears Mrs Bells bond with Potter and Weasley happened only moments ago.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, we will have to wait till Mrs Granger gets here to tell us what happened. She is talking to Mrs Patil about what happened._ _ _ _

____Ron, Neville and Dean stood at the doorway in shock. “What does being Bonded mean?” asked Dean._ _ _ _

____Ron still staring off into the oblivion in front of him, “It means they are destined to be together, like from birth. They are said to be VERY rare and often give the witch and wizard enormous power spikes. I just found out this afternoon that Ginny and Harry were bonded.”_ _ _ _

____“So what does Katie have to do with this?” Neville asked hesitantly._ _ _ _

____“I don’t bloody know… I am not Hermione.” He said shaking his head, and the hallway came back into focus as he heard footsteps running towards him._ _ _ _

____Ron and Neville turned around to see Hermione running up to them, “Who’s not Hermione?” She exclaimed out of breath and putting an arm on Rons Shoulder._ _ _ _

____Hermione looked into the Hospital ward and saw the two professors talking more quietly in front of Katies bed._ _ _ _

____Ron looked at his girlfriend, “Katies bonded with Harry as well.” He said so matter-of-factly that Hermione was startled by it._ _ _ _

____“Wait KATIE? I thought Ginny was bonded to Harry?” She was so confused. Hermione hated being in a situation that she had no knowledge of. She had told herself that she was going to research Bonds after dinner but never even got a chance to leave the Great Hall._ _ _ _

____“Yeah well they all three are Bonded, at least according of Madam Pomfrey.” Neville proclaimed still not fulling grasping the situation._ _ _ _

____“Ginny and Katie are bonded as well….?” Hermione’s head started to hurt as she took in all this information second hand, she wanted to walk into the ward and talk to the medi-witch and her Head of House but she knew it wasn’t the time._ _ _ _

____Like fate was listening to her thoughts, Professor McGonagall walked over the 4 teenagers standing in the doorway. “They are fine.” She reassured, “They are all just sleeping. They are a bit drained from the expulsion of magic that comes from forming a Bond, let alone forming two bonds at the same time, it's a wonder they are still breathing.”_ _ _ _

____“But Professor…. I thought bonded pairs were exceedingly rare?” Hermione said having relaxed and finally catching her breath._ _ _ _

____“Well the last recorded pair was in 1857 and to my knowledge there has never been a person that was bonded to more than one person. I am just as baffled as you. I am sure you will do what you always do.” She smiled at her brightest witch in her house._ _ _ _

____“I was hoping that you’d be able to do a bit of research before we adjourn for the summer in two days.” She was looking at Hermione and Neville. “As acting Headmaster for the remainder of the term I have too many preparations to take care of to look properly into this until after term.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione and Neville both nodded to their head of House, who was trying to suppress tears._ _ _ _

____Mineva nodded back and walked away in the direction of her office._ _ _ _

____Dean stood still and remained quiet the entire conversation, “I am going to go get Harry a change of clothes and ask if Parvati can get Katie and Ginny a change as well. I’ll be back in about an hour.”_ _ _ _

____Ron and Hermione nodded back at Dean. “Thanks mate, I know your worried.” Ron smiled towards his floormate._ _ _ _

____Neville piped up, “I am going as well, I might as well get started in that research. Hermione you need to be here with them.” He said as a few tears streamed gently down his face._ _ _ _

____Hermione smiled up at her friend and nodded quietly also trying to restrain her emotions. She was only other Prefect and needed to keep her composure. Ron and Hermione watched Neville and Dean walk away obviously distressed about what had just happened._ _ _ _

____They both turned and walked into the ward. Madam Pomfrey looked at them and just nodded as she had hundreds of times in the past._ _ _ _

____The couple approached the trio of unconscious friends. Ron went between Harry and Ginny, and Hermione went between Harry and Katie. They each reached for their hands and help their friends until they both passed out._ _ _ _


	3. Bonded Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N So this will likely be the last upload until October unless overwhelming responses asking for more. I am still very new to this but I've found myself enthralled by this story. I have about another 50 or so pages written but I am still editing. I will warn everyone things are going to start heating up. I will try and warn people in the future but if your not interested in sex scenes this might not be the story for you... 
> 
> I own nothing of the Harry Potter world JKR has graciously allowed us to barrow her characters and devices for our own sick humor and enjoyment. Thank you very much. As with before Comments are much welcomed as is criticism. Hope you enjoy.

Katie Bell’s eyes opened and found herself laying on a bed of grass. She smelt the very familiar smell of the Forbidden Forest. She looked around and saw the large trees and all of their magic surrounding her. There was a thick fog that held over the small sized clearing she was in, however something seemed wrong. As she looked around she noticed a few chairs and a couch that looked like they belonged in the Gryffindor common room. Also instead of hearing the calmness of the forest her heard her own heartbeat which was racing much higher than she had ever had.

She jolted upright, “Harry!” She proclaimed. 

In front of her lay the unconscious body of Harry Potter. Her face went from shock to love to fear in an instant. She looked around her and took in her surroundings. Katie was sitting in a glade surrounded by old oak trees. A film of daisies coated the floor of the Glade as a thick fog permeated throughout the glade which made it hard to see more than a few feet in front of her. She could however see and figure standing opposite of Harry. The only feature she could make out was the flaming red hair and two blue eyes glaring with utter hatred and disgust.

A very hostile voice erupted from the red haired figure, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HARRY?!” Ginny voice echoed throughout the glade. Ginny reached for the wand, realizing it wasn’t there and a slow wave of understanding began to squash her hatred and anger. 

“Ginny I swear I have no idea what happened.” Katie pleaded. She had heard of what happened to those that found themselves on the wrong side of Ginny Weasley. The only person she had vowed to never cross was Harry Potter, which just happened to be the two people in front of her, one of which was unconscious and the other was poised to attack in a fit of jealous rage.

“Ginny please! I don’t know what came over me!” She claimed with as much sincerity as she could muster. She dropped to her knees and held her hands up in surrender.

“Ever since the two of you were locked with Professor Dumbledore, I’ve felt different. It is almost like the spell you two cast echoed what my heart was feeling.” Katie begun to cry staring at Harry. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me!!” She screamed. 

Ginny was so taken aback by the raw display of emotion she couldn’t help but feel bit sympathetic. However a small part of her jealous mind told her this women had just kissed her Husband?

Katie and Ginny’s eyes met for only a moment as they both looked up from Harry. They held their gaze for felt like hours. Exploring each other souls. “Ginny…” Katie said scared and timidly. “I am in love with Harry, I can’t explain it. I’d never do anything to hurt him or you. I know that he is yours and you are his but….” She stuttered and tried to collect herself tears streaming down her face and impacting on the daisy’s beneath her. 

Ginny looked down unable to argue with her Quidditch teammate. As Ginny looked into Katie’s eyes she began to realize that Katie had the same feelings about Harry as she did. There was however, something different, something new, something that wasn’t unfamiliar about it. 

“Katie….” Ginny started, “... I know that you would never do anything to hurt Harry. I’ve looked into your eyes and heart and all I feel is Love. I know this because I look into your eyes and I see a reflection of myself.” She started to tear up a bit. “I can’t even begin to understand what’s happening but I sense the same level of love and emotion from you as I do from Harry.” She blinked a few times and blushed greatly. 

“Katie, come here please.” She said calmly and with confidence. 

Kaitie nodded and carefully approached her fellow Quidditch Chaser and reached out to grab both of her hands. The two held each other for several minutes. They just stared into each others eyes and both nodded slowly. 

Ginny leaned forward and grabbed Katie’s shoulder and pulled her close to her. Ginny closed her eyes and Katie leaned down towards the red haired witch and kissed Ginny on the lips. 

Katie’s lips connected with Ginnys and literal sparks of happiness surged through Katie as she had tasted the most sweat and delicious set of lips. Her body began to relax as she felt two strong arms around her shoulders and lower back. She reached up and put one hand on the back of Ginny’s head and the other found its way to Ginny’s chest. She placed it on one of Ginny’s breasts and squeezed gently. Ginny responded by letting out a low groan from her throat. 

Ginny was in ecstasy as she embraced Katie and her lips made contact. Wave after wave of love and pleasure cascaded over her. After several moments of snogging she began to feel a bit more brave and started assaulting Katie’s mouth with her tongue. The pair stood engulfed in their kiss.

“Wow! That fucking hot!” came a very masculine voice from the center of the glade. Harry had woken up and wore the biggest smile either of the two girls had ever seen. 

Ginny and Katie stopped kissing instantly as they heard Harry’s voice. They both broke apart and straightened their robes.  
.  
“Harry!”

“Harry James Potter!” Katie and Ginny responded as they both were growing quite red. 

“Calm down, calm down” Harry tried to reassure the two girls. “Where are we?” He said looking around.

“I think we are in another dream.” Ginny replied moving over to one of the oddly placed chairs and plopping down still red as a tomato. 

“Another? You mean this has happened to you both before?” Katie asked with a bit of wavering confusion in her voice. 

“Once, the day Dumbledore died. Except that time it looked more like Kings Cross and less…. Real.” Harry sat up, he rubbed his eyes and gave a small stretch. “Kinda reminds me of the Forbidden Forest… except not as scary.”

Katie moved towards the chair that Ginny was sitting in and sat on the arm letting her bar legs dangle over the edge. She was thinking trying to remember her dreams from the previous nights. It looked kind of familiar but there obviously were things missing 

“Katie what’s wrong?” Harry asked noticing the look of deep thought on the beautiful brunette. 

“It’s just…. I’ve been here before.” 

“Really? When?” Ginny asked rubbing Katie’s back trying to calm her down.

“I don’t really know… I mean I’ve never actually been here but I have in my dreams.”

“Dreams?” Harry and Ginny both asked at the same time.

“Yeah. Ever since I saw you two protect Dumbledore, I’ve been having these dreams of running through the forest with someone. Up until last night I couldn’t tell anything about them other than they had black hair and green eyes.” She took a deep breath and Ginny pulled her down into the chair with her and held her around Katies waist. 

“Then you caught me in the common room and I looked into your eyes and I realized. It was you that I’ve been seeing in my dreams.” She looked up at Harry who was contemplating what she said. 

“I don’t know what came over me I suddenly had the urge to kiss you. I am sorry I don’t do that. I don’t go around kissing guys without warning. Certainly not guys who have girlfriend.” She looked over her shoulder at Ginny who was smiling and just nodded. Why is she smiling? I kissed her boyfriend. In front of her. 

Katie began to coil up into a ball her breathing became very rapid and her pulse soared. Ginny just held onto her. “It’s ok Katie. It’s fine. I am not mad.” Gently rubbing her back through the Weird Sisters T-shirt she was wearing. 

“Shhhh it’s ok.” Katie began to calm down as Harry walked over and knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Harry….. I am sorry…” Crying into her hands, she looked through her fingers expecting to see an angry Harry Potter. Instead all she saw was compassionate eyes staring at her. 

“Sorry for what?” Harry responded happily. “Sorry for Kissing me? Why would you want to be sorry for about that? I was Bloody Fantastic!” 

Katie blushed hard, “Hey!!” Ginny tried to say all puffed up and angry, while suppressing a laugh. “I am still here.” Her face held for only a second before she started giggling. 

Katie soon started giggling herself, “You liked it? Your not mad?” She said with slightly more confidence and beginning to smile. 

Harry nodded and gently grabbed Katie shoulder, “Now I am not entirely sure what is going on, but I know that something has connected us together. In all of my life aware of the magical world I have never believed in coincidence.”

He stood up and extended both of his arms to the two girls in the chair. They both grabbed his arm as they were quickly pulled from the chair. 

“We are meant to be together, I feel and overwhelming desire to protect you both and love you. I need you to understand, I love you.” Harry looked into both girls eyes. “But right now, we need to find out how we get back to our bodies.”

Several hours later Hermione was startled awake by Katie squeezing her hand real hard. “Ow ow ow ow…” She managed to remove her hand from Katie’s firm and strong grasp. Soon to be accosted by a very high pitched and very short scream,

“AHHhhhh, Where am I?” Katie said almost to no one then quickly realizing that Hermione Granger was sitting on a chair between her and Harry. “Hermione?”

Hermione spun around and looked at the very agitated and fully awake 7th year. “What happened? Are you ok?” she said very calmly trying to convey to Katie that she was in a safe place. 

“We were in the Forbidden Forest, I’ve been having dreams about going their every since the other night.” She started to slow her breathing her face returning to normal as she finished calming down. “We were just talking.” Katie said matter of factly and with a smile. 

“Talking? About what?” Hermione asked 

“About us. Harry Ginny and I” Katie almost sighed. 

“What about You and Harry and Ginny?” Ron asked apparently having just been woken up and was still kind of goggy.

Ginny yawned as she rolled over onto her side to face Harry and Katie, “We are together you git” Ginny said very tired and bit frustrated having also been woken up. 

“Together? Like the three of you?” Ron was now very confused.

“Yes Ron.” Harry exclaimed while propping himself up on his elbows and sitting up again having woken up in the Hospital wing for the second time in the same day. “Together, we have some kind of connection much like what your mother was talking about earlier. I think the three of us are bonded.” 

“Bonded?” Katie asked inquisitively. 

Hermione cleared her throat, “Apparently people are born with a kind of soulmate somewhere out in the world. They very rarely are able to find their soulmate either because of how many people live on this planet. Also they may be born decades apart and continents apart. However should someone meet their soulmate they are said to be able to extraordinary things. Their love and dedication can lead to a massive increase in their magic, so much so that if a wizard and a muggle are soulmates the muggle may become magical.” Hermione said in the very bossy teacher like way she is known for. 

“The last known bonded pair was in the late 1850’s So almost 150 years ago. I wasn’t able to find much about them as I was only in the library for an hour or so, hopefully tomorrow Neville and I will be able to learn more. But in the meantime.” She stood up and looked over the three of them, “ I’ve been told by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, that it is wise that you three stay together for awhile and let your bonds solidify.”

Harry looked confusing at Hermione, “What do you mean?”

“I think she means we shouldn’t leave each others proximity, Harry” Ginny replied now fully waking up. 

“Yeah Madam Pomfrey said that it would be very dangerous to split you guys up.” Ron mildly satisfied he remembered something relevant. 

“Ok, so we stay here and do what? Go back to sleep?” Katie said starting to get frustrated. 

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the ward, “Ohh goodness Merlin you finally awake.” She quickly tussled over to in front of the beds. “We were so worried, Mr. Potter and Mrs Weasley were just released from here a few hours ago, and now you…” She looked over at Katie. “Mrs Bell… come back with them.” She gave the stunned girl a hug. 

“I bet you all want to leave.” The five teenagers all nodded, “Then let me just say this first and then you can go. I believe that you three.” Pointing at Harry Katie and Ginny, “Are destined to defeat You-Know-Who together. I think Albus knew Harry was, but he also figured that he wouldn’t be able to do it alone. I always thought that Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley were the ones, but it seems Fate had decided for you three to be Bonded. Now I bet you all are scared but I can assure you of this.” The elder witch stood up straight and cleared her voice. 

“Do not try and resist the magic that is flowing through you. It is your magic figuring out each others, kind of like how you figure out how to open a box blindfolded. Just let it explore. I am truly happy for you three, it is a wondrous gift to be able to find ones soulmate or in this case soulmates. I will warn you, if you try and fight it. It could lead to really painful releases of magic, it could even kill you. In most of the recorded case of bonded couples were inseparable while the bonds were forming.”

You mean we cant leave each other?” Katie asked

“You can but it just might be uncomfortable if you stay apart for more than a little while. At least till your magic adjusts.” 

“And just how long will that take Professor.” Harry asked as he watched the Headmaster begin to leave. 

“Potter I really don’t know,” She turned and visibly sighed. “I’ve never seen or heard of three witches or wizards bonded. Days? Weeks? Months? Who knows? All that I know is you can not return to the Dursleys if you want to have any chance of growing this bond.” With that she exited the ward.

Harry’s eyes began to grow wide. He had been dreading going back to 4 Privet Drive for the last time. Especially with Dumbledore’s death he was certain that he would not be able to break away from his muggle prison before his birthday end of July. 

“Harry that’s great news.” Hermione said with a hint of excitement. 

“Yeah Harry, It means I don’t have to plan another rescue for this summer. Especially with the Wedding and all the protections being thrown around.” Ron said with almost a disappointed tone. 

“Wait what do you mean rescue? Who are the Dursley’s?” Katie said looking confused and out of place. 

“Yeah…” Harry said being reminded of the 16 summers he had spent with his wretched Aunt and Uncle. His face turned glum and his shoulders dropped. Katie began to feel pain, sorrow, loneliness, an image of a cupboard under the stairs with barely enough room to stand. Harry sleeping in it. He couldn’t have been more than 8 years old. He was wearing what could generously be called a potato sack for a shirt and a pair of pants that was at least four sizes too big. 

“Harry that’s terrible!” Katie exclaimed now climbing out of her bed and walking over to Harry and giving him a big hug. “There’s no way anyone should have to sleep in the cupboard.”

Hermione and Ron looked confused, they were fairly certain that Harry only had told his closest friends and some of the Weasley’s about his muggle family. Certainly not to Katie. “Did you tell her Harry?” Hermione asked 

“Didn’t have to.” He said still rather glum but his heart was starting be beat a bit faster as he was held by Katie. “It appears that we are able to hear each other's thoughts.” 

“Really?!” Ginny got really excited then really quiet. She got a rather mischievous grin and closed her eyes trying to put an image into her head. Opening her eyes and staring right at Katie. 

The brown haired girl turned around and saw Ginny’s grin the nodded. Ginny also go out of her bed and went around to the other side of Harry and climbed onto the bed so she was resting on his hip. The two girls looked at each other and together they reached down and gave Harry a huge double kiss on the cheek. 

Harry was lost in a wave of emotion having two girls that he was quite fond of kissing him. One being his girlfriend… wait wife, for the past year or so. The other being one of his first Quidditch teammates and friend. He smiled and reached both arms around Ginny and Katie and pulled them both in as tight as his arms could allow. 

A magnificent silver aura slowly began to grow from the three of them. The three of them for the first time saw these magical lights that people had been talking about. As the Silver aura grew sparks of Green, Red and purple began to appear. 

Ginny sat up on her knees over Harry and began to just stare. Her eyes marvelling in the truly beautiful display of magic around her. She began to feel an intense feeling of loyalty and protection coming from Harry and an equally powerful happiness and confidence coming from Katie. She knew her life was never going to be the same from this point forward. 

Katie still laying rather sloppily over Harry after kissing him sat on the edge of the bed and watched the almost firefly like wisps of magic float calmly and amazingly around them. Her heart was beating so fast and a warmth began to fill her chest. “Wow this is so cool.” She said almost to no one. 

“Yeah... “ Ginny responded “This certainly has never happened to me before, what about you Harry?” She said now grinning ear to ear. She knew that it would make him blush, and he always looked so cute when he was embarrassed. 

“Huh?” Harry said rather absentmindedly. His face was redder than Ginny’s hair. 

“Come on let’s get something to eat, I haven’t eaten in like four days.” Ginny said reaching down and giving Harry a kiss on the head and jumping out of bed. 

Harry began to shift out of bed. Pulling himself up sitting next to Katie. She was sitting rather stiff. Harry turned towards Ginny and gave her a worried look.

Ginny knew exactly what Harry was telling her in his eyes. Ginny had begun to piece together this whole Katie, Harry and her thing. At first she was furious, when she saw Katie kissing Harry in the Common room she was sure that she was going to hex the girl into yesterday. However after waking up in that dreamscape and the feeling of caring and love that was radiating so strongly from Katie. She knew she would at least try it. She had waited for almost six years for a chance to be with Harry. 

She was so excited when her mom mentioned the bond and what it meant. The feeling of being with Harry was amazing, earlier that night in the Great Hall when he pulled Snapes memory out of his head. She felt this amazing warmth and power coming from Harry. She was so energized that when she fired that Stupefy at Draco she could almost feel Harry’s arms around her shoulders holding her. Then a rush of the most intense magic surged through her, it had to be Harry’s. It was so familiar and so comforting so powerful. 

Ginny walked up to Ron and Hermione, “Lets go get something to eat.” She smiled and turned back towards Harry and Katie. She was still looking at the ground slumped on the bed, and Harry was staring at Ginny and they both shared a nod. 

Ron looked awkwardly at Harry but then shrugged and walked out with his girlfriend and sister. They chatted meaninglessly on their way to Great Hall. 

Katie couldn’t get the image of Harry living in the cupboard under the stairs out of her head. She had also grown up in a mostly muggle family. Her parents were very busy so she lived with her Grandfather and Aunt in America until she got her Hogwarts letter. She knew of magic but because her aunt was a Squib they lived a very muggle life. A life that some people at Hogwarts made fun of her for. She loved her Aunt Corine very much and she loved Katie. 

“Harry…” She said in a low growl, “... I don’t know what do say. I’ve known you for six years and you’ve always been very kind and courageous and loving to everyone. Where did that come from? These people you lived with…. They are terrible.” She was starting to get uncontrollably angry. 

Harry turned in bed and put his chest into her back and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her chest. He leaned his head on her shoulder, as the points of contact increased Katie began to visibly calm down. “I get it from my mother, Lily.” he sigh while trying to sound confident. 

Katie started to cry as she began to see the few images Harry knew of her mother. The mirror in the Room of Requirement his first year. The photo given to him by his late godfather and the spectral image of his parents and Cedric in the graveyard. Katie felt one of his hands gently slide down her side and rest on his lap. The sensation was incredible. She had been with a few boys around school, but nothing ever progressed passed snogging. It was like she knew they weren't right for her. 

“Harry.” she said having regained most of her composure. “I don’t really know much about you, other than your always getting into danger, are a fantastic Seeker prolly best England has seen in twenty years, and that you are fiercely loyal to those you care about. 

Harry laughed, “Well that’s basically me to a T.”

Katie turned her head to face the side where Harry’s was resting. He felt her body shift and leaned up onto her shoulder expecting to see her face. Instead he felt the smallest and softest lips meet his. He just held there for a moment and let Katie kiss him. He could feel she was overwhelmed and confused. He broke the kiss off, “Katie you don’t have to do this if you…”

Channeling as much of Ginny’s temper as she could, “You will not finish that sentence Harry James Potter.” Her face puffing up and her eyebrows furrowed. 

Harry’s jaw opened and his eyes were stark wide open. There was an immense heat building in his chest and legs. He had never seen something so hot. He was staring at Katie in her robes that were almost falling to the ground and her blue long sleeve cotton shirt sheer against her skin. 

Katie blushed for only a second before kissing him again. This time a bit more forcefully and more intently. Her lips explored every inch in and around his mouth. Soon Harry took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked lightly on it. Katie could taste his mouth and it was intoxicating. A low growl from the back of Harry’s throat caused Katie to moan. She started to turn around slowly, not removing her lips from his. She gently led him to a recline position, shrugging off her robes. She quickly removed Harry of his before putting him firmly in the middle of the Hospital Wing bed. She was now straddling Harry leaning against his chest. 

They broke their kiss finally both gasping for air breathing incredible hard. 

“Wow, Harry that was..” Katie didn't even have time to finish as her words was cut off by a loud, “Ohhhh Morgana Harry!!!” As Harry had moved his kissing down her jawline and onto her neck. His tongue was gliding smoothly across her neck and seemed to stop on large artery. Harry gently nipped and kissed it until clamping his lips down hard and sucking.

“OHHH GOD HARRY!!!!!!” She screamed her heart was beating so fast She was out of breath and soo hot. She was sweating from everywhere and her body beginning to wretch and twitch as every nerve in her body was awakened. She felt every little touch every breath of air that they exhaled. 

She tugged on his cardigan and looked him directly into his eyes, “Off. Now.” 

Harry looking up at her as she pulled on his shirt and so intently and passionate gave him an order. He reached for his wand and with a flick, banished his shirt and her shirt as well. He hadn’t intended to take hers as well. 

“Sorry I…” he wasn't allowed to finish that thought as he felt the soft lips begin assaulting his neck and upper chest. Every place she kissed she left behind a tingling sensation that went deep into his skin and down to his dick. He began to squirm under her, his breath getting shorter and shorter. “Fuck KATIE!!! KATIE!!” Screams of passion came from Harry. He wrapped one of his arms around Katie and started scratching at her back trying to create as much friction and contact as possible. 

He heard a loud moan as he dug one of his nails kinda deep into her skin and raked down her back. She arched up into his hand to create more force. When his hand reached her waist she sat up over him. 

“Too much?” Harry asked in between breaths

“Not enough.” She said as she was removing her silver bra and throwing it on what was once her bed. “Harry you don’t know this yet but, I am a werewolf you have to try REALLY hard to hurt me. Now shut the fuck up and fuck me.” She slammed her lips back into his. 

Her words of passion was all the ignition Harry needed and he started to tear, pinch grab at any skin he could. He reached down to her arse and realized that they still had clothes on. He got an idea and in the heat of the moment pushed himself up as hard as her could, wrapped an arm around her back and using his Seeker like balance and reflexes reversed their positions without breaking their passionate kiss. 

As Katies back hit the bed she let out a gasp and broke her kiss. “Where did you learn…” Again words were foreign to her as Harry quickly pulled down her jeans exposing her thighs and began kissing the inside of legs. Katie’s body was on fire, every time he touched her she felt and explosion coming from her centre. Her mind was beginning to go blank and she didn’t care. She had never felt this way before, and all the girls that she knew that had sex had never said anything like this. She reached down and grabbed one of Harry’s hands from around her waist and pulled it up to her breasts. She realized that Harry wasn’t really aware of it so she started kneading her breast with Harry’s hand. Causing her to gasp again and twitch her legs into the air. Accidentally kneeing Harry in the chest. 

“Sorry Harry.” She recoiled slightly only to regain her confidence when she looked into his eyes. Those dark emerald eyes were filled with lust and fire he quickly removed her jeans fully and pushed his own pants off leaving them only in their knickers.

After being removed of the pesky article of clothing that was making her far too hot, she wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist pulling him down onto her. This shift in body weight caused him to lose balance and his other hand went to brace himself and ended up on top of one of her breasts. His almost full weight pressed against her chest. She let out a loud moan and began to grind her hips against his still clothed member. She was staring unwaveringly at her lovers face, careful to remember every twitch, eye movement, mouth formation anything and everything that told her that Harry was in ecstasy. Harry fell down on top of her and began panting really loud. 

Just then she heard a voice in her head, “Bite his ear.” It was so confidant and full of love she didn’t recognize it at first, but then it hit her. It was Ginny. Did she know what was happening? Was she trying to help? Did she care that Ginny knew? None of those questions lingered for any amount of time as she reached up to his ear and whispered, “Fuck me right now” She bit down on his ear very hard. 

As her teeth connected to his ear Harry lost all control of himself. He aggressively removed her panties and his own boxers. Holding himself just above her centre he grinned.

She released his ear and he pulled away, a light trickle of blood ran down his ear and neck. She looked up into his eyes they were surrounded by an almost ethereal aura. Katie was mesmerized by them she would do anything for Harry. Those eyes from her dreams those eyes that were filled with passion, loyalty and most of all Unwavering Love. 

She felt in one swift motion Harry plunging his hard member into her wet opening. They both gasped, it was just one thrust but she came hard on his dick. Her walls twitching and tightening around him. Her head slammed back into the headboard. Harry froze for a seconds thinking that he may have killed her. 

He watched her eyelids flutter and she slowly fell back down onto the bed and as her eyes opened he began to retract himself from her. He was going to pull away, but before he was able to remove himself full she arched her his towards Harry. Sliding him gracefully back into her, his hips slamming against her legs. 

“Did I say we were done?” She said with passion and fury. She didn’t wait for a response more than Harry blinking, and gently lowered herself down on the bed careful to not remove Harry’s dick from her. Harry began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She pulled her legs up and rested them on his shoulders. 

Harry realized that he wanted a more powerful angle because he felt his temperature rising and needed to thrust harder. He pushed himself up onto his hands and extended his feet to the footboard. What began as slow thrusts was now a hard and fast pounding into Katies wet innards. He felt that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

He tried to think of anything that would keep him from finishing. “My mum in her knickers.” A giggly voice said in his head. As Mrs Weasley’s image came into his head wearing a big pink bra and matching underwear. 

This image gave him the bit of strength he needed as he felt her again tighten around his dick and scream wildly, “HARRY DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP!!!” 

He mustered what strength and stamina he could and stood up in the bed pulling her up with him. She reached out and put her hands on the bed and pushed up so that her hips were perpendicular to his chest. He was holding her legs now and thrusting so deep into her. 

“Katie…. KATIE KATIE!!! AAAHHHHH KATIE!!!!!!!.” Harry screamed as he climaxed into her wet folds. Spasming and twitching he remained inside her. After a few moments he lowered her down onto the bed and collapsed his head on her chest just below her boobs. 

“Ok sooo I definitely am going to need that more often.” Katie said almost laughing. 

‘What?! Oh… Well… I…” Harry was lost with words his head still spinning as he had never had sex before. Sure he and Ginny had fooled around a bit but nothing that serious. Ginny he thought. Oh my god what have I done. I just had sex with Katie instead of my girlfriend.

That same voice as before came into his head, “Wife” It was reassuring and sweat. 

“Katie.”

“Don’t even start. She already knows.” 

“What do you… Oh she was talking to you too?”

“Yeah, how do you think I knew to bite your ear? That was amazing by the way.” 

“Oh….. well yeah that was kind of amazing.” 

“Harry.” Katie said staring up at the ceiling 

“Yeah?” Harry’s breath finally returning to normal. 

“Where are our shirts?”

Harry blushed, “I may have vanished them into oblivion….” He began to get an almost sickly feeling in his stomach. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought but I couldn’t remember.” 

“I am really sorry, you are so fucking hot and… and…” 

“Harry it is fine. I told you to do something you did it without questioning me, That shows trust.”

“Well of course I am going to trust you. I love you.”

Katie’s breath was scared away from her as she heard the word love. Her body had just finished calming down from three mind altering orgasms and her heart was beginning to flutter again.

“Love?” She said timidly but hopeful. 

“Yeah Katie… I love you.” He propped himself on his elbow and looked at her face. Sweat pouring all over. Her hair a mess, with strands every which way. He held there for a moment waiting for her to digest what he had just said. 

“I love you Harry.” Her brain didn’t even get a choice in it. She knew her heart was speaking to the heart of her Bonded mate. There was no doubt in any part of her that she love Harry. Fortunately for Katie, her mouth was still working unlike before. 

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly, gently nipping at her lips before pulling away. 

“Well….”

“Well what?” Katie said

“We should prolly get dressed and go find out… you know… anything.” Harry said with a huge smile. 

“One small problem… you vanished both our shirts and as much as I don’t love staring at your abs and bare shoulders.” She said licking her lips and staring at him with a somewhat scaring hunger. “I can’t really walk through the castle wearing just my bra and robes.

“Right… that…” Just then Ginny’s voice came back.

“Dean brought changes of clothes for both of you.” They both stared at each other in confusion for a second. Then at the same time they both doubled over laughing. When they had finished they looked around, and saw two piles of clothes next to their respective beds. 

Harry pulled on his red tee shirt and his pants that were now a lot wrinkled and dripping in sweat. As he put them on he cast Scorify on both his and Katie’s clothes. Cleaning them off of any traces of sex or sweat. The two of them now fully dressed walked out into the hallway holding hands. 

Ginny Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall just before curfew. There were only a few students sitting and gossiping. All of the exams had been finished, and the last day of the term was tomorrow. Everyone was just enjoying what social time they had left before the summer break. 

Ginny saw Luna Lovegood sitting by herself at the end of the Ravenclaw table and skipped over to her. 

“Hey Luna.” Ginny said playfully. 

“Oh, Hello Ginny are you feeling better. 

“No worse than I was four days ago.” She smiled at her friend. 

Luna was one of Ginny’s few friends that was her year. She and Luna met in her second year and really hit it off quite well. She was so excited when Harry and Hermione took them both in during the Triwizard Tournament their third year. 

“How’s Harry doing? I haven’t seen him since dinner and he was rather upset when you two left.” Luna asked looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly 

Just as Luna finished her question Ginny felt a rush of heat overtake her. She could feel every nerve in her body start to wake. She sat down rather quickly and grabbed the goblet of water in front of her and downed it one gulp. She got an image of Harry and Katie laying in the hospital bed snogging. 

“Harry’s doing just fine.” Ginny replied with a bit of stress and excitement

“Ginny are you ok? You look like you’ve been taken over by Rackwals.” Luna said very monotonically

Ginny was beginning to get very turned on as image after image of Harry and Katie were popping into her head. She could feel where Harry dug his fingers into Katies back and could swear she had a red mark on her back. 

“Excuse me please Luna I need to find the loo.” Ginny stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. She turned around a few corners and found a broom closet opened it and slammed the door behind her. She was sweating profusely and was so turned on that she could barely get her wand out to lock the door before her had was thrust into her knickers. 

She pressed herself against the back wall of the closet and allowed herself to be fully overtaken by the emotions that were being transferred to her from Katie and Harry. She a sudden weight on her left breast and gasped. She fell to the floor with the force of Harry’s hand on Katie’s breast.

“Wow” Ginny could feel almost every bit of contact that Harry was making on Katie, and she could feel how Katie’s body was reacting and it only fueled Ginny’s lust. Her fingers massaging her nub lightly while her other hand reached up threw her shirt and grabbed her breast.

She could almost see and feel everything that Katie was experiencing. She was looking up at Harry longing for more contact. Just then she had an idea. Ginny closed her eyes and put an image of Katie into her head and said, “Bite his ear.” 

A moment later she felt a wall of pleasure wrack her body. In combination of touching herself and the outburst of emotion from both Katie and Harry sent Ginny over the edge. Riding her wave of pleasure she slid down the wall panting heavily. 

Ginny sat for a moment trying to regain her wits and slow her heart down, but her emotions were running hot and she knew that if she tried to leave she’d be right back here in seconds. Ginny started again playing with her nub. She slid one finger inside her and began to pull it in and out. 

Just then an image of Harry over Katie, his throbbing member position just above Katie’s wet slit. She could see Katie face this time it was staring so intently at Harry with so much passion and love. She felt the familiar wave of heat coming over her as she pushed her finger faster. 

As Harry slammed his cock into Katie, Ginny screamed in pleasure as she could feel every inch of Harry inside of her.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK HARRY!!!” Ginny was a mess, as fluid flowed onto her hands, and her body was twitching, her eyes rolled back and suddenly her body was limp. No longer possessing the strength to keep her arms up or back strait. The orgasm ripping through her body.

Just as she thought she was returning back to normal she felt pressure at her own entrance which was dripping wet. She could feel the new sensation of heat radiating from inside of her and her walls were hypersensitive. She could feel Harry’s gentle movements and they were driving her insane. I just want him to move fast she thought.

And just like if her thought provoked it Harry began to thrust faster and deeper into Katie and thusly into Ginny. She moved her hand down and began rubbing her clit once again. She could feel a large amount of heat building up inside of her. However she needed a bit more, she could tell by Harry almost ghost like face that he was struggling. She had seen this face a few time when they were playing around in the Room of Requirement. She knew it meant that was he was getting close.

“Not Yet.” She said in very short breaths. 

She again tried to pass a message on to one of her bonded mates. She put the image of Harry into her head and tried to think of the most unsexy thing possible. The only thing that came to mind was her mum. She giggle a bit thinking of that image, it was funny to Ginny but would be horrible for Harry. She tried to pass that onto her lover. 

She could feel Katie’s passion and heat rising even more as she was getting pounded by Harry. The closet she was in started to spin as she felt Harry and Katie coming to a finish the raw power and lust just flowing through the three of them. Ginny closed her eyes and took two fingers and shoved them as deep as she could inside of her just as Harry thrust his last time into Katie and the three of them came together. 

Ginny Slumped down dropping her arms and shoulders, her entire body was numb and at the same time on fire. She had never had sex before, however she felt as though she had just been thoroughly ravaged by boyfriend. Even though she knew he was actually fucking his other girlfriend. Wait not girlfriend if she was married to Harry then Harry was also married to Katie. 

“Wife?” She said tentatively, “Wife” she nodded confident in her choice of word. She took a few minutes to finally calm down and cleaned herself off with a quick Scorify. She stood up and stumbled to her feet using the wall as a brace. She began to feel a bit of worry from Harry.

“Oh.” She smiled, “I should be nice right?” she asked herself in the closet. “I mean he did just make cum three times from another room.” She sank lightly back into the wall. She had remembered that Dean had gone and gotten them a change of clothes, and dropped them off shortly before Hermione left for the Library.

Ginny thought of both Katie and Harry, “Dean brought changes of clothes for both of you.” 

Ginny smirked and opened the closet door carefully and looked around to make sure no one was there. She straightened her uniform and robes patted down her hair and walked out. Heading towards the Hospital wing skipping down the hallway. 

After a few moments she saw two figures walking hand in hand towards the Great Hall. Ginny skipped right up to them as they stopped frozen. Oh god they think I am going kill them. Ginny grinned. 

“Heyy… Hey Gin.” Harry said very timid and kinda scared. 

Katie smiled at her know what was about to happen, “Hey Ginny how was dinner?”

Ginny jumped up right in front of both of them and came to a stop. She was grinning from ear to ear. “Sooo did you two have a good talk?”

Harry was confused, he was certain that she was going to kill him or at least be the victim of her Bat Bogey Hex. “It was good…. I guess.”

Katie turned and hit him in the shoulder. “Stop being dumb. She knows we had sex. She watched the whole thing.”

Ginny blushed and shrunk her head and tilted downwards so Harry could not see her eyes.

“You did what? How? Ohh… Merlin what have I done.” Harry was frantic he had never been with a girl before and now he was talking to his girlfriend with the girl he just had fantastic sex with moments ago. How could this possibly end with him not being killed. 

“First off Harry I am not your girlfriend and neither is she.”

“What?” Said Katie, “You’re not his girlfriend anymore?”

“No.” She smiled looking back up at the two of them, “I am his wife and so are you.”

“Wife…?” Katie was confused but things started to slowly come into place in her head. “Because we are bonded right?”

“Yup.” Ginny walked over and stood next a very sickly looking Harry. She put her arm around his shoulder. “Its ok love, I still love you even though you fucked Katie before me.” 

Harry’s legs were giving way he could barely stand, “Ginny I’m sorry… I don’t know what came over me.”

“It was love Harry.” Ginny said, “You felt Katie’s pain and discomfort and you did the only thing you know how to do. You loved her back. I saw it before I left the room.” She looked at Katie, “I understand that you are just figuring this whole bonded thing out, I’ve only know for about...” She grabbed Harry’s arm and rolled his sleeve up to show his watch. “...Four hours, so I get it. I hold nothing against you or Harry. To be honest, I kinda liked watching you guys it was exhilarating.”

Both Harry and Katie blushed, “But next time I want an explicit invite and to be treated like a goddess.” She said very smuggly.

“Yes, Ma’am” Harry said with a drowning undertone

“Sure thing Ginny” Katie said with a grin as her brain started working through ideas on how to sexually please her female bonded mate. 

“Ok let's go to back to the dorms. I am tired and can’t deal with any more of this without sleep or even a real bed.” Harry said marching the three of them off to Gryffindor Tower. 

“Soo Katie…” Ginny said as they walked up the stairs, “Werewolf huh?”

“Yup, my entire family have been Werewolves since as long as I know. We don’t view it as a curse but more so as a family tradition. We don’t kill people and we are always very careful about our level of exposure.”

“Wait… Hold on. Are you telling me that your family voluntarily becomes werewolves?” Harry asked. 

“Well… Yeah. I was marked when I was seven. My grandfather Carter Bell wanted me to be the next family heir, but wanted to wait to make sure the time was right.”

Both Ginny and Harry heard the name, “Carter Bell?” Ginny said tentatively. 

Harry stopped suddenly causing both girls to almost trip as he was holding both of their hands. 

“Yeah… Carter Bell he’s my grandfather in America.” She looked at Harry very confused and concerned, Ginny looked to be in shock. “What’s wrong you both suddenly look like you just saw a ghost.”

“Dumbledore said in his dying breath to find your Grandfather, he said find Carter Bell and that he would know what it’s about.” Harry said calmly 

“Find my Grandfather? But.. but… Why?”

Ginny piped up, “That’s what we need to find out. You said he’s in America?”

“Yeah he lives near San Francisco in a city called Santa Cruz.”

“We need to try and go see him this summer. Its of vital importance.”

“Ok… but why?” 

“Katie what do you know of my whereabouts and my comings and goings this past year?” Harry Asked.

“Well I know that you were trying to get Draco in trouble and that you would go and meet with Dumbledore a few times, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. Until we found you in the Astronomy tower courtyard this has been the quietest year since you got here.” 

“Thank you.” he said smiling, “Ok another question, what do you know of Voldemort?”

“I know that he’s back and has been trying very hard to kill both you and Dumbledore. I also know that he tried to kill you 16 years ago and something about your mother’s magic prevented him.” 

Ginny stood in the hallway curled on Harry shoulder staring up at him. She heard a noise coming from down the hallway.

In a flash all three of them turned wands drawn ready to strike anything that moved. 

“Blimey, you three either need to calm down or get laid.” Ron’s voice came out of the darkness while he was holding a piece of parchment. Harry realized that it was the Marauders Map and that Ron was likely looking for them. 

“Come on then you three we need to get you back into the common room at least. Hermione heard that the professors are particularly vigilant tonight in making sure everyone is in a dorm. Once there they don’t really seem to care.”

The four of them nodded and trotted back to the Portrait to the common room and climbed through. There were a few student sitting in chairs, Neville and Seamus were playing Exploding Snaps, and Dean reading a magazine called Sports Illustrated. Lavender and Parvati were sitting in a corner gossiping about who knows what. Hermione was sitting across the room at a small table looking out at the school grounds. The chair opposite her was open, Ron must have been sitting there before he left to collect them. 

The room got very quiet as everyone saw Katie Ginny and Harry holding hands. Harry looked over at Hermione and he said, “We need to have a meeting.” He paused, “Tonight.” He looked around the room everyone there he was certain they would be willing to fight with him. The reaction he saw in the Great Hall was proof that he wasn’t alone. 

Harry pulled out his Galleon that Hermione had created for the DA. He flicked it in the air and said, “Meet tonight 2am you know the place.” He caught the coin when he finished. It grew warm in his hand as it had many times before.

Harry saw every person in the room reach into some pocket or hidden compartment and pull out the exact same coin. Even almost two years later the DA still was as strong as ever. They all nodded at him and the room went back to the quiet buzz that it had been when they entered.

Harry just walked up to his dorm leaving the rest of them in the Common room. 

“This can’t be good.” Hermione said as she walked over to Ron Ginny and Katie.

“Actually.” Ginny said, “I think he’s finally ready to fight back.”

Katie brimmed with excitement, “Yeah I’ve only ever seen him that confident once and it was this past spring when he came into the locker room before the match with Slytherin and said that we are going to win.”

Ron echoed, “Yeah he came into the room and it was like the entire team was able to tap into whatever magic Harry had found and it was so exhilarating. I went out on the pitch and felt like I could do anything. Kinda like I do right now.”

 

Hermione looked at her three friends, “I hope so… because I don’t know how much more pain and suffering we can handle right now.”

The four of them split into their separate groups, Ginny went over to talk to Dean, Katie hopped over to Lavender and Parvati’s table to join in on their gossip war. While Ron and Hermione went back to their chairs and sat quietly staring up at the sky. It was beautiful. The stars shining brightly in the night. A few clouds floating effortlessly gave a rather serene feeling. Ron knew this was the calm before the storm and he knew things were going to get WAY worse. 

“I love you Hermione.”

“I love you too Ron.”


	4. Enter the GoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I know I said I wouldn't put out anymore chapters but I feel this chapter is still setting things up and if there's going to be people wondering about the direction of the story I want this to be included. I really appreciate the feedback as I am still learning and adapting to writing this kind of story. 
> 
> I Own nothing of the Harry Potter world and would again like to thank JKR for letting us into her world and use it for our sick pleasures.

Several hours went by, people came and went but not a single person went into the sixth year boys dorm. They all knew that Harry needed some space and that he would be fine. 

Around 130am those in the common room still, noticed the portrait open and close rather quickly and quietly. Hermione in particular giggled and Ron smiled.

Dean and Seamus looked up with big smiles on their faces and just nodded at each other. 

Ginny and Katie who were now laying on the floor facing the fireplace remained unflinching and calm not even bothering to notice their bonded mate slip out under his Cloak of Invisibility. 

Harry was holding the Marauders Map and was walking straight towards Headmistress Mcgonagall. She was walking along the six floor passageway doing her rounds. Harry cleared his throat quietly as to not startle her.

She jumped slightly, “Mr Potter I hope you have a very good reason to be out of bed at 1:45.”

“I do Professor I need you to come to a meeting in the Room of Requirement and I need you to also get Professor Flitwick please. It’s of vital importance that the two of you are present.” Still under his cloak he walked away quietly leaving his Head of House alone in the Hallway. 

He went to the seventh floor and paced three times in front of the old painting and sure enough a doorway appeared. When he walked inside the room. It was set up with about twenty or so very comfy chairs and a few tables with refreshments. In the front of the room there was a chalk board and a small podium. Harry smiled, magic was so cool. 

He started writing some things up on the board, Horcruxes, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix. Harry had the beginnings of a plan, a plan to defeat Voldemort. 

Just before 2am he heard the door open and Headmistress Mcgonagall and Professor Flitwick came in.

“Potter I hope you have a good….” The elder witch walked into the room and realized that Harry had set it up much like a classroom. She glance over at the board and read three things she never expected to see on the board.

 

“Oh good Professors you got here early. I was hoping to speak to you before the others arrived. I am going to be running the DA this summer for all 6th year and over students, and as Headmaster I thought you should be aware of it, also.” He turned towards the rather tired looking Goblin.

“Professor I was hoping you might have knowledge of a spell that would block a person ability to speak on a subject even if coerced, say through the Imperius Curse or weak Legilimens.”

“Hmmm… That is a pretty tall order to ask. However knowing you and all that you have going on I can see the need for such a spell. Yes I believe I know of such a spell, It is a bit of Blood magic but given the sensitive nature of your task.” He glinted with odd anticipation. “I believe that I could teach it to you.”

“Blood magic? Isn’t that dangerous sir?” Mcgonagall looked hesitant at the two adult wizards.

“Yes yes Quite but under the right supervision very effective. It would allow only those who have shared blood to speak on the topic to each other. Everyone else would hear a rather odd conversation.”

“Brilliant Professor, what do you require?” 

“A piece of parchment and a Quill.” Both of which appeared on the desk next to where he was standing. “Ohh I forgot how much I love this room. It always amazes me how every few years a student finds it and uses it for entirely different purpose than before.” He laughed loudly to himself and wandered over the parchment and began muttering words. 

“Potter, I hope you know what you are doing. Albus was not always the smartest when it came to giving out information and trusting others, but he did love you. He believed strongly that you and only you can defeat Voldemort.” She said confidently and with a bit of excitement. Looking at her student that not six years ago walked into her classroom and had no idea about any magic at all. Now was standing before her and one of the most powerful wizards she had ever known.

Just then the door opened and Hermione and Ron walked in and gasped at their professors. “It’s all right.” Harry called out from behind McGonagall. “I asked them to be here.” 

They both nodded and walked in, a whole slough of students followed behind. People started gathering in small groups chatting and whispering what this was about. After about five minutes Harry walked over to the front of the room and just looked out over the crowd of about fifteen people. Students from all house, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, even Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. However the bulk of them were from Gryffindor. There were his roommates Dean Seamus Neville and Ron. His fellow six years, Parvati Patil Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger. His quidditch teammates Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell, whose smiles brighten his mood as they beamed up at him. 

Harry took a deep breath, for he knew this was going to be a long meeting and he would be doing the majority of the talking. 

“All right listen up.” He said as loudly as his slightly intimidated voice could muster. 

The room kept talking despite Harry’s attempt to call them to attention. 

Ginny noticed this and yelled as loud as she could, “Shut it” and the room fell quiet.

Thanks Harry mouthed to a relaxing Ginny. 

“As I was trying to say, thank you all for coming. In the light of recent events I believe that something must be done.” He sighed was he really going through with this?

“Before anything can be discussed in more depth I need to tell you all something. This group of student came together almost two years ago when it became aware to me and Hermione.” He nodded at his best friend. “That given the increasing dangerous political climate and realistic threat of Death Eater attacks on our houses and family members that we learn how to defend ourselves. We did this in secret because the Ministry and even some of the teachers didn’t believe that we needed the ability to block spells, counter curses or defend ourselves verse the powers of darkness. We worked for a year in secret and I felt like I had a family for the first time in 16 years.” He took a breath and trying to stave back tears.

When he looked out over the room he could see some of them were on the verge of tears others looked incredibly proud and honored. 

“I want you all to know that I would jump in front an Avada Kedavra for each and every one of you. However I hope that day never comes. Before I continue I need to make some points very clear.” He held up the piece of parchment that Professor Flitwick had been enchanting. “This here contains a piece of magic that will allow the contents of this meeting to be discussed with only the people in this meeting AND…” he emphasized, “I want this as clear as day, You do not have to sign it if you don’t feel comfortable, or are unsure of your commitment level. The goal of this group is to kill Tom Riddle.” 

Harry flicked his wand and conjured an ethereal image of the now Lord Voldemort. Several in the room gasped, Ginny shuttered as did Cho and Hermione. Ron and Neville both tensed up as did Daphne.

“Most of you have not had the horror of coming face to face with this evil man and i figured I should introduce you because he will not give you a seconds chance if you are to live with him in front of you. If you do not want to accompany me on this Journey I fully understand and will not hold it against you. However I need to ask you to leave. Understand this, if you do not sign this paper I may still ask you for help and will still greatly appreciate your support however. Certain details and planning will be left out.”

He let out a deep breath and paused for a moment. His heart was starting to beat fast and he was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. Being a teacher wasn’t easy, neither was talking about important matters that would result in life or death decisions. 

Luna raised her hand, “Yes Luna?” 

“Can we sign the paper yet or are you going to keep blabbing on?” The room all started laughing as the tension had been shattered.

“Yes… I just wanted everyone to understand what is going on here and the serious nature of what I am trying to do.”

“Yeah mate we all get it. Your going to kill… Vo...ldemort and you need our help.” Seamus said stumbling over the dark lords name. The room nodded in agreement. 

“Ok then one at a time you will need to sign the paper in your blood in order for the magic to work.” One by one every member of the group walked up to signed their name in the blood. 

Lavender and Parvati both winced when they pricked their fingers and saw a small trail of blood, but signed the parchment anyway. Their names disappearing on the paper after they finished. 

Neville walked up and looked so proud that Harry considered him a worthy enough friend to be in his group. He quickly sliced his finger open and perfectly without sign of pain or discomfort signed his full name on the document. 

Susan and Hannah were next, “Harry I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you over the past 6 years.” Susan said with a smile, her face still a bit tear stained. She also had her family ripped from her during the war. She felt a great sense of duty to stand and fight so that no other child would grow up without parents.

Hannah was still crying, trying to get over that her mother’s death earlier this year. She knew that if she had been there that she could have tried to save her mother, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let that happen to anyone else. With a surge of courage and confidence she pricked her finger and signed the document. “Harry lets kill this monster.”

They both nodded at each other and Hannah walked away with Susan and sense of pride and dignity. 

Next were Dean and Seamus, they had both lived with Harry for six years. They were like his brothers, they knew when he was pissed, they knew when he was sad, they especially knew when to stay out of his way. They both walked up a shared a nod and quickly sign the paper not sharing a single word. 

Daphne walked up after the two sixth year boys walked away. “I know you were always skeptical about this whole thing.” Harry said as she walked up and pricked her finger and just stared at the blood as it fell slowly down her finger. 

“Mr Potter I may be a Slytherin and we not see eye to eye on some things however, this is one. The Big one, one that if isn’t corrected will make everything else that I care about irrelevant. I’ve seen you fight, I’ve seen you hurt, I’ve seen you in love. Three things that I believe define us as humans and you sir, are one that I will follow through the flames of hell and back again.” With that she signed the paper leaving Harry speechless and jaw wide open.

He had not really had more than a few conversations with Daphne, but he knew she was a good person every time they worked together. But to hear her talk about him like that made him feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside. 

Luna was next she ambled over and stopped in front of the paper, shaking a bit. She steadied herself and looked at him. “Harry that night in the Department of Mysteries when we fell into that room with the veil…” Harry suddenly flashed back to seeing his Godfather slip away into oblivion and he was suddenly struck by immense grief and pain. He stumbled forward leaning against the table that the document rested on. 

Luna stopped talking and many of the people in room stopped breathing. Afraid of what Harry was about to do. 

Ginny and Katie shared a look with each other and knew that it wasn’t their place to intervene as much as they both loved Harry this was his biggest weakness and he had to find a way through it. They would do anything they could to ease him through it, but it was his demons that were haunting him. They both tried to conjure thoughts of happiness and project it at Harry. He looked up at both of them a tear in his eye and cracked a slight smile. 

The room exhaled a breath they were holding for what felt like an eternity. Harry looked back at Luna whom he nodded to. “I was so scared. I had never been in any situation like that before. Spells were flying everywhere, people were screaming and blood was quite plainly everywhere. But somehow I knew. I just knew everything would work out because you were there.” She let out a comforting sigh. “Next time I promise I will be ready and not scared… as much.” She finished timidly while pricking her finger and signing the document. 

Some in the room were in tears, Hermione and Ginny both who were there that night. Neville was beginning to fume as he remember fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and being too stunned to do anything. Ron was just as pissed as Neville he watched as his now girlfriend took a blugenion curse to her leg for him and almost died before he pulled her away from the cutting hex that was inches from her head.

Hermione walked up next after Luna. “Harry, you are my best friend. Period that’s it. You are the closest person I have to a brother and I’ll be damned if I sit back and watch you go off into some crazy unknown jungle trying to defeat Tom Riddle. I would never be able to sleep if I knew anything had happened to you and I could have prevent it. Deal with it, your stuck with me.” She smiled and kissed him and signed the paper as a tear rolled down her face. 

Ron walked up behind her and gave her a hug. Then conjured a small ornate knife sliced his palm open and tossed the knife to Harry who instinctively did the same thing. They shook hands mixing their blood.

“Forever” Ron said with a look of pure determination and pride.

“Forever” Harry nodded. And they both signed the paper using the mixture of each others blood.

The girls in the room were filled with feelings of hope and friendship. 

Cho walked up cautiously, “Hi Harry.” She said scared to be talking to him. “Cedric’s death was very hard on me and I wasn’t sure I’d even return to Hogwarts after.” She was fighting back tears. 

“Cho…” Harry said calmly 

“No Harry I have to do this!” she exclaimed. “I can’t and will not sit idly by anymore while innocent good people are dying when things can be done to prevent them. I know there is nothing I could have done to save Cedric, however If I were to be put into his shoes, I’d like to think i’d have done the same as he. Cedric stared into the face of Evil and did not back down, and neither will I.” She was getting more and more confident as she spoke. 

“Harry I know we will never be together I see that now, the way you look at Ginny.” Harry blushed. “You will never look at me that way and that fine.” She smiled. “But so help me god if that bastard does anything to you and she is left alone I will never forgive myself.” She grabbed the quill and the knife in Harry’s hand and aggressively cut her index finger and signed the Parchment. 

A few of the group clapped and other cried a bit. Cho walked over and was hugged by Ginny and Luna. 

Next was Katie who walked up slowly. And stood in front of the table trembling. All of these people had such emotional stories and feelings. What am I doing? I have never been in a fight before. I have no idea how to deal with death. Ginny walked up behind her and put an arm on her shoulder. She was smiling at her.

“You will learn, you will be great at it. You have the best teacher in the world and I think he’ll be extra patient with you” Ginny said cheerfully and with a smirk. 

Ginny’s words hit home and she reached for the quill and pulled out a bronze dagger from her boot. “Remind me never to piss you off.” Harry said as he saw his wife slice her hand open and write her full name Katie Anna Bell. She leaned over the table grabbed Harry by his collar and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. 

The entire room gasped and looked towards Ginny who was smiling. They all stood in confusion as Ginny walked up to her took the dagger from her hand sliced herself across the opposite hand grabbed her fellow Chasers hand and clasped together and gave each other the most manly man hug anyone had seen before signing her name to the ledger. She also leaned across the table to grab the awe struck Harry Potter and gave him an equally big kiss. 

The room was in shock, everyone was expecting Ginny to hex or fight Katie, instead they made a blood pact and made themselves out to be lifelong friends. 

Finally the two professors walked up each brandishing a knife of their own. “Harry I remember the day you got that scar.” Minerva said. “I told Albus everyone in the wizarding world would know your name as the-boy-who-lived. However I stand corrected. I feel they will know you in the history book as Harry Potter greatest wizard of this age. Your determination and Loyalty to your friends is incredible. To bring together so many people from different houses and walks of life. Truly remarkable. I am proud to be your Head-of-House. Proud to be your professor, but more than either of those. I a proud to be your friend. You will have my entire cooperation in whatever I can do to aid you in this task.” She signed the document slowly and deliberately

Filius Flitwick approached holding a rather exquisite bejeweled dagger. “My great great grandfather gave me this almost 60 years ago. He told me that It had been used to kill many great wizards goblins trolls and all walks of life. It signified the strength of house Filius. Now as the head of my house I offer my services whenever they may be useful to you Potter.” He nodded and cut his hand open. “For as long as this bastard lives. Oh and please promise me that you won’t leave me out of the fun just because I am 87 years old.” he grinned and signed the paper. 

 

Harry watched as his two favorite professors walked to the back of the room where they had been watching the entire night. He took the paper and said the incantation that Flitwick had taught him a little bit ago and pointed his wand at the paper and it burned up in a very bright but cold blue flame. Everyone in the room felt a little tingle where they had drawn blood but it slowly receded. 

“Wonderful now that is done a few things I must start with first before I open the floor to questions. First off Katie Ginny and I are soul bonded. Hermione was able to do a bit of checking before the meeting tonight.” He again nodded to his best friend and mouthed thank you. 

The room gasped and began whispering to themselves. After a few moments Harry tapped his wand against the podium. “Like I was saying, we are soul bonded meaning that beyond the fact that we all love each other, we are able to share magic and share thoughts and even recently been able to share messages. I say this because this is something that we CAN NOT let Voldemort find out about. The blood pact will only go so far. Any questions?”

The room was quiet. Harry waited a few seconds before continuing. 

“How many of you have heard the term Horcrux?” Harry posed the room.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny Katie and Cho all raised their hands along with Flitwick and McGonagall. “Not that many I see. Good! I would hope that many of you would not as they are incredibly powerful dark artifacts. Tom Riddle found out about them while he was studying here 50 years ago. A Horcrux is an object where one has spliced a piece of their soul off and embedded into the object.”

Lavender and Hannah both screamed. “That is the reaction that everyone should have, these objects are TERRIBLE.” He looked at Ginny and gave an apologizing face. She understood and nodded back. “How many of you remember my second year?” 

They all raised their hands a few looked towards Hermione and a few looked towards Ginny. “You all remember the events of the chamber of secrets? How many of you know what happened in the Chamber of secrets?”

Only Ron raised his hand. People turned to look at him and were stunned. “It was bloody Awful, Harry and I went into the chamber when we found out that Ginny had been taken. We had spent all year trying to figure it out. We were sure it was Draco, but was never able to prove it. Harry and I went with Lockharte to try and save my sister. The useless git stole my wand and Oblivated himself on accident and caused a cave in blocking me from Harry. He went on while i tried to clear the rubble. By the time I got through I walked in on a HORRIFIC sight. There lying almost 200 feet away was my sister and my best friend and an almost 60 foot Basilisk lying motionless on the floor next to them. A cloud of black smoke rising from what looked like a book. When I reach Ginny and Harry I saw a fang sticking out of his arm and his body was beginning to turn to stone. He was barely breathing, my sister wasn’t breathing at all. I screamed as loud as I could but i knew no one would be able to hear me. I just collapsed onto the floor sobbing uncontrollably.” Ron took a breath. 

“Just then I heard what sounded like a birds song, except this song was so soothing that it stopped me from crying. It was a Phoenix and it flew over to Harry and landed right next to him and two crystal tears dropped from its eyes into Harry’s arm disintegrating the Fang in his arm and reversing the petrification. Both he and Ginny began to stir moments later.”

Harry took over after Ron Paused, “That book was Tom Riddle Diary. It was a Horcrux made by Riddle in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He preserved the 16 year old version of himself and put it into the diary. So that if something happened to him he could revive himself through the piece of his soul. Ginny wrote in the diary for most of the year. Tom talked to her through the Diary, and convinced her to open to Chamber of Secrets using a spell very similar to the Imperius Curse. She had no idea what was happening. That book was destroyed by a Basilisk fang that I removed from the dead one still sitting in the chamber of secrets. Any questions so far?”

Neville raised his hand, “Yes Neville.”

“Why would anyone want to create a Horcrux?” 

“Good question, no sane normal witch or wizard would ever think to create one. Only a mad lunatic bent on world chaos and destruction would use such an evil magic. However as long as the Horcrux survives the owner can not die. He will be able to revive himself from the piece of soul that lives in it. “

Katie said, “So in other words as long as a Horcrux exists Voldemort can’t be truly killed.”

“Yeah….” Harry confirmed rather glumly. “Therein lies the problem ahead of us. Dumbledore and I think he made 6 Horcruxes before his first fall. We have been able to find three and destroy two.” He walked over the blackboard and drew his wand. He scribbled out, Tom Riddle’s Diary, Gaunt’s Ring and Slytherin Locket. He drew two lies through the diary and ring.

“The locket was what Dumbledore and I were trying to get the night he was killed.” He choked on the last words holding back tears. He knew he had to be strong. “I hope it didn’t get lost in the aftermath afterwards.”

McGonagall raised her hand gently. “I believe I know where said locket is. I found it while we were going through Albus’ robes after we extricated him from yours and Ginny's impressive shield. I can get it to you tomorrow before you leave.” They both nodded. 

“Right that leaves us with three.”

Luna raised her hand, “Why do you think he made six and not say three?”

Hermione answered before Harry could formulate a thought. “Arithmancy, the number seven the base of everything. It stands to reason that creating seven would lead to the optimal distribution of power.”

Dean said without raising his hand, “If he made seven then why are we only looking for six?”

“Because we know where the seventh is.” Harry with a grin. “It’s me.” 

The whole room erupted in either screams or shouts or gasps. Harry raised his hands and slowly lowered them trying to get everyone back under control. 

“Halloween night 15 years ago when he came to kill me and my Parents. My mother’s dying breath was, ‘Please not Harry I’ll do anything just dont Kill my son.’ That emotional death caused a backlash in Voldemort’s killing curse and it rebounded off of me and hit him instead splitting off a piece of his soul. It went to the only remaining living thing around.” He paused, 

“Me. It is why I am able to see some of his thoughts and why I was able to know that Mr Weasley was being attacked. Why I was able to know that Death Eaters were at the Triwizard tournament. There is another thing that only a few of you know.”

He paused for a moment looking around at the people in the room. “You know what let’s take a quick break get something to eat and relax a minute. I need to sit down and you all to a moment to recoup” Harry jumped down from his Podium and walked over to one of the tables that had a tray of breakfast sandwiches and eggs and bacon and made himself a plate. He walked over to one of the cozy chairs next to the fire and sat down. 

Everyone in room was shocked at how calmly he did that. They didn’t even move, soon people broke from their trance feeling hungry and wanting to sit down. Groups began to form and people starting quietly discussing the topics at hand. 

Ron Hermione Katie and Ginny gathered in a group of chairs not far from Harry, not sure if they should disturb him. 

Hermione asked Katie and Ginny, “Did either of you now about this?”

“What?”

“Huh?” Ginny and Katie both replied. 

Hermione turned towards her boyfriend, “Did you?”

“No, you think Harry’s going to tell me that he’s going to form his own secret order of students to take the fight to Voldemort? Before he tells you? Your mad.” 

Katie spoke up, “I think Dumbledore’s death and our soul bond sparked him to realize that he could no longer let adults do everything.”

Just then Headmaster McGonagall walked up. “I believe Mrs Be...Potter is correct. I too get the feeling that he has outgrown the Orders protection and needs to work independently. I feared it was going to just be Him, Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley, but now I feel much more confident in your chances.” 

She gazed longingly over the assortment of students in the Room of Requirement. Each and everyone of them had a story, a personal Connection to Harry and they had proven to him that they were worthy of his trust. She was so proud of Harry and also felt so bad for him at the same time. No 16 year old should have to go through with this, let alone any other wizard. 

Katie winced at the sound of her head of house correcting her last name. That was definitely something that she was going to have to get use to. She was very proud of it and would absolutely be taking his name. However she just wasn’t sure if she should right away. Katie had hoped for one day to have a very manly wedding with Quidditch and feets of strength and agility, not the traditional flowers, dancing and sappy toasts and white dresses.

She heard a voice in her head, “Ohhh that sounds fun. I can’t wait.” 

Katie turned to Ginny, “How do you do that?”

Ginny smiled, “I’ll tell you when we leave.” She giggled, “For now I am just having fun.” she said softly and mischievously.

 

After about twenty minutes of relaxing and chit chatting Harry gathered everyone back into the main area. Most of them were now sitting in the comfortable chairs that the Room of Requirement had placed for them on Harry’s asking. 

“Now before I go into another long story, I have been thinking and I feel that it will be best if we going forward work in Pairs. Most law enforcement agencies around the world work in pairs as do most wizards. The Order of the Phoenix never sends one person on a mission it is always two or more.”

He flicked his wand up to the Board and fourteen paired boxes appeared, along with 14 Gold coins. 

“I would like for each of you to pair with someone, OTHER THAN.” he emphasized. “Your romantic interest. I will explain once it is done but trust me on this. I feel it is for everyone’s safety. Try and pair with someone that you are comfortable being around with for extended periods of time.” Harry jumped down from the Podium and took the first coin. 

“Each of these coins has been charmed to work as kind of a long distance radio. You will be able to send simple messages through them if their paired mate is holding theirs. They do not need to be verbal messages they can also be sent through Occlumency. It will be critical that you all begin to work on it over the summer. Not only will it help you communicate with your partner but it will also shield you from lesser Imperius Curses and shield you from people reading your thoughts. “

Harry took the second coin and walked in front of the group, “ I have already chosen who I will be working with.” he walked up to the couch where Ron and Hermione sat together. “I’ve known you for as long as I have known magic it seems like. You are my best friend and best confidant. You have helped me through so many tough situations. You have let me cry to you. You have let me scream at you. You have let me hurt around you. There is not a single person in this room who I trust more than you. More than Katie and even more than Ginny.” He lowered his hand and extended his paired coin to Hermione who was in tears.

She had no idea how strongly Harry thought of her. She always knew he was her best friend and that she could tell him anything, but never did she think he thought of her on this level. Her eyes was bright red as the tears flowed. She had trouble breathing she was crying so hard. She fell back into Ron’s arms resting her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

Harry looked Ron in the eyes, “Ron, you have to know this by now but you are my brother, my best friend. There is no one I would rather have at my back.” They both nodded. “But I want you to know that I will die before I let anything happen to Hermione Jean Granger and I need you to have the comfort that nothing will happen to her whilst I’m alive. I am saying this because I know what I would feel like if anyone other than you was protecting Ginny or Katie.” 

Hermione was now an outright mess. She was crying so hard that she couldn’t keep her self upright.

“Harry James Potter.” Hermione said between sobs and sharp breaths, “You are the best person I have ever met.” She was starting to calm as she spoke. “You are the brother I never got to have. You have always been there for me, through the worst of it, When I was petrified in the Hospital Wing. It was terrible I was able to hear what everyone was saying around me.” She nodded at Harry, “ Yeah I was listening every single time you came in the middle of the night just to talk and cry to me. I was listening every time unable to move, unable to respond but my heart did. I knew then that you were special. I could never risk falling in love with you because I wouldn’t want to risk losing the best friend anyone could ever ask for.”

She stood up straight coming eye to with Harry

“I humbly and with all of my love and power accept your invitation to be your Partner.” They both nodded and she took the coin. Once she grabbed it and squeezed her palm around it she felt a warm feeling coming from the coin and dim blue light flashed and the coins disappeared. 

Ron stood up as well and walked over to the board and picked up the 2nd set of coins and walked straight over to Katie. “Mrs Potter…” he stuttered still unsure of what to call her. “You may not know me that well but if there’s one thing that your husband is sure of he would never be able to sleep if he thought something bad could happen to you. I would humbly ask for you to be my partner so that both Harry and I can sleep nights when we are away knowing that nothing bad will happen to either of our loves in life.” He reached out and offered her the coin. 

“I… I...Don’t have words…” She tried to stand but her knees were shaking so much that she fell back down. “Ron, Yes!” She jumped up and gave him a huge hug and took the coin from Ron. They both pressed it firmly into their hands and a similar blue light flashed and then the coins disappeared. 

The rest of the room quickly was paired off not nearly as emotionally as Katie and Ron, and Harry and Hermione. But the pairs ended up.

Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom

Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown

Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil

Daphne Greenegrass and Luna Lovegood

Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang

The two professors declined to participate saying they are only here to be a pair of clarion eyes. 

Everyone in the room was paired off except for Ginny. She was kinda feeling left out. Harry stood back up to try and gather everyone’s attention. He had a bit of a grin on his face. He waved his wand towards the blackboard with all the boxes and suddenly pictures of every student and their pairs appeared on the board, and a third box appeared and a large ? was in each box. 

“Now that everyone is paired I… Oh I think there may have been a mistake in my math seems that one person doesn’t have a partner.”

Ron looked up confused, “Who?” Hermione hit him in the shoulder, “Oww what was that for.”

“For not using your brain RONALD” she said angrily.

“Ginny it seem that I have overlooked something.” Harry was now grinning so wide that everyone in the room knew something was up. “As much as I emphasized not working with loved ones, I am the one running this shit show, and being the one in charge has its perks.” He was was now smiling outright.

“Ginevra Molly Potter, Will you join me and Hermione in ridding the world of Tom Riddle. You are the only other person in this room that has first hand experience with Tom. You are also the second most viable target for him to want to kill. Everyone in the school knows how we are dating and that information will have gotten to Voldemort's ears by now. If you think even for a second that I was willing to even let you out of of my sight you better think again.” 

Harry looked out at the room of awestruck teenagers, “I Love all of you and wish none of you any harm. But there are forces at work in this large game of chess that is being played and we are but a knight on the board. We have a lot of power and the fact that Voldemort won’t see us coming is to our advantage.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 3rd coin and tossed it to Ginny who caught it skillfully and pressed it to her hand and dimly blue light shown. She smiled.

“Harry Potter…. I never….” She was choking on her words as tears began to form.She tried to tell herself don’t cry don’t cry, Ginny don’t cry. “Aw fuck it.” She said losing the battle of tears. “I love you and will move heaven and earth to make sure that this fucker.” Point to the still standing image of Voldemort, ”ends up in a billion pieces.” She smiled and looked up at Harry and then towards Hermione who was still in tears. 

They both understood how big of a deal it was that Harry chose them over Ron. The two boys were so close to each other and cared so much for them that the only person they could trust with their loved ones was each other. Knowing that fighting together would be hard because they would be to worried about the other and might mess up. While at the same time realizing that if Ron and Harry paired off they would be a very strong and synergistic team, but concentrating that much of the groups power was unwise. 

Ginny’s face appeared in a now forming 4th box next to Hermione’s in the first row. Harry flicked his wand again and the board transformed into a small clipboard. He caught it as it floated over to him. 

“Now onto some politics, this will be quick and painless. Please, I am sorry but I am not perfect and thus would like to establish some ground rules and also hand out some powers.” He walked over the Hermione and handed her the clipboard. “This board is made from the same blood magic as the parchment. The board can read your vitals and tell the person looking at it if you are hurt or have an elevated heart rate or even if you are scared. It is not foolproof but it will allow us some level of response. Secondly this last column tells where you are. As long as you are in a place that is Apparatable we will know. Lastly and this was something I took from the aurors and took me awhile to figure out how to do. The coins allow for you to Apparate directly to your Partner regardless of if you know where they are or not, however if there is something blocking Apparition you will not be able to.”

“Hermione I know how much you love to be in the know and how much you love to control people.” He smirked and she pouted. “You are the most organized person here so I would ask that you keep the board and monitor the groups activities. You simply point your wand over one of the members and say _Excitant _and it will show you all relevant information.”__

__Harry point his wand at Ginny, “ _Excitant _” a small Anatomical figure appeared with an array of numbers on the side. Heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature, brain waves, and on the diagram each bone and muscle seems to glow a faint green. “Injured parts will turn from green to yellow to orange to red to black.” His face dropped a second when he said black. “Let’s hope that never happens.”___ _

____The room was buzzing at the sophistication of Harry’s creation. “Next I would like to appoint Ron as my second in command. He has the most tactically advanced mind that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. If anyone could swing the tide of this massive chess game it’s him.” The room chuckled. “He will be in charge of organizing larger missions and coordinating teams in the field. I know most of you are looking forward to your summer, and much of this summer will likely go unplanned at least from our end. But just remember the enemy has no concept of Summer break, they don’t care that you are vacationing in Greece. They don’t care if your niece's birthday. They will strike you at the most inopportune moment.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Lastly” Harry said walking back up to the podium, “ I would like to appoint Daphne Greengrass as head intelligence coordinator. I have on good authority that you are excellent in Arithmancy and Ancient runes being top in the class in Runes and second in the class in Arithmancy. I would kindly ask that you be the one to handle all new information leads and also work out a way for us to stay in contact given that owls will likely be monitored. I understand it might be a bit…”_ _ _ _

____Harry was cut off, “I’ll do it.” Daphne said, “Under one condition.”_ _ _ _

____Harry looked shocked, he wasn’t expecting this forward of a reaction from her, “Oh… sure what is it.”_ _ _ _

____“We do this my way, once i figure out what that is everyone must agree to it.” Daphne said calmly and carefully._ _ _ _

____“As long as you can convince Hermione to agree to it you can use smoke signals for all I care.” Daphne pondered his response but it became clear to her why Hermione’s would need to approve it. She was the only other student better than her in Arithmancy and she was second the class in Ancient Runes by two points. A fact that she was not so subtly lording over Hermione._ _ _ _

____“Deal.” Daphne said_ _ _ _

____Harry turned towards Hermione, “Deal?”_ _ _ _

____Hermione sighed loudly, “Deal.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Fantastic now that boring business is take care of we can move back…” Harry was interrupted again by none other than Ron._ _ _ _

____“Harry you’ve been skirting around this for the past two hours, What the bloody hell are we calling this group?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah I forgot.” Harry jumped off the podium and ran over to a small box that he had put there before everyone arrived. He rummaged around for a minute and pulled out a small badge. It was a circle except there was four pieces of string, Red for Gryffindor, Purple for Ravenclaw, Yellow of Hufflepuff and Green for Slytherin. Inside the woven circle was a bird snake gryffin and badger all laying in or around a beautiful blooming white tree. With the Letter GoL written across the back in gold string._ _ _ _

____“Took me almost an hour to make this I’ve never be good with sewing charms but I knew that someone would ask and I thought it would best be explained with a physical object. I think the name Guardians of Light is very appropriate for what we are trying to accomplish. GoL for short.”_ _ _ _

____He looked across the room and his eye met with Ginny’s and she was just about to start crying, as were several others in the room._ _ _ _

____McGonagall started clapping from the back of the room. Then Flitwick followed by Dean and Seamus soon everyone was clapping. Harry was beside himself he had only thought of the name that evening. Everything else he’d been working on most of the year. Getting help from Hermione, Tonks and Dumbledore._ _ _ _

____Harry looked down at his watch and realized it was almost 5am. He had kept them here for almost three hours. “Ok ok ok…” he said still embarrassed by all the clapping. Soon the room quieted once again._ _ _ _

____“Thanks everyone I mean it. But this was the easy part, I’ve found it’s real easy to make a plan, but nigh impossible to make one that doesn't get mucked up along the way. Merlin knows Hermione Ron and I have never had a plan go smoothly. “_ _ _ _

____Hermione laughed really loudly and suddenly, startling everyone near her._ _ _ _

____Harry continued. “It’s just about 5am and I know most of you would rather be sleeping so I am going to call this meeting adjourned and we will hopefully be able to set up a meeting later this summer. I STRONGLY encourage all of you start working on Occlumency work with your partners It will not only keep your thoughts to yourself but also allow you better communication through your blood pacts. Lastly I have added a panic switch into the coins as well. If you feel you are in danger and need help you can broadcast your call of help to any of us anywhere in the world. Please I am trusting you all to not abuse these gifts they come at a steep cost for misuse. Good night everyone and I’ll see most of your tomorrow.”_ _ _ _

____Harry bowed to the room and waved good night as everyone filed out slowly with their partner. Ron Hermione Ginny and Katie all stuck around waiting._ _ _ _

____After everyone else left Harry walked up to the four of them, “Well?”_ _ _ _

____Ginny bolted across the semi circle and slammed her head into his chest burying it into his shoulder engulfing him in a famous Ginny back shattering hug. “Harry that was incredible. You are such a leader. You did this all by yourself?”_ _ _ _

____“No Gin,” he was struggling to breath, “I had some help with Hermione and Ron… and you and Katie.” Ginny released him and took a few steps back. “I would be utterly lost if not for you four. Especially you Katie, even though you’ve been around the shortest you’ve already made  
yourself one of the gang and I’d see it no other way.”_ _ _ _

____Ron stepped forward, “Harry I don’t know what to say other than Thank you. I knew you trusted me and would die for me but never did I think you would want me to help lead a resistance group to defeat Voldemort. I am truly honored, and that I won’t let you down.” He reached for Harry’s hand clasped it to his chest and wrapped his other hand around his shoulder onto his back._ _ _ _

____“I know you won’t mate.” He smiled, “That’s why I picked you.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione yawned, “As much as I love spending time with you all, its 5am and none of us have slept yet. I am going to bed, and I pray that none of you create a reason for me to be woken up in the morning. Because you will not enjoy your summer if you do.” She yawned again and grabbed Ron’s arm and led him out of the room._ _ _ _

____“How cute they are.” Ginny said._ _ _ _

____“Yeah they are made for each other.” Harry sighed happily_ _ _ _

____“You both know that they are going to fuck as soon as they get into Hermione bed right?” Katie said staitght faced._ _ _ _

____“Yup”_ _ _ _

____“Absolutely” Ginny and Harry responded together. The three of them shared a laugh._ _ _ _

____Katie Yawned as well. “Well I feel like i just played a six hour Quidditch game, I am going to bed. I will see both of you in the morning.” She walked over and kissed Harry and then walked over to kiss Ginny who was smiling._ _ _ _

____Katie leaned down to kiss Ginny on the cheek, but just as she was Ginny moved so their lips met. Ginny immediately latched onto Katie’s. Her smaller soft lips were like heaven for Ginny’s tongue. Ginny forced her tongue into her lovers mouth and she met Katies. They danced around each other exploring every nook cranny bump they could find._ _ _ _

____Harry watched in awe as his to wifes made out in front of him. It was very arousing. He felt a stiffness in his pants and he began to blush._ _ _ _

____After a moment Katie pushed away from GInny. They both were panting and out of breath._ _ _ _

____“Ok, Now I am ready for a shower, then bed.” Katie grinning at Ginny._ _ _ _

____Harry smiled, “Thanks for being here Katie. It means a lot to me that you are so supportive after being thrown into this.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded, “Good night Harry I love you.” She walked out of the door and headed back to her Dorm._ _ _ _

____That left Ginny and Harry alone in the Room of Requirement at five in the morning._ _ _ _

____Harry also yawned now realizing that he was exhausted. “I think we should follow suit and go to bed.” He said grabbing Ginny’s arm and walking towards the door._ _ _ _

____“We? What makes you think I am going to sleep?” She followed him while grinning and giggling softly._ _ _ _

____“I said go to bed, not go to sleep.” Harry grinned back._ _ _ _

____“Oh… you mean…”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah…?” Harry said nervously_ _ _ _

____Ginny’s eyes opened wide and she got had a huge smile. She ran pulling Harry along with her up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower. She barely stopped to let the portrait open and hurried him through the doors and up to his sixth year dorm. To her surprise not a single boy was in their bed when the got through the door._ _ _ _

____“Where is everyone? Neville too?” Ginny was confused but she didn’t care. Harry had just admitted he wanted to have sex with her. Something he had been denying her all year long._ _ _ _

____“I may or may not have told them if they returned to their bunks after the meeting that I would hex their balls into the ceiling fan….” He blushed again this time while smiling and looking longingly at Ginny._ _ _ _

____“Oh Harry I had no idea you had the Weasley Gene in you.” She pushed him slowly towards his bed. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him a few times._ _ _ _

____“I had a pretty good teacher these past five years.” He smiled as he tripped slightly over one of Ron’s Empty boxes of Chocolate Frogs._ _ _ _

____“Harry you’d best stop talking unless you're screaming my name, also.” She pointed her wand at the door, “ _Colloportus, Muffliato _.” Locking and silencing the the room.___ _ _ _

______Harry Gulped at the impressive display of magic and lust. “I love you Ginny”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, really? Show me just how much you love me.” She taunted as she pushed Harry down on the bed while she began to unbutton her school shirt revealing a very sheer pink bra._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry fell down onto his bed for the first time in five days. It was very cold which was a relief because he was very hot. Combination of running from the seventh floor back to Gryffindor Tower and Ginny trying to turn him on as much as she could in public, left him rather warm._ _ _ _ _ _

______He removed his robes and threw them across his trunk and grabbed Ginny’s hand. He held it for a moment and with a light squeeze pulled her forcefully on top of him still wearing her school shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ohh…” Ginny exclaimed after being rather forcefully pulled on of her husband. “Hello there.” She said playfully moving her legs to the Harry’s sides. “Your really cute when you get aggressive.” Ginny said as she started lightly kissing his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry moaned as Ginny’s lips began to peck and nip at his face neck and jaw. He reached around grabbed her shirt and tore it off in two clean pieces. In a very dexterous motion he one-handily unclasped Ginny’s Bra and slid it over her shoulders and threw it across the room.  
Ginny just kept kissing as her hands worked furiously to remove his shirt. She reached for her wand but Harry slapped her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I already have to replace one shirt today, I don’t want to replace another one.” He finished and pulled Ginny up to his face and devoured her. His lips crashing onto hers, his tongue poking and prodding waiting for Ginny to give him even the slightest opportunity_ _ _ _ _ _

______Having been thwarted from vanishing Harry shirt and being force up to kiss him gave her a new idea. She leaned back and wrapped her arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him up with her so they were sitting on the bed with Ginny in his lap. They were still kissing, and as they got to an upright position Ginny reached around and like Harry, tore his shirt off his back buttons still intact everything. She helped him extricate himself from the sleeves and the shirt was removed but still in one piece._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny was now happy she had a bare chested Harry pressed firmly against her bare breast. His skin felt so farm and charged with energy. She just wanted to bathe in the warmth. She pushed him gently back down into the and began to kiss a line down his chin, neck, shoulders, chest, nippleds, naval all the way down to his pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______The trail of moisture that she left behind was like fire on Harry’s skin. “Ohhh FUCK!!!” He moaned loudly. This only hastened Ginny’s desires to please Harry. She knew that she would get what she wanted to matter what but she wanted to torture him a bit more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny grabbed the waist of Harry’s pants and pulled hard and they slid off rather uncomfortably. Ginny didn’t care, and she didn’t think Harry did either. She pulled the pants completely off and threw them onto a nearby bed hoping that it wasn’t Ron’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was now only wearing a dull pair of red boxers with little snitches on them. They looked so cute on him. Ginny giggled, which did nothing for Harry’s confidence. The sight of his lover hovering over his groin giggling was not at all what he needed. Soon that didn’t matter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny in a quick moment of brilliance grabbed her want and vanished his boxers and threw her wand back across the room to his dresser._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey I reall… OHH MY GOD FUCK!!.” Ginny quickly took his entire dick into her mouth. She held there for a few seconds admiring how much she liked the taste of him. His shaft filled her mouth quite well. Her tongue was flicking up and around his entire member. His read rested calmly at the back of her throat twitching._ _ _ _ _ _

______She pulled back and released with a pop. Before he had a chance to react she began running he smooth tongue up and down his entire length while her hands traced patterns around his abs and chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holy Fucking christ Ginny when.. Where… Who? FUCK.” Harry was losing his mind she was so gentle and careful with every movement she made._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon she took his dick back into her mouth and began pumping her head slowly letting her tongue explore every edge and length of Harry’s throbbing member._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ginny I… I… Can’t… It’s too much…” He was struggling to keep his legs on the bed they were flailing like crazy. He then heard a voice in his head, “Look at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked down at Ginny and their eyes met and he was overwhelmed by the love and feriousity that Ginny was experiencing. “Just relax” another voice said much quieter and calmer._ _ _ _ _ _

______His entire body was now ablaze, Ginny was now rakeing her hands across his chest leaving bright red marks and in a few places a drop of blood appeared. He felt every muscle in his body start to tense and at that exact moment as if Ginny were waiting for it, pulled her head up from his dick moved quickly up the bed and with one hand moved her knickers out of the way and slid Harry’s hard almost ready to explode member into her already wet slit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny screamed, “OH Morganna HARRY!!” She felt every part of her surge with warmth and that heat radiated from Harry. She leaned forward and just let him fill her completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was in shock that he hadn’t orgasmed when Ginny rather quickly inserted him into her. He was so close and knew that if either of them moved even just a little bit that he would be finished._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny’s body was wrenching from the orgasm that was tearing through her body as Harry was much bigger inside her pussy then inside her mouth. She was twitching and shaking but she wasnt ready to be done, but also knew that she had edged Harry soo close. She was kind of confused as to what to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just fuck him anyway. That’s what I did.” Came Katies voice inside her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gin” He panted though through very shallow breaths. “I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She stayed very still slightly twitching from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She was also out of breath but not as bad as Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny adjusted her hips slightly and her pulled her feet flat against the bed so she was sitting on top of him. She slowly began to lift her arse into the air._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry closed his eyes quickly and his jaw dropped and let out a deep moan. “Ohhhhhhh god Ginny your going to kill me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She very slowly lowered herself back onto him and carefully and ever so slowly began ride up and down his rock hard member._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was writhing on the inside, he knew Ginny loved being in control and he knew that she would also take care of him but, only after she was done. They had never had sex before only just played around. She somehow had figured out how to keep him so aroused and so close to orgasming and pulling back at just the right moment. It was so aggravating and so great at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gin PLEASE!!” Harry almost begged the fiery demon riding atop him. She was still slowly riding him her tempo getting a bit faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not yet.” She grinned, she looked on to the mess that was her husband. He was writhing under her in such intense pleasure. It was because of her. This thought made her feel so powerful and so good. However she knew that she shouldn’t push her luck much further. Eventually her goal was to push Harry so far that he would break through whatever barrier was keeping him from taking control with Ginny and just have his way with her. That was still a ways off, but maybe Katie could help._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny started pressing down onto Harry with a bit of force now. The sound of her arse slapping up against his hips was getting louder. “Ginny PLEASE I CAN’T.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry was screaming. His hands trying to grab a hold of Ginny’s waist and pull her down onto his member. Ginny foresaw this coming and as he raised his arms to grab her, she lunged for his wrists and pinned them above his head with both of her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bad Harry. No touchy. You know the rules.” She said sternly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ohh you are evil.” Came the now very turned on Katie._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny replied “Just watch it gets better”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny was having so much fun torturing Harry with pleasure she could do this all night but as a few times before, Harry had a limit where if pushed beyond would just shut down. That was not going to happen tonight. Not when she had been allowed to have to sex for the first time. She nodded imperceptibly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny began to quickly slam her arse down on him and she leaned over to kiss him, however instead she reached forward and put her mouth just above his ear. “Ok you can…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She never got to finish her sentence as Harry forcefully removed his hands from above his head grabbed her ass bent his hips and and pressed Ginny almost two whole feet into the air and began slamming his rock hard dick into her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ohh fuck Oh fuck HARRY FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!” Ginny was rendered immobile by the sheer force of Harry fucking her._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was pumping so fast and so hard, Ginny could feel her walls starting to tear. It was amazing. She felt this intense heat building behind his cock and it was so comforting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So much for being in control huh?” Katie teased Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry in a moment of passion pushed her off of him so that she was resting her elbows on the bed. Harry spun around her waist while she was still motionless and panting. Positioned himself just behind her and lined himself up and before Ginny could say anything. Plunged himself deep within her. Once he found his angle he quickly built up a rythme. He could feel her orgasm coming soon, it was now or never. He knew that he couldn’t stop now. She’d never forgive him if he didnt make her orgasm. She’d given up her control, given into temptation and it was Harry’s job to make sure she was taken care of._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thursted into her as quickly and forcefully as he could. “No Harry don’t stop. don’t stop. Please just Just FUCK.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her body erupted in a wave of pleasure activating every nerve his her small and fragile body. Her head and chest just collapsed onto the bed forcing her arse up a bit creating more friction that Harry intended and his orgasmed crashed down on him as he thrust as deep as he could into her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t stop yet Harry keep going trust me.” Katie’s voice echoed in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had no filter no way of reining in his desires, His body was filled with endorphins and adrenaline and he just listened to what the voice in his head said. He began to fuck her again, every stroke sending tingles of pain from his member through his spine and out to his entire body. It felt kinda good, as he continued the pain rose a bit, but as did Ginny’s scream._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I COMING AGAIN!!!! FUCKKKKKK HARRY DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE I…. I…. FUCKING MORGANNA YOU DICK IS AMAZING” Ginny screamed her head pressed into his pillow trying to muffle as much of the loud screaming she could._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry’s member was covered in his and Ginny’s juices and it was so easy almost effortless to slide in and out. Soon the pain was getting too much for Harry and he pulled out quickly. As if his entire strength died when he was seperated from Ginny he fell backwards over the footboard and landed on his bum with a loud thud._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny fell down onto her stomach and just laid on his bed for a few minutes breathing hard and trying to will her body to calm down. She had no idea that edging Harry was going to be so much fun and exhilarating She eventually rolled over onto her side and grabbed the pillow that she had been forced into a few moments ago. She pulled it down to her chest and curled around it like it was her baby._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry soon got up off the floor and walked over to the bathroom. He grabbed one of the towels, wiped off his groin and splashed some cold water on his face before returning back to his bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______He climbed into bed without making a noise so that if Ginny had fallen asleep he didn’t wake her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped one arm around her waist and rest it on the outside of her thigh. He took the other arm and slid it under her head and under the other pillow her head was resting on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good night Ginny, I love you.” he said just above a whisper and rested his head against the center of her back and quickly fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Summer Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : So this is my first attempt at writing a battle scene so again please bear with me. I hope you all are enjoying this story. I have quite a bit of free time and find myself only wanting to write. I welcome any feedback unless outwardly hostile. I have no problem if you don't like my story or writing style. Just please find some constructive way to say it. 
> 
> I own nothing about or related to the Harry Potter world. JKR's vision and creation is her's and she graciously lets all of us barrow it. Thank you very much.

Harry woke up the next morning surrounded by flaming red hair and a delicious smell of cinnamon and daisy's. It took him a moment to realize where he was and just what had happened, but when he had Harry smiled. 

Ginny had one arm over his chest, head resting on his now numb shoulder, and another leg laced between his. She was still wearing her school skirt which had left Harry with a rash from all the rubbing and contact, he didn’t care. He had just spent the night with the one girl he had been hopeless in love with for the past three years. 

He tried to move to go to the bathroom, but as he did Ginny latched onto him like a squid would its prey. 

“Morning love” Harry tried to buy his way out with compliments. 

“Hmmmm morn...not… on… my…. No mum… I am ….” Ginny was rambling about who knows what. 

Harry laughed at the incoherent sounds coming from his still sleeping wife. 

“Gin wake up Ginny.” Hey gently nudged her shoulder.

“Harry it’s far too early for you to be coming into my dreams so unless….” Ginny begun to realize that the dream Harry she had been fantasizing about didn’t have a musky earth smell nor was she able to feel his chest, listen to his heartbeat.

“Here it comes” Harry said now laughing, gently running his fingers through her disheveled mess of hair. 

Ginny stretched her arms and rolled onto her back for a moment, “Hi. Where are we?” Ginny asked pleasantly. 

“My bed.” Harry replied playfully. 

“Yeah…. Ok.” She quickly rolled back over and latched back onto Harry pulling her head up to his and kissing him softly. His lips were still a bit chapped from the previous days activities. 

Harry closed his eyes and kissed her again before she rested her head back on his shoulder. “Ginny we need to get up and you need to go back to your dorm.”

“No. Sleep now, behave later.” Ginny pouted

“Hahaha, Ginny I understand you don’t want to get up but we are still at Hogwarts for the rest of today.”

“Fine” She said sounding so defeated and began to extract herself from Harry. She sat up on the bed looking around. A few strands of light were streaming in from the only unboarded window in the room next to Ron’s bed. Seems that most of the sixth year boys did not like their early morning sun. 

“Where are my clothes?” Ginny posed.

“Well I think I tore your shirt…” Harry said holding the two pieces of Ginny’s school shirt.

“Brilliant” She grabbed the two pieces marveling at the memory of watching him tear it off of her again in her head. 

She grabbed her wand and said, _Reparo _and the shirt was like new, only missing a few stitches here and there.__

__Once Ginny was dressed enough to walk out of the room Harry walked her over to the door still totally starkers._ _

__“I’ll be down in a bit, I am just going to shower and pack a bit. Meet me in the common room in thirty minutes?” He said giving Ginny and one handed hug a kiss on the forehead._ _

__“Oki” She stood on her tiptoes so she could reach him and gave him a light kiss on the lips and crept down the stairs to the common room._ _

__As she was descending the stairs she hoped beyond hope that no one was there. As the now well lit Gryffindor Common Room came into sight she saw Katie Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire talking quietly. None of them seemed to notice her, she sighed quietly and crept across the room towards the girls dorm._ _

__“Just where do you think you’re going miss?” Hermione’s voice echoed through the chamber._ _

__Ginny froze three more steps and she would have been scott free. How did she see me? Ginny thought she’s still staring at the fire. “I uh…. Was just going to my room to change and shower…” She figured because it was Hermione and not McGonagall that she would try the truth._ _

__“And just why are you coming from my room?” Ron said suppressing a smile and almost laughing._ _

__Katie and Hermione both doubled over laughing, “Ron you really are the worst, this was your idea and you can’t even keep a straight face.” Katie said laughing hysterically_ _

__Ginny blushed and puffed her face up and started up the stairs to the fifth year girls dorm. She was already thinking of ways to get Ron back for her embarrassment. ._ _

__About thirty minutes later Ginny was walking back down into the common room wearing a clean pair of jeans and red tank top. It was Saturday so they didn’t have to wear their robes also it was the last day of the term._ _

__She noticed there were a few more people in the room than before. Lavender and Dean were chatting up in the corner and Seamus was writing a letter on one of the desks._ _

__Harry was sitting in one of the large couches talking to Hermione and Ron who were laying opposite him Ron holding Hermione who was sprawled on top of him._ _

__Sitting across Harry’s lap was Katie who was twiddling with her hair smiling. Listening to Ron and Harry talk about the Cannons._ _

__Ginny skipped over to them and knelt over Harry and Katie, and kissed Katie, “Morning.”_ _

__“Hey Ginny, did you sleep well?” Katie was grinning from ear to ear._ _

__“Yeah Ginny what time do you get to bed last night?” Ron said rather rudely._ _

__“Stop it Ronald” Hermione hit him in the shoulder. “You promised that you wouldn’t do or say anything. If you say one more thing I’ll make sure everyone in this rooms knows about what you did last night.” She was piping mad. She stood up from her comfortable spot cuddling with Ron and sat down in a chair a few feet away._ _

__“This is your fault.” Ron looked at Harry glumly._ _

__“How is this my fault?! Your the dummy that insulted your sister you should….” Before he could finished he was laughing so hard._ _

__Ginny’s wand was still smoking at its tip, as three purple bats made there way up and down Ron’s face and skin. They were crawling through his skin leaving small warts and bruises as they ripped through his body._ _

__Ron was screaming, “Ginny I’m sorry. Ginny PLEASE STOP!!! I didn’t mean it. PLEASE!!!” Ron was begging for Ginny’s Bat Bogey Hex to end. He’d only experience it one other time, when he accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom at the The Burrow a few years ago._ _

__Ginny held her wand steady, her eyes ablaze with fury and anger. Harry was laughing from his reclined position._ _

__“Ginny give him a break, he’s had a rough couple of days. Besides he’s fine with us.” Gesturing to Katie and Ginny and himself, “Being together. Right?” He glanced at Ron._ _

__

__“YEAH Totally OWWWW Fine.” Ginny lowered her wand and the bats flew back to her. “You hurt my sister, I’ll end you.” Ron said in heavy breaths._ _

__“You hurt Hermione, and you better not let me find you.” Harry said deadpan serious. He said it loud enough that the entire room could hear him._ _

__Ginny was fairly sure she knew that Harry cared deeply for Hermione more so than any other person even her. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never be better than Hermione, however their relationship would never be what Harry Ginny and Katie’s would._ _

__Katie was stunned, she had known a little of how much Harry cared for his friends, but watching the display in front of them and the display last night at the GoL meeting. She was beginning to see just how much Hermione Granger meant to Harry. Not in a I love you and want to have kids with you kind of way. But deeper than that, more of a You keep me whole and are the reason why I haven’t just given up._ _

__Ron swallowed hard. He knew what Harry was capable of, and it was one thing for Ron to be protective over his baby sister, but this was different. This transcended love, it was was a sense of wholeness. He realized where Harry would be if Hermione wasn’t here and it was not something he wanted to think about._ _

__“I’d rather die than do anything to hurt her.” He said as calmly and firmly as he could._ _

__“Good now that's out of the way, I need food.” Harry gently pushed Katie off of him and stood up and walked over to grab a bag he had set by the fire._ _

__The four of them all stood and walked over the door._ _

__“Oh, crap.” Harry said turning to Katie, “We can’t be seen as a couple while we are here. I know we are just starting this crazy bond thing, but outside of the 17 people that were in the GoL meeting and Madam Pomfrey No one else can know about us.”_ _

__Katie looked a little sad but she knew he was right. He had made it abundantly clear that if Voldemort was to find out about Katie she would jump to the top of the most wanted list, not to mention would likely lead to the discovery of their soulbond. “Right… not a couple. What does that look like again?” she giggled._ _

__“Well it means that we prolly shouldn’t do more than sit near each there till we leave Hogwarts this afternoon.” Harry said rather disappointingly._ _

__Hermione had a thought, “Harry, What are you going to do this summer? McGonagall said that it was wise for you not to return to the Dursleys. Frankly I agree, they are the worst, your uncle especially.” she scoffed and looked at Harry worryingly._ _

__

__Harry looked down at his watch, 9:21. “Well I have four and half hours to figure that out.” He said disgusted as he had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that he had to be with Ginny and Katie because of the soulbond developing but they both had very different places to go._ _

__

__Ginny interrupted Harry’s thoughts, “Well mum is still here I can talk to her about staying at The Burrow.”_ _

__“Yeah mate that’d be brilliant, we would be able to stay in touch with the Order from there.” Ron said excitedly thinking about being able to spend a summer with Harry at the Burrow instead of spending it with his parents and Ginny. Fred and George moved out into the flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Bill was marrying Fleur Delacour in few months and would be returning back to Egypt. Charlie was still off in Romania dealing with a rather large epidemic of Dragon Flue. It would mean a pretty boring summer if it was just him and Ginny._ _

__“I don’t know about that, I am trying to involve the Order as little as Possible.” He said still a bit overwhelmed about the idea of planning his summer.”_ _

__“Let’s head down for breakfast before I hex all of you, I am RAVENOUS.” Ginny said sounding desperate almost._ _

__“I wonder why…” Ron said glaring at his sister._ _

__She ignored the comment knowing that she’d get him back for it later and grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him off towards the Great Hall._ _

__Ron and Hermione followed shortly thereafter albeit a much slower pace._ _

__Katie stood in the doorway for a moment not really sure what to do. She really just wanted to be close to Harry, but that was not an option, at least not in public at Hogwarts or even Britain._ _

__“That’s it!” She exclaimed and ran after Harry and Ginny._ _

__They were now walking down towards the Great Hall. Katie was sprinting down the corridor._ _

__She ran right past Ron and Hermione who were quite a bit further behind Harry and Ginny, likely talking about their experiences the night before._ _

__She ran up and Harry and Ginny who spun around hearing the loud footsteps crashing down the corridor. Before either of them could react she pulled them both into the empty Transfiguration's classroom._ _

__“Come stay in America with me and my Grandfather.” She said in one very short breath._ _

__She inhaled very loudly trying to calm her beating heart, “We need to be together for this bond to work and I need to be somewhere that I can be safe during my Moon Cycles.”_ _

__“Your next one is in two days right?” Harry said._ _

__“Yeah… wait how did you know that?” Katie’s breath still strained._ _

__“My last remaining godfather is also a werewolf and he and I Owl each other quite a bit and we talk.” He said now feeling a bit bad that he wouldn’t be seeing much of Lupin this summer._ _

__“Bring him with you to America, I am sure he’d love to meet my Grandfather. He’s the leader of one of the largest good Werewolf packs in the world.” Katie said now having calmed her body._ _

__“Harry that sounds great you should totally go. It gets you away from all this for a little while, you can talk got Carter Bell and figure out why Dumbledore wanted you to talk to him.” Ginny said rather excitedly._ _

__“We” Katie and Harry both said at the same time._ _

__They both looked at each other with surprised faces and then just laughed._ _

__“I’d love to, but there is no way my mum would allow it.” Ginny said sounding dejected_ _

__“You don’t have to even tell your mum.” Katie said, “We are married and according to Wizarding Law we are deemed of age.” She said very excitedly and determined to make this work._ _

__Ginny was now getting excited she was exploring the idea of spending her summer with Harry and Katie in America doing the thing she’s wanted to do since Harry saved her from the chamber of secrets, be part of the team._ _

__Harry was deep in thought, trying to process as much of this as possible and as quickly as possible.”It could work, how were you getting to your Grandfather’s?”_ _

__“Portkey, It leaves today at 20:07 from Kings Cross International Terminal. Roughly 2 hours after the Hogwarts Express is expected to arrive in London.”_ _

__“I don’t think we will be able to leave with you this afternoon. I need to let a few people know what is going on before I just go AWOL to America for most of the summer.” He laughed to himself_ _

__Harry turned to Ginny, “Can you ask your mum if I can stay tonight at the Burrow so I can talk to Lupin and your dad.”_ _

__“You can ask her yourself.” Ginny said not wanting to even come close to her mother about this. She knew how her mother would react. She would try and keep Ginny locked in her room all summer._ _

__“Ok then it’s settled, I am going to stay at the Burrow for a few days. Then hopefully Ginny and I will be able to come out to America and stay with you the rest of the summer.” Harry stated the plan that he had worked out._ _

__His two soulmates nodded. Katie reached over and disheveled both Harry and Ginny’s shirts and gave each of them a very passionate and much longer than necessary snog before Disillusioning herself out the room_ _

__“God I love it when she does that.” Ginny said licking the chap stick that Katie uses off her lips._ _

__“Huh? Oh Yeah me too.” Harry was still in a bit of a daze. He loved Katie’s aggressiveness, and her willingness to not care who she was around or where she was. It made Harry feel very loved and safe at the same time._ _

__

__A few minutes later Harry and Ginny walked out of the empty classroom looking like they just snogged for the past twenty minutes, and calmly walked into the Great Hall._ _

__

__They walked over and sat across from Ron and Hermione, who tossed Harry his copy of the _Daily Prophet _and only had to read the headline before throwing the paper into the fireplace behind Hermione, “ _Boy who lives: Saviour or Murderer. _”_____ _

______“Fuck the Ministry for allowing this trash to be printed.” Harry said angrily_ _ _ _ _ _

______“All I bloody want is to be left the fuck alone. No more dark lords, no more Horcrux no more fucking RITA SKEETER.” Harry was getting on a roll now. His voice getting louder and louder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry you need to calm down love.” Ginny said very worried she could see small sparks flying off of Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione also noticed this and suddenly got very nervous for what Harry might do. “Harry maybe it’s a good idea to go…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Go where HERMIONE?” He stood up suddenly and bashed his hand against the table. “GO WHERE? HERMIONE!.” He said each syllable very slowly and carefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______“In case you haven’t realized yet, All of my Family is dead and anyone else that has stepped up in my life is also dead.” His voice getting deeper and charged with fury and wrath. The goblets in front of him exploded into a hundred pieces._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone in the hall was staring at him in fear. His display of power catching everyone off guard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry you need to calm down your starting to scare me.” Ron said standing in front of Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh I am scaring you? Why on earth would I be scaring you. After today you don’t have to worry about me. JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______In that moment his emerald aura exploded from him and enveloped him in a kind of sphere and in the blink of an eye was gone._ _ _ _ _ _

______The entire student body and all the teachers in the hall were stunned never had they seen Harry so angry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck just happened?” Ron said falling back down onto the bench._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have no idea, I can’t sense his emotions or even what he’s thinking.” Ginny said now getting very worried. The last thing she felt was emptiness and worthlessness._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is really bad, I mean really really bad.” Hermione said, “He is welding so much magical power right now, and to be able to teleport inside the school grounds is VERY high level magic, such magic that only Dumbledore could do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“On top of that,” Ginny added. “He’s feeling worthless, I mean think about it. His family dies when he’s a baby. He finds out that he has a godfather who everyone thinks is a raving mass murderer only to find out it was another lie. Then Sirius dies because of Death Eaters. Now Dumbledore gets murdered in front of him, by Snape who he was told to trust implicitly. Then he he’s told he has to create a plan to save the wizarding world basically by himself. Lastly he finds out that the ministry doesn’t believe in him, and in fact is actively against him.” she took a few deep breaths she rested her head on the table and tried very hard not to cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron turned to Hermione, “What do we do? You know him the best. Sure as hell more than me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She had tears running down her face. All she could see was his face when he was yelling at her. That emptiness and hatred was worse than any Dementor she had come across. Her best friend was is in agony and she had no idea what to do. “I …. I…. don’t know. I’ve never seen him this upset.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you think Kat….” Ron looked around to try and find Katie. “Where’s Katie?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny got really panic, “WHAT?!” She jumped up and tore out of the Great Hall her wand in hand and heart racing. As she left the Great Hall she ran into Bill and almost knocked him over._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gin what’s wrong.” He looked over his baby sister and saw waves of tears pouring down her face, she was shaking terribly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“HARRY!!! He’s… He’s gone…” She fell to the floor and curled up into a little ball._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Woa woa woa slow down, What do you mean Harry’s gone?” Bill was trying to sound strong and upbeat for his sisters sake. However he had felt the enormous surge of magic a few minutes ago and he was certain that it was Harry. No other wizard here at Hogwarts had that level of power except for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He he he…. Was so pissed about… the Prophet and he just… lost it. He screamed at Hermione and basically threatened Ron. Then then…” She wailed loudly and shoved her head into her knees_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill was so shocked by this, in the 15 years he had known Ginny, never once had he seen her cry like this. She would occasionally cry about important stuff like when Dean dumped her, or when she came home after her first year and the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle, but never to this magnitude._ _ _ _ _ _

______He reached down and picked her him under her knees and behind her neck and walked her towards the Hospital wing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny had gone stone quiet by the time they got there. She was just staring off into space, the only sound or movement was from her almost forced breathing. She looked so dejected and worthless, she only thing she knew was that she needed Harry and Katie._ _ _ _ _ _

______The rest of the day passed endlessly slow for Hermione and Ron. They stopped by to see Ginny and there was no response. She was conscious but not a peep. Bill and Molly had arranged for Ginny to take the Floo home instead of the Hogwarts express because they were so worried about her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron and Hermione boarded the train together and found their own compartment and just sat holding each others hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did I say something wrong….?” Hermione asked breaking the silence that seemed to last forever. “Why did he.. He… scream at me like that?” her head fell onto Ron’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Love I don’t get it either. Harry and I have had our fights but never like this. I’ve always done something to deserve it. This just seems so different and I'm scared Hermione.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A few sobs came from Hermione, “Me too.” she closed her eyes and tried to sleep the rest of the trip back to London._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they arrived at platform 9 and 3/4ths they were kinda hoping that Harry would be there. They found Katie getting off the train by herself looking like she had spent the entire train ride alone and crying. They wanted to go say something but they needed to make sure people didn’t find out about Harry and Katie. They just waved and wished Katie a Happy Summer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mr. and Mrs Granger were waiting on the platform, as were Arthur and Bill. They were talking happily about the Grangers most recent trip to Cairo and how much they enjoyed it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey kids.” Hermione’s father said, “It’s Ron right?” looking at the tall redhead that was holding hands with his only daughter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes Sir.” Ron said while smiling, “Ron Weasley, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please call me Henry.” He smiled and extended his hand to Ron._ _ _ _ _ _

______Who took it and shook his hand rather animatedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked over to his daughter and saw that she was very upset and looked like she had been crying for the past hour. “Honey, What’s wrong dear?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She started crying again and just ran out towards where she knew her father’s car would be._ _ _ _ _ _

______Henry looked over and Ron the back at Arthur and just shrugged, “Did I do something wrong?” He posed the question to the group._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harry’s missing and she thinks that it’s her fault, which its not.” Ron said sounding very upset and motioned to his brother and father that he just wanted to go home. He grabbed his Trunk off the train and brought Hermione’s with him and gave it to Henry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Henry it was a pleasure to meet you again. I hope to see you soon.” They both nodded and walked their separate ways._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ginny was already back at The Burrow and had barley spoken a sound since Bill took her to the Hospital wing. She was sitting in a chair in the den watching the rain droplets bouncing off the invisible canopy on the porch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur sat and watched his daughter for hours, very worried. He had never seen her this quiet and this depressed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Molly I am worried” He said taking a sip from this now cold coffee._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Arthur I am too, all of the children seem so shook up by something.” Molly said in the midst of baking a pumpkin pie. “Even Ron seems out of it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron was sitting on the porch twiddling his wand staring at the lane to the Burrow. Bill walked into the kitchen where his parents were idling. “Do either of you know what’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Both elder Weasleys shook their head. “All I know is that this had to do with Harry’s disappearance, but I can’t figure out any more than that” Arthur said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ohh Bill,” Molly Weasley was in tears. Bill walked over to her and held her and she cried into his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever is happening we need to find Harry and we need to find him fast. If Ginny stays like this i'm am afraid she’s going to die.” Bill said very serious just as Ron walked in the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stood in the doorway having heard what Bill had just said stunned. His robes dripping wet from the summer shower outside. “We need to find Katie Bell.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The three elder Weasleys looked shocked as they heard Ron so confidently say they needed to find someone they had never heard of._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who’s that?” Bill answered_ _ _ _ _ _

______“She and The President are going to a dinner party.” Ron said_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Arthur exclaimed_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The Senate and the House are going to overrule the President's Veto.” Ron said his voice getting louder and and more impatient._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What in Merlin’s beard are you talking about Ron, what does american politics have to do with Ginny?” Bill said rather confused._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron remembered the blood pact he took at the GoL, and Harry said something about if someone tried to talk about the contents of the meeting it would sound like a view bizarre conversation._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can’t Explain right now.” He turned to Bill. “How confident are you in your Apparating skills?” He was dead serious also very scared._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Very” Bill replied catching on to what his younger brother was scheming. He walked over the front door grabbed his robes and met his brother outside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron handed him a picture of Hermione, She was wearing white Bikini and was quite a few shades tanner. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun she was smiling and waving. “What am I going to do with a picture of your girlfriend in a Bikini?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are going to Apparate us into the room behind her. She took that picture in her room at the end of last summer. I am certain that she’s in there and she had something VERY important.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill nodded and started at the picture for a few moments. A small smile appeared on his face. “Hey! That’s my girlfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry Ronkins. She’s just very pretty.” he was getting a tiny bit red. Bill reached out and grabbed Ron’s shoulder. “Ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And they were both pulled into the very uncomfortable feeling of slipping through a tiny tube. They flew across country side, towns, rivers forests. Nothing lasting for more than a second. Bill could feel his arm getting tired holding onto Ron._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as he was about to lose his grip they flew through the second story window of a small cottage and appeared in a rather well organized white and pink painted room with faint pop._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a small twin sized bed that had blue and white hummingbird sheets. A dresser across from the bed. A picture of Ron in his Quidditch uniform from the end of last year when he won the game versus Slytherin. A Picture of Harry Ron and Hermione taken by Colin Creevey in their second year in the Gryffindor common room. A few picture of some of the Professors, McGonagall, Lupin, and Vector._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron noticed there was a gap missing like a picture was taken, and just then he heard whimpers and the sound of someone crying. He looked around and saw a closet next to the dresser._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hermione?” he asked very quietly and calmly and walked over to the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______The door was thrust open and Hermione jumped out and hugged Ron still in tears. “It’s all my fault. It’s my fault Harry’s gone. It’s my fault that Ginny’s scared. I shouldn’t have said anything I knew he was hurting but I didn’t know it was this bad.” She cried into her boyfriend's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mione I need you to find Harry. If you don’t he Ginny and Katie might die. I don’t really know much but Bill seems to believe the longer they stay apart they will die. Think about it both McGonagall and Pomfrey said it was a terrible idea of them to separate. Well now Katie is in America, Harry is Merlin knows where, and Ginny is sitting in my den looking like she just got kissed by a Dementor.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione listened to her boyfriend speak she was getting more and more impressed with him. A few weeks ago he could barely remember where he left his Potions book. She looked over his shoulder and saw a very confused and slightly wet Bill Weasley._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi Bill, good to see you again.” She smiled falsely._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Hermione, whatever spell you guys did is bloody Brilliant but we need to get you back to the Burrow so we can figure this all out.” He took a deep breath remember how hard cross country Apparitions were and now he’d be taking two others with him. At least this time he knew where he was going._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hold on this is going to be not fun.” He reached out and grabbed the embracing couple and Apparated away._ _ _ _ _ _

______They landed in the lane in front of the Burrow Bill almost fell down, he was very exhausted by the round trip to London and back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron and Hermione walked up to the house as Mrs Weasley opened the door and ran out and gave Hermione a hug. “Oh deary your drenched let’s get you inside and some hot cocoa.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Really Mrs Weasley I am fine but some water would be nice.” Hermione said politely and trying to hide her sadness._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill walked up and put an arm on her shoulder and said, “Let’s get inside”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as they were about the walk in the door there was an explosion from in the fields followed by a light blue almost ethereal wall being shattered from the same direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“DEATH EATERS” Bill screamed drawing his wand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione spun around to face the direction of the explosion and had her wand drawn and quickly cast, _Lumos Maxima _so that they could all see. Ron ran up next to Bill and Hermione and wand drawn staring out at in the fields.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron saw the glint of steel and without thinking flourished his wand and blocked the incoming cutting curse that was aimed at his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He walked forward as a barrage of spells was sent towards the house from the fields. Ron and Hermione managed to put up two very strong _Protego _to deflect most of the spells. Meanwhile Bill returned fire shooting Stupefy into the fields in the direction of where the spells were coming. Small blasts of water were see from the impact of the spells in the puddles of water.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hermione remembering the coin magic that Harry was explaining. Without dropping her shield she reached into her jean back pocket and pulled out the coin and said, “Burrow Under Attack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She Clutched the coin and returned to the spell fire that was getting faster and more powerful. Arthur was out on the back porch also blocking spell fire and returning when he thought it was safe. They all had the same problem they couldn’t see their attackers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon two Death eaters Apparate just behind Arthur’s workshop and stated a fire by exploding the small building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ron taking a page from Hermione’s book, Pulled out his coin, “Katie get here now” He didn’t know what else he could say. He was pretty sure that Katie was back in America and had no idea how she was going to be able to go across a continent and an ocean. But she needed to be here for Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just then he remember his sister was comatose inside the house. “Where’s Gin?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mum’s with her” Bill said starting escalate his spell casts realizing that if this didn’t end soon they would all be in big trouble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Two junior Death Eaters that exploded Arthurs workshop turned towards the house and the isolated Arthur Weasley and started casting cutting curses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was two versus one and not faring well. Just then a bright flash of White light landed right next to Arthur and blocked a cutting curse. It was Luna._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He breathe a sigh of relief as he recognized Luna. The Lovegoods lived only a few miles away and were very good family friends. “Thank you dear Luna, right sort of mess we got ourselves into.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can see that, the others should be coming soon.” She said in the most serious sounding voice that any had ever heard as she started sending spell after spell into the fields._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Others?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just wait and you’ll see.” She was smiling awkwardly. She really hoped that Harry’s coins worked like the way they had been explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Luna fired a cutting curse of her own at one of the Death Eaters that was attacking Mr Weasley and cut off his wand arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seeing his fellow Death Eater get hurt he unleashed a flurry of spells at the witch and wizard. However the tables being turned from a 2v1 to a 1v2 he knew he wasn’t going to last long. But he didn’t have to his reinforcements had arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon ten more Death Eaters appeared in the clearing around the Burrow and they outnumbered their opponents two to one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Bill said loudly, “Molly we need you out here.” Just as he said that he was hit with a bludgeoning curse from behind. It connected with his right knee shattering it instantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“AHHG” Bill let out a scream of pain and fell to floor supported only by his other knee. “Keep fighting” He said in a lot of pain his wand still pointing towards the circle of now almost fifteen Death Eaters. He raised his own shield now realizing that he was in no condition to be on the offense. Molly walked out the door and fired a bolt of red at the wizard that had hit Bill. He flew twenty feet into the field unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hermione was looked down at Bill’s knee and was struck instantly with fear. It was bent backwards and there were shards of bone sticking out. She could feel her stomach churning. “Just hang on” a very faint but reassuring voice said in the back of her head. She redoubled her efforts to keep throwing spell after spell at the figures in black hoping that who ever that voice was, would be right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We should leave.” Bill said sounding very weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not yet, they are coming.” Ron said confidently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They?” Molly asked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just then they heard the door open again and Ginny was standing in the doorway holding her wand. Her eyes were blood red and staring out into the sea of Death Eaters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a non-verbal flick of her wand a Jet of fire shot at one the Death Eaters and incinerated him on contact leaving not a single trace of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Harry’s coming.” She said very determined and instilling fear into Bill, Molly, Ron and Hermione._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________On the other side of the house where Luna and Arthur were fighting things were not looking good. They were now outnumbered 3 to 1 and limping and crawling while still repelling spell fire. Fortunately some of these Death Eaters couldn’t aim and their spells were hitting the house causing splinters of wood to fly off and imbed themselves into Arthur and Luna._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two more Flashes of light appeared right behind two of the Death eaters. Daphne and Neville appeared and unleashed a barrage of _Stupefy _on any and all of the Death eaters with in sight. They were standing back to back and slowly walking to the house. When they got there Luna and Daphne paired off and started slowly working their way out.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Daphne was deflecting spells and Luna was casting curses and hexes.Their teamwork was giving them a huge advantage seeing as most of the Death Eaters were focused on the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Neville stood next to Arthur and helped him to his feet. He had cuts and bruises from all the shrapnel from the missed curses against his house. “Where did you come from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can’t tell you Mr Weasley but we are here to help.” He said with confidence, “Can you still fight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah I’m Good, let’s kill these fuckers.” Arthur Weasley stood up fixed his jacket and raised his wand and prepared for what was sure to be a long night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As if fate planned it this way another twenty or so Death Eaters Apparate into the large clearing around the house and began casting spells at all of the defenders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ginny was now walking out from the house blasting everything that moved, no one seemed to be able to do anything to stop her magic. The crimson red aura appeared again and it was growing in size with every cast of Ginny’s magic. Ron went after her standing just behind Ginny trying his best to deflect as much spellfire as he could when just then two red bolts fired from opposite sides at Ginny, he was only able to block one of them by throwing himself in front of it. He lay slumped on the wet grass unconscious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ginny seemed unphased as the other red bolt soared past her head and impacted against one of her father's wheelbarrows and shattered into several hundred pieces. She quickly turned towards the wizard that had hit Ron and the crimson red magic that was pulsing wildly from her flared up in a huge ball of fire, and she spun it around her weaving it into long trident and threw it at the man who was standing stunned at the very advanced level of magic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As the red hot trident left Ginny’s hands it accelerated very quickly and impaled not only the Death Eater in front of Ginny but the six other behind him as it soared around the clearing and eventually exploded killing all around it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hermione and Bill were stunned never before had they seen such a display of magic. Just then Bill saw Bellatrix Lestrange walk into the clearing and point her wand at Ginny, He cried out, as he saw the witch mouth _Avada Kedavra _and a jet of green bolted from her wand towards Ginny.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As Ginny was turning to face the witch a bolt of purple lightning impacted right over the jet of Green and the clash of magic was so strong that every person within 100 feet was blown backwards and a huge mist of water and steam filled the area. When it cleared Katie was standing over Ron and holding Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Katie's lavender aura was just as strong as Ginny’s as the two witches took hands they flared together to make an almost maroon color. Katie started firing wandless bolts of electricity at Bellatrix._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She quickly raised a shield and was deflecting them most of which were hitting other Death Eaters causing them to fly backwards. Bella was getting worried this was just supposed to be a quick snatch and grab of Ginny. As they had heard that the Order was spread thin and all of the students returning to their homes would mean that no one would be able to respond._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ten more Death Eaters appeared in black smoke and started firing spells at Katie Ginny and the unconscious Ron. Hermione sprinted across the wet grass and took up position deflecting as much spell fire as she could realizing that Katie and Ginny were able to put out way more offense than she and likely the entire Order of the Phoenix could combined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He’s coming be ready Hermione” Katie said forcefully and filled with wrath. As she sent arch after arch of lightning bouncing it off the puddles of water and connecting with any moving Death Eater._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________While Ginny was throwing fireball after fireball at Bellatrix. She seemed to be pretty apt at dealing with Katie’s lightning but not Ginny’s fire. Her hands were beginning to burn from all the close proximity heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Suddenly the earth beneath everyone’s feet shook causing all the spell fire to stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Arthur turned to Neville who was smiling, “What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Harry’s here and you might want to watch this.” Neville cast a very strong _Protego _, and Mr Weasley did the same quickly their after.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________There was a surge of magic and everything stopped moving. The Rain in the air, the sparks of ashe floating, blood droplets frozen in time. The world seemed to stop spinning for several seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny and Katie could see Harry calmly walk from the field. His Aura was enormous it encompassed the entire clearing. His eyes dark green and filled with rage and hatred. He walked over just in front of Katie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I am sorry I was a Jerk before, and Ginny,” He turned towards her. “I will never leave you again, now if you’ll excuse me for a moment I need to start making it up to you.” He smiled spun on his feet and slammed his wand hand into the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The ground erupted where Harry was standing in a ball of dirt water and gravel. Revealing Harry Potter, He flourished his wand and two large vines appeared and knocked almost every Death Eater in the clearing to the ground_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He then sent several bolts of green energy towards Bellatrix who just narrowly dodged them and Apparated quickly away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry flicked his wand one last time and all of the Death Eaters that were on the ground were bound by roots and vines. He then walked over the Ginny Katie Hermione and Ron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ready?” They nodded_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The five of them were engulfed in a ball of dirt and disappeared into the ground. Reappearing in front of several redwood trees. The dirt and roots and vines re-integrated into the ground as Harry collapsed onto the ground and his aura receded back into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“HARRY!” Ginny screamed and she fell almost on top of him. He was still breathing and his body was still warm. She calmed down after realizing that he wasn't dead, and as that thought entered and exited her brain she also collapsed as if her magic was the only thing keeping her awake and not sensing any danger receded with her aura. Leaving Katie and Hermione as the only ones awake and alert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie’s sense were all hyperactive she could hear the birds 200 feet away, she could see the beating of the hummingbird’s wings above her. She could smell the familiar smell of redwood trees. She breathe a sigh of relief. “We are safe Hermione. I am about to pass out don’t worry we are near my home in California.” As she was finishing the last syllable in California she collapsed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well just fucking great. Here I am alone with all of my friends unconscious in another country across the globe.” She pouted and reached for her wand and begun to slowly heal what wounds she could. As she worked around the four of them a very faint blue aura was forming around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________After she was satisfied that she had patched up Ginny and Ron to the best of her abilities she began putting up wards in a large area around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She heard a branch snap behind her causing her to wheel around wand drawn. She relaxed when she saw Katie walking towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Merlin you scared me.” Hermione said lowering her wand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sorry, how long was I out for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione looked up at the sky, “Maybe an hour maybe two, not that long. What’s going on in there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie looked puzzled, “How did you know about that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well there’s only so much time that you three have been able to spend together and there are thing you all know. I kinda figured that because of the Soulbond you’d have some kind of way to communicating. Besides when the three of you pass out to multiple times for seemingly no reason I figured something must be happening.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie was shocked at Hermione’s analysis, no wonder Harry put her in charge of all the information. “Yeah it’s a bit different every time but we usually end up in a weird Dreamscape where we can talk to each other.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie was beginning to set up a campfire by collecting rocks and forming a rough circle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione kept walking around in her slow circle putting up wards against muggles and so their sounds wouldn’t draw attention to themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What happened back there at that house?” Katie asked while he walked over the Hermione to gather some large broken tree branches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You know… I really don’t know. I am kind use to Death Eaters showing up these days.” she froze for a seconds thinking about what she had just said, “What the fuck am I talking about, when did I become ok with fighting Death Eaters?” She fell to her knees and looked up at the redwood tree in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie walked up to her, “I have no idea how you and Harry and Ron have done this for 6 years. That was the first time I’ve ever been a fight like that. I was fucking terrified.” She walked over and sat down in front of Hermione and put an arm on her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione leaned forward and hugged Katie resting her head in the nook of her shoulder and chest. “When Bill got hit with that Bludgeoning curse I thought I was going to die. I was so scared, the only thing that kept me going was this faint voice in my head saying to hold on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie smiled, “How did you hear that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hear what?” She raised her head a wiping away a few tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Harry he was screaming the entire time. Trying to tell you and Ron that he was coming.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What?” Hermione was so confused she was trying to replay the events back in her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah he was trying to get to you but there apparently was an anti-apparition jinx blocking him from coming so he was work out another way to get to you.” Katie said standing up and pulling Hermione with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I remember hearing a very faint voice now. I thought at the time it was just my subconscious trying to keep me focused but now that I think about it. It does kind of Sound like Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You mean like this” the same voice said in her head clear as if Harry was standing right in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She turned around glancing in all directions. “Kinda weird at first right?” Katie said giggling_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Who…? How…? Harry?” She said trying hard to grasp the idea that Harry was speaking in her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hermione can you hear me?” This time a slightly younger female voice came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She jumped slightly and turned towards Katie. “Not me…” She walked away carrying the big pile of sticks over to the makeshift fire pit she had been making._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione thought to herself, “Ok this is strange I can hear Ginny? And Harry in my head and I know that they can speak to each other through their bond.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s it. You got it.” Harry said to her mind trying to calm her and allow her to focus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione closed her eyes and tried very hard to clear all of her thoughts and focus on Harry’s voice. She relaxed her shoulders and dropped her arms to her sides. “Ok I can do this.” She said out loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The faint blue aura began to radiate out from Hermione and was very soothing and calming. Suddenly an image of Ginny and Harry sitting on a stump in the Forbidden Forest came into her head. She was standing in a clearing surrounded by a thick fog. The trees were dark and mangled only a small amount of light shined through the thick foliage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where is this?” She asked Harry and Ginny._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t know yet, we think Katie created it since she was the only one to recognize it from one of her Dreams.” Harry said jumping up. “You made it good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny vaulted from the stump and ran over an jumped on Hermione. “You were Brilliant back at the house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione could feel this very relaxing heat coming from Ginny’s body. It was piercing into every muscle forcing them to relax in the warmth. “Well….” She looked at the ground, “It wasn’t just me. You and Katie did most of the heavy lifting. Where did you learn that Trident spell?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You know…” She let go of her friend and looked her in the eye, “I have no idea, it’s like some part of me just knew that I could do that. Some part of me that has always been there feeding me with this almost smoldering heat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Harry? If I am here now, where is my real body?” Hermione walking over to the Large oak tree stump that Harry was laying against._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well that’s the part of this whole thing we were hoping you’d tell us. As you are the only one to come here voluntarily.” Harry replied picking up a piece of bark and throwing it across the glen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione sat quietly for a few minutes thinking about what might be causing this Dreamscape as Katie had called it. “So let’s just go over what we know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny walked over and climbed up on to the stump and sat with her feet dangling over Harry’s Shoulders, “Every time I have come here I have been very tired and feel like I weigh 1000 pounds.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s likely the result of you using too much of you stored magic and your body going into shock from the lack of magic supporting it.” Hermione postulated_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We can talk to each other in a sort of collective dream, up until now it was just me Katie and Ginny.” Harry said absentmindedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“A thing that I thought was part of being bonded until you invited me here.” Hermione said glancing over to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“How did you do that by the way?” Ginny asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well I just cleared my mind and concentrated on your voice and I felt a rush of calm and coolness kind of like how it feels to go swimming. Then I was here, it seems so simple but I know there’s more to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A voice echoed through the glen, “Are you finished yet or are you gonna stay in there all day?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What is that?” Hermione said almost falling off the stump._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Katie” Ginny said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Katie” Harry muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why so glum Harry?” Hermione said now standing up and walking over to pick a small blue flower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well I am not sure I’m ready to face the real world just yet. I’ve been in here the past day or so just thinking and trying to understand why I screamed at everyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione had totally forgotten the events at Hogwarts, with the Death Eater attack and Ron and Bill rescuing her from her house. Then the whole coming to America thing, which albeit was part of the original plan. Just not suddenly without packing or preparing or even telling everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Crap!” Hermione exclaimed. “Everyone is going to wonder where we are. Not a single person other than the 5 of us knew anything about the plan to come to America and none of the GoL can talk about it because of the blood pact.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah I kinda figured that much out.” Harry now jumped off the stump. “I think I want it that way to be honest. The less people that know about my whereabouts the better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Besides I kinda like the idea of spending the summer in the woods in America with my husband girlfriend, brother and best friend. By the way how is Ron?” Ginny said almost too excited for her own good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh I am fine” A much deeper voice echoed into the glen, “Been almost thirty minutes for you to realize that I was missing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ron! You too?” Hermione exclaimed now feeling much better about herself and their predicament._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just then Hermione felt a prick on her face and she came too back in the redwood forest. A mosquito had bit her face and pulled her out of her trance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well that's gonna take some getting used to.” As she took a step she realized she had no equilibrium and was suddenly very tired. Her legs gave out and she fell back on the ground. “Owww” She groaned as her knees landed on some fallen pine cones causing a large abrasion on her knee and thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron walked over and pulled her back up and ushered her over to the makeshift chairs he and Katie had made. Katie was sitting with her feet on a rock throwing small twigs into the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Welcome back.” Katie joked. As Harry and Ginny also began to stir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron placed Hermione in the wooden stump that he had carved out into a chair. “Just take a moment, it’s only mid afternoon. Apparently we jumped eight time zones in 10 seconds. We should have about another 4 hours of light to finish making our camp.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You know how to do that?” Harry said walking over rubbing his head and yawning. He sat down on the long log that Katie had moved next to the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No, but if we are going to be here for a while I figured we might as well make ourselves comfortable.” Ron also picked up a stick and threw it into the fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny ambled over to the log next to Harry, “This place smells nice and it’s so quiet I could really get used to this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well I hope so, we are going to be here for a while.” Harry said in a very leader like voice much like he had back at the GoL meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well once we get settled in a few days we can go and try and meet my Grandfather, but the moon will be full tomorrow and I need to be not near you.” Katie said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Right… werewolf.” Ron said quietly and with a tint of fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t worry Ron, I’ve been a werewolf since I was a kid, and every year I’ve been at Hogwarts have you ever heard of any mishaps?” Katie saying to try and reassure her partner that she wasn’t dangerous to him at least. “Besides we are nothing like other werewolves, we embrace our powers and thus remain mostly in control. Even without Wolfsbane we are able to control our actions… to a degree.” She was sound less and less confident. “But I haven’t been through a cycle since the bond happened and I definitely know that my magic has increased dramatically.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well I ain't going nowhere without you.” Harry replied twiddling a small stick into the wooden log._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Harry I appreciate the..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I am going with you and if that means becoming a werewolf then so be it.” Harry said with unwavering confidence. “If we are going to live together after this fucker is dead and live normal lives, then I want to be able to come with you during your cycles at least for now. I love you and I’ll be worried about you being alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie was so stunned by Harry’s response that she was speechless. Never had she ever thought that a man, let alone the man she loved, would be willing to risk becoming something that most of the world feared just to be with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Harry...I will take you up on that offer. AFTER this cycle is over. I have no idea what kind of reaction I am going to have and I could completely lose my mind and kill you. I would never forgive myself If i did that. However I’ll make you a deal. You can join me in the Dreamscape and talk to me and be with me the entire time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Katie stop being so stubborn I will be fine, I know how to take care of myself.” Harry rebutted but his confidence was wavering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You absolutely will not mister.” Ginny intervened. “You will stay right here in camp with us until we know how Katie will react then we can devise a plan. Like we have done the past few days, we are a team, not just the Harry fan club.” Ginny said almost angrily “I want to go with her just as bad as you but we have to be smart about this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry hated being on the other side of Katie and Ginny especially when he knew they were right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ok ok, I give we’ll do it your way for the first cycle.” Harry conceded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Great now that that has been resolved we can finish setting up camp.” Ron said sounding happy that he didn’t have to sit through an argument between the Harry Ginny and Katie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Right camp…” Hermione grumbled “What do we need?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We need to cut a few trees down and cut the wood into slabs so we can make a cabin. It doesn't have to be very big since we can enlarge the inside but it would need to be at least 200 square feet.” Katie said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“If we are going to be here a while I’d rather do it right at the start so we can be comfortable. I’ll sit down and do some quick Arithmancy and find out how much we need for a cabin big enough for the 5 of us.” Hermione said reaching into her purse and pulling out a quill and parchment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You just carry that with you?” Ron said with a look of shock on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I was trying to be prepared in case we had to leave in a hurry I also have some extra clothes some toiletries and some books.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘Hermione I love you.” Harry said laughing and stood up and gave her a hug before walking out to look for a tree to cut down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ron you should prolly go with Harry just to make sure he doesn’t kill himself cutting down a tree. You seemed pretty skilled with carving out that chair.” Katie ordered in a friendly way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He nodded, “Well growing up at the Burrow gave me lots of time to work with wood, it was one of my favorite hobbies until I got into Quidditch.” he ran after Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny I’ll need your help trying to find us some food. You seem pretty solid at working with fire and being able to move stealthily.” Kate posed the question while pulling out her wand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well the fire thing is new, but the stealth thing comes from living in a house with six older brothers and a very controlling mother.” She giggled at the last part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny pulled her hair back into a ponytail and rolled her sleeves up. “Ohh I don't need to wear these for the rest of the summer.” She threw her robes off onto the log that she and Harry had been sitting on. She was still wearing her red t-shirt that she had been wearing that morning and her beat up jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie undid her bun and also pulled her long brown hair back into a ponytail and flared it out in the back. She also threw off her robes revealing a sheer light green long sleeve workout shirt and black leggings. “Lets see if we can find ourselves a deer so we don’t have to worry about food for tomorrow as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The two witches walked off in the opposite direction of the boys and disappeared after a few moments. Leaving Hermione in the makeshift camp alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione was already forming a plan for making the campsite livable for the next few months. She transfigured one of the smaller logs into a round table and pulled over the chair Ron had made and worked on the calculations for how big the cabin would need to be to have five bedrooms, dining room, Kitchen, Living room and Den. She figured bathroom wouldn't be needed because of the lack of running water and them being outside. She would however set up a small area outside where they could take showers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As she was working she got an idea about trying to tap into the watershed in order to make a well so they wouldn't have to find a stream or river to drink water. After about thirty minutes of doing the calculations for the house enlargement she yelled, “AH HA!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She slammed her hand on the table making a loud thud. “Prolly shouldn’t have done that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah prolly not.” came Harry’s slightly strained voice as he was pulling a levitating sleigh of wood followed by Ron who was doing the levitating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think we got enough, if not you can go back and get more.” Ron said very tired and a bit grumpy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione looked over the pile of 200 plus slabs of wood in all shapes and sizes. “Well I’ve never built a cabin before so i have no idea. I just know that we need it to be at least 75 by 75.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That should be enough.” Katie’s voice came back sharply and with a bit of excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Look what we got.” Ginny said very excitedly as she slumped the almost 200 pound buck on the ground in front of the camp. As she did she fell down purposefully onto her butt. “Next time I volunteer the carry dinner remind me that I told myself no.” her breath labored while she sat on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Over the next two hours or so Harry, Ron and Katie starting building the cabin, through quite a bit of trial and error they were finally able to get the almost 15 foot structure built. Meanwhile Hermione worked on trying to solve their fresh water problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny after resting for a little bit, started preparing the Buck. She found about four or five different cuts so they wouldn't always been eating the same thing over the next few days. Just before the sun was setting she had finished preparing all the slabs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hermione I hope you are able to figure out this water problem because this meat won’t last more than a day in this heat.” Ginny said a bit frustrated and covered in deer blood and guts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I'M WORKING ON IT, OK!!” Hermione snapped back. She obviously wasn’t excited about her progress. A few hours ago she was sure that she could find a way to tap in to the watershed and bring it up to the surface using some pretty complex runes and spells. However she hadn’t had any success_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny was shocked she had never seen Hermione react like that. “Hermione I didn’t mean anything by that…” her voice getting quieter as she spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry walked over after he heard Hermione yell, “Everything ok?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“UUURGGG” Hermione threw the paper she was working on and grabbed her wand and stormed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ll take that as a no….” Harry said taking off his shirt. He was way too overheated from working on the cabin. And walked over the campfire and stat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny watched as Harry removed his red and gold Quidditch shirt and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. He had a sexy gloss about him because of all the sweat dripping from his shoulders and arms. His muscles tightening and relaxing in the setting sun. She thought when did Harry get so fit. Ginny could feel a building heat in her body. She instinctively reached for her breast and gently began to message it through her shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just then she noticed Katie giving her a very stern look. It was all it took to shake Ginny from daydream and she turned bright red. At which point Katie smiled and shook her head continuing the last touches on the cabin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron was using some of the remaining wood pieces and carving them into enough chairs for the five of them. He had just finished the last chair and levitated it over to the fire. He walked over and sat down in his newly made chair and heaved a sigh of relief and exhaustion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well I am done for a while, someone remind me why we just built a cabin in the woods?” Ron said stoking the fire with a large stick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So we don’t get found and killed by Death Eaters” Ginny said casually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Right…. That.” He said now sounding more depressed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ron try and see this is as a good thing. We will be able to explore a bit of America. We don’t have parents around telling us what to do. As far as I know we have unrestricted access to use our magic, and I would think this part would have set in already. You get to spend the majority of the summer with Hermione” Harry said trying to lighten everyone's mood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah I guess you’re right…” Ron leaned back in the chair “Say where is Hermione?” Looking around noticing Harry was on the log by the fire. Ginny was finishing prepping the deer at the makeshift table and Katie was climbing down from the roof of the cabin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ginny looked up, “She walked off a few moments ago, I think she’s frustrated and thinks she’s not pulling her weight. Also anyone know how to make the fire hotter I was going to start cooking for dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron jumped up, “Where did she go?” He asked assertively_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ron let her be for a bit.” Harry said resting his head back and staring up at he now orange and pink sky. “She needs to be by herself and figure this out. Don’t worry so much we are in the middle of a forest in California where…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just then the quartet was all startled by a loud roar. Harry jumped out of his chair and pulled his wand from his jeans and pointed it towards the direction he thought he heard the rather large sound come from._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As he did he saw the look on Katie’s face, it’s was horror but she was looking off to the side of where Harry was looking.  
Harry heard Ginny start to talk very quietly, “Harry love, please don’t move.” She said very calmly and slowly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry could now feel a very hot wind blowing on the back of his neck. “It’s right behind me…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yup.” Katie said trying to convey some confidence. She was now training her wand on the large Red and gold creature that was only a few feet from her husband. It was standing about ten feet tall, It’s huge muscular body was very menacing. Its fur was moving as if it was charged with magic and glimmered faintly in the waning sun. Its small blue eyes radiated off and made Harry visible to everyone one despite the impending Dusk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ideas?” Harry said trying to sound calm. His heart was racing not only had he been caught off guard but now he was facing the wrong way of a large magical creature that he had no knowledge of or even what it looked like. Just that by the volume of breath that it exhaled it must be about 3000 lbs or more and could easily tear him apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What is everyone all freaked out about.” Hermione yelled walking back into the camp from behind the cabin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She caught a look from Katie with her finger to her mouth and her wand point at the large bear that was a two feet from Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione looked over and saw the large Golden Red bearlike creature staring at her with glowing blue eyes. The blue light that had been shining on Harry was now shining entirely on Hermione. It was wide at first but then narrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ok…. now I see why everyone….” She stopped herself as she stared into the eyes of he creature. She was mesmerized by the light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hermione what are you doing. Don’t move.” Ron said wand still pointing at the creatures head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry could hear a low rumbling noise coming from the creatures chest. It was actually quite soothing which was very off putting for Harry. He tried to take a few slow and quiet steps. As his foot hit the ground the bear began to growl, and Harry stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Love why don’t you just stay there, I think it’s not going to hurt us.” Ginny said circling around to the front of the creature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Not gonna hurt us? How do you know that?” Harry said quietly and nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Katie do you know what this thing is?” Ron asked now also moving to get closer to Hermione who was walking very slowly towards the bear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ve no idea, and I’ve spent every summer here since I was seven, but I think Ginny’s right. I don’t get and outwardly hostile demeanor from this creature. More of a helpful protector. If it wanted to hurt us Harry wouldn’t be alive right now.” Katie walking slowly towards Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Reassuring…” Harry claimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Just then the bear begun to move towards Hermione very slowly. This caused everyone to freeze and hold their breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione’s eyes were the same color blue as the bears and she was walking with her hand stretched out towards the bear. She was totally transfixed by the creatures eyes. The group of teens watched in fear as Hermione put a hand on the creatures head. The bear opened its mouth and almost playfully licked Hermione’s face_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The blue light faded and Hermione’s deep blue aura began to rise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Woa”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Awesome”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wicked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Cool” Harry, Ginny, Ron and Katie all exclaimed at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The bear licked Hermione a few more times then vanished in a cloud of mist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione shook her head, “What just happened? Why am I all wet?” Her aura was now radiating across the entire campsite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Harry had an idea he thought of Ginny and Katie, “Turn your magic on as much as you can.”  
Harry begun to concentrate on the ground he was standing on and clearing his mind of everything else. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His own emerald aura begun to flare up quickly. He begun to move his arms almost pulling the magic from the ground and was trying to direct it towards Hermione’s still growing aura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie and Ginny tried to do the same thing. Ginny concentrated on the fire that she had always known to exist inside of her. The comfort and power that was her driving force a few heavy breaths and her aura also began to manifest in a bit lighter red than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I think i'm finally getting the hang of this.” She said calmly with her eyes closed. She was enveloped in the familiar warmth that she had grown to love when being close to Harry. Only this time she was in control of it. She willed her magic towards Hermione who was still standing awestruck by the events of the bear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Katie closed her eyes and begun to think of the most tranquil thought she could. It was her first time flying on a broom. She was about eight and her grandfather had taken her to a ranch not far from their house. It had a huge Quidditch pitch and she and Carter were flying over the pitch throwing a smaller Quaffle between the two of them. He was the reason she wanted to play Quidditch. That day was the day she decided that she would try and play Quidditch Professionally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The rush of the wind on her face, the exhilaration of diving for the Quaffle was overwhelming. She loved flying she didn't understand before but after the recent events she began to understand how the wind moved how the air rose and fell almost like the tide of the ocean. When she really concentrated she could see air patterns like faint magical arrows showing her the fastest way towards her goal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When she opened her eyes her light purple aura was now blazing through their camp she realized that she might have gone a bit overboard and tried to rein it in. However it had already connected with Hermione’s dark blue Aura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When Katie and Hermione’s aura touched Hermione felt a tingle that caused her to break from her almost trance. She stood in awe as she saw the now four magical fields almost playing with each other they all kind of melded together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron was watching this whole thing stunned, confused, enraged, excited. He didn’t know what to think, all of his friends had these awesome powers and here he was nothing. Harry he understood he was the most powerful Wizard he had ever seen. Ginny and Katie were his bonded soulmates and thus makes sense they would also be very magically powerful. But now His girlfriend also had a magical aura, he was upset but something inside of him knew this was going to happen, almost waiting for it to happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron felt a surge of magic like a volcano right before it erupts. He was suddenly very scared but almost imperceptive voice calling from inside him, not like when he was talking in the Dreamscape this one was from inside him, inside his soul. “Just relax” was all it said. So he did, thinking that if something that comforting and that patient form inside himself was talking to him, he’d better listen. He closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders exhaled a deep breath, trying to relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A bright golden aura began to manifest around Ron and the other four aura’s reacted immediately as if they were children on a playground and new kid had just arrived. The blue green purple and red aura’s all gathered around Ron’s now Golden Yellow aura and it was almost as if they were pulling more of the aura out of Ron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Woa” Ron exclaimed as his body was getting charged with magic, he could hold it in his hands. He had a vague understanding of how magic worked from the lessons with Flitwick and McGonagall but never before had they explained magic as being physical. Ron held his hand out and formed it into a fist. When he opened it a small golden ball was in his hand. It felt hot yet did not burn him. He felt a living force coming from the small orb it gave him a feeling of serenity and peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As the five aura’s met and merged they slowly receded back to their owners. “Wicked”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ron broke the calm and quiet of the campsite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ok what just happened?” Hermione said kinda excited and nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I have no idea, but it certainly was awesome.” Ginny said skipping over to Harry and grabbing his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ve never felt more calm and safe before in my entire life.” Hermione said sitting down on the ground dumbfounded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You get use to that.” Katie said laughing walking over to Harry and Ginny and putting her arms around the two of them hugging them from behind. She was silently admiring Harry’s shoulders and completely tone back muscles. She now understood why Ginny was transfixed earlier. Harry was Hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Is this how you all feel every time?” Ron said walking over to Hermione and sitting down next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Nope first time. If you remember I passed out every time this happened to me.” Harry said jokingly. “I thought at first it was the soulbond but then back at the Burrow I had this weird feeling from both of you.” pointing at Ron and Hermione. “I think these flashes of magic or aura’s are something totally different but also destined for us and us alone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah yeah super magical fighting team save the world good good, but I am starving and I haven’t eaten since breakfast at Hogwarts which seems like days ago now.” Ginny said in pout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“With the time change it was over a day ago.” Hermione said with a light teasing air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Everyone doubled over laughing even Ron who was just as hungry but not crazy enough to say it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Gin I love you.” Harry leaned down and kissed her on the forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hermione came over and gave the trio a big hug and turned to Ginny, “I am sorry I snapped at you earlier. I didn’t mean to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Thanks, but not to sound like a bitch, but I REALLY need to eat or i'm going to start hexing people.” She shrugged herself out of the three others and walked over to the table. “Again I ask, Does anyone know how to make the fire hotter? I need to cook this meat!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ohh…” Katie trying to remember before the bear showed up. She was going to show Ginny a neat charm she learned her first summer back from Hogwarts. “ _Fotia Engorgio _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The fire roared to about 5 feet high before slowly settling down to about two feet. The camp ground was suddenly a lot brighter and a bit warmer. “Learned that my first summer back from school, my grandpa taught me. It should give you control over the strength of the fire so you can manage the temperature, the other end of the charm is _Fotia Reducto _” She demonstrated the wand motion for Ginny but didn’t cast the charm.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You know Katie, I always like you in school.” Said Hermione, “However I am disappointed I never took the time to get to know you.” She sounded kind of sad. “That changes from today on!” she said redoubling her courage and smiling at the now graduated Gryffindor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh!” She exclaimed “We need to throw you a party!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Huh” Katie was confused_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You graduated top of your class. I was going to try and do something at Hogwarts but things got a bit out of hand…” she said trying not to look at Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harry sat back down on the rotting log that he had been using. Feeling guilty about leaving everyone at school and making everything a mess. “I really fucked things up didn’t I” Harry said putting his head in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Not more than usual” Ron retorted with a smirk, “Mum's gonna be pissed and Bill will be sad but otherwise I think everyone understands.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I was supposed to meet Lupin and Tonks.” He was starting to cry, “I was going to tell them where we were going. I… I..” Harry had tears flowing down his face and was crying so loud that some of the birds above him were chirping and finding new trees to sleep in. The sun had fully set by now. “We don’t even have a way to contact them to let them know we are safe.” Harry suddenly shot back up, “Safe!” he said now worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Harry it’s ok!” Hermione said putting a hand on his shoulder, “The GoL was there and the Order just behind them. You should have seen Luna and Daphne.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah mate they were Brilliant. Took on 4 or 5 Death Eaters after saving my Dad. Never thought there’d be a day where I’d be congratulating a Slytherin but I gotta hand it to her. She knows her stuff.” Ron was very animated and excited waving his wand around in attacking motions. Ron always was good at overselling things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It wasn’t just the spell work, they really were working as a team. I think Daphne was already proficient in Occlumency and Luna must be a quick study because they were perfectly in sync with their blocks and counters.” Hermione said confidently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah but we have no way to contact the GoL, the coins only have an effective range of a few hundred miles unless bonded, and all of our Bonded coins are here in the camp.” Harry said wiping a few tears from his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That's where you wrong.” Hermione was brimming with excitement. She reached into her bag that was still on her shoulder and pulled out a small glowing blue ball. “This arrived when I was out blowing up tree stumps.” she shrunk into herself and got a bit embarrassed. She tossed the Orb to Harry and as soon as it touched his skin, a silver Osprey appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Harry, I made this extended Patronus device. It should only open for you, but Hermione should know what to do. It should allow us to communicate rather securely over long distances. I hope you are well. Everyone is safe at the Burrow, we left as the Order of the Phoenix arrived. I hope to hear from you soon. Daph”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The osprey disappeared, “ Well that’s a relief.” Harry sighed. “At least now we have a way to contact everyone.” Harry walked over to Ginny who was almost done cooking dinner. “I’ve never had deer before.” he said smiling at Ginny admiring the sweat from her brow and her tight ponytail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“How long till food?” Ron asked impatiently_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Long enough for me to hex you into the ground.” Ginny retorted now obviously annoyed from not having eating in almost 20 hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hermione did you finish your calculations for the cabin? We finished it while you were gone.” Katie asked playfully and walking over to the witch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah I had those done a while ago, I was getting frustrated with trying to get the water problem solved. OH!” She gasped “The Nerobear told me how to fix that as well.” She ran over to the small table she had been working at picked up her papers and walked over to Ron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Babe, I need your help can you make a log into something like this.” She was scribbling out a diagram that looked like a well but a hook at the bottom that extend about ten feet underground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ron looked over the drawing, “Yeah I could prolly manage something like that, but we need a redwood tree in order for it to hold. These spruce and oak tree’s we use to make the cabin aren't pliable enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well then Ron looks like we have one more tree to cut down.” Harry smiled_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Tonight?!” Ron said exasperated_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No not tonight” Harry laughed, “Tomorrow, I think we can all survive one night on _Augmenti _” Ron breathed a sigh of relief.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Just then Ginny Yelled, “DINNER!” as she lifted the large piece of deer meat off the fire and levitated it to the small table. She rested it on in the center, and using her wand cut off several pieces and threw them back into the fire as fuel. She then spent the next five minutes or so Carving the block of meet into smaller edible pieces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“We don’t have plates or forks or knives so we’ll have to use wands and the table. But it should be cool enough to handle.” Ginny said with a hopeful smile. She levitated a piece of meat to each of the four others now sitting in the chairs that Ron made._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ron was the first to grab his and took a huge bite along one of the edges. He nodded appreciatively at Ginny. The meat was well cooked, tender and even lightly seasoned. Ron had always been impressed with Ginny’s cooking despite how little she got to practice because their mum always did all of the cooking. “Ginny this is fantastic.” he said in between chewing and swallowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Ron chew swallow then talk.” Hermione scolded playfully_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Gin this is amazing.If you cook like this all summer I’ll never let you leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Promise?” Ginny responded quickly with a bit of eagerness_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Promise.” Harry said while chewing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Katie had inhaled hers and was walking over to get some more, “Wow Katie you ate all of that already?” Hermione asked while nibbling on a small piece she had cut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“When it gets close to the full moon, I tend to get very hungry and very…. Sexual…” She was blushing a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Just as she reached for another piece of meat her body tensed and doubled over. She let out a horrendous low guttural scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Lunar Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Shorter chapter today hopefully you all like it. We are going to start getting into the bulk of the main story soon. I have a bit more exposition and setup to lay down before we get into the real fun of Killing Tom but until then enjoy the happy quintet. Please leave comments if there are things that you like, things you want to see more of or even things that you would like me to introduce. I have quite a bit of leeway to add in characters or add in particular scenes. 
> 
> I have no claim or rights of any kind to the world JKR has created. I thank her graciously for allowing us to enjoy her fantasy creation and use her world to our hearts desire.

Harry had already jumped up from the chair and was running full tilt towards her. “Katie what’s wrong.” he was very concerned

Katie was writhing on the ground he shirt was beginning to tear and her muscles were expanding. Harry looked in fear and screamed, “EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE CAMP NOW!!” 

“Why what’s wrong?” Ginny asked fearing for her two bonded mates. 

Hermione looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. She gasped, “Its a Full Moon, we are not in England anymore in fact we are about a 4000 miles from England which means the moon is at a different part of its cycle.” Her eyes were wide with horror and before she could do anything Ron had grabbed her.

“Hermione we need to leave right now. Let Harry handle this. Maybe his bond with Katie will help him keep her under control maybe not. But it's clear what he wants us to do. I don’t much fancy you or me turning into a werewolf tonight do you?” 

Hermione was in shock, she just shook her head and let Ron lead her away from camp. 

“Ginny you go with Ron and Hermione and try and enter the Dreamscape maybe we can calm her down.” Harry shouted while holding the still writhing Katie. 

Ginny nodded not wanting to fight with Harry and distract him from Katie. She was pissed at him but that would have to wait till morning because otherwise things could get VERY bad. 

She had grown about ten inches already and did not show signs of stopping. 

“Katie love, I know your still there I can feel you. I need you to listen everything is going to be ok. You can’t hurt me, you wont hurt me.” Harry was pleading to Katie.

Katie rolled onto hands and knees she was quite taller and much more muscular. “Harry get away from me. I don’t want to hurt you.” She screamed again as hair was forming all over her body she had torn all of her clothes, they lay in pieces on the ground.

Harry moved around to face her, she was still kneeling on ground. He crouched down so his face was at her level. He reached and pulled her face up so she could see his. Katie’s eyes were filled with pain and fear. 

Harry could feel a huge surge of magic coming from Katie he knew what was coming and gathered as much of his magic as he could muster. His Emerald aura burst forth with conviction and power and clashed violently with Katie's now amethyst aura. 

When the two magic fields collided instead of merging as they had every other time, they battled for dominance. 

Katie’s body was still growing she could feel her mind wanting to slip away and let the animal instinct take over. This time was much harder to fight it. She had been working for almost ten years on how to keep control over her other half and work together instead of as two separate beings. The primal urges were much stronger than her previous transformations as she expected from her dramatic increase in magic. 

She found herself staring into Harry’s eyes. Those dark green and powerful eyes were filled with love and also a bit of fear. She was almost fixated on them as if by looking into them they gave her a calmness. She was beginning to feel her body relax as the transformation came to an end when Katie's attention was torn from her lovers as she heard the familiar sound of a wolf's howl. 

As she turned away, Harry stood up to meet his werewolf bonded mate. “Katie I am right here. Look at me.” Harry was trying to be forceful and assertive. 

He remember Lupin telling him that werewolves are pack creatures and they respect those that consider as equal, and that it wasn’t unheard of for werewolves to befriend other creatures and in some VERY rare cases other humans, but the most important thing was to not show any sign of weakness as the wolf nature would smell it from miles away and attack. 

Katie heard his voice and turned back around to look at him. Katie was now standing almost 8 feet tall with very lean muscles and a hunched over posture. She had light grey fur with a bit of black on her back and two spots of white, one over her left eye and other on chest just below her breasts.

“Katie I know you can hear me ok! You want to go Hunt?” He asked in the most commanding voice her could muster. 

Katie nodded slightly, “Your not going to hurt me, I am your friend. I love you.” Harry was trying something since he knew he had Katie's attention and the wolves as well. 

Harry took his hand and raised it to her head. “HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Ginny’s voice came into his head fear and anger pouring out from her. 

Harry flinched he wished he hadn’t because as soon as he did he saw Katie's nostrils flare, ‘Katie stay with me ok, I am right here. I am not going to hurt you and you are not going to hurt me.” He reached down to his right leg and pulled out a small knife made of gold. He took it slowly and making sure it was visible to Katie the entire time. 

“See not silver. Not going to hurt you.” He reached up to his hand that was resting on Katie’s nose and removed it and quickly made a small cut in his hand. 

As the blood began to flow form Harry’s wound he saw Katie’s eyes narrow on the line of red that was now flowing down Harry’s hand. Her nostrils flared again and he could hear her breath getting heavier and heavier. 

Harry reach out and extended his now bloodied hand to Katie’s mouth. Harry had no idea what he was doing but some instinct inside of him was guiding him. He knew that if he turned and ran Katie would attack him, its in a wolfs nature to attack a weak and vulnerable prey. “See its fine, I won’t hurt you.” He said calmly

Katie opened her mouth slightly and Harry placed his now blood covered hand in her mouth. 

“Harry I hope you know what you doing” Hermione’s calm and soothing voice entered his head

After a few very long and strenuous seconds Katie began to lick the blood off Harry’s cut. After a few licks Harry doubled over in pain screaming. 

Katie was shocked by this however did nothing more than stand over Harry. 

A black cloud began to form over the two of them and a loud hissing noise. Fear and Hatred began to wash over the entire camp. 

Harry’s scar was glowing bright green. His mouth was open but no noise followed. He arched his back and his leg twisted under him breaking in at least two places. 

Ginny came running into the clearing wand drawn and her horse Patronus surged forward towards the expanding black cloud. Her face was a contorting “GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIDDLE WE KILLED YOU ONCE AND I”LL BE DAMNED IF I DON’T KILL YOU AGAIN!!!” 

Hermione was right behind her an Otter shooting forwards to help contain the black cloud that was the piece of Voldemort's soul. As she entered the clearing she began to hear Tom Riddle speaking in her head.

“Hermione the mudblood has decide to show up. You are nothing but a useless little girl, you magic is nothing compared to mine or Harry’s. Even your boyfriend is more useful than you, at least he’s got the courage to fight for those he loves. What did you do? Oh right you stood back and let the boys do everything. How pitiful. Well you won’t have to worry for long I am going to Kill Harry and then you will be able to take his place. Once Harry is gone you can do whatever you want he's what is keeping you from greatness.” 

The sadistic calm and calculating voice of Tom Riddle echoed into her head. Her otter disappeared and she fell to the floor. Her wand falling from her hand and hitting the ground, it rolled a few feet away. As she fell to the ground staring the black cloud that was encircling Katie and Harry, it flared and began to pulse violently. She heard a faint voice although she knew that Ginny was screaming at her

“Fight it Hermione, You cant let him rattle you. You are so much better than this fucking useless waste of human flesh.”

Hermione reached up and grabbed her head with her two hands and was wrenching from side to side screaming. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!” 

A silver Jack Russell Terrier tore through the camp and right through Hermione give her the image of She and Ron kissing for the first time in the Hospital Wing. That gave her the strength to stand. The Terrier bounded forward towards the still expanding black cloud. Clashing with it in a hail of gold silver and black sparks. 

 

“I am not useless Tom. I have never been useless I sure a hell am strong enough to kill your sorry ass, _Expecto Patronum _“ A huge wave of energy emerged from Hermione as her dark blue aura flared behind the erupting silver glow and the Otter that appeared was five times the size that it normally was and lunged forward towards the darkness.__

__The Otter smashed into the horcrux at the peak of its power and a blinding light of silver and gold encompassed the entire clearing. A loud wail could be heard by almost everyone within twenty miles. The darkness was evaporating and a humanoid figure was standing just a few feet from Harry and Katie._ _

__“You made a grave mistake Tom, you don’t know love.” Harry said to the now life size figure of Voldemort. “Also you didn’t know that Werewolf venom kills Horcruxes, did you?” He turned to Katie who was now seething with rage and fury._ _

__Katie lunged at the figure of Voldemort and sliced it neatly into the three pieces. The cuts were so clean and precise that they slid to the ground and vanished into a pile of black ash._ _

__As the smoke cleared Hermione fetched her wand from the ground and dusted herself off. “How did you do that? It was bloody Hot!” Ron’s voice came from behind her._ _

__“Do what?” Hermione asked_ _

__“Cast your patronus without your wand, and damn powerful one at that.” Ron said excitedly_ _

__The two of them were pulled away suddenly by a loud howl, they both turned and remember that started this whole thing. Standing before them was a large grey werewolf and Harry very much dwarfed by the size._ _

__“Katie stay look at me. Katie these are my friends.” Harry said almost pleading._ _

__Katie snarled at him and bit the air just above where his hand was. Harry remained unflinching. He knew what she was doing but it was still scary all the same._ _

__“Hermione hold out your hand like you did to the Nerobear.” Harry directed cautiously._ _

__“What? Ohh… ok…” Hermione put her wand in her pocket and started walking slowly towards Katie._ _

__“Harry you sure about this…” Ron asked worried as his girlfriend was now walking towards the werewolf._ _

__“No… but Ginny is.” Harry replied_ _

__Ginny was lying on the ground now surrounded by a small red field of magic. Here eyes were twitching every now and then. Ron figured she must be talking to Katie and Harry._ _

__Katie began to walk slowly over to Hermione with her head bent so it was eye level with Hermione._ _

__“She recognizes your power Hermione, she’s bowing.” Harry was confident and optimistic about the chances of his wife not turning his best friend into a werewolf._ _

__Hermione reached her hand out put it on Katie’s head. Harry made eye contact with Hermione and tossed her the golden knife that he was holding. She caught it rather gracefully in her off hand. Katie let out a quiet growl as if she understood what Hermione was going to do._ _

__Hermione took the knife and sliced her hand open across the palm, “Ooww.” she hissed and her face flinched. Katie seemed unaffected instead gently raised her head around Hermione’s now bleeding hand and licked it a few times. Each time her wet sand papery tongue touched the open wound Hermione flinched but soon relaxed as the venom wasn't painful in fact it was soothing. The wound evaporated and the what was left was a amethyst scar across the length. It glowed faintly._ _

__Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Ron, ”Ok your next.”_ _

__“What me!?” He said in a very high pitched voice still terrified that the werewolf not 10 feet from his was going to attack._ _

__Ginny’s voice came very soft and somewhat strained, “Yes Ron you. The wolf has marked you as an equal for being Hermione’s mate.” She was standing up and brushing off a bunch of dirt and leafs._ _

__“Equal… Ok but if she bites me i’m blaming both you.” Ron shrugged and lowered his wand._ _

__“If she bites you it’s because you deserve it. Do you know what it means for a werewolf to accept you into her pack?” Ginny said angrily._ _

__“Alright alright, yes I understand but i'm just terrified ok!” Ron was getting a bit hysterical and it was disrupting Katie’s control. Harry realized it._ _

__“Ron you have to calm down, if you don’t we could all be in trouble. Just remember that’s Katie not a creature that you’ve read about in books.”_ _

__Ron nodded understanding now what was at stake. He swallowed hard and took the blade from Hermione and cut across the inside of his arm. He stood as tall and as courageous as he could and presented his now bleeding arm to Katie._ _

__She eyed him warily for a moment. Her nostrils flared with presence of the blood. She howled into the air. Ron and Harry both jumped not expecting that kind of reaction, but were soon put to ease as the werewolf leaned out and gently licked across the length of Ron’s arm leaving behind a thin veil of violet magic what was absorbed into Ron’s wound sealing it and creating similar scar to one on Hermione’s hand._ _

__Ginny strode up confidently took the knife from her brother's hand before he had even a moment to register what just happened. She pulled her shirt down just a bit and made a small cut on her upper forearm in the same shape as Harry’s scar. And presented it to Katie who nuzzled Ginny face playfully and sealed the ritual by licking her bonded mates arm creating a very nice amethyst scar_ _

__As she pulled her shirt back up Ginny tossed the knife back to Harry who nodded affectionately. He walked in front of Katie and put his hand back on her head. “Go on, do what you got to do. We’ll be here for you in the morning.”_ _

__Ron and Hermione thought they saw a nod from the wolf before it ran off out of the clearing and into the night. A few moments later they heard several Howls from different areas of the forest. Katie would be fine and they would be able to sleep knowing their camp was well protected, at least for tonight._ _

__Harry went over and put an arm around Ginny’s waist. “Lets go setup the inside of the cabin.”_ _

__“Oh right I was going to do that and got distracted again give me 10 minutes hold on.” Hermione was puttering around trying to find where the put the parchment with the spell for the cabin enlargement._ _

__The three others returned to their food and finished eating peacefully. It was now pitch dark only the light from the moon and fire was lighting the campsite. The fire light was casting some really gnarly shadows across the veil of the wards that Hermione and Katie had put up earlier._ _

__Hermione returned, “Ok its done, I hope everyone likes it. I’ve never done house spells before.”_ _

__Ginny reassured her, “I’m sure whatever you…” Her voice trailed off as she walked into the cabin. What was once a small square room was now almost ten times as large. There was a large entry room that could likely hold about twenty people comfortably. Across from that was a room with a L shaped counter with a window along both sides and some cabinets built in above the counter. There was a enough room for a small table to be put and some chairs._ _

__Along the other side of the cabin was a hallway that led to two rooms. One larger and one smaller. The larger room had a second door leading into the dinning area. Both rooms had a small counter space along the outside wall and a few cabinets on either side. Along with a full size closet along the inner walls._ _

__Across from the hallway was a spiral staircase leading up to a balcony that ran along the opposite wall of the Kitchen. There were three Equal sized bedrooms along one wall. Each identical in that they had one closet and a window along with a small set of chest high cabinets next the window. At the end of the balcony was a set of double doors leading into a master suit which was about two times the size of the other rooms. It had two large windows and cabinets below them. Two full size closets along with two more sets of cabinets along the sidewalls, a second doorway leading to a smaller room with a smaller window and small cabinets. However it did have a small hatch in the corner that lead to the roof._ _

__“Wow” Ginny proclaimed. There was no word more perfect for this scenario. Hermione had created the perfect place for them to live for the next few months. “I… I…. Don’t know what to say.” Ginny was stuttering as she walked into the kitchen. Her hands running along the wooden counter tops. The light from Hermione’s wand moved to follow her._ _

__“Do you like it?” Hermione asked in a careful and somewhat bashful way. “I just thought that since we were going to be living here a while we might want something nice.”_ _

__Just then Ron walked in the front door. “WOA! Hermione you made this?!” He turned around and grabbed her by the hip and pulled her into him and slammed his lips onto hers. He ran his hand all the way up her side and across her breast and up her neck so he was holding her with two hands._ _

__Her lips tasted so sweet as his tongue darted around her mouth pleading for entrance which after several seconds relinquished. Matching his playfulness with her own._ _

__Hermione needed this so bad, she had been so stressed the past few days with Harry leaving the rescue from her house, the battle at the Burrow, the Nerobear and now the Horcrux. She needed some good in her world right now, and that came in for the form of Ron Weasley snogging her in front of her best two best friends. She felt a heat building up in her chest and pressed Ron away, gasping for air._ _

__“Ok…. ok….” She was saying trying to calm down. It wasn’t working very well. The wand light hit Ron just at the right angle to cast a very sexy look across his face that made her feel desired and wanted. Which she wanted nothing more than to walk Ron up the stairs to their room and rip off all of his clothes and just have him take her against the wall. However she had to wait, for one there was no furniture no beds no lights._ _

__She stood on her tip toes and whispered into Ron’s ear, “Later” and laughed quietly. Ron blushed briefly but fearing being mocked by Ginny quickly turned and walked into the room next to the entrance._ _

__“What’s this room for?” Ron asked looking around at the large open space with several cabinets._ _

__“I figured we could use it kinda as a study or mini-library. I tried to plan for the eventuality that we might have GoL meetings here and thus would need a place for a Floo or even just a room to work in quiet.“ Hermione said kinda shrugging._ _

__Harry strode into the cabin a few moments later, “Katie’s going to take watch for a while then around 3am she’s going to go hunt us some smaller food. Someone will need to take over watch around then. Wow Hermione this place is great.” He was now walking through up the stairs looking through all the bedrooms. “Who is sleeping where?” he asked the room._ _

__Ginny answered first, “With you.”_ _

__Ron answered “With Hermione.”_ _

__They both turned to each other, and glared however instead of the outburst that they were expecting._ _

__“Fine”_ _

__“Brilliant” They both retorted loudly._ _

__Hermione and Harry laughed._ _

__“That’s not what I meant, we really only need two bedrooms but I count four.” He said still giggling at the two siblings._ _

__“Well I was going to take the one closest to the stairs as once I get the water fixed and we’ll be able to take showers…” She walked over to the small room that a was slightly lower in the ground and had a small hole on the far side. “This room will hopefully be used as either a bath or shower.”_ _

__Ginny pouted, “Well that’s not fair your closest to the shower.”_ _

__“Well your room is three times to size as everyone else.” Ron retorted_ _

__“Yeah but…” She was cut off by Harry putting a finger to her mouth._ _

__“Hermione it’s fantastic, you can choose whatever room you see fit. You did most of the work on it. If you want the master suit it’s all yours. I’ll happily take one of the other bedrooms.”_ _

__“No no, I planned it so that you and Ginny and Katie would use the bigger one. I ever put a roof hatch in the side room so that if you wanted you could go up there if any of you wanted space.” She smiled._ _

__“Tomorrow we’ll have to build most of the furniture.” Harry was now back down stairs looking over the kitchen and dining area making a mental note as to how much furniture they would need._ _

__“Well we already are going to cut down one redwood tree, we should be able to use most of that lumber to build at least the four or five beds two tables and a few other things for around the cabin.” Ron said now walking up the stairs._ _

__“Sometime after the moon passes, I am going to ask Katie to take us into town, we are going to need some real food along with some fabric for bedsheets and towels and just regular household stuff. I want to do as much of our shopping in the muggle world as possible as I want our presence here to be unknown. I will be making a trip to Gringotts or the american equivalent in order to get money for all this.”_ _

__“Harry you don’t have to do that, that’s taking on too much responsibility.” Hermione said sternly_ _

__“Yeah mate I couldn’t let you pay for this all by yourself, that’s not fair.”_ _

__“You realize that I’m like the 5th richest wizard in all of England right? Between the Potter Vaults and the Black Vault I have just over 10 million Galleons.”_ _

__The entire room went quiet as everyone stared at Harry._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Harry when did you find this out?” Hermione was the first one to speak she was so shocked by all of this. She had known Harry from his first year at Hogwarts, he was always wearing second hand clothes that were worse than Ron’s. She always took pity on him because even she was able to afford some nice things._ _

__“Uhh a few hours after I left Hogwarts an Owl found me in Godric's Hollow saying that I needed to go to Gringotts for and important matter. When I got there Griphook the goblin I met my first year took me into a private room and had me sign a few papers proving the soulbond and that I am who I claim to be. The showed me all my assets. Which include about four or five properties including my Parents house in Godric’s Hollow and 12 Grimmauld Street.”_ _

__He turned to Ginny, “Oh and I thought you should know, we are Officially Married, you and Katie both. Believe me It was a nightmare dealing with the Goblins trying to tell them that yes it was three separate marriages.” Harry smiled looking anxiously at Ginny’s reaction, he figured she'd be excited since she was earlier._ _

__“What name did you give them?” Ginny asked her face not portraying any emotion as she stared down at him from the balcony._ _

__“It’s official in the books as Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter and Katie Anne Potter. However you have twenty-five days to change it if you wanted to keep your last name. Which you can thank me for later if you decide to avail yourself of that option.”_ _

__Ginny ran down the stairs almost tripping as she rounded the corner only to be caught by Harry. She gripped him very hard and tilted her head up to look at him. “I love you so much. I’ve dreamed about being with you since I was 10 years old and saw you on platform 9 ¾. It makes me so happy to know that we will be together forever and I couldn’t think of anyone better.” She smiled and kissed him gently._ _

__Harry recoiled a bit, “What about Katie?” He was scared and nervous._ _

__Ginny smiled at him, “We’ll make it work.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him._ _

__Harry Yawned. “I guess we should sleep.” he smirked. “I don’t think that any of us has had a good nights sleep in almost a week.” He was looking around at Ron and Hermione. He put an arm around Ginny’s shoulder._ _

__“Hermione thank you so much for this. It’s perfect, It might not seem like it but it is a huge relief to know that I won’t have to worry about us every night.” He smiled at his best friend._ _

__Hermione had begun to shed a tear., “I will not allow my best friend to cry.” Harry crossed the room and grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his chest. “You are doing everything that you know how to do. That’s all I can ask of you.” He reached down and kissed her forehead and turned to Ron. “Make sure she sleeps tonight, if not I know a few witches that will hex you into yesterday.”_ _

__“Yeah yeah I get it mate.” he nodded at Harry understanding that both Katie and Ginny would end him if he did anything to Hermione. Harry’s love for Hermione was more than he could ever give her, and he was ok with it because she chose him._ _

__Harry turned and led Ginny up to the stairs and stopped at the widow at the top of the stairs. He placed both of his hands on the window sill. He was staring out into the darkness of the Redwoods._ _

__Ginny reached up and put her hand across his chest. “Your worried about Katie…”_ _

__Harry was very serious and almost crying, he nodded. “We can try and Dreamscape an talk to her before bed if you want…”_ _

__Harry sniffled and tried to swallow some tears and just nodded back at Ginny. His mind was wandering. He hated not having control over his surroundings and he wanted desperately to be with Katie on her first night back out. However he knew that he couldn’t for her sake, she needed to learn how to adjust to her new strength and sensations._ _

__Ginny tugged on his arm, “Come on let’s go to bed. You can wake up in the morning and be with her.” She led him to their room._ _

__Harry conjured them a small bed for the night knowing that they would just sleep. He took off his pants and climbed into the small twin bed with only a sheet._ _

__Ginny took of her pants and climbed with him. She rolled onto her side so Harry could hold her. She snuggled back into Harry’s body as much as she could. She loved the feeling of him holding her, she felt so safe and loved. She was asleep in minutes._ _

__Ron and Hermione stood on the porch for a while staring outside. Ron was holding Hermione from behind, they were just staring up at the moon and empty camp. “It’s wonderful out here.” Hermione commented._ _

__“I love how quiet it is. This is nothing like being at Hogwarts and its kind of nice.” Ron kissed her neck softly. He was looking at the smoldering remains of the fire that had long been extinguished. The faint light was barley lighting the campsite but it was beautiful to watch._ _

__“Hermione, do you think we can do this?” He said kinda scared._ _

__“I don’t think we have much of a choice, either we kill Voldemort or we get killed in the process…” she said stating the very cold truth they all had begun to realize over the last day and half._ _

__“Then I think we should kill the bastard.” he said confidently, “Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I doubt any of use will ever sleep well enough until his ass burning in green Hellfire.” Ron eyes were lit with fiery passion._ _

__“Babe lets take a page from Harry and Ginny’s book at try and get some sleep.” She was tugging on his shirt._ _

__Ron nodded and lead them upstairs. They walked into the first bedroom and Hermione conjured a queen size bed with a nice douve so they could be comfortable. Both climbed into bed fully clothed and were asleep in seconds._ _

__

__Just before dawn Harry woke up. He had been worried about Katie all night. He had maybe two hours of sleep. He looked at Ginny who was sleeping so peacefully in his arms. It gave him some level of peace to know that she wasn't touched yet by the pain and worry of this war that they were in. He kissed her neck and slowly got out of bed._ _

__He walked out of their room putting his shirt and pants back on and crept by Hermione and Ron’s room trying not to wake them up. He tiptoed down the stairs. They creaked a bit as he climbed down them into the main foyer of the Cabin._ _

__The very faint light was beginning to creep over the horizon as the Moon was just finishing setting. He walked outside to wait for Katie to walk back into camp as she had promised him. As Harry walked outside he saw Ron standing on the porch resting on the banister._ _

__Ron turned to look at him, “What? You thought you were the only one that cared” he said still very tired yet full of confidence. “I meant what I said when I told you I would take care of her. She is to me as Hermione is to you.”_ _

__“Thanks Ron, I really don’t know where I would be without you.” He walked up to his friend and stood next to him to wait for Katie._ _

__A few minutes later they both heard leafs rustling and a humanoid figure stumbled into the camp. Katie was back to her normal self and collapsed on the ground naked._ _

__Harry ran over to her as Ron waited on the porch knowing that it wasn’t his place to get her. He was more so there to make Harry feel better._ _

__“Hey love how are you doing?” He slid across the ground and scooped her up into his arms._ _

__“Hey you...” She was delirious and exhausted. Her body was shivering because the lack of fur and clothes. She smiled faintly up at him. “You waited for me.” She said timidly and closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest._ _

__“I am always going to be here from now on. You better use to it.” He said softly brushing her hair out of her face._ _

__Harry picked her up and carried her toward the cabin. Ron stood up straight as Harry walked up the few steps to the front door. “Hey Katie, you feeling ok?” He asked quietly._ _

__“Hey Ron.” she said softly, She opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were full of love and worry, he made her feel wanted and safe at the same time., “I am good, try and get some sleep ok?” She said trying to sound tough._ _

__“Yeah you first.” Ron teased and laughed slightly. Katie tried to laugh but just coughed instead._ _

__“Don’t try to do too much. Your really weak, I can hardly feel any magic from you. Your transformation combined with killing that Horcrux must have drained a lot of your innate magic.” Harry spoke softly_ _

__Harry carried her into the cabin. He looked up at the balcony and Ginny was standing staring down at Harry and Katie eyes of worry and fear. “Harry…” She said scared. “I can barely sense Katie is she ok?”_ _

__“Not really she’s really tired and real weak, She needs to sleep for a while and regenerate as much of her magical stores as she can before her transformation tonight. “ Harry was carrying her up to their room._ _

__He placed Katie into their small bed. “Ginny you have much more magical power than either of us right now.” He gestured to the bed. “If i could I would share some of my magic but I haven’t slept in almost 3 days and I’ve spent a lot of my reserves trying to keep everyone safe.” Harry’s eyes had huge black circles under them, and his body looked like he was going to collapse any moment._ _

__“Harry Potter you will get into this bed right now or so help me god I will never sleep with you ever again.” Ginny said sternly._ _

__Ginny waved her wand and enlarged the bed so it could fit the three of them, albeit a bit tight but they would all fit. She pointed to the bed, “Get in, I am not going to take any other answer other than, Yes Ginny!”_ _

__Harry smiled, “Thanks” he conceded and climbed into bed with the naked Katie and warped his arm over Katie and tucked his head into her shoulder and bushel of hair._ _

__Ginny smirked and climbed on the other side of Katie and clamped down on her arm and shoulder and pulled the sheet over the three of them. She stayed awake to make sure Harry went to sleep._ _


	7. End of the Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Another shorter chapter but filled with goodies. Next few chapters will be more content a longer. I Hope you all are enjoying things, again more comments and feedback is welcome. Next chapter trip to Muggle world and fun. 
> 
> Again I own nothing of the Harry Potter world and I am just borrowing the character ideas from JKR. I hope she continues to allow us to use her world to our fantasy's.

Harry Ginny and Katie were peacefully sleeping by the time the sun had risen and begun to light up the camp and forest.

Ginny didn’t begin to stir until sometime after noon when she heard bustling from downstairs.. 

Ginny stretched and quickly realized that the bed she was sleeping in was way too full for its size, when she hit Katie in the face. Ginny leaned over and kissed the spot where she had just hit Katie. 

Katie grumbled as she rolled over forcefully and pressed her back into Ginny. Harry was still sleeping unaware of the world around him. 

Ginny found herself on the outside of the the bed which suited her fine because she was going to get up and see what’s going on downstairs. She grabbed her shirt from yesterday and wished she had time to pack somethings from the Burrow. She only had the one shirt and one pair of pants. They would either need to go shopping or go back to Burrow. One of those ideas she really liked one of them she really hated, she would just have to pester Harry when he woke up to take them shopping. 

She walked down the hall and saw Hermione and Ron’s door open, she peered over the banister Hermione was arranging a few chairs around a newly constructed Oval dining table. “Ohh!, that’s a nice color.” Ginny said through a yawn atop the balcony. 

Hermione jumped slightly then looked up and saw a still waking up Ginny, “Yeah isn’t it? Ron found what I think is called a spruce tree and has been working with it all morning.”

Ginny looked around as she walked down the spiral stairs into the living room. There was a smaller low to the ground table with a few comfortable chairs around it made from the buck hide and the remaining redwood. She ran her hand across the leather couch that as next to the small table. It was very smooth and soft, “Did Ron make all of this?” 

“Not all but most, I helped with the leather on the couch and chairs.” Hermione was still arranging chairs in the Kitchen.

“Ok I am going…” Ron walked into the cabin and saw Ginny admiring his work, “Morning Ginny.” He came over and gave his sister a hug. 

“Yeah yeah get off.” Ron grinned he loved making his sister uncomfortable in the mornings, “These are really nice you should think about going into crafting once this all said and done.” She sat down in one of the chair and put her feet up on the table. 

“Maybe but for now I think I’ll just stick to trying to not die to dark wizards and terrible creatures.” Ron said jokingly. “Hey Hermione have you had any luck figuring out Daphne’s Patronus thingy?”

“Actually, Yes!” She exclaimed, “It’s quite brilliant actually, it basically encapsulates your patronus message and almost disapparates the patronus to the desired destination. The orb will only open for the one who the message was sent to thus keeping a strong level of privacy while being able to communicate over long distances.”

“That’s great!” Ginny said jumping up from her chair. “So we can stay in touch with the GoL and the Order, although I get the feeling from Harry that he really doesn’t want the Order involved in his plans.”

“Yeah I do as well, He trusts the Order however he knows that Voldemort knows about the Order and has likely infiltrated it given how many times their plans have been spoiled. “ Hermione said now walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

“Do you blame him?” Ron said carefully, walking over and standing behind Hermione. “Every time something good happens to him it gets ripped away from him. He found Sirus and a year later he was gone. He started to trust Dumbledore and he gets killed by Snape. The Order tries to help keep him safe and only ends up making things worse. He needs a safe place and a group of people he can trust and depend on. That’s why he’s taking so many precautions with the GoL.”

“I know, it’s just a lot for a sixteen year old to handle.” Hermione said worried. “He’s gone through so much pain and it’s a miracle that he’s still standing. If not for you and Katie” she looked over at Ginny who had slumped back down into the chair. “I have no idea what would happen to him.”

Ginny blushed slightly, “It goes both ways Hermione, you know how much he cares about you?” she said softly but clearly. 

“Yeah…” Hermione sigh.

“If something were to happen to me or Katie, Harry would go on a blood vendetta to kill who ever hurt us. If something were to happen to you, I have no idea what would happened, his wrath wouldn’t stop at the just the person or group. I honestly don’t think anyone or anything would stop his devastation. Before you ask yeah I’m a little jealous but I also understand. You and Ron are the only good things that have never been ripped away from him. You are his only remaining anchors to the good. Hopefully over time Katie and I can take your places but I don't know.” Ginny was a bit sad talking about this but she had to say it otherwise she’s denying it and it would eat at her.

Hermione sat in stunned silence at the younger witches admission of jealousy but she understood where Ginny was coming from. She certainly knew how Harry felt about her, he had made that abundantly clear over the past year. 

“Well enough sad talk.” Ron breaking the calm of the room. “I have to go find you a nice tree for the well and I was going to try and find some for we can make proper beds. My back is killing me, no offense love.” He smiled at the still perplexed Hermione. 

“Huh? Oh yeah the bed…” She wandered off into the kitchen area and pulled out a parchment. “I’ll begin making a list of things we’ll need when we go to the store so we can do it all one trip.” 

“Ohhh!” Ginny exclaimed, “Can I help, I had some ideas last night of things we are going to need.” She bound over to Hermione and they both sat down and talked loudly for a while. 

Ron left to go find the wood that he needed for the rest of the furniture. It was going to be a long day without Harry or Katie. Hopefully they will be alright, Ron thought. All the while Harry and Katie slept through the day. 

In the late afternoon Harry began to stir in the small double bed he and Katie were sleeping in. He awoke to seeing Katie staring into his eye.”Hey” she said softly. 

“Hey you.” Harry replied groggily Harry stretched and then noticed that Ginny wasn’t in bed. “What time is it?”

“If I had to guess close to five in the afternoon.” She said lovingly. She pulled her body on top of Harry, her breasts resting on his chest and hips straddling him. 

“Wow how did we sleep all day and I still feel like I weigh two tons.” Harry yawned and wrapped an arm around Katie. 

“Well we did kill a horcrux last night, or at least I think that’s what that horrible thing was.” Katie said then kissed him on the forehead. 

“Yeah that was a horcrux alright.” Ginny said with a large grin from the doorway. 

Harry and Katie both looked over at Ginny who was still wearing the same clothes as the day before. 

Ginny walked over and sat down on the bed next to them. “You feeling any better?” Looking at the two of them. 

“No”

“Yes” Harry and Katie said together. After a moment they all started laughing. Ginny reached into her small backpack she had made earlier that day and pulled out a green and brown t shirt and a pair of brown pants. 

“We did what we could with your clothes… They were totally destroyed by the time we found them in the morning.” Ginny handed them to Katie. “We used the rest of the deer skin to make these, they’ll have to do till we can either go hunt again or make it to a store. I hope you like them…” she was embarrassed

Katie looked at the cute shirt Ginny had made, It was low cut around the neck which allowed for her to show a little cleavage while still being loose enough that she could be agile. The pants were loose fitting as well as being made of leather they would be great for prolonged physical activity. 

“Ginny they are perfect.” she smiled at the witch and took the clothes holding the shirt up over her chest and shoulders. Katie slowly removed herself from the bed while both Harry and Ginny stared at the breasts and bare arse. 

“Woww” Harry said transfixed 

Ginny hit him in the shoulder while not blinking and also starring at Katie’s perfectly tone Quidditch body. “I wish I had your body…” She said in a mindless kind of trance. 

Katie blushed as her two lovers both were staring at her. “Stop… please you’re making me blush…” Katie pulled on the new pants and top and stood in center of the room. “Well?”

“You look fantastic, that shirt fits you perfectly.” Harry said excitedly. 

“I wish my ass looked that good in that kind of pants.” Ginny was beginning to get worked up. Her body was definitely reacting to the sight of the taller and very athletic Katie. 

“Thanks” she said while doing a small twirl so she could see how she looked. “I am starving do we have any more deer left.”

“Oh you two have missed a lot.” Ginny jumped excitedly out of bed and grabbed Harry’s shirt and tossed it too him. “Come downstairs and see what Ron and Hermione and I have done all day.” She was almost dragging Harry by his pants as he was putting on his shirt.

“Hey let me put on my shirt first…” He was being dragged out of the room. Katie was laughing while following two steps behind them. 

Ginny pulled Harry out onto the balcony overlooking the majority of downstairs. He saw that the kitchen had a nice table with six matching chairs around it. There were some smaller shelves along the walls beneath the windows. There was a small sink that had been installed just under the smaller kitchen window, and next to it was a four foot icebox that had a small wooden base that went under the floorboards. 

The living room had two couches made from the deer hide and a few cozy chairs also made the from bucks hide. There also was a nice thick coffee table in front of the larger couch that had a few pictures sitting on it along with a few wizarding editorials that Hermione had in her bag. Most of the windows had simple green leaf curtains that could be pulled closed to dim the light from outside. Harry also noticed three floating balls one over the kitchen, living room and entryway, they all were glowing light blue. 

Harry was amazed, never had he thought this would be possible so far away from everything. Never had he had anything so nice, the house at the Dursleys was always well furnished but he wasn’t really allowed to enjoy any of it because he was always locked in his room. “This… is amazing.” Harry said slowly as he began to walk down the stairs. 

Harry noticed Ron sleeping shirtless on the couch as he walked into the living room, “You guys did all this while we were sleeping?”

“I have to admit it was mostly Ron and Hermione. I just helped move things and helped a little with the spellwork. Ron went out got all the wood we needed and then some. He spent almost all day crafting all the furniture he even made beds for each bedroom along with small tables and chairs. Hermione helped create all the fabric for the couches and chairs.” Ginny pointed at the soft leather chairs 

Harry was in awe. Here they were in the woods isolated from the rest of the world and in less than 48 hours had built a cabin and furnished it

“Ginny,” came Hermione’s voice. “I finished making the blankets for both our beds.” Hermione walked through the front door. “Harry your awake finally.” she said in a relieved tone of voice. She walked over and gave him a big hug. Hermione was covered in dirt and leafs. She was much more relaxed knowing that Harry was fine. 

Hermione looked up and saw Katie coming down the stairs smiling, “Hey you! How are you doing?” She asked Katie in a worried motherly sort of way. 

“I’ve been worse.” She replied smirking. “You guys did a fantastic job. I had no idea this place could possibly look like this.” She was spinning slowly while walking into the center of the cabin. “You guys turned our makeshift cabin into a spectacular home.” she was overwhelmed. 

“Thanks.” said a tired Ron from one of the couches. 

“Oh you haven’t even seen the best part.” Ginny was almost jumping with excitement, “Tell em Hermione.”

“What? Tell us what?” Harry asked while Katie turned to look at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

“Well thanks to the Nerobear and from Ron’s great craftsmanship I was able to build us a Well that we can use for running water. Which is why we are able to have an icebox. Also why we still have meat frozen and not rotting outside for vultures.” Hermione explained

“Tell em the best part.” Ginny hopped over to Hermione and stood facing the hallway across the room.

“Well I had an idea and using the antlers from the buck you and Ginny killed, I was able to make a sort of shower sauna out of the water room…” She said grinning from ear to ear. 

“Sauna?” Harry and Katie both said at the same time. 

“Yeah! I tried it a bit earlier to make sure it works.” Ginny was very energized. 

“It’s not finished yet I am still working on the runes and spells needed to sustain it, but for now It will work for about twenty minutes before it gets cold. Also all the water used gets recycled through the drain and put back into the well.” Hermione with brimming with confidence and pride. She had spent the better part of the day working on this. It was vital they had running water but Ginny wanted a shower so they could relax a bit. When it hit her, they had a big enough room and no one to police them so why not go all out.

Harry was so taken back by his friends ingenuity and craftsmanship he walked over and hugged Hermione. “Thank you.” he said voice filled with love. “Both of you, I really am lucky to have you as friends.” 

“Yeah yeah enough mushy mushy, Food now!” Ginny said rather impatiently. 

The whole room laughed as Ron stood up and walked over to the icebox and pulled out one of the larger piece of meat. “Ok, how would everyone like their meat?”

“Cooked”

“Medium rare”

“Medium Well”

“Rare” Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Katie all replied at once. 

Ron just laughed and walked outside and started the fire. They had made some upgrades outside as well. The chairs that were once just wood now had coverings, along with a handy spell Hermione had made to make them more pliable thus allowing you to sink into them. They also had a large table with two benches next to it, which were currently filled with papers and something Hermione was working on. 

There also were several more of those floating light balls illuminating the campground. A small shed off to the side of the cabin were the spare wood and materials was kept. It was maybe large enough to hold Vernon’s station wagon if it was cleared.

Of to the side of the fire was a large grate that Hermione had made out of a hubcap that Ron had found that afternoon. Ron was now putting the grate over the fire and preparing to cook the meat. 

“Tonight should be the last of the moon cycle.” Hermione said sitting in one of the comfy chairs. 

“I hope so.” said Ginny a bit worried. She sat down on the large log that was still around the firepit. 

“Ginny…” Katie was happy that her bonded pair was so worried but also nervous about tonight. Last night was a mess, with dealing with the Horcrux and Harry establishing himself as Alpha. She didn’t mind the last part as she had begun to really like Harry. He was always kind and loyal to everyone around him. He would certainly give his life for anyone of them.

“Say Katie, What is this actually?” Ron said pulling up his sleeve revealing his lavender scar. 

“I am not entirely sure why its glowing, however that is a pack mark.” Katie walked over and started rubbing Ginny’s shoulder. “In my old pack we would use it to mark trusted members, even those that were not werewolves. To you it’s nothing more than a scar, to us it’s like a beacon and also a warning. Other wolves will be able to see or sense it from miles away and know that you are part of a pack. It should.” she put emphasis on should. “Allow me to transform around you and not see you as a threat.” She sighed. Katie stopped rubbing Ginny’s shoulder. 

“Katie you didn’t hurt us last night.” Ginny tilted her head up and looked at Katie’s somewhat sad face. 

“Yeah but my transformation was so different. I literally felt charged with electricity. I could feel the air around me guiding me almost. It’s hard to explain, when that horcrux appeared I was so scared, and let me tell you the wolf is NEVER scared.” Katie sat down next to Ginny on the log. 

“When I was in the chamber of secrets that night with Harry It was awful. He was hitting every single nerve that would make me doubt everything I knew. I felt so worthless. Even after Harry came into the chamber and killed the Basilisk I still didn’t believe it. There was Harry who i’d loved since the previous year dying in front of my with a Basilisk fang in his arm crawling over to the Diary and I still didn’t believe that he was my friend. That’s how powerful a horcrux is; that’s how powerful Tom Riddle is.” Ginny threw a small stick into the fire while images raced through her head of everything she remember of that night. 

“That’s what happened to me last night.” Hermione spoke after several minutes of silence. “I heard this voice in my head telling me that Harry never cared about me and that I wasn’t good enough for my friends.” 

Harry walked outside after exploring the cabin a bit more. “What’s everyone talking about?” observing a what was a rather serious conversation.

“Horcruxs.” Ron said, “ _Fotia Engorio _” The fire intensified to the heat he wanted and began cooking the venetian.__

__“Wonderful my favorite dinner topic.” Harry sat down across from Katie and Ginny. “So tomorrow if everything goes well tonight.” Hey eyed Ginny and Katie, “I would like us to do some shopping. I was hoping that Katie would be able to act as a guide. I need to go to Gringotts first. Which will prove to be very problematic as I don’t want anyone to know its me.”_ _

__“Well the nearest one is in San Francisco about forty miles from here.” Katie said now perking up a bit at the thought of shopping._ _

__“Ok that’s not that bad of an Apparition.” Hermione said laying back in her chair and resting her feet on a large stone._ _

__“Yeah maybe for you. I still don’t know how to Apparate. I was hoping that I could get Fred and George to teach me this summer.” Ginny reminded._ _

__“Well that can be something we work on over the next few weeks.” Harry said looking at both Ginny and Ron, “Mate you don’t know how to either right?”_ _

__Ron nodded, “I only just started lessons a few days before the end of the term. Hermione has been helping me but i’m nowhere near confident enough to do it by myself.” Ron turned over a few of the smaller piece of steak._ _

__“So only Hermione and Katie know how to Apparate.” Harry said stating the facts._ _

__“What about you Harry?” Katie asked._ _

__“Who needs to Apparate when I can do this.” He closed his eyes for a second and a disappeared in a puff of green smoke and reappeared right in front of Katie and Ginny. What was more amazing was that not a single piece of dirt moved or any shifting of air._ _

__“Wicked!” Ron exclaimed_ _

__Katie and Ginny were in awe even more so when Harry kissed both of them in succession and vanished back to his chair._ _

__“When did you learn to do that?” Hermione asked stunned at his ability to move undetected._ _

__“That day in the Great Hall when I yelled at you…” he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “I think it has to do with the my increase in magic, speaking of which. Do you all remember last night just after the Nerobear left?”_ _

__The five teenagers were all reminded of the image of the five magical aura’s combing together. “Yeah what about it?” Ron said_ _

__“Well I think that’s got a lot to do with our increase in magic. I originally thought it was just part of being Bonded but since you and Hermione have the same kind of reaction I think it’s something different. Something stronger.”_ _

__“I think Harry’s right when I first arrived here from the burrow.” Hermione sat up in her chair and put her elbows on her knees, “I had this weird feeling like a uncontrolled calmness washed over me and even more so when the Nerobear talked with me. He was talking about my affinity for water and that’s what drew him to me. I think it’s no surprise to say that the color of the magic aura’s that we can tap into are deliberate. Harry earth, Ginny fire, Katie air, Me water. However Ron your golden aura is puzzling.”_ _

__Katie spoke before Ron could, “I believe I can answer that, its Nature. The wolf last night smelled many things but from Ron I got this overwhelming sense of comfort and protection. Not me, but the wolf.”_ _

__“Nature?” Ron asked hesitantly_ _

__“I don’t know but that sounds plausible” Hermione said now leaning back in her chair._ _

__“So these aura’s that we have give us, what?” Ginny asked seeing how comfortable Hermione was and sat in her own chair._ _

__“I think it works as a kind of enhancement to our magic when casting spells of similar type. Meaning that Ginny, you were to cast a fire spell It would be more powerful than if you were to cast a water spell.” Hermione answered_ _

__“That would explain how I was able to cast lightning bolts at the Burrow without a wand.” Katie said leaning forwards and sitting on the ground, back resting against the log and feet near the fire._ _

__“Also how you were able to block Bellatrix’s Killing curse with that bolt of lightning.” Hermione explained. Ron’s face was one of shock and a small gasp was heard from Ginny._ _

__“We should spend some time trying to work on these new powers over the next few weeks. However back to tomorrow. Once I am able to go to the bank, I want to get all of our shopping done for the next few weeks. Meaning that I should tell you what I have planned.” Harry was very comfortable in his chair and leaned forward to speak clearly._ _

__“I want to get clothes and food for us here at the cabin also whatever else we might want. Like I said we may be here a while and I figure we should be comfortable. If it takes spending two thousand Galleons to do so perfect. It is worth it. I intend to use this as the Headquarters for the GoL. Meaning that we need to put some protections on it.” He turned to Hermione, “I was hoping that we’d be able to put the cabin under Fidelius with you as Secret Keeper Hermione. Also I want to hold a GoL meeting with as many of the GoL as we can get. Meaning that we need to find a way for them all to get here. I am also going to invite 4 more people into the GoL.” He looked excitedly at Ginny as he said that._ _

__“Really?” Ginny smiled_ _

__“Who?” asked Ron_ _

__Hermione answered for Harry, “The twins.” she smiled as Harry smirked. “Who are the other two?”_ _

__“Lupin and Bill” Katie answered. Harry looked shocked as he hadn’t told anyone yet._ _

__“Why them?” asked Ron._ _

__“Because they are both werewolves and I want them here living with us. Which means by proxy after the wedding Fleur will be here as well.” Harry answered confidently._ _

__“That makes sense.” Hermione said after a moment to process this information she had a thought, “You know that if your going to have Lupin here you should indoctrinate Tonks as well. They have kinda been dating for about six months.”_ _

__Harry’s face lit up, “Ohh!” He was excited for his godfather. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to him before leaving England. He missed Remus and even more so missed Sirius. “Well that will put us at 23 which Is about as large as I want this group to be for now.”_ _

__“So food, clothes, supplies and anything we could need for planning to kill a Dark Lord and his remaining Horcruxes.” Hermione said._ _

__“And Stuff for a party!” Ginny added_ _

__“Party?” Harry and Ron said together._ _

__“For Katie’s graduation.” Hermione said smiling. She had forgotten about that she only just started making plans before all the shit hit the fan._ _

__“Guys you don’t have to do that.” Katie said bashfully._ _

__“Yes Katie.” Harry said happily, “We do.”_ _

__“Well fine then but I am adding one more stop to our shopping spree then.” Katie said pouting slightly._ _

__“Oh we are already going there.” Harry exclaimed_ _

__“Where?” Ron asked_ _

__“To get brooms” Harry Katie and Ginny all said together with a lot of excitement._ _

__Ron’s face lit up he would be able to fly all summer and what better place to do it that a forest where no one would see them._ _

__Even Hermione was a bit excited by fact of learning to fly. “I guess I’ll have to learn how to fly a broom then.” she laughed to cover her anxiety over flying._ _

__“It will be our main form of transportation for most of the summer as Apparating will only give the American Ministry a way to track us which I don’t want.” Harry’s nose twitched as he heard the sound of meat burning._ _

__“Foods up!” Ron said levitating a large piece of barley cooked meat over to Katie. “You said rare, so I hope that’s right…” He was nervous. Ron learned how to barbeque at the Burrow watching his dad and Bill cook._ _

__Katie grabbed the almost two pound steak out of the air and bit into it. Blood was dripping out onto the ground. “Ummmm Is Peeeffect” Katie said as her eyes rolled back and she began to devour the savory deer._ _

__The others all laughed as they were levitated their meat choices and used their wands to cut and eat their steak._ _

__After they had all eaten their meals Ron vanished all the remains and walked over to the side the cabin. “Harry can I borrow you for a bit.”_ _

__“Sure thing.” Harry hopped up and walked over to the side of the house. “Whats up?”_ _

__“I wanted to talk to you about this whole thing. You know about killing Vo..Voldemort” He stuttered as he said the word._ _

__“Ron..” Harry began to say_ _

__“NO! Let me finish. So much has happened over the last few days, and Hermione and I feel that you might be shouldering all this responsibility by yourself and I guess what I am trying to say is. You can rely on us to do stuff. More than just basic day to day You know that right?” Ron was very sympathetic and friendly._ _

__“Yeah I know it’s just when Dumbledore died something clicked in my head and I realized, What is stopping me from destroying Tom? Adults, the Order, Teachers at Hogwarts. For what reason? To protect me? Bullshit!” Harry was starting to get worked up._ _

__“Well Mate you know I will do whatever it takes. Voldemort has taken too much away from my life and even more from yours and countless others. I never thought I’d be the hero type to want to save the world, but this seems real.” Ron said sitting down on a stump._ _

__“It is real Ron, as real as is it gets.” He looked slightly depressed. Harry was thinking of Sirius and how he could be alive still if not for Voldemort. “And I want to say thank you and I’ll try to rely on other a bit more.” He smiled slightly._ _

__“Great! Now I need your help getting these into the house.” He was pointing towards a cluster of beds that he had made that afternoon._ _

__“Wow mate you made all of these?”_ _

__“Yeah with some help from Hermione and Ginny, but the wood crafting was all me.” He was smiling at his best friend. Harry’s eyes were wide with amusement. “We need to shrink them and levitate them up stairs. I am not the best with Transfigurations so I would hoping you could do the honors.”_ _

__Harry still amazed by his friends craftsmanship he pulled his wand out and flicked it once and the beds all strunk so they could be levitated through the door. They spent the better part of the next hour moving the rest of the furniture into the cabin and respective rooms._ _

__The sun finally crest the the large hill in the west as the floating light balls illuminated the camp and cabin. It was quite nice, not too bright that it hurt your eyes but also not dark enough that you couldn’t see._ _

__Harry and Ron walked out of the cabin, “Ok all the beds should be set up the only thing that will be missing is proper bedsheets and pillows which we can hopefully geto tomorrow.” Harry said walking over to Katie._ _

__“I’m spent!” Ron said exasperated. He plopped down in one of the chairs and put his feet up on a rock near the fire pit._ _

__Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost seven. “Ya’ll should go inside and get comfortable, get some sleep. We’ll have a busy day tomorrow. “_ _

__Hermione yawned, “I was just waiting for you two to finish the inside.” she rose from the chair she’d been in for the past few hours. She stopped in front of Ron, “Come on babe lets go inside.” She gave Ron a mischievous grin._ _

__Ginny giggled as she looked over at Hermione, “Don’t be too loud!” She practically yelled as Ron and Hermione disappeared into the cabin whispering to each other._ _

__“What about you Gin?” Harry said as he sat down next to a very quiet Katie._ _

__“Ohhh no you don’t. I ain’t moving tonight. If anything your ass is getting sent to bed.” she was semi-serious and Harry knew it would be pointless to argue with her._ _

__“Ginny….” Katie voice was soft, “Thank you.” Katie nodded at her then turned to Harry, “I’ll be fine you really need to sleep, you can join me in the dreamscape.”_ _

__Harry was trying to decide how much fight he wanted to put forth. He very much so wanted to be with Katie for the last part of her transformation. Yet he knew Ginny and Katie would fight every step of the way and he hated fighting with them._ _

__“Fine….” He said in defeat. He got up and walked into the house and crept past Hermione and Ron’s room which he noticed had been locked and silenced. He smiled, well at least they are settling in. He walked into their room and took off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed. He conjured some cotton sheets curled on to his side. He was asleep in minutes._ _

__Ginny had her eyes closed and after a few minutes said, “Finally he’s asleep” She raised her head and looked up at the sky Katie would be transforming soon. “So how does this work.” She asked dropping the light and childish attitude she normally carried._ _

__“Well…” Katie said “In about five or ten minutes I’ll transform which will be painful and not that pleasant to watch and hopefully if everything goes right. I’ll be able to stay in control and recognise you and everyone in the cabin as friendly.” She was twitching slightly._ _

__Ginny walked up to her, “I am gonna sit here all night you won’t hurt nobody and you won’t hurt me. If by some chance things don’t work the way you want I will be here for you.” Ginny smiled warmly and gave her a big squishy hug._ _

__“Thanks Ginny.” She squeeked out from the shorter redheads embrace. Ginny released the taller brunette._ _

__“Say… Katie.” Ginny said sitting back down in the chair. “I was wondering how do you feel about nicknames?” She posed to the older witch._ _

__“Uhh… I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.” Katie looked down at the ground in thought. “I guess it’s kinda cute.” She looked back up at Ginny with a smile. “Why did you have one in mind?”_ _

__Ginny smirked, “Yeah, I kinda like Kat.”_ _

__“Kat?”_ _

__“Yeah like the animal but with a K.” Ginny looked at Katie trying to judge her reaction._ _

__“Kat….” she said aloud. “I like it, but Harry can’t use it.” She pouted._ _

__Ginny looked confused and eye’d Katie._ _

__“I like it when he calls my name….” She blushed and turned away slightly._ _

__Ginny laughed, “Well I won’t use it in bed or anything.” She got a big grin when she said that. An image of Katie and Ginny in bed together popped into her head._ _

__“I….I hadn’t thought about that. I mean I only slept with Harry the once, last night. Neither of us were in any shape to do more than passout. I did have some really nice dreams though.” She smiled at Ginny._ _

__“Well that make us even, Harry and I only slept together the one night as well.” Ginny said slumly._ _

__“What?! No way? You guys have been dating for what 7 months?!” Katie was shocked to hear that they hadn’t been together._ _

__“No…” Ginny began to twiddle with a piece of her red hair. “When we were at Hogwarts we only messed around a little bit in the Room of Requirement. It took a lot of coaxing to even get him to do that. He’s very shy.” She looked directly at Katie, “Except around you.”_ _

__Katie blushed, “Me? I haven’t done anything really? I’ve known Harry for about as long as you, and way less formally. “ She was feeling upset because Ginny desperately wanted Harry to be more bold with her. “Maybe we can try and get Harry to be more overt with you.” She smiled._ _

__“Thanks Kat.” She smiled at Katie who smiled back only for a split second. Then he back arched violently._ _

__Ginny jumped out of her chair startled by the sudden change. “Right…. Werewolf. Get your head back Ginny.” She said to herself as she watched Katie’s body twist and turn growing in size to almost ten feet._ _

__She walked slowly up to Katie and took off her shirt. Reaving the same pink bra she had been wearing the past two days along with the still faintly glowing lavender scar on her shoulder._ _

__After a minute or so Katie was standing still head and body slumped over watching Ginny.”_ _

__“Katie you remember me?” Ginny asked the grey wolf standing in front of her. “I am your friend.” She said as confidently as she could muster._ _

__Katie dashed quickly over to Ginny, which made her jump. Her head resting inches from Ginny’s. Katie closed her eye and starting sniffing Ginny._ _

__She ran her nose up and down the redheads face and neck pausing a few moments on the scar on her shoulder. She licked the scar which immediately cause Ginny to relax. She began to feel a very comfortanting wave of companionship. “Okay” Ginny sighed “Now what?”_ _

__Katie took a step back and brushed her face against Ginny’s and ran off into the night._ _

__Ginny giggled as the soft fur tickled her skin. She also felt a slight numbing where Katie’s fur had brushed against her skin. It was oddly cold at first and slowly moved from her face to her now racing heart._ _

__“Ok, note to Ginny future. Find a way to make out with Werewolf Katie!” She was almost panting. Just the brief touch of her bonded mate was sending her into a state of sexual madness. She sat back down in the chair._ _

__After a few minutes Ginny had calmed down and spent the rest of the night re-reading one of the issues of Witch Weekly that Hermione had stashed in her bag._ _

__After a while she put down the magazine and stared up at the slightly cloudy sky. The weather here in California was very different from her previous home in England. It was much warmer during the day, however at night she enjoyed the moist air that came from being under such a thick forest of Redwood trees. Every night they had spent in the forest was cool yet not so cold that one couldn’t be outside._ _

__The fog had just started to roll in when Ginny was jolted awake by a droplet of water falling from her chin to her hand. When did I fall asleep? Oh I hope Harry didn’t walk out right now, he’d never let me watch again. I wonder what Harry is dreaming about… She could enter the dreamscape and try and find out, but that would betray Katie. She knew that somewhere nearby Katie was doing something. She could feel the presence of her bondmate she was oddly sereen at the moment._ _

__Ginny was contemplating how to spend the rest of the evening when she heard a twig snap. Ginny quickly spun out of her chair wand point at the cabin._ _

__“Who’s there…” She asked timidly, wand pointing at the fog filled campsite. Just then the fog around her began to move and a she began to see the figure of an Otter swimming through the fog. It swam right up to Ginny and vanished silently and peacefully against her face. Gently coating Ginny’s face a very thin veil of warm water._ _

__“Thought you could use the company.” Hermione’s voice was very quiet. She was almost shivering while wearing her baby blue pajama pants and matching nightie._ _

__“Morgana be damned. Hermione you can’t be sneaking up like that.” Ginny relaxed and reached up to wipe her face off. Ginny was marvelling at the ease at which Hermione had created that Otter out of the veil of fog._ _

__“Why are you awake at this hour anyway?” Ginny asked as she sat back down gesturing to one of the seats near the fire. She waved her hand towards the firepit and it roared back to life. “Cool” she said._ _

__Hermione was smiling as she saw Ginny wandlessly increase the fire. “Sick!” Hermione exclaimed._ _

__Ginny was shocked Hermione never used improper language, not that sick was a bad word just…. It wasn’t the kind of language anyone associated with Hermione Jean Granger._ _

__“Thought i’d change my vocabulary to be more fitting for muggle and American cultures if we are gonna be here all summer or longer…” Hermione said almost giggling. “ I couldn’t sleep.”_ _

__Ginny yawned, “What time is it anyway?”_ _

__“Just after five.” Hermione conjured a blanket for herself and began looking up at the now clear sky._ _

__“That’s it?” Ginny was getting very tired, she’d been awake all night, and if there was one person who loved their sleep time, it was Ginny._ _

__“If you want you can go get some sleep and I’ll stay up and wait for Katie.” Hermione said softly._ _

__“Na, I’d feel bad, as much as going and laying down with Harry sounds really good right now. I need to do this for me. I want to be there for Katie. Harry does so much for both us and I just want Katie to feel how much I care for her.”_ _

__The night was now pitch black as the moon was disappearing behind the horizon and just a faint crack of light blue light was creeping into the sky above them. They both heard a few twigs cracking and bushes rustling._ _

__Hermione gripped her wand while Ginny tensed up and sat straight in her chair. Ginny knew it was Katie but nonetheless she was still nervous._ _

__The large almost eight foot werewolf strode slowly into the camp. She gave what looked like a yawn and wandered over to where Ginny was sitting. Her eyes calm and sedated and her posture was relaxed and peaceful. She laid down right infront of Ginny, taking up all the space between her and the fire. She was slowly returning back to human form._ _

__Both girls were shocked. Neither of them knew what to expect when Katie would come back just they Ginny knew she had to be there. Hermione was amused by how calm Katie was, she thought that she must really have control over her transformation._ _

__Katie still mostly werewolf curled herself around Ginny’s feet and before her transformation was finished was sleeping on the ground comfortably. Ginny smiled and relaxed back into her chair._ _

__“Good to see you too Katie.” Ginny said in a whisper as she gently put Katie’s disheveled hair out of her face._ _

__“She really is amazing. I remember talking to Professor Lupin several times last year about his transformation and he was always saying it was a constant battle with the Wolf over control. I hope that maybe once he and Bill get here they can learn how to control it better.” Hermione said._ _

__“Speaking of Bill how are we inviting them here? Using the Patronus orb?” Ginny asked._ _

__“I would imagine, however that’s Harry’s decision.” Hermione yawned. “However I am going back to bed. Let’s bring Katie back inside so she doesn’t get too cold.”_ _

__Ginny nodded, “Hey Katie” She whispered as she gently nudged Katie’s shoulder._ _

__She stirred quietly and rolled onto her back, “Hey you.” She said softly with a growing smile on her face._ _

__“Lets go inside where it’s warm and Harry is.” Ginny was kneeling over Katie dusting off some of the leafs and dirt. She was still clothed which from what Harry said wasn’t the case last night._ _

__“Oookay.” Katie took Ginny’s outstretched hand and pulled herself up. She and Ginny walked slowly back into the cabin followed by Hermione._ _

__The trek up the stairs took a bit longer than anticipated because Katie kept falling over. Eventually both Ginny and Hermione were carrying her by her shoulders to the landing atop the stairs._ _

__“You all don’t need to do this.” Katie said groggily, “I am just tired, just put me down anywhere.” she stumbled catching herself on the railing._ _

__“Nope you are coming to bed with me missy and I am getting my cuddle time.” Ginny said playfully._ _

__Hermione smiled as she opened the door to her’s and Ron’s room. As the door opened a loud snoring overtook the balcony. Obviously Hermione had put silencing charms on the doors and thank god for that. Ron was always a loud sleeper and It would have been awful if Ginny had to listen to him._ _

__“Good night you two, see in the morning.” She yawned the last part and closed the door._ _

__Ginny walked Katie into their bedroom. When she opened the door she excited to see that Harry was still asleep. “Phew” She said. “Come on let’s get you out of these clothes and into bed.”_ _

__Katie’s eyes were drawn immediately to Harry and became slightly more focused. Her still heightened wolf senses hadn’t worn off yet and Harry smelled delicious. She quickly shed her shirt and jeans and stumbled over with Ginny and climbed onto the bed laying in the middle. Before she has much time to get comfortable she felt a warm body pressing her closer to Harry as a mound of red hair engulfed her face._ _

__She felt Ginny’s soft lips on hers and it was amazing. It was only for a second before Ginny pulled away and latched onto her arm and legs. Harry rolled over with the shifting weight in the bed and draped an arm over Katie and rest it on Ginny’s shoulder. Katie felt so loved sleeping between her two bonded mates. She was quickly overtaken by sleep as she snuggled into Ginny._ _


	8. Trip to San Francisco and Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N As I said last time a bit longer chapter and quite a bit of stuff happens to our Quintet. I am interested to hear feedback as to the direction some of the characters are being taken. I understand its a bit different than the books but this is I think Harry would behave. Please keep it constructive I understand that not everyone will like it but there are ways to share your dislike with out being rude. 
> 
> I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe and write this story with no obligation or any commitments other than my love for the universe that JKR has set forth.

Katie awoke the next day feeling refreshed and surprisingly not in pain. Every other time she had transformed including last night, she always awoke sore and in pain. Harry and Ginny were still both sleeping. Ginny still latched onto her side, Harry had rolled over and his back was pressed firmly against Katie’s other side. She traced small circles up and down Harry’s back. His muscles twitched as she ran her fingers over them. 

Katie was staring at Harry and thinking how wonderful this was, and that she’d be able to sleep like this for a long time, and she liked that idea. 

Harry rolled over. His emerald green eyes staring straight at her. “Hey you.” As had been his traditional morning greeting so far. 

“Hey” Katie whispered trying to not wake Ginny. 

“Feel ok?” Harry said as he ran his hand across her face. 

Katie nodded happily as she leaned over pulling Ginny with her, to give Harry a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back. 

Ginny opened one eye, “Me too” sleepily while adjusting so she was on top of Katie and staring at Harry. 

“Morning Gin.” Harry said quietly and kissed Ginny as well. Katie giggled and pushed Ginny back down onto the bed. 

After several moments of giggling tickling and rolling around in the bed. The three teens were now out of breath and laughing. 

“Let's go get up!” Ginny said excitedly as she poked at Katie who had her head facedown in a pillow. 

“Why?! It’s too early.” Came the muffled sound of Katie whining. 

“Too early? It’s after ten and if we don’t leave soon we won’t be able to go shopping everywhere.” Harry said teasingly. 

The pillow that was covering Katie’s face quickly was thrown at Harry making a satisfying thud. Ginny laughed as she climbed out of bed and pulled her now three day old clothes back on. She cast a quick Scorify cleaning her clothes. 

Katie and Harry were still wrestling on the bed. “By the time I check on Ron and Hermione both of you better be dressed and ready to go.” Ginny said sternly trying to imitate her mother. 

“Yes dear”

“Yes mum.” Harry and Katie said from the bed giggling. 

Ginny smiled and walked down the hallway. Hermione and Ron’s door was open and she could here bustling from downstairs. As she walked by the room she could see Ron finishing getting dressed. 

“Hey Ginny how are you feeling?” Ron asked zipping up his jeans. 

“I am good now. Are you excited for our trip to San Franchesco?” 

“I think its San Francisco, and yes I am. Bit nervous as I’ve never been around many Americans mainly just Dean and Katie.” He walked out of the room and gave his sister a small hug and escorted her down the stairs. 

“You’ll be fine, it’s not like we are going to be living with them for the summer.” Ginny said jumping off the last step. 

“Morning everyone!” Hermione said jovially as she was heating up some water out by the fire. 

Ginny ran up to Hermione and jumped and hugged her. Ginny was happy that Hermione came out and sat with her even if it was only for a little while. Hermione looked shocked as the 15 year old in her arms wasnt letting go.

“Ginny… Good to see you too.” She said confusedly, while gently patting her back. 

Ginny backed away and smiled intently at Hermione then walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a smaller cut of venison and walked back outside. 

Hermione levitated the small grate and rested it over the fire. “Thanks ‘Mione.” Ginny said excitedly. 

“Something’s got you in a good mood.” Ron said while pouring a bit of warm water into a conjured cup. 

“Might be that she’s excited to go shopping in San Francisco.” A faint voice of Katie Bell flow down the stairs and out the front door. 

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed. “I totally forgot!” She ran back inside almost knocking Katie over as she exited the cabin.

“Morning Hermione” Katie said as the other brunette stumbled over her in the doorway.

Hermione was running up the stairs and stopped halfway,”Hey Katie, glad to see your feeling better.” Hermione flashed a quaint smile. She only stopped for a moment before running back upstairs. 

Harry was just walking out of the door of his room at the end of the hall. “Hermione what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” She said closing the door to her room and a moment later walking out with her bag. “I just forgot that we were going shopping today.” She was slightly out of breath and a bit flustered but nonetheless smiling at Harry. “Did you get some sleep? You looked dreadful last night.”

Harry walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder, “I am good now. Now can you do me a favor?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Stop worrying so much about the little shit ok?” 

She looked cross at him for swearing but she’d just accepted that Harry wasn’t her charge anymore. “Fine” She said sternly 

Harry lead them down the stairs, “Good now I hope that you made a list of things we should get.”

“I actually have and it’s pretty long and extensive.” Hermione said as they walked back outside to join the other 3 teens. 

“Listen up I am only going to say this once. I am paying for EVERYTHING, we likely will not be going back to England for quite some time outside of small trips. Which means.” He glared at Hermione Ron and Ginny. “IF there is something you want, buy it.” He turned to Ginny, “If you want a really nice party dress, get it.” He turned to Ron, “If you want a Firebolt.” He grinned, “Get three” Ron and Ginny’s faces both lit up. He turned to Hermione, “If you want a library membership or even just everybook in the bookstore then bloody do it. As I said I want us to live comfortably If we are going to kill the biggest fucker in the past century. I want for us to have nice things that can distract us when applicable. Understood?”

They all nodded affectionately, Harry was right. They were far from family and home but they didn’t lack the love and companionship. They were a new family, one that Harry was hellbent on keeping safe and happy. 

“Right then, first stop Gringotts. They will likely need to talk to both Ginny and Katie. While the three of us do that, Hermione and Ron can try and find out where we can our magical shopping as I want to get that done as quickly as possible. The less exposure we have in the magical world until we can get the Fidelus up the better. Once that’s done we’ll go to all the muggle shops we want and we can take our time.” Harry walked over to the firepit and turned the small strips that Ginny had put on a few minutes ago.

Hermione turned towards Katie, “You know where we are going?”

She snapped back from her brief daydream of Quidditch, “Yeah it’s located inside of an old boat dock. I have a picture for you if you want.” She reached into her pockets and pulled out a picture of Katie and a short white man with grey hair and short beard. They were standing in front of Ferry Building in downtown San Francisco. It was a muggle photo. 

“Is that your grandfather?” Hermione asked

“Yeah he took me when I first got back from Hogwarts my first year.” She smiled faintly remember the trip they took down along the wharf.

Harry walked over to look at the picture as well. “We should try and meet up with him after we get everything set up. Maybe sometime next week.” It was Sunday and they would likely still be setting up things for the next few days after shopping. 

“Well that might be more difficult than just asking for a meeting.” Katie said kicking up some dirt. “I tried to find the pack last night as they usually stay in the northern edge of the redwoods however I found no traces that they have been here for months.”

Harry and Ginny were not surprised by this turn of events because of their connection to Katie. She would have been much happier if she had been able to find her old pack. 

“Well then we’ll figure that part out as we go then.” Hermione said as she conjured a large serving plate.

Ginny levitated the venison strips onto the plate, “Food’s done!” Everyone grabbed a few strips and ate them quickly. They turned out rather crispy which was Ginny’s intent. 

“This is really good Ginny” Ron commented, “Feels like bacon but more tender and much less fatty”

“Thanks, the buck we caught had very little fat on him, which is why it’s a bit tough.” Ginny said vanishing the plate and grease once all the pieces were eaten. 

“Ok everyone got all their things they want?” Harry asked wiping his hands on his jeans. 

“Yup” Ginny exclaimed bounding over to Harry.

“I think so.” Hermione said walking up to Katie so she could take one last look at the picture. 

She was a bit nervous she was still fairly new to Apparating and had only done blind Apparation's a few times. This time she’d be side-alonging Ron, and was even more nervous. 

“You good ‘Mione?” Ron asked a with a bit of smile. 

“Yeah I think so. Yeah I’m fine. Sure.” She righted her shirt and grabbed Ron’s arm. 

Katie had walked over to Harry and Ginny, “You ready Kat?” Ginny said while taking Katie’s hand. 

Harry gave a brief look at Ginny and then back to a slightly blushing Katie, “Kat?” He posed as the trio of them was engulfed in a sphere of brown and green and vanished into the ground. 

“That is soo Cooooooo….” Ron’s voice was cut off as he vanished. 

“....oooool” Ron finished as he stumbled over a few newspapers. “Eww what’s that smell.” He said as a cold breeze crashed against his skin. 

“Well this was the only safe place I could find for us to Apparate into. There are people everywhere.” Hermione was beginning to shiver slightly. They walked out of the alley way onto Market Street.

They were surrounded by tall buildings that seemed to be endless. There were huge signs that flashed lights and other moving images. Cars were driving up and down the streets, hundreds of them. They appeared to be stopping momentarily at these large open spaces.

“Wow” Hermione said slowly as she spun in circles. “They must be thirty stories tall.” 

“Yeah… I’ve never seen so many cars before. Even in the few trips I’ve been to London. Dad would throw a fit if he was here.” Ron was staring at all the signs and shop windows, one of them caught his eye,Victoria Secret: Market Street Emporium. He was staring at several manikins that were of skinny tall women wearing nothing but bra and panties. “Blimey. OWWW”

Hermione hit him in the shoulder. “Ronald!” 

“What?! I was just thinking about how fantastic you would look in them….” he said with an almost giggle and a big smile. 

Hermione blushed, “Come on we need to find Harry and them, they said Gringotts was inside a boat dock or something.” The two English wizards walked into the mayhem that was a Sunday morning in downtown San Francisco. 

Harry Ginny and Katie all appeared inside a building. They were in a small corner surrounded on the sides by concrete. A loud rushing sounds had jolted them to their surroundings. It ended after several seconds.

“Well that wasn’t the best…” Harry commented on his Terrestrial Warp. “This was the safest place I found for us to appear at.”

Ginny’s head was spinning, “Harry dear I love you, but you need to work on your directions. Katie told you exactly where to go and you ignored her.”

Katie was almost fuming, “It’s Ok.” She said forcefully while glaring at Harry. “We are here and no one is hurt.” She grabbed his hand and yanked him through the small concrete tunnel they were in.

“Kinda looks like the underground from London.” Harry commented. 

“Very close, its called BART and it works the same way except way less extensive.” Katie said in a raised voice as they had entered a busy part of the station. 

Ginny was following behind just staring at all the posters and ads that were against all the walls. She had only been to London a few times outside of her trips to Kings Cross. However they always used the Floo network to get there. She stopped for a moment to look at a sign that had a picture of a very fit women wearing white shorts and a navy blue loose fitting shirt with a small flag on it. She was also wearing kneehigh socks and these funny shoes that had little spikes at the bottom. Ginny was very excited by this and was just staring. 

She turned to a girl who was standing against the wall with two little cords sticking out of her ears. “Excuse me?” She waved to the girl. Who blinked twice before removing one of the cords.

“What do you want?” The girl asked rudely 

“I am visiting from overseas, Who is that?” She pointed at the poster.

“Mia Hamm, Olympic Gold Medalist Soccer player.” She said quickly and with no emotion. Just as she was finished her earpiece was placed back in her here and she went back to looking down at the floor. 

Ginny was startled by the girls rudeness but only dwelled on it for a second as she felt a tap on her shoulder. “You ok Gin?” Harry asked with a small smile.

“Never better! I want to go to a a… Soccer store.” She said with a huge grin. Ginny loved the way Mia Hamm looked wearing her soccer uniform.

“We can do that, we’ll need some athletic clothes if we are going to be training and riding.” Harry took her arm and lead her up the stairs he and Katie had exited out of. 

“Thought we lost you Ginny” Katie said amongst the crowded street. They were standing next to a large body of water and surrounded on the otherside by a huge open area filled with cars, people, trolleys and vendors. There was a brisk breeze which made Katie and Ginny shrivel slightly. They looked up and saw a huge grey bridge that crossed over to a small island. 

“That’s the Bay bridge it connects San Francisco to Oakland on the other side. Thousands of people use the bridge every day to commute to work.” She pointed slightly north, “That orange bridge is the Golden Gate Bridge, its one of the many historic landmarks found here in SF.”

“SF?” Harry asked.

“It’s what the locals call San Francisco. Come on let’s go, we are going to that building over there.” she gestured down the street towards a large building. 

Ginny was holding Harry’s hand like a little kid walking through disneyland for the first time. She was being pulled along while her eyes were darting from building to building. Looking at all the signs and people. There must have been ten thousand people all dressed so differently. Some wore really modest clothes like sweaters and jeans. Others wore shirts that cut several inches above the waist and shorts that only went to the top of the thigh. Most of the boys were wearing blue jeans that appeared to be several sizes too large. She thought they looked like fools.

However what was really catching her eye the most were all the street vendors. People selling jewelry of all shapes and sizes. Some were doing paintings, others selling small nick nacks that all said San Francisco on them. “Wicked!” she exclaimed slowly as they stopped in front of the large building.

They stood at the bottom of a small set of stairs in front of a large building with a huge clock standing about fifty feet high. It had large archways that ran the length of a city block. There were three large doors one of which had a faint glow in front of it. Just as Harry was going to move towards it a voice stopped him.

“Harry!” Ron and Hermione were running across the street panting. “This place is bloody crazy. Cars and people everywhere just doing whatever they want. I saw a guy run across the street with hundreds of cars driving by. Another guy was stark naked walking down the street. San Francisco is nutty man.” Ron was perplexed and a bit freaked out. 

“Yeah… that’s kinda our thing.” Katie said smiling

“I haven’t really been paying attention, I have a massive headache ever since we arrived.” Harry said rubbing his temples. 

“Is it him?” Hermione asked and Ron looked serious. 

“I don’t think so but something is making this dull ringing noise in my head. I am fine for now but I’ll let you know if it gets worse.” Harry said faking a smile. “I found the magical entrance.” he gestured towards the rightmost door. 

“Ok let’s get this done with so we get to the fun part.” Ginny said snapping back into reality. 

Ron walked over to Harry still slightly out of breath, “You know you don’t have to do this alone right?” 

Harry looked at his best friend confused. “I don’t think I follow…” 

Hermione walked over and stood next to Ron in front of Harry. “He means that you don’t need to pretend to be strong for our sakes, we aren’t going to give a shit if you are not always the best.”

Ron nodded, “You are always going to be Harry Potter the man who’s been my friend for the past 6 years. Not some prophecy directed savior of the wizarding world.” 

Harry was stunned he had no idea his friends thought of him that way. He always assumed Ron had come along because of some stupid bro-code macho thing to prove to Hermione that he wasn’t useless. Harry was on the brink of tears, “I never would… I mean… I don’t see…” A few tears dropped from his eyes. “Thank you.” He was looking Ron strait in the eyes. Ron just nodded. 

“I am serious when I said I am with you forever. Deal with it, and if your head hurts tell us ok? Your not alone, for all you knew my head was hurting too, which its not.” He turned and looked at the girls.

“Nope”

“Nothing”

“Peachy” Hermione Katie and Ginny all said. 

Harry took a moment to gather himself. “Ok, I am ok now. Thanks. Hermione and Ron can you both go find us some information on where we can get the magical shopping done while we handle the Gringotts business.”

They both nodded and walked off down the Embarcadero, which was a long series of mostly rotten and unused piers. They were used for decades as this was a major shipping harbor for the Western Coast of San Francisco. Most of the piers had been turned it restaurants shops and even in some cases a small amusement park, called Pier 39. 

 

Harry turned back and grabbed Ginny’s arm and walked into the magical door. He was greeted by the sight of hundreds of tall thin metal poles made of gold. They lined a grand hall that stood at least fifty feet tall. There was a huge Silver bell that was rocking in all directions floating over the center of the room. They were surrounded on all sides by desks that rose almost ten feet and atop each of these desks was a goblin sorting through stacks of papers. 

Harry walked up to the singular small desk with rather busy looking Goblin, “Uhh, Hello sir, I am Lord Potter and I am here visiting from England and would like to take care of some business.”

Katie and Ginny both looked at him with confusion and anxiety. Harry was a Lord? I mean of course he was, he was the last living heir of House Potter. 

“Lord Potter.” The goblin said with spite and malice, “What can Gringotts do for you today?”

“I would like to make a withdrawal and I would like to correct some things about my marriage situation.” He said confidently and powerfully. 

“Do you have your proof of Heritage?” 

Harry summoned a ring onto his left hand. It was a signet ring, made of gold and lined with Rubies. The signet had the Potter crest, a Silver Knight embrazen with a gold and red Lion on its chest. 

Ginny looked at the ring and almost fell in love. She loved the crest it was perfect. The red like fire and gold like eternity. She let a small gasp escape, which Harry noticed but ignored. Ginny blushed and tried to regain her composure. She knew Harry was trying to show his lordship to the goblins in order to prove his heritage. 

“Very well please follow me” The goblin said in a hostile voice. He lead the group over to a door at the end of the long hallway. There was a plack over the door that read Galag the III. 

The goblin rapped twice on the door then opened. The room was small and lined on either side from bookcases. Every book appeared identical, It had a white spine with grey pages. No titles or words on the books just entirely blank covers. 

“Lord Potter.” Another Goblin sitting behind a desk acknowledged him. “I am Galag the III, Head of the Magical Contracts and Documents department here in San Francisco. I understand you have some business you want to finalize regarding your marriages.” He gestured to the three chairs in front of him. 

Harry sat in the middle with Ginny and Katie sitting on either side of them. “Yes I would. I recently found out that I am soulbound to both of the witches that sit before you, and would like to finalize that today.”

“Very well.” He reached into his desk and pulled out a black quill and a very strange piece of brown parchment. Harry recognized the quill as a blood quill, the same that Dolores Umbridge used on his a few years ago. He winced at the sight. The goblin handed the quill to Ginny and pushed the parchment over to her.

“Please sign your name on the parchment anywhere.” He said firmly.

Ginny reached for the quill and Harry stopped her, “Mr Galag sir is there a reason we are using a Blood Quill? I’ve had experience with these before and It’s rather uncomfortable.”

“Lord Potter we goblins invented Blood Quills for the expressed purpose of finalizing magical contracts. As all of our records are done in blood, the quill makes it much more convenient that having to cut one's own hand open and drip blood onto a paper then sign it. I assure you this is the most practical way.” He said with a bit of smugness and arrogance. 

“Very well, It’s ok Ginny It will feel like your being scratched from under your skin then go away.” Harry said to try and reassure Ginny. 

“Ok…” She grabbed the quill and signed her full name, Ginevra Molly. She paused, “Do you want my current name or birth name?” she addressed the goblin.

“Current name.” He replied with a disturbing smirk. 

She finished signing Potter. As the quill left the parchment the same signature appeared on her hand as the letters surfaced as open wounds and then quickly faded. Ginny winced and shook her hand. The pain soon dissipated. 

“Mrs Potter, you have been accepted as one of two Lady Potter.” He turned towards Katie and presented the same parchment and Quill. “Your next.”

Katie grabbed the quill hesitantly staring at Ginny’s hand that had hence healed. She signed Katherine Anne Potter. As with Ginny the signature rose up onto her hand and stung. She flinched slightly but maintained her composure. “Mrs Potter you have also been accepted as Lady Potter, however as there can only be one Lady Potter.” he turned towards Harry, “Who would you choose to be Lady Potter for the official records?”

“Ginerva.” he said firmly and quickly as if to show that he had already made a decision. 

“Very well, Lady Potter please hold out your hand.” Galag reached into his desk again and removed a small wooden box. It was made of some black wood and appeared very old. Galag open the box and removed a small knife similar to the one Flitwick had the night of the GoL meeting. 

“Please cut your hand open and drop several drops of your blood onto the parchment. The Blade will heal the wound once enough blood is collected. It might hurt so if you must, you can perform a numbing…”

“I will be fine.” Ginny said firmly. She took the blade politely and sliced a five inch cut across her open palm. She bit her lip and a low grumble could be heard but no other reaction was observed. She closed her hand into a fist to force the blood out onto the Parchment. It absorbed it and vanished a moment later. It glowed a faint Blue. “Your blood has been accepted and thus you are now Lady Potter in name and Title. Is there anything…”

“I would also like to award Mrs Potter her title as well.” Harry interrupted the goblin. Katie turned to him shocked, she knew that Ginny was going to get the Title of Potter because she was first and true love, but to discover that he was not lord to one major house but to another. She was stunned.”

“Katie, I should have mentioned this before but I never really found the time. I am going to give you a choice because I feel that it is only fair. I also Lord of the houses Black and Gryffindor. When my godfather died he passed the title onto me, I am not permitted to carry the Lordship however I can pass the house along through my offspring. I am also the long distant Heir to Godric Gryffindor. I will leave it up to you to pick which house will suit you best. You may of course retain the title of Potter however the lordship will pass to your first male child.”

Ginny was brimming with excitement she was afraid that Katie would be Jealous of her because she was given a Title however with this news that Harry had not one but three Lordships to preside over meant that Katie would have a title of equal weight to hers.

 

“I Choose Gryffindor.” She said taking the blade from Ginny and repeating the same process as she had. Both Harry and Ginny’s jaws dropped. She also had made her mind and acted before either she or Harry would talk her out it.

“So it is mote.” Galag said, “You are now Lady Gryffindor. What would you like your official title to be? Mrs Gryffindor?”

“I would prefer the title of Katherine Anne Potter, Mr Galag.” She said firmly and with a small tear forming in her eye.

“So it shall be. Now is there anything else?” He stared at Harry. 

“Only to make a fairly large withdrawal from my vault Mr Galag.”

“Very well Lord Potter.” he stood up and walked over to the door and lead them to the large desk outside. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to the Goblin at the desk. “Holick will take care of your from here on out. Have a good day Lord and Lady Potter and Lady Gryffindor.” 

Holick was another goblin slightly shorter wearing the same set of robes as Galag. “This way please.” He lead the group over to another small desk. He reached in a grabbed a small paper envelope. “This is a magical book of parchments. It will allow you while here in America to write down the name of the person or company you wish to pay and the amount. This parchment will automatically transfer the Galleons into their vault if they use a Gringotts Vault or will be allowed to be redeemed at any Gringotts in the world for coin value. This card.” He handed Harry a black plastic card with nothing but his name on it.” This card will allow you to make any all purchases in the muggle world. Please I hope you enjoyed your stay at Gringotts.” He pointed them through the doorway. 

Harry nodded took the small book and card and put them in his pocket next to his wand. “Thank you Mr Holick. I hope you have a great day, Time is money. “ He nodded and walked towards the door. As he walked down the hallway of thin golden pillars, Ginny kissed him as did Katie, and the three of them walked out into the streets of the Embarcadero in silence. 

As they were finally in the open air Ginny quickly pulled them over to one of the planter boxes that was several feet away from the door. She squared up Harry and gave him a huge bone shattering hug. 

“I Love you SO much. You did so good in there.” She was now crying “I can’t even express how amazingly happy I am that you would give me the title of Potter.” She finally let him go and just stared at him. She stood up on her tiptoes and her lips met his. Her crimson aura flared just a little as she began to gently knead and poke Harry’s lower lip with her tongue. Harry’s emerald aura also roared into life and as they met they were soon enveloped into a thin veil of maroon. 

After a moment that felt like an eon for Harry, Ginny broke away. “Wow!!!” Harry exclaimed as their magic was coursing through him and it was very warm and inviting. He felt small pricks of heat all throughout his body and it was almost orgasmic. The energy felt so good that he fell down onto the edge of the planter box. “Holy fucking shit Ginny! When did you learn to kiss like that?!”

“Uhh… I don’t know? Was it good?” Ginny had a slight look of worry about her. 

“Ginny I nearly just came in my boxers. That level of good” Both he and Ginny blushed. 

Katie’s laughter broke the romantic moment. “I don’t know what I have done my entire life without either of you.” Harry stood back up and walked over to his other bride.

“You were very convincing in there with Galag. You ok with all of this?” Harry asked sincerely 

“I have been thinking about it since I woke up in the Hospital Wing with you and Ginny. I wasn’t really sure until the other night with the Horcrux. When you helped calm me down with my transformation I knew you were the one. The ONLY one. My wolf senses picked your scent out of everything else that night. My grandfather always told me that a Wolf will always know his or her mate a first sight. I’ve never transformed while at Hogwarts, since I’d always portkey home and then portkey back.” 

Harry was smiling, he wiped a few tears away. “I love you Katie, and I love you Ginny.” He knew that as long as those two were alive that he’d never be alone again. He’d always have someone looking out for him and most importantly someone that would look for him. 

Just then a stiff breeze ran through the open embarcadero and Ginny jumped. “Ok I REALLY don’t like it when it does that.” She shivered and huddled closer to Harry. “Can we go now? This place isn’t all that nice with all the goblins inside.”

“Well we could go to Phoenix’s Folly.” Hermione’s voice almost shouted across the courtyard. As she and Ron walked over. “We saw your magical signature from down the block. Everyone ok?”

“Yeah we are fine Hermione.” Katie responded, “Harry” She gave him a steep glare and hit him on the shoulder.

“Oww”

“Harry here forgot to mention to either of us that he’s the Lord of not one not two but three Ancient and Most Noble houses.” Katie finished

“Three? I only know of two.” Hermione said with mild anticipation. 

“Well that is more than either of us knew” Ginny said walking over to Hermione to stand in front of Harry. She wanted to act mad because it was cute to see Harry get all frustrated. 

“Yeah, when I went to Gringotts in England before we left, they did some kind of Heritage test and found out i'm a descendant of Godric Gryffindor.”

Both Ron and Hermione’s jaws dropped, “Your related to one of the founders” Ron said, “Bloody Hell Mate thats wicked.” His face lit up like a christmas tree. 

“So when we went in to claim our titles I kinda… gave Ginny the title of Lady Potter and Katie choice of Gryffindor or Black.” Harry said blushing and smiling. 

Katie puffed up as big as she could. “I elected to choose Gryffindor because that strikes me more of my person than Black, no offense to your departed Godfather.” 

“Are you kidding he’s prolly grinning his ass off watching me deal with two wifes, Sirius was always a playboy.” 

“Well enough sitting around freezing our asses off let go!!!” Ginny said jumping up and down to stay warm. 

“This way, we have to take something called Muni. It’s kinda like the Underground in London.” Hermione led them to a nearby set of stairs and underground. There in front of them were several large silver boxes with flashing lights and buttons all in a row along the left most wall. Next to the boxes there were six turnstyles that had little openings at each end and a gate made of plastic. 

“We need to buy tickets we are going to take the N to Haight and Ashbury, there we should be able to gain access to the Folly.”

“Mione is what you just said english?” Ron asked carefully. 

Harry and Ginny both laughed as they have seen this interaction play out many times. Katie stood confused.

Hermione stomped on Ron’s foot and slapped the back of his head. “OWWW, Bloody Hell Hermione.” She stormed off towards the silver boxes. 

“Mate you really need to learn when not to insult your girlfriend.” He was still laughing. 

Katie was grinning she was beginning to really like Hermione. Smart friendly easy to talk to and not one to have pissed at you. 

Ron frowned and shrugged. He walked over the Hermione, “What can I do? I know that if i apologize you’ll just be more mad.”

She wheeled around and was face to face with Ron, “You can think before you speak. For fucks sakes you were with me when we found all this out.” Ron winced when she swore. He always thought it was very hot when she swore. 

“Ok, I’ll try. I am not that good at remembering things and you know that.” Ron said apologetically

Just then the machine behind Hermione spit out five tickets. Hermione grabbed them and handed one to each of them. “We have to hurry the N will be here in three minutes.” She lead them through the turnstiles where she inserted her ticket into the small opening and then pulled it out of the top. The gates opened briefly and she walked through. 

Ron and Ginny were the only ones confused by this, as neither of them had spent much time in the muggle world. Harry, Katie and Hermione all had spend the majority of their summers living with muggles so they had a grasp on how the mass transit system worked. 

The five of them hurried down the two flights of stairs to the station platform just as the N was pulling in. They flashed their tickets to the driver and walked into the center of the two car trolley. It was steel all around the outside, painted grey with red trim. Each side of the car had a long poster board advertising some muggle product or show that was playing. Once inside the car Hermione and Ginny took two seats near the middle and Hermione opened the map she grabbed from the back of the drivers window. 

“We are here.” She pointed to Embarcadero station. “We are heading to Golden Gate Park.” she opened the map further and drew a line across the many many city blocks. “There should be a transfer at the Haight and Ashbury stop, we’ll have to see when we get there.”

“So how long will this take?” Ginny asked her friend looking at the map further.

“About twenty minutes. Looks like. We’ll exit the underground after a few blocks and be on the surface streets so we should be able to look around at the city a bit. I really am liking San Francisco.”

“If it weren’t so bloody cold I’d be enjoying myself.” Ginny grumbled.

“Well, we’ll have to get you a bunch of sweaters and jackets so we can come back for a date.” Harry said jovially. Both Ginny and Katie’s eyes widened. Harry had just said the magic word, Date. They thought this entire stay was going to be work work work. Ginny was now playing with the many thoughts that jumped into her head.

Harry laughed, “You know I can see those.” He said to her consciousness. Ginny grinned and tried to remember the night they had sex. Harry blushed, “Ok, not fair.” he said out loud.

Hermione eye’d Ginny and smiled she must have shown him something because Harry was suddenly all red, as was Katie but her blush was not noticed by Ginny or Harry. Katie smiled and nodded at Hermione. 

Several more people entered the Car after a few stops. One gentleman stood out. He was a bit shorter than Harry and wearing a dark blue suit with a gold and red tie. What was odd about the man was that his tie seemed to have a Golden Snitch on it.

As the car lurched forward Harry jostled into Katie. He focused on Katie in his mind, “I think that guy next to Ginny is a wizard”

Katie turned to Harry, “So I hear that your might be getting invited to the Puddlemore tryouts next week?” She said somewhat loudly so that others might hear. 

Harry being somewhat smart and catching on to what Katie was doing. “Yeah, Not that I have a chance really Clifton Beltran is also going out for seeker. He’s brilliant.” Harry said slightly quieter but obviously loud enough for the man behind him to hear. 

Katie saw the man perk his head up from the newspaper he was holding. “He’s interested.” She whispered into Harry’s mind. 

“Well at least you got invites, I still have to prove myself to the Harpies during the summer session if I want a chance.” Katie said slummly. 

Ginny finally looked up and heard the tail end of the conversation, “I know you’ll do great, you’ve been the leading scorer for the past four years.” 

The man looked across at Harry and Katie and then glanced at Ginny. “Excuse me, are you three from around here?” His voice was very deep and almost echoed throughout the car. 

Katie responded first, “No sir, we are taking a summer trip after exams. We are from England.” She smiled at the man. “I just finished my last year and we are celebrating.”

“Oh congratulations, what school did you go do?” He asked in a hush. 

“A boarding school in Northern Scotland, most people won’t have heard of it.” she smiled big and looked directly at the man. 

“You don’t mean Hogwarts, right?” He said quietly. Hermione immediately perked up hearing the word. 

“Maybe....” Harry said now turning around completely to face the man. 

“You folks play Quidditch?” He looked at Ginny and Katie. “My name is Nathan Hortan, I am the the Office Manager for the San Francisco Sun Birds.”

Katie’s eyes shot real wide, she had heard of the Sun Birds. Her grandfather even took her to several games over the years. “Katie….” She looked at Hermione who shook her head, “Bell, I was Quidditch captain for the past two years of the Gryffindor house team. These three are my teammates.” She pointed at Ginny and Harry and Ron. 

“Ginny Weasley, I am the youngest and been a chaser for the past three years, not nearly as good as Katie here but I manage.” She flashed a smile. 

“Harry Black, I’ve been team seeker since my first year.” Harry said extending a hand to the man. 

“First year? You must be something special. Minerva never lets anyone younger than second year try out for the team.” He grabbed Harry’s had a with a firm grip. 

“Ronald Weasley, Ginny’s my little sister, I’ve been Keeper the past two years after Oliver Wood graduated.” He smiled form his seated position next to Hermione. 

“Wait your telling me that I have in front of my almost the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team? What are the chances?” he paused for a moment and looked up at the roof of the train car. “How would you lot feel about playing an exhibition match against the Sun Birds in a few weeks? We were suppose to have a summer league game but due to a case of dragon pox we had to reschedule.”

Harry humed in thought, he was actually very excited but they had a job to do. “I don’t know Mr Hortan, We are here on vacation and the rest of our team is still in the UK. We don’t have our brooms or any of our gear, and since school is out of session we don’t have the means to get it.”

“We can take care of gear Mr. Black, We’d be honored to pay for your teammates to come over the pond, as they say. I hear from Minerva that you guys had the best season yet, undefeated.” 

Ginny got real excited, “Come on Harry it could be fun, I’ve always wanted to know what Americans do differently, also we have some free time anyway” She pleaded

“Besides, If I am to get an invite from the Harpies I need a few more games, remember?” Katie said excitedly. 

“Fine fine fine.” Harry said begrudgingly even though he was super excited about it. “Mr Hortan we need to get in touch with our parents to make sure its ok, since Ginny Ron and I are still not 17 yet, but if you can put your contact information down I can try and owl you by the end of this week?”

“Sounds Great Mr Black” he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a gold and red card. It was completely blank. He handed it to Harry.

“You say Quidditch and the card will flash my name and address.” Hortan said looking over at Harry’s confused expression. “I look forward to hearing from you soon.” Just then the train pulled into the last underground station. “This is my stop good day to you all!” 

Hortan walked quickly off the train with a big smirk. “I found us a contender.”

“Ohhhh I am so excited.” Ginny exclaimed. “Exhibition game vs the Sun Birds. It’s gonna be so fun!”

Katie looked down at Ginny, “You realize they are a professional team and likely five times better than us?”

Ron stood up and walked over the Harry and patted him on the shoulder, “Yeah but we have Harry, he’s prolly the best Seeker in all England, We just have to keep it close!” 

“Thanks for the confidence Ron…” he sighed realizing that he wouldn’t just be playing vs school students. “We still need another chaser and two beaters.” 

Hermione spoke, “You could ask Fred and George. You said you wanted to invite them into the GoL anyway. What better way to do it under the mask of a Quidditch game?” She was very excited for some reason. Quidditch never really was her thing. It usually ended up with Harry getting badly hurt. However this was going to be a professional game and thus would have more security and more safety precautions. 

“Hmmm…. That could work actually. That’d be six, we still need another Chaser.” Harry said with a perplexed look about his face. 

“You could ask Luna? Or Alicia?” Katie posed.

“Or even ask Dean. If you wanted to keep things inside the GoL.” Ginny said. 

“Let’s think on it. I need to make a trip to see your brothers, prolly tomorrow.” he sighed. The last time he did an intercontinental Terrestrial warp had nearly drained so much of his magical energy that he had to sleep for almost two days. 

Hermione looked warrily at Harry, She knew what he was thinking. She didn’t much like the idea of him going across the world by himself, but she knew he needed to. Just then there was a soft ding, as the trolly lurched. “Haight and Ashbury”

“Ohh that’s us!” Hermione said and hurried everyone else off the car. Just as Ron exited the small staircase the car lurched forward and further down the track. They were standing in the middle of the street on a small platform about three or four steps off the ground.

There were tall three story houses on either side of the road packed tightingly. At the end of the block was a bright red restaurant with a Phoenix Feather above it. Katie pointed to it, “I think this is where we are going. I remember seeing this sign before. My aunt has taken me here a few times during the summers.” She led them across the street and into the back alley. 

They found a stone wall against the side of the building with a feather inscribed on the wall. Katie pulled out her wand and touched the rune and it flashed White. The wall slowly lowered into the ground revealing a spiral staircase leading to a door. Phoenix’s Folly was written on the door. Katie opened the door. 

The door opened unto a huge indoor courtyard. It was nearly five stories tall. People were bustling around everywhere. Wizards with babies in their hands. Kids running around chasing after creatures that looked like Pixies. Everywhere people were carrying bags of things and talking peacefully. 

All of the stores were against one of the four walls of the center foyer, there was a huge fountain in the center that was a pair of stone Phoenix’ that were flying in an elaborate pattern with water jumping in and around them. The water would change colors every time it passed under one of the Phoenix wings.

The five teenagers walked into the large atrium. They were all speechless, they looked around at all the stores and people. Diagon Alley wasn’t even close to this. There had to be almost one hundred stores. 

“Woah!” Harry said softly as he stared up at the moving floor tiles that rearranged themselves when people needed to cross to the otherside of the walkway. 

Hermione walked forwards to a small stall a few feet away. A small women sat in a nice chair reading a book. “Excuse me. Do you have a directory? This is our first time to America and we’d like to look around.” She said trying to hide the excitement in her voice. 

“Sure love.” She reached around the stall and handed Hermione a folded piece of paper. “You will show up as green dots on the map. If you are looking for a specific store just tap your wand on the store or say its name and a red arrow will guide you there.” She smiled at Hermione. “Thank you for coming to Phoenix Folly today.”

Hermione walked over to the others. “Ok I got us a directory, we should get this done with quickly as we don’t want to chance anyone figuring out who we are.” 

Over the next two hours they went from Apothecary, to the owlery, to the bookstore. They made a long stop in the crystals and foci shop. Where Harry spent a pretty penny buying Hermione a set of power crystals and assorted Foci, which she insisted were for defense. Harry however was adamant about the fact that he was paying for everything and thus convinced her to get the slightly more expensive crystals that would last longer. 

They also stopped in the Quidditch supply store, where Harry bought two Firebolts, for Ginny and Katie, a Nimbus 3500 for Ron, and a new American model that was being tested just for seekers called the Thunderbolt. He also purchased three Nimbus 2000’s to be used as spares incase they had guests over and wanted to fly. He was adamant about broom’s being their main for a travel once all the major shopping was done. He wanted to limit the ability for the MACUSA to track their movements. 

They stopped lastly at a department store that sold every kind of magical clothing you could think of. From plain old day to day robes to fancy Dress robes, to Athletic robes that were much lighter and more form fitting to weird animal inspired ones that covered your entire body and made noises of whatever creature they were imitating. Needless to say everyone but Harry purchased a creature onesie. 

All in all Harry had spent just under 4000 Galleons, which wasn’t that bad considering that they would be basically living here until Voldemort died. Harry took all the bags and two owl cages along with Quix their new International Post Owl which they could use to send mail back and forth to the Burrow and family back in England. It would take almost a week for it to get there but atleast Molly would be satisfied that she could contact her two youngest. Harry warped quickly to the Cabin dropped off all the magical stuff inside the house and warped back to the Alley just outside Phoenix Folly where the four others were waiting.

When Harry appeared a few minutes after he left he was panting pretty heavily and was sweating.

“Harry, You need to take it easy mate. You’re gonna work yourself dead if you keep doing that.” Ron said worried at his best friends energy expense. 

“I am fine.” he said between long breaths. “I just need to sit down.”

“Let’s find something to eat before we go shopping in the muggle world.” Hermione said also worried about Harry. He was looking pretty pale. 

“I saw a sign for a place that serves these things called Nachos and something else called Enchiladas.” Ginny said excitedly she was starving, having inherited the Weasley hunger gene. 

“Fine let’s just get there quick so Harry can sit down.” Katie said grabbing Harry by the arm and leading him down the street in the direction that Ginny had pointed. 

None of the five teens noticed the two men in black suits across the street that had been watching them since Harry warped out a few minutes ago. They both stayed a few moments after the teens walked down the street before Apparating away. Katie turned around at the sounds of their Apparition staring at where they had once been. She had her hand nervously on her wand. 

Harry had turned around suddenly at Katie’s reaction. He saw a faint outline of a magical signature resonating from where the two people had been standing. Everyone else stopped as Harry pulled out his wand in broad daylight and the jovial atmosphere was broken. 

Suddenly a large set of dark clouds began forming in the sky above them. “Guys wands now!” Harry said firmly. Not realizing that everyone had drawn their wand and was now forming a small circle around them. Luckily there were not any muggles on the street near them but everyone of these building had muggles living in it. 

“We should just leave.” Hermione said tentatively

“I agree” Katie said not liking where this day as headed.

They nodded and grabbed each other hands and Hermione and Katie tried to Apparate away only to be stopped by some sort of field. 

Harry’s was now even more worried. Someone had put up anti Apparition Jinx’s around them. Who would have known they were here? It didn’t matter they were in danger and someone obviously wanted to target them. Hopefully it wasnt Death Eaters because that would ruin their entire reason for being here. 

Just then two flashes of light appeared across the street from them. Harry shot two quick beams of red at them before they could materialize fully. They were the same two men that had been standing there moments before.

 

Ron said “Stay together that was likely just the first responders if someone is willing to put this much effort into attacking us then they won’t just have sent two….” His sentence was cut off by a group of Dementors flying overhead and diving strait at the five teens. 

Ginny and Katie both pointed their wands at the sky and shouted “Expecto Patronum” As a horse and falcon explode from their wand tips and careened into the mass of Dementors flying over head exploding into two of them and forcing the other six to scatter into the sky and regroup. 

As the Dementors flew back up, six more flashes of white light appeared. These wizards had their wands drawn and pointed the tight circle. They all began casting non-lethal offensive spells. Hermione and Ron quickly put up shields while Harry’s emerald aura begun to pulse wildly and two small ripples surged from the ground he was standing and connected with the feet of two of the black suits in front of him. They both were bound by a cluster of vines and roots. 

Spells were flying as Ron and Hermione’s shield was breaking quickly. Ginny turned her wand from the sky towards the two witches in black suits in front of her. She created two small fireballs and threw them at the witches. As they flew through the air they intertwined and crossed paths confusing the two older witches and erupted into a huge cloud of black smoke. When it cleared the two witches were unconscious.

Several more flashes of white light appeared and a increase spellfire was bombarding the shields. Harry switched to defensive casting creating a small floating piece of concrete and rubble from the street and was using it to physically block spells and send shrapnel towards their attackers. 

Katie was throwing Patronus after patronus up at the Dementors keeping them at bay. As she was about to cast another Patronus at a closing dementor she was glanced by a piece of glass from one of the store fronts, “AHHH” Katie screamed as the pain made her drop her wand. 

As she screamed and the dementor swooped down and absorbed some of Ginny’s energy. Ginny feel to her knees and groaned loudly. “Uuuuhhg.” Ginny wrenched back to her bum slowly her wand still pointing at the men in black suits. 

“Katie’s hurt” Hermione shouted. 

Harry turned his wand to the sky and yelled “Expecto Patronum” And a Silver stag shot forth from his wand and collided with two Dementors that were approaching and they vaporized instantly. The large stag turned abruptly and charged at two of the other Dementors and Vaporized them as well. Leaving only two Dementors alive, Harry then fell to ground he was sweating profusely and panting very heavily. 

Ginny was struggling to get up. She had never been affected by a Dementor before and hoped to never have to deal with that feeling every again. She felt so cold and helpless like nothing would ever make her feel warm and happy inside again. “Ugggh, these fuckers just don’t know when to quit.” As three more Flashes of white appeared. They were now outnumbered two to one. Hermione sent two Body Bind curses at two of them that were attacking Harry’s side of the circle. They were both caught unaware. She was however caught with a cutting curse across her left leg, causing her head to hit the asphalt

“Hermione!” Harry screamed as he pointed his wand at the man who fired the curse, and his eyes went black as the night. His aura Erupted to fill half the city block. The men and women in suits were shocked they had never before seen such a display of power. They all shot stunners at Harry which he deflected with a quick flick of his wand. In rapid succession he summoned several large green vines from the ground which slammed into half the still standing men in suits.

As the bodies of the five men in suits hit the ground another flash of light appeared directly in front of Harry. This man was wearing a white suit with a black tie, a matching top hat. He had pearl white hair that flowed out onto his shoulders and he appeared fairly well built. He didn't even react to Harry at first, but soon realized that the green aura that was pulsing and filling the entire block now was coming from this kid. 

He shot a jet of red followed by a jet of blue at Harry who just shrugged them both off. The man was shocked never had he seen such finenis. 

Harry returned fire with two streams of green which connected with the elder mans already erect shield. Harry smirked and sent a constant barrage of spells and none of them were sent from his wand. He was pulling up pieces of concrete and shards of glass and they were being tossed at incredible speed towards the man in front of him. Bolts of green energy surged and pierced small holes in the mans now almost broken shield. One Vine trellis managed to break through the shield and bound the man to ground panting heavily. 

Harry turned towards the remaining five wizards. “Anyone else?” he said in a deep voice the echoed throughout the street. Another flash of light and a man wearing a navy blue suit with the american flag on it appeared. “Why don’t you put down the wand Harry Potter and we can talk this out?” He said forcefully yet Hermione could tell he was scared. 

“Why don’t you put yours down first!” Harry shouted back his body was beginning to turn pale white from the expenditure of magic. He was still fervent on defending his friends. 

The man put his wand into his suit and raised his hands. The other wizards did the same. As Harry saw the man put his wand away his aura receded and collapsed onto the ground cold as ice. 

Ginny gasped. “HARRY!!!” She ran over to him and slid against the asphalt and picked his head up. “Please be ok. Please be ok!” She was frantic. 

Ron helped Hermione up off the ground and helped carry her over to Harry and Ginny. His wand was still trained on the man in the blue suit. “Don’t even think about it!” he said holding Hermione. 

Katie walked right behind him after picking up her wand. She held it lightly in her hands as she couldn’t feel most of her hand and lower arm. 

“My name is Daniel Croaker. I am the United States President of Magic and I am here to help.” he said calmly. 

“Bullshit your here to help, you men attacked us in the middle of the street.” Ron said back forcefully. 

Ginny was checking Harry’s pulse and listening to his chest. “He’s not breathing.” She said in panic. He had no wounds on him no cuts no sign of outward trauma. 

“He’s magically exhausted.” The President said, “Taking out and entire regiment of Aurors and Dementors is quite impressive especially considering he’s only 16. I bet if he hadn’t Warped to Santa Cruz and back that we wouldn't be talking right now. He’s some chosen one.” He said almost laughing. This kid just took out his entire protection detail which was the best aurors that they had. It was quite an elite unit to make his detail. 

“Well I don’t give two fucks, as long as he’s unconscious your ass isn’t welcome here.” Ron yelled back at the man his yellow aura now flaring to life around him and Hermione. “If you really do care about him, make an appointment and we’ll talk then. However until that time that we deem, you can get your sorry ass off my street.” Ron’s aura had erupted his anger and rage fuel by the desire to protect his friends. The golden array shot out and engulfed the quintet and small ripples of electricity were flowing off from Ron now. 

“Boy I understand you want to protect your friend but I need to talk all of you, it’s of great importance to defeating Voldemort.” Croaker said. 

Ginny looked up at the man and her magical field exploded from her chest. “I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTOOD MY BROTHER! EITHER YOU LEAVE NOW OR I’LL MAKE YOU LEAVE. I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT KIND OF POWER YOU THINK YOU HAVE. I WILL END YOU WHERE YOU STAND.”

Ginny had stood up. Wand still in her pocket. An cyclone of fire erupted from the ground and encircled the five teens. It was so bright and so hot that three of the five remaining aurors were forced to Apparate away. The president’s shield was holding but just barely.

“Ok Ok I am leaving now but understand that Once Harry is healthy I will ask for meeting.” he emphasized this last part. “You WANT to take this meeting Lady Potter.” With that he vanished just as silently as he appeared. 

With him gone the other two aurors apparated away as well. The almost thirty foot firestorm that Ginny created dissipated and Ginny slumped to the ground clutching her chest. Katie ran over to her. “I’m fine, just really tired and really pissed.”

Just then Harry startled awake. “Whhhaa” he shouted. Causing Ginny and Katie to turnaround and breath a loud sigh. 

“You ok Harry?” Hermione said faintly while trying not to put pressure on her broken leg and ankle.

“Not really, I was just attacked by MACUSA for not bloody reason.”

“We” corrected Hermione, “We were just attacked.”

Harry propped himself up onto his elbows, “Sorry we, us.” He looked around, “Everyone ok? Nothing serious?”

Katie answered helping Ginny up, “Hermione broke her leg in a few places, I have a few torn tendons in my arm, but otherwise I think it’s all manageable with some rest and basic wizarding first aid.”

“Great.” he said trying to sound enthusiastic. “Let’s get out of here and sit down somewhere for a while and eat. We’ll figure out if we are still going shopping after.” 

“OH we are are going shopping Harry James Potter!” Ginny said to him as she walked over and pulled him up off his elbows. “I am not threatening the President of Magic for you and NOT getting a nice dress and shoes.” Harry smiled 

“Yes dear.” he smirked and waited for her to hug him. 

As soon as he was fully standing She grabbed him and slammed her head into his chest. “You need to be more careful. You could have died. When I got to you, your body was so cold that it was almost painful for me touch.”

Hermione and Ron were standing next to them. “Yeah mate, maybe you need to tone down the hero antics and let some of us take some of that. Like we said earlier, you don’t need to be awesome all the time, only some of the time.” He tried to be supportive but also concerned. 

Katie walked over to her two bonded mates, “Lets go get some food and sit down so we can get out of the street they we just destroyed. Hopefully before someone notices five teens destroyed an entire city block.”

They all nodded. Ron helped Hermione hobble down the sidewalk to the restaurant called “Victor’s” While Ginny and Katie helped Harry down the street. 

The five of them walked into the small dingy mexican restaurant. They had about five tables all large enough for 8 or more people along each of the walls. A cute 16 year old was standing behind a podium as they walked in.

“How many?” she asked with a bright smile.

“Five” Hermione said while wincing. 

“Right this way.” she took them to the back most table.

“Quite a show you five put on outside. Never seen MACUSA back down from a fight before.” She pointed to the bench that was on one side of the table. 

“Your a witch?” Ginny asked while sitting down. 

“Of course I am Silly!” She said playfully. “No-Maj’s wouldn't be able to see any of the fight you just had. MACUSA uses some pretty complex jinx’s that can make large areas almost invisible to non-magic folks.” 

“Yeah we’ll I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention we were here.” Harry said trying very hard to smile as he slid down onto the bench next to Ginny. 

Ron and Hermione sat across from Ginny and Harry in two comfortable chairs that the young girl had pulled out. “Thank you.” Hermione told the young girl. 

Katie was the last to sit down next to Harry. “We’ve never had mexican before so could you helps us figure out what we want. We are all starving and new to America.” 

“I’ll tell me daddy to make you all something special. He watched the entire fight from upstairs he was so excited. He’ll prolly want your autographs. I’ll be back in a few minutes with something to drink.” She skipped away through a set of shutter doors. 

“She seems real nice.” Katie said smiling. 

Harry’s head hit the table. “I hope this food is good because I am about to pass out again.”

As if saying the words were summoning her. The girl walked out from the back with two bowls of salsa and large wooden bowl. She waved her wand at the bowl and it filled with black and gold tortilla chips. “Green one is mild the red one is spicy.” she also flicked her wand and five glasses flew off a nearby shelf and landed on the table. They filled with yellow orange and green bubbly liquids. “These are soda’s that we get from Mexico they are made with real sugar cane. They green one is particularly sweat.” She was looking at Harry. “You might want to drink some before you pass out.” She smiled brightly at Harry. 

“Thanks…” Harry said with an almost dazed expression. 

“My name’s Maria by the way if you need anything else please let me know. Your food will be ready in a few minutes. “ She skipped off into the kitchen again. 

“I think she likes you Harry” Hermione said with a small smile.

“Oh shut it.” He said glaring at Hermione. Ginny and Katie both grinned.

“Why would MACUSA get involved with us so overtly.” Ron posed the table coming out of a deep thought. “It doesn’t make much sense. If they wanted to help us why would they attack us first.” He said opening his bottle of yellow soda and taking a swig. “Ohh this is good.”

“Well…” Hermione said opening the bottle of orange soda, “They were all using non-lethals at the beginning, maybe they were testing to make sure we were who they thought we were.” 

“But why use the Dementors then?” Katie asked before dipping a few chips in the red salsa and putting them into her mouth. “Wow this is spicy and really good!”

“Could just be procedure.” Ron rebutted while trying to green salsa. “They did seem to not want to hurt us until things started getting out of hand.”

Harry was sitting very quietly drinking his green soda that was very tasty. Ginny was keeping a close eye on him. She was worried he might faint again. “Harry love you need to eat something.” 

“Fine.” he said begrudgingly and took a few chips a diped one into each red and green salsa’s. He tried the spicy one first. “OOOHHH Hot!” he exclaimed before taking a big swig from this lime soda. He then tried to green salsa. “Ok this is amazing.” His eyes lit up. “Ginny you are going to learn to make this you hear me!” he said to his wife. 

“Okay!” Ginny said excitedly she had found something that hopefully she could learn that no one else would be able to make for Harry. Everything she knew was taught from her mother, who did all of the cooking outside of Hogwarts that Harry had ever known. 

A few more minutes of silence as the kids ate chips and dipped in the salsa’s. Maria walked back out carrying a large tray followed by a large and short mexican man. He was wearing a large white tank top that had grease stains all over it and was wearing a light green apron. 

Maria put the tray down on a stand that the man was carrying and it had an array of beautiful food on it. She backed away and let the man stand next to the table. “My name is Victor and this is my daughter Maria. I wanted to thank you for scaring away those Dementors. They have been roaming this neighborhood for the past few weeks preying on No-Maj’s that were out late and alone.”

“So that’s why the Dementors were here.” Ron said.

“That would also explain the Auror presence.” Hermione said as well. 

“I would like to show my appreciation by offering you the best meal I can offer. I have been operating this restaurant for almost thirty years. Maria here is my youngest. She just got back from Ilvermorny yesterday. I hope you enjoy.”

“We will sir.” Harry said, “My name’s Harry Potter and these are my friend Ron, Hermione, Katie and Ginny. I am telling you this because I feel like I can trust you to keep a secret.”

The man was spellbound, here in his shop was THE Harry Potter. “Bless my soul and cry me to sunday. I am so sorry for the life you have had to deal with.”

“It is both of our interests that no one else know we were here today.” Harry smiled warmly at Maria. 

“Mr Potter it is my pleasure to serve you this meal. You and your friends are welcome here anytime during your stay in America.” he pulled out his wand and levitated the dishes onto the table and as they hit the table several of them started sizzling. 

The five teens barley waited for Maria and Victor to walk away from the table as they tore into the large assortment of Mexican food before them. 

There were two plates filled with Enchiladas and plate with tamales. Two large wet burritos that were cut in half, along with a bowl of ground beef. Next to the bowl were smaller bowls of lettuce, tomatoes, beans, cheese and a plate of thinly slice green things. 

Within twenty minutes the table was almost completely empty and the five teens were sitting back into their seats marvelling over the delicious meal they had just devoured. 

Maria came back out and stacked the plates up onto another and walked it back into the kitchen. She exchanged a few winks with Harry as she came and went.

Ginny poked him in the stomach. “I think she likes you.”

“Uhhhg why meee.” Harry complained

“You should talk to her.” Katie said with a smile. 

“Why? I have my two lovely wives sitting next to me. The last thing I should do is flirt with cute waitress.” he said this as Maria walked up to the table. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you flirted with me Harry Potter. I think your cute too.” she flashed him a bright smile and dropped off a black envelope on the table before retreating up to the podium at the front of the store. 

“Just shoot me now!” He said hitting his head back on the table. 

“She reminds me a bit of Luna.” Ginny said with a giggle. 

Everyone at the table was laughing even Hermione. “Harry you need to relax. Maria is sweet and trying to cheer you up. She knows that you are with Ginny. She saw you being carried by her on the way in.” 

“UGHHHHHG” Harry muttered with his head still pressed against the table. He slowly gather himself and pulled his head back up. He reached for the Black envelope. It contained the bill and a small note which had a 5 digit number on it and said Haight St. It must have been Maria’s address. He smiled, pulled out his black card and put it in the envelope. 

“Maria.” He called, “We unfortunately must be going rather soon.”

“Ohh” She said almost sad, “Ok, I’ll run this for you now and be right back.” She took the envelope and walked up to a small electronic device and inserted the card. She came back with a piece of paper and a pen.

“Thanks so much Harry and friends. I hope you all soon” She smiled especially at Harry.

Harry grabbed the bill. It came out to $78.44. He left $150 and scribbled the description of Hedwig on the bottom. He stood up and walked over to Maria who was at the podium again. He handed her the receipt. “Thank you Maria and make sure to tell your father. That was the best food I’ve eaten in almost two weeks.” He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out with Katie and Ginny right behind smiling brightly at Harry. 

“Awww Harry’s got himself a girlfriend.” Katie said sing-songy. 

“Its cute when he gets all red and embarrassed.” Ginny said giggling. 

“Both of you shut it or you are both sleeping alone for the rest of the week.” Harry said dejectedly. 

Hermione and Ron walked out together. Hermione was still limping slightly. She had been able to set the broken bone at the table and had conjured a makeshift splint. She would need to wait till they got back to the cabin to finish the healing with some Skele-Gro. 

“Okay!” Ginny said, “Where are we going for shopping.”

Katie answered quickly, “MACYS!” and her eyes lit up with a bright twinkle. 

“I like the sound of that.” Hermione said excitedly. She had watched the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade every year before she learned she was a witch. So she was very familiar with the American clothing store. They sold everything from dress clothes, to swimwear to table setting. They would be able to get all of their shopping done in one place. 

“We need to get to Union square, which is about a half mile that way.” Katie pointed up a small hill. 

“No more magical travel today till we are done shopping and returning to the cabin.” Hermione said authoritatively. “We don’t need to risk anyone else getting tired or hurt.”

Ron sighed. “So we are taking the Muni again?” He asked tentatively. 

“Na, I think we’ll take a more direct route.” Katie said with a smile. She walked down half the block and stood out in the street and yelled, “TAXI!!!” 

A blue car stopped next to her and a old mexican man rolled down the window, “You need a taxi?” 

“Yes sir we do.” Katie said

“How many?” the man said in broken english. 

“Five?” Katie said hesitantly. 

“Come come” He nodded and waved them into his large minivan. 

They all got into the van. “Where to?” the man asked with a thick accent.

“Macy’s Department Store.” Hermione answered. 

“Okay!” He pressed a small button on a contraption on his dashboard. The device lit up and a number flashed onto the screen. $2.50 

“So what kind of things can we get at Macy’s?” Ron asked Katie. 

“They have everything. Party dresses, athletic shorts, mens suits. Dress shoes, bathing suits you name it. This is the second largest Macy’s store in the world. The only one larger is the one in New York City.” She had images of what she wanted to buy running through her head. She started to smile real big. 

After about ten minutes the driver called back, “We here. That will be $7.25.” Katie pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the driver. 

“Keep the change.” she smiled and helped Hermione and Harry out of the Car. Ginny and Ron exited on the other side and quickly met them in front of the giant six story building that took up half a city block. 

“Holy Morganna’s Tits!” Ginny exclaimed as she was staring the huge displays of clothing, purses, shoes and makeup. She couldn’t wait for very long she grabbed Katie and Hermione and dragged them into the store. 

“You are a brave man.” Ron said to Harry as even he was awestruck by the sight that was Macy’s Department store. 

“We’ll see after we are done who the brave one is.” He walked in with Ron following behind. They found a directory just inside. It was laid out by floor, Women's first, Accessory’s second, Men’s third, Homeware fourth and miscellaneous 5th.

“I guess we’ll start in mens and work our way up.” Ron suggested. Harry nodded and they went over to the a moving set of stairs.

Ron peered at it from a distance. “So it just moves like that always?”

“Yeah… It’s called an escalator. It’s powered by an electric motor and moves the stairs.”

“Fascinating, dad would love this place.” He stepped onto one of the stairs and it led him up to the second floor. 

Meanwhile the girls were already neck deep into dresses. Ginny and Katie were already holding three or four dresses each. “Hermione.” Ginny said. “Just get them all. Harry has made it VERY clear. We are to get whatever we want.”

“I know he said that.” She pouted. “But I don’t know.” She came out from the dressing room she was in wearing a loose fitting light blue dress with small doves on the skirt.

“DAMN!” Ginny said, “You are definitely getting that one. Ron will love it!” 

Hermione blushed, “You think? I kinda like it. The way it twirls with me.” She spun a few times and giggled.

Katie laughed, “You look cute in that. If Ron doesn’t want to have sex with you in that he’s helpless.” Hermione was red as an tomato. 

They spent the next twenty minutes picking out dresses before moving on to casual wear. Ginny immediately found the athletic section. She was standing in front of a female manikin wearing the same outfit that she saw in the Muni station. She felt two hands gently grab her shoulders. She jumped slightly and calmed down realizing it was Harry. 

“Hey, found you!” he said holding a bag of things. 

“Harry! What you got there?” she said trying to look into the bag. 

“Things for me to know and you to find out later.” he raised his eyebrows. 

“Ohh Harry you know I can’t resist when you talk like that.” She was turning red. 

“I know.” he kissed her on the forehead. “I do it just to tease you.”

Ginny harrumphed and turned back towards the manikin. “You think i’ll look good in something like that?” She said pointing to the sheer white shorts with ruffled hem and matching white and red loose fitting shirt. 

“I think there is only one way to find out.” He grinned and gently nudged her over to the shelf with all the shorts on it. “I’ll be back in a bit, I am going to try and find Katie.”

“OK! Ginny shouted back as she was thumbing through different sizes of blue shorts. 

Harry wandered around the womens department until he caught sight of Katie standing next to a rack of silky smooth clothes.

“Hey you” Harry said walking over to Katie.

“Hey!” she was startled to see him. “You get all the stuff you wanted?”

“Not yet, only a few shirts. I came down to check on you girls.” he smirked looking over the bright red garment Katie has holding. It had very little fabric and was looked like it felt very soft. 

“We are doing fine.” She said pulling the piece of lingerie back into the pile of other things she was holding. “Now I must ask you kindly to leave or else you will not get to see what things I am buying for you till a much later date.”

Harry’s eyes went so wide in excitement. She was buying lingerie for him to see and feel. He very happily walked away with a brief image of Katie wearing that red… thing he had no idea what to call it, It wasn’t a shirt and it wasn’t a bra; but it looked sexy as fuck on Katie for that he was sure. He went back up the escalator to meet Ron. 

After another hour of shopping the group met on the fourth floor and picked out several sets of sheets and table settings, also a nice rose gold set of of silverware and a quaint red and gold set of plates. They made a conscious effort to avoid silver at all costs. Which made certain items a bit more expensive as silver was fairly common in America. They also picked out a few large and fluffy duvet covers for each of the four beds. 

Hermione picked out several bookshelves for various places around the house including the sitting room. She also picked out some small side tables and a few large four drawer dressers. 

Ginny and Katie went over and found some pretty grey and blue curtains for all of the downstairs windows. They also found a few rugs and throw blankets they could put on the couches along with a plethora of pillows of varying levels of firmness. 

Ron and Harry were busy picking out paint and some tools that they would want to use, such as an axe and hatchet to help trim down the rougher edge of wood that they would need and a few grilling accessories. They also picked out a full cooking set of pans, they were made from cast iron and were guaranteed by the salesman to last a lifetime. 

They all gathered all their purchases and walked up to the counter on the first floor. They had two carts filled with clothes and sheets and pans. Also a small book of stickers from the furniture they had picked out. The lady behind the counter was shocked to see four teenagers buying so much stuff. She began to ring it all up and soon a woman in a grey and black suit walked up behind her.

“Is something wrong” the women in the suit asked the clerk.

“No ma’am. These customers have prolly the largest order I’ve ever seen.” She said while scanning her tenth tank top. 

“I see. Sir were you able to find everything today?” She asked Harry who was standing chatting with Katie. 

“Huh?, Oh yes we were able to find everything we needed.” he flashed a small smile and gently tapped his black credit card against the counter. 

The manager saw the card and relaxed realizing what it was. Shs turned to her clerk, “I’ll be right behind you for the override when they pay. Just take the card and swipe it through the computer.” The clerk smiled fakely as she was still ringing up her the two carts full. 

It took the women twenty minutes just to ring everything up. Katie Ron and Hermione went to he back of the store where all the larger items were stored and picked up. Ginny and Harry stayed at the counter.

“Ok Mr Potter your total today is $4,351.29” She sighed relieved to be done ringing everything up. 

Harry handed her the black card. “Here ya go.” She tapped it against the computer like her manager said. The screen blipped black for a second then a receipt printed out. 

She handed Harry the receipt and a black pen. He quickly signed it leaving a $50 tip for the clerk. She noticed the tip. “Thank you Mr Potter, I hope you have a great afternoon. You can pick up all your items in the loading dock at the rear of the store. Thank you for shopping at Macy’s.” She handed him a copy of his receipt. 

“Thanks and you as well.” He took Ginny’s arm and walked hand in hand to the back of the store. They found the other three looking at a large flat Dolly with fifteen or so boxes on it along with twenty or so bags. 

“Did we get everything?” Harry asked the group.”

“I hope so. I’ve never done that much shopping in my entire life.” Ron said now exhausted. 

“Ok then let’s walk this around the corner and get out of here.” Harry said walking over to push the cart. 

Both Ron and Katie stopped him. “Oh no you don’t. Your not to lay a finger on this. We said no more exertion from you for the rest of the day.” Katie said sternly. “You are coming with me and everyone else is going with Hermione.” 

Harry sighed and walked over sat down on top of some of the boxes. “Well fine then let’s get out of here I want to be home now.” 

Katie and Ron pushed the cart with Harry sitting on it around the corner to the parking structure. They hid behind one of the vacant alcoves and Apparated back to the cabin with the cart. When Katie and Harry landed, Katie almost collapsed. “Now I know how you felt…” She said falling on her butt.

“Yeah not so easy to move large distances carrying almost 2000 lbs.” he walked over and helped her up. A few seconds later Ginny Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione was also slightly out of breath. 

“I am pooped.” Hermione explained.

“I’m going to start unpacking some stuff downstairs everyone take a break.” Ginny said as she levitated most of the bags through the door to sit alongside the bags of stuff they bought in Phoenix Folly. 

Ron began levitating the furniture pieces up stairs into one of the empty bedrooms and began assembling the pieces. 

Katie sat outside with and lit the firepit so she could relax and not freeze. The sun hadn’t set yet but the fog had rolled in and it was much colder today than the last two days. It was a good thing she had bought several sweaters and jackets. If there was to be nights like tonight she’s need them. 

Harry took a few boxes and two bags and went into their bedroom and climbed the ladder up to the roof. He began setting up the large sofa bed and canopy. He pulled out a few small crystals and waved his wand over them. Two magical fields were created surrounding the canopy and bed. 

The wind disappeared as the temperature increase slightly as the wards took effect. Harry also assembled a small table with three chairs. It had a small candelabra in the middle made of gold. He placed an everburning candle in the center and lit it. It sparked a beautiful shade of blue that tinted the sheets and wooden canopy.

He also hung a translucent curtain around the canopy that further reflected the candles light. It was perfect, his own romantic spot he could relax and sit and enjoy the outdoors. 

“Harry?” came Katie’s voice from down the ladder. 

“Up here.” He called down. 

Katie climbed the ladder and walked over to Harry. She then noticed the scene Harry had created. The roof had been transformed into a small grotto with a large bed with comfy new sheets and a light covering to shield from the outdoors. There also was the private dinner table set for three. She also felt warmer and more safe up here than she did downstairs. 

“You like it?” Harry asked.

She answered softly, “It’s perfect.” She reached over grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly wormed her body as close to him as possible. She was softly pecking at his lips with hers. A low rumble from Harry’s throat told her that he was loving it as much as she was.

She broke the kiss and wiped her lip. “I hope we’ll get to enjoy more time like that up here.” she smiled and headed back down the ladder.

She bumped into Ginny carrying most of the bags of clothes. Ginny looked at the dazed expression on Katie’s face. She looked so calm and peaceful. “What’s up Katie? Still tired from the Apparating? You should lie down.”

“Nope, I am fine.” She smiled brightly back at Ginny. “You should go see what Harry did for us on the roof.”

Ginny was confused, “On the roof? Harry made us something on the Roof?” She walked hesitantly into the other room and climbed the ladder. 

“Harry?”

“Yeah Gin, up here.” He walked over and held a hand out to Ginny as she got to the top of ladder. 

Ginny looked out at the outdoor bedroom that Harry had spent the last half hour or so setting up. “I made it as a place we could go and escape from the war, the GoL, Voldemort even from Hermione and Ron. This is our sanctuary. No one can see us, no one can hear us. We can do whatever we want. Whatever you want.” he pressed his hand over her heart, resting gently over her breast. 

“Oh Harry.” She whimper a bit and pushed a few tears off to the side. “It’s wonderful. You did all this without us knowing?”

“Well… Hermione helped me pick out the ward crystals but I picked out everything else.” He pulled Ginny in for a big hug. “You mean the world to me Ginny Molly Potter. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. If I have to kill a Dark Lord to get there, then I’ll do it. As long as you and Katie are with me nothing else matters.”

“Except Hermione.” Ginny added contently.

“Except Hermione.” Harry echoed softly.

Ginny reaffirmed her belief today, that Hermione was the most important person in this entire world to him. When Hermione was hurt she felt a change in Harry, one that was powerful, commanding and terrifying at the same time. That was the Harry that could defeat Voldemort. That was the Harry that the they needed to end this war and live happy lives after.


	9. Enter Harry Potter the Boy who Will Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N So Things are going to get rolling pretty quickly here. This is prolly the biggest jump from the main Cannon that I have written to date so far. Harry's going a much different approach. I am sorry if this bothers you, find another Fic to read. :)
> 
> Also if there are any particular things that you'd like to see some of our hero's encounter I am open to ideas. I have most of the next 10 or so chapters mapped out but I am looking for ways to spice up the story.

The next morning Harry woke to a tuft of red hair in his face. He tried to move his hand to push it out of his face but realized his hand was stuck in Katie’s grasp. Both Ginny and Katie were asleep next to him. Ginny sleeping on her chest her head resting on his shoulder. Katie sleeping on her side, her legs laced between Harry’s. Her head resting on the same Pillow that Harry was using. 

Harry felt a twitch from lower in the bed. He was staring at small bulge in the sheets that was growing rather quickly. Harry hoped that he could extricate himself from the bed before either of the two girls woke, so he wouldn’t have to try and explain himself. When suddenly his whole body shivered and he let out a small gasp.

Harry felt a cold hand slide across his bare chest, down his stomach and carefully under his boxers and grip firmly his member. The cold hand was refreshing, it slowly began to rub up and down. Harry couldn’t tell which of the two girls were doing it but soon his mind would be blank. So much for getting out of this stealthily. 

Harry felt a slight shift in the bed as Ginny peaked an eye open. Harry turned his head to meet the redheads stare. “Morning Gin.” Harry said in one quick breath before he let out another short gasp. 

Ginny flashed him a huge smile and quickly buried her head under the thick comforter. Harry looked perplexed for only a second before, “Ohhhh god.” He let out in a voice above a whisper. Harry felt a moist warm sensation envelope his dick. The cold hand still slowly stroking his shaft and Ginny’s mouth moving in motion her counterparts hand.

Harry’s body was getting very warm and soon his legs began to shift erratically. “Ginny Gin, Oh god.” his voice was getting progressively louder as the movements increased slightly in speed. “FUCK” He said in a loud moan. 

The bed shifted again and Katie’s face appeared slightly above him. Her eyes staring at him as he reopened his eyes. 

“Hey you.” She said softly before leaning down and kissing him. Her lips were like silk, they brushed amazingly across his. Leaving small tingles every time she broke contact. It was so pleasant and sensual. 

“Heeey.” He let out a small breath as she broke awake for a second. He felt the cold hand running up his body and rested on his chest. Ginny also shifted to the end of the bed and suddenly his entire dick was surrounded by warmth and moisture. 

“FUCK!!!” he shouted. His head lurching backwards and slamming into the pillow. His eyes were rolling backwards. 

“Harry look at me.” Harry barley heard the words but followed the order implicitly. His eyes refocused on Katie who was now straddling his chest knees bent into the crook of his shoulders. Her face was just above his. Katie looked like she had just woken up. She had a soft smile across her face here eyes were barely open but they were focused on Harry. 

Katie bent down and kissed Harry again and again and again. Trying to keep Harry’s attention away from the redhead that was assaulting his dick. This was her task for the morning. Ginny and Katie had talked in their dreamscape the night before about doing something nice for Harry. He had what most would call a week from hell. 

Ginny had introduced the idea of edging to Katie a few days ago. She was skeptical about trying it, she more favored the aggressive Bang Bang approach, however she understood how much Harry would enjoy it and that was all it took for Katie to be on board. 

The soft slurping sound broke Katie trance, she could feel Harry beginning to squim a bit more and she had to refocus. If she was to keep him focused on her then she needed to start kissing him. She lowered her head and began kissing a small line from his jaw down his neck and back up to his ear. 

“Katie…” Harry whispered in labored breaths. “Kaa..tieeee.” his breathing was getting more and more erratic and faster. 

She gently nipped at his ear. Harry’s body was limp for only a fraction of a second. “Shhhhhhhh” Katie whispered into his ear. Her breath flowing over his now wet earlobe sent a shiver down his neck and spine. 

“Holy Merlin FUCK!!” was all he could get out before Katie took his lips into her mouth and forced her tongue into his. She wasn’t allowed to stay very long as Harry broke away and sharply inhaled.

Katie felt two arms reach around her back and shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. Katie was wearing one of his new large T-shirts. 

Harry was in pure ecstasy Ginny was taking his cock deep into her throat and back out much faster than he could imagine. Her tongue was encircling his entire member with every stroke. Ginny could feel a bit of pressure building from Harry’s member. She thought of Harry, 

“Not yet” two words echoed through Harry’s mind and his body shivered again. He continued to move his hands up and down Katie’s back as she kissed his neck and jaw. Her lips were like little lightning bolts. Everytime she would peck his body a very comforting tingle would shoot from the skin to his nerves and a refreshing numbness would radiate and fade just as quickly. It was intoxicating. 

 

Ginny rhythm doubled as she felt Harry’s resolve slipping, even with Katie distracting his brain the body’s nervous system was overwhelming his cerebral cortex. Harry moaned as Katie bit down on his neck lightly. “Fuuuck” Escaped his mouth, his fingers dug into Katie’s back.

Katie moaned loudly which sent vibrations through Harry’s neck and through his entire body. He felt a huge wave of heat and pressure that had been building crack just slightly. 

 

Ginny in a moment of desperation flared her magic just enough that it would engulf both Katie and Harry hoping to reenact the same effect from outside the Ferry Building.

As Ginny’s magic coursed through Katie and contacted Harry. It almost pulled Harry’s own magic out of his body and into the room. The two fields danced and played for a second before merging effortlessly into a gentle hazel color. 

Harry’s entire body was lit up like a firework. Every nerve firing like pistons in an engine, Katie kept kissing his neck and slowly down his chest. She shifted slightly to the side so she could run her lips down the full length of his tightly clenched abs. His firm stomach as ever so slightly flinching under Katie’s lips. 

Soon Katie also disappeared under the blanket. Just as soon as her head vanished she felt a warm sensation around the base of dick. “OOOOOOOOOOOOO” He almost howled. As Katie’s tongue touched him she flared a small bit of her magic into the mix. Just enough to ignite every nerve in Harry’s member. A refreshing wave of cold crashed through his body numbing every nerve only to be reignited by Ginny’s Magic.

Harry thrusted upward, “OHHH IM COMING” His entire body was spasming as wave after wave of nuvers fired and numbed it was heaven. He felt Ginny push him as far as she could and clamped down with her lips and held. 

Harry filled the back of her throat with hot liquid. The heat was so intense that he was covered in sweat. After a few moments his body slowly fell to the bed. His dick slid slowly out of Ginny’s mouth with a loud Pop. 

A moment later Harry looked down as the covers were pushed upwards and he could see crouched under the sheets looking up at him Ginny and Katie both grinning ear to ear. Harry was still panting so heavy and his heart was beating so fast that he dare not speak. 

The two girls crawled back up leaving the covers off. He was grateful since he was burning. The trivergance of magic was still coursing through all of them. The two girls rested their heads on shoulders and kissed him on the cheeks at the same time. 

“Morning love.” Ginny said softly. 

“Sleep good Harry?” Katie asked more playfully. 

“I...I… yeah…” he said softly. “I love you both.” He said as he closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep relaxed and content that nothing possibly bad could happen. Voldemort himself could walk into the room and kill him. He wouldn’t care, the two witches next to him had made his world perfect. He reached his two arms and wrapped them around each of the girls shoulders. 

They both snuggled into him and soon the trio was asleep. As they fell back into their dreamscape thier magics receded. 

Several hours later, Harry awoke this time his bed was empty and cold. Ginny and Katie had gotten up a while ago and they didn’t wake him. He stretched and yawned, looking over at the closed window he could tell it was mid afternoon. He glanced around the room. Things started appearing on the side tables, a muggle clock was sitting in a spot that was oddly sunny. 

He remember Hermione saying something about the clock used solar power and thus wasn’t affected by magic like most muggle electronics were. 

There was also a few picture frames on one side tables. A picture of Ginny in her Gryffindor Quidditch robes from 3rd year when she made the team, another one of Bill and Charlie holding Ginny as a baby. It was starting to look like home.

Harry finally got out of bed and walked over to his dresser that had been set up by Katie last night picked out a nice pair of dress slacks and a matching suit and blazer. He was going to make a trip to England he wanted to look nice. He’s only been in America for about a week and he already was embracing the care free attitude that most of the wizards here exhibited. He put on a sparkling blue and green tie that he and Ron both said looked good on him. Pulling the tie tight and straightening his collar he walked out the room onto the balcony.

He was immediately greeted by a catcall from down stairs. “Hey there” a brief pause. “Cutie” followed by a short giggle. Katie was sitting in one of the chairs, Her feet resting on top of the chair as she lay across the arms. She was smirking up her very well dress husband. 

Harry looked slightly embarrassed as he eyed her as he walked down the stairs. “Good afternoon to you too…” Harry finally said timidly, while walking into the kitchen. 

The smell of cinnamon and sugar filled the large room. A large plate sat on the edge of the auburn circular table. Three quarters of a the plate was empty the last quarter was two cinnamon swirls topped with powdered sugar. Harry grabbed one and took a bite of the still moist pastry.

He called out the side window. “Thank you for who ever made breakfast!”

Hermione just walked in the front door, “Breakfast was five hours ago, that is lunch.” She smiled at Harry. 

“Yeah well I overslept….” He said slumly. 

Hermione finally looked over at him in his charcoal grey suit and blue and green tie. She felt her breath hitch as her eyes scanned up and down. Harry knew how to rock a suit. The crisp edges of the shoulders made him look commanding and strong, while the color was reassuring and soft. “Looking sharp Harry!” 

Harry blushed again, he would have to work on his Occlumency once he got back being around all the women would be difficult. “Yea… well I figured I should look good seeing all the things I have to get done in a only a day. Tempus” 5:45 appeared in dull silver lettering around his wrist. 

“Hermione we are 9 hours behind Britian?” He posed.

“Eight” she corrected. 

So it was almost 2am perfect. “Hermione do you have the patronus extender that Daphne Built? I need to send a few messages.”

“Yeah I put it in the den in the leftmost drawer in the desk.” She said as she was sorting through some of the smaller nicknacks they picked up. A majority of the setup was still left, they arrived a few hours before nightfall and they all went to bed pretty much after the beds were made. Yesterday had been a taxing day. 

Hermione, Ginny, Katie and Ron would have a nice two day break while Harry returned to deal with all the fallout from leaving unexpectedly. 

He walked across the room into the Den where he found Ginny and Ron sitting playing a game of non-magical chess. “Wao Mate you look great. I knew that tie would look amazing!” Ron said looking up from the chess game.

Ginny who was facing the other way turned around. “DAAAMMMNNN” She said a in a long breath. “You know? I think I am liking this new Harry. He buys nice things for himself. He dressed up super fancy and he’s super cute!” 

The last part made him blush as he walked to desk and pulled out the small blue orb. “Thanks….” 

Ginny stood up and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. She gave him a soft hug and stood on her toes and rested her chin on his shoulder. “You sure you don’t want me to come with you to talk to my crazy family?”

“I am positive.” he said with an image of Molly and Arthur chasing him with a rolling pin and a pitchfork coming to mind. “I want you all to stay here and start practicing with this new magic.” He turned his head and stole a quick kiss before walking back towards the living room. 

“Ohh that sounds like fun. You mean I get to chuck spells at Ginny?” Ron grinned and Ginny flashed him a scowl. 

“No I want you to duel Your partner so you can learn the insides and out of how each of you duels and fights. The best way to work together is to anticipate each other's moves before they happen and plan accordingly. Look at what Daphne and Luna were able to do at the burrow. That’s what I want from everyone in GoL.”

Ron sighed a little at not being able to hex Ginny but Harry was right. He needed to get to know Katie better, she was crazy agile and fast and would take some training for Ron to get on her level but he was up for the challenge. 

Harry walked outside the with blue orb and cast two Patronus’ one sent to Bill Weasley and the other sent to Fred Weasley. Both with very simple and very direct messages. Saying he was going to meet them at WWW headquarters at 4am tomorrow morning, a little under 2 hours from now. 

The blue orb flashed as the two patronus were hurtled into the sky faster than Harry could see. 

 

In Diagon Alley at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes Fred Weasley was still working downstairs finishing up the days ledger. 

He was muttering to himself about how slow business was so close to the end of the school year. He knew the summer would be slow but he had hoped that people would be taking a greater interest in some of their defensive products, such as instant darkness powder or Polyjuice tarts that turned you into one of the Hogwarts teachers for an hour. 

When he heard the bell at the front door ding, and as he looked up he saw a shimmering stag. It stopped in front of him and turned into a small blue ball of light. Fred reached out for it and as he touched it. “I’ll be arriving in your flat at 4am Please join me with George. I have a proposal for you.” The sphere disappated.

Fred was all too excited, he had expected such an invite given the little he had been able to glean from Luna and Neville when he arrived at the Burrow a few days ago. He wore a smile and looked down at the brown leather back book that he was writing it. “Won’t need this for the rest of the summer.” he laughed and went up stairs. 

“Georgie!” he shouted “Harry’s coming in thirty minutes let’s get this place ready!” He flicked his wand and the room that looked like a hurricane had come threw began to turn back into the peaceful three bedroom flat. 

 

Meanwhile back the Burrow. Bill was just getting in through the Floo. There was a few small lights still on downstairs. Sitting in one of the chairs Fleur Delacour lay asleep with a book across her chest. Bill smiled at his soon to be wife. He exhaled somewhat loudly, and the woman stirred.

“Heey.” She whispered as her eyes fluttered open. “You look awful.” She stretched her arms and shoulders. 

Bill walked over to her and picked her up off the chair. “Long day, we finally were able to figure out how the Death Eaters broke through the Fidelus. Someone inside the Ministers Office is a spy for the Dark and managed to swipe the note that I sent Percy a few weeks ago with the address of the Burrow on it.” He had been frustrated for the past week because to his knowledge and most of the wizarding world the Fidelus Charm was unbreakable unless the Secret Keeper was found.

Just then a stag flew through the front door window. 

“Eeek” Fleur jumped out of Bills arms and landed on the floor with her wand draw.

“It’s ok my love it’s just a Patronus messenger…. Although I don’t recognise this patronus.” The stag dissipated into a small sphere that floated in front of Bill. 

He reached for the sphere hesitantly. “Bill I will be at your Brothers Flat this morning at 4am I kindly request your presence. I apologize for the late hour. Harry” The unmistakable voice of Harry Potter spoke softly into the Burrow. 

Bill looked over at his fiance and his face lit up. After Harry disappeared from the Burrow with Ginny Ron Katie and Hermione, Bill had been the only one not to panic. He had spent the last few days trying to tell his mother that Harry and them would be fine. It had not been an easy task but he reminded them that Harry could take care of himself and Hermione was there to make sure they didn’t get out of hand. He carefully didn’t bring up the fact that he thought Katie and Harry were also soulbound but wasn’t sure yet himself. 

“Well are ve going or vat?” Fleur asked.

“Of course we are going, Harry has asked for me and presumably your presence because he needs our help. I am inclined to listen to him as Harry seems to be only one at the moment making any progress.” Bill gently grabbed Fleurs hand and walked her upstairs so they could both change before Flooing over to Fred and Georges flat in Diagon Alley. 

 

At 3:58 am Fred and George were finishing putting everything back together. 

“Looks good dear brother!”

“Yeah it does brother o’mine.”

“You would think mum was coming.”

“She would be…” George started

“Pissed” they both said at the same time

Suddenly the Floo behind George flared to life and Bill and Fleur walked into the flat. 

“Well look”

“Who it is!” Fred said with a smirk

Bill looked happily at his two younger brothers. “Fred” He said to George, “George” he said to Fred. “You should stop Polyjuicing as each other I always know who is who.” Bill smirked and gave his two brothers a firm handshake.

Fred and George laughed heartily. “Never could get one by you Brother.” Fred joked. 

“Always kept us line, you did.” George said punching Bill in the shoulder. 

“Pleasure to vee you again mon freres” Fleur curtsied slightly. 

Just then the building began to shake. Bill glanced towards the center of the room where he could feel a huge build up of magic pooling. He pulled out his wand and cast a rather large shield charm over him and Fleur.

Fred and George just watched wands raised. They shared a brief glance at each other smirked and then focused on center of the room. 

Magic swirled now visibly in the room as green brown and yellow wisps began circling around a point. It felt like a train was passing underneath the building it was shaking so much. Suddenly a green flash and a cloud of dust smokes and arches of green electricity appeared. A large green sphere unfolded leaving a Very well dress 16 year old. 

Harry landed on one knee and stood hesitantly before collapsing again. Bill rushed over to him to give him a hand before he fell over. Bill’s senses were immediately overwhelmed by some strange feeling. As he grabbed ahold of Harry his nose flared and his ears perked up. 

“Hi” Harry said softly “Still need to work on that…”

“WICKED” the twins said. 

“Harry you alright?” Bill said with a foul taste in his mouth. Something was quite off with Harry, he seemed to have a very offensive smell and an almost amethyst aura. Bill wrinkled his nose. 

“Bill I am fine just a bit tired from Terrestrial warping from California to England in 10 seconds.” He rolled his left cuff up to reveal the purple scar on his hand. “This is why you are uncomfortable and the main reason I have invited you here.”

Bill stared wide eyed at the now glowing lavender mark on the boys arm. He knew what that was and what it signified however he had never seen one in person nor had he expected to see one on Harry. 

“Can we get”

“You something to”

“Drink” the brothers said in their very sing-song like speaking pattern. 

“I think just a seat and maybe a glass of water would be best.” As Harry made his way with Bill’s aid to one of the cushioned chairs near him. He was out of breath and knees shaking a bit.

“How did you do that?” Bill inquired conjuring a glass while the twins filled it with water and chilled it. 

“I have recently come into some rather interesting powers but that conversation is for another time.” Harry pulled his small napsack to infront of him and pulled out a piece of parchment. “Before I continue I want to ask you all an important question.”

He looked up at Bill and Fred and George, they all had determined and friendly faces. Fleur’s look was one of horror and also envy. “You ‘ave traveled all ze way from California in ze blink of an eye, no vonder you beat me in ze Triwizard tournament. You are an incredible vizard Harry.” She nodded respectfully towards Harry

Harry gave a smiling and nod towards the Veela. “What is the most important task coming up in this war?”

“Stopping You-Know-Who from recruiting more Death Eaters?” Fred asked

“Killing all the remaining Death Eaters?” George said at the same time as Fred.

“Supporting you as the Chosen one as declared by the Prophecy?” Bill replied. 

Harry paused for a second, “Good answer all around but sadly incorrect.” He smiled real wide and leaned over. “Do you want to know?”

Fred and George both replied. “Yes”

Bill waited a second for Harry to finish. Fleur looked at her fiance skeptically. 

“In order for me to tell you I will require you to make a kind of blood pact.” He gestured to the parchment. “This piece of paper is specifically spelled so that those who sign it and only those who sign it in blood are able to speak about certain subjects. Furthermore it will block those with strong legitimens and weaker imperius curses from divulging said information. Think of if like a Fidelus for information instead of a location.”

“So that’s why Ron was speaking in gobbly-gook the other day.” Bill said realizing something that had been bothering him the past four days. 

“Correct.” Harry said while producing a knife from his suit blazer. “Be warned this is not like the joining the Order of the Phoenix and that is all I will say before you sign.” He offered the knife the room. 

Fred without hesitating took the blade pricked his hand and signed the parchment, followed quickly by George.” 

Harry nodded at the twos excitement. He knew that they would be a easy sell and he needed them. Bill was going to be hard one. Quite a lot rested on convincing Bill and Fleur to move out to America. 

George turned and offer the jeweled knife to his elder brother. Bill just stared at it for a moment. “Harry, I will ask you this question and know who and what I am before you answer. I have a Grade A Curse Breaker for Gringotts and magical ward expert, a Werewolf and also a very powerful Wizard. Are you over your head?”

Harry sat up straight in his chair and looked Bill Weasley straight in the eye. “No William, I am exactly at my head.” 

Bill gazed into the eyes of Harry Potter. His enhanced senses from it still being very close to the Full Moon allowing him to hear and feel the boys heartbeat, gauge his breathing and otherwise assess his state of mind. He made eye contact for quite some time while the room was quiet. Both Fred and George didn’t move and no one in the room besides Harry was breathing. 

Bill took the knife sliced clear across his hand, as a spatter of blood sprayed across the parchment and William Percy Weasley was written. Fred and George let out a long held breath,

“Brother you gave us a scare.”

“Scare you did. Thought you were”

“Going to”

“Attack”

“Harry” They both said in unison. 

Inside Harry wanted to laugh at the twins but he knew that his sell wasn’t done. Bill was a huge victory but nothing would matter if Fleur was going to keep him here or worse move back to France. 

“Harry..” Fleur dropped her head. “I thought a day vould come where I vould have to make a choice to join zees war or stay on ze zidelines. I zought I would ‘ave more time but ‘ere you are a boy of 16 and talking and acting as Dumbledore.”

Harry started to tear up. He had mad respect for Fleur for the things she put up as a fellow Triwizard Champion, but to be compared to Dumbledore was saying something. That was his mentor his role model.

“Fleur” he said suppressing further tears. “You and your family have no reason to join this fight and I will respect your wishes as the Heir Delacour to not want to further endanger your family.”

Fleur raised her hand to cut Harry off. Harry paused, “Harry I am Fleur Isabelle Delacour soon to be Weasley, Heiress of house Delacour, daughter of the French Minster of Magic and a Veela. I respectfully offer my services to you in defeating Lord Voldemort.” Said said in perfect english and with such determination and resolve that the twins both shook where they stood. She produced her own dagger that had a coat of arms that looked like a dove with two swords behind it. She cut open her hand and clenched it into a fist to allow the blood to drip onto the parchment and signed her soon to be title. 

George walked behind Bill and put an arm over his shoulder. “You picked yourself a good one dear brother.”

Fred walked to his other shoulder, “This one I like!”

Bill was a bit embarrassed but they weren't wrong. Fleur was just as strong and smart as he was and they both knew it.

“Excellent!” Harry exclaimed igniting the paper on fire and sealing blood pact. “Please sit down I have a few things to point out before I go.” He stood up and conjured a small easel and chalkboard. 

The Weasleys all conjured seats while Fleur took the only real chair in the room and sat down. “Tomorrow afternoon I will be returning to the GoL, Gaurdians of Lights headquarters. I hope…” He said somewhat hesitantly,”... that you will be joining me in America. Ron Hermione Ginny Katie and I have spent the better part of a week setting up a house and outfitting it for an extended stay. It would be my supreme pleasure if you would join us. There are things that we need to get done and we can’t do them with the threat of Death Eaters crashing our party every day.”

Bill and Fleur nodded, both understanding the threat and the need to get away.

Harry continued.”I asked you what the most important thing about the upcoming war is? It’s that Katie Ginny and I are all soulbond.” Harry paused.

Fleur gasped, “Mon Dieu!” 

Bills eyes went wide. He had heard that Ginny and Harry might be soulbound and was prepared for that but for Katie as well. That would explain Harry’s dramatic increase in magic. 

The twins both looked at each other and back at Harry, “Wicked!” 

“I don’t think I have to stress how important it is to keep this fact away from Voldemort. Secondly.” Harry turned to Bill, “On his deathbed Dumbledore told me to find one Carter Bell, who I later found out is Katie Bell’s Grandfather. He is the leader of a Light aligned pact of Werewolves in America and we hope that with Katie’s help.” He lifted his hand showing the werewolf scar across his palm, “and yours and Professor Lupin's. We can figure out why Dumbledore was so adamant about meeting him.”

Bill stared at the mark for a moment, “You mean to tell me that you have been marked by an Alpha and are trying to invite me into his pack?”

“No Bill, I am inviting you as the Alpha of my Pack. Katie has been a werewolf since she was seven and because of our soulbond the wolf inside her has marked me as its new Alpha, and I too would ask you to join our cause in destroying the Dark Lord.” Harry responded firmly. 

“I see….” the elder Weasley responded blankly. He was lost in thought for several moments. “Harry. I will need some time to think this over. You know I have pledged myself to the Light these past years and I am more than willing to drop everything for you, but werewolves are a different beast all together. I don’t think I’d be ok with Fleur or anyone I trust being this involved with them.”

“You have until tomorrow at 2pm to decide. If you choose to stay here in Britain that is fine, most of the other members are here still but I imagine most of them are going to be joining us at HQ. I however do need someone on this side of world to keep me informed of its workings.” He smiled dully at this thought. He really wanted Bill and Fleur to join him. 

“Thank you Harry, I will give it as much thought as I can.” Bill nodded 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Harry pulled out four coins. “Normally I’d make you exchange partners but I know its too much to ask to break up Gred and Forge.” He said tossing the boys each a coin. They grabbed them and felt a warm tingle as the coins flashed blue in their hands. 

“Wicked” they both said. 

“As for you, Bill and Fleur I hope to wait to give you these until I have had chance to talk to Lupin and Tonks and hopefully persuade them into joining me as well.”

Fred looked menacingly at Harry, “What do these coins do?” 

“I am glad you asked Fred, Spent the better part of this past year developing them. They are paired coins, they allow the holders to communicate over large distances instantly either verbally or mentally through Occlumency. They also allow the pairs to Apparate directly to their paired coin without prior knowledge of that location. They also allow for mass communication to the Entire GoL.” Harry was grinning wildly. He knew the twins would love stuff like this and hoped that they would want to develop more stuff the GoL could use. 

“Wicked” George answered rolling the coin across his fingers. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I have a godfather to talk to also a mother-in-law to appease.” Harry stood up and pulled his suit tight. It was now almost 5am and Remus Lupin would be just getting down for breakfast. “I’ll be leaving from the Burrow today around 4pm.” He looked at Bill smiled and then looked at Fleur. “I hope you’ll consider my offer, there are only 21 people that know of my plans and I am only extending it to 23, I can not afford for information leaks and WILL NOT.” He said commandingly, “Make the same mistake my parents did.” 

Bill knew that Harry was the real deal. Nothing about the conversation gave away that the boy standing before him was 16 years old. He had the workings of a plan and if Bill had to sacrifice a year or two so that he could live the rest of his life without fear then so be it. “We’ll see you at the Burrow later Harry. Good Luck.” Bill smiled and extended a hand.

Fleur looked up and down at her fiance, she’d known him for almost two years. Her Veela senses told her that Bill was determined and excited. That meant only one thing, they were going to America to defeat Lord Voldemort. Some part of her was disappointed but she knew when she agreed to marry into this family that they were a prominent family of the Light. It was only a matter of time before she was forced into this fight. A fight she did not mind. 

Harry took the hand firmly and pulled Bill close for a hug. He whispered in his ear, “Thanks.” Harry pulled away and vanished in a flash of emerald lightning. 

 

He arrived in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place, it was still dark and the only light shown from the dull yellow porchlight. The backyard was covered with dying or dead plant overgrowth. The wooden fence had been overgrown with moss and other plants. The remnants of a garden on one side of the yard were strewn across the still levitating planter boxes. Since Sirius’s death last year no one was really taking care of 12 Grimmauld Place, Lupin was living there maintaining the magic of the building, but that was all. 

Harry walked up to the door and turned the knob. There was a high pitched creaking as the door slowly swung open. The kitchen was still dark, and the house was quiet. Harry walked in carefully not wanting to disturb or startle his godfather or Nymphadora Tonks. Either of which would have no problem firing off hexes and asking questions later. “Professor Lupin…?” Harry said projecting his voice into the house while keeping it at a low conversational volume.

A hand reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun him around. A wand was shoved in his face with a bright light at its tip shining into Harry’s eyes so he could not see his attacker. Harry’s heart jumped however he willed himself to stay calm. “Harry my boy!” The calm and respectable voice of his godfather echo throughout the Kitchen. The wand lowered revealing a slightly impressed and worried Remus Lupin. 

“Professor!” Harry dashed forward and embraced his remaining godfather. His head resting on the old wool suit that Lupin always wore. Harry was pulled into a very tight hug that held for several minutes as Harry began to cry slightly. He hadn’t seen Lupin since Christmas last year, even though they would exchange owls weekly Remus Lupin was the only family he had left. 

Tonks stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a dark blue jumper and purple knee length skirt. She was holding a cup of coffee smiling at Lupin and Harry. She had grown quite fond of Harry over the last two years and not just because she was dating Remus. Harry had proven himself at least in her eyes as someone that could take care of himself. Having had more bad shit happen in 16 years than the anyone she knew had ever had to put up with, and here he was hugging his remaining family crying his eyes out because he had nothing else. 

“Pup it’s gonna be ok.” Remus said trying to calm down his godson. He was gently patting the back of Harry’s head. 

Harry relaxed slightly feeling the warmth and comfort of his godfather. “I miss him so much Remus.” His face was streaming tears and his eyes were bloodshot. 

“I know kid. I miss him too and your parents. Everyday I’ve stayed in this house, I would wake up and think why am I alive and they are not. What cruel mistress fate is, such that I would live and they would not. The only reason I am still here today is because of you and Tonks.” Remus was now crying he knew that Tonks was on the stairs watching them. He wanted to make sure both she and Harry knew they were his anchors to the living world. “I’d be totally lost if something were to happen to either of you.” He gently pushed Harry in front of him and wiped away a few tears. “Now what can I do you for day pup?” 

“I have something I want to ask both you and Tonks, I’ll just wait for her to get up and we can enjoy breakfast.” Harry said pulling his now wrinkled and displaced suit back in order. 

“You can tell her yourself she standing right behind you.” Remus smirked. He loved Tonks she was the perfect amount of playfulness to seriousness to appease the bookish Marauder. 

“Wotcha Harry, How are you!” She hardly waited for him to turn around before pulling him in for a warm embrace. 

“Dora!” Harry exclaimed as he was forced into a hug. “Missed you too.” Wrapping his arms around Tonks and getting a facefull of bubblegum blue hair. 

Lupin stood several steps away thinking about the two of them. He loved Harry like the son he never had, he held so much guilt for not being there for him when he was younger and staying at the Dursleys. Then there was Tonks she was twelve years younger than him yet he was totally in love with her. She was fun, smart, playful and absolutely loyal, everything that spoke to who Remus Lupin was. Here they both were behaving like brother and sister and the family that neither of them had.

Harry and Tonks had been chit chatting about one of Tonks last assignments when Remus cleared his throat. “Ok Pup, What brings you here at almost 6am?”

Harry turned still laughing softly. “Please sit I have a few things to go over first.” He pulled out another piece of parchment and his golden knife. “This parchment is enchanted with a special kind of blood magic that works a lot like the Fidelius Charm but with certain conversation topics, and before I can say more I need to know if your up for the challenge.”

“Harry” Lupin started, “There are only two things I have left to live for in this world and they are both in this room. If you needed me to follow you to Hell and back I will do it. Your mother meant so much to me in a part of my life that should have killed me. And you da…” He couldn’t finish that thought before his head hit the table in tears. 

Tonks reached over the table and started rubbing his neck, “Moony… It’s ok.” She said worrying about her lover. 

Remus raised his head as a tear streaked across his face and landed on the small pool on the table. “You dad was an amazing friend he took me and Sirius in when he had no reason to do. Yeah he got us into more trouble than I can imagine but he was always there for us. I miss him so much.” Remus took the golden blade and dug it deep into his palm and a pool of blood dropped on the parchment and he signed his name. 

“Harry, I haven’t know you that long but I know you are good person. I saw that last year in the Department of Mysteries, you fought so hard to protect your friend even when things looked bleak. I will do whatever is needed for you to achieve what you need.” She took the bloodied blade and cut her index finger and signed her name on the parchment. Smiled at Harry and handed him back his blade. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, “If only it was that easy when I was talking to Bill and Fleur. Anyway let me get right to it.” He said igniting the parchment into a small ball of fire.

“First off, Ginny Katie and I are soulbound.” He said calmly for the second time today.

Remus was speechless. He knew full well what Soulbonds meant, as he had researched them as part of his masters program. For a wizard or witch have multiple bonded mates was mathematically improbable. On top of that would lead to a huge increase in magic, at least that would explain the green aura surrounding his godson. 

Dora gasped, “Oh my!” She wasn’t sure if she should congratulate him or be worried for Harry.

“Pup this is surely befuddling news. I am happy for you, finding one’s soulmate is very rare and I couldn’t be happier for you, but to have two bonded mates and to have found them at essentially the same time. Its…. Its…”

“Improbable?” Harry interjected

“Unlikely.” Moody corrected. 

“Ginny is an obvious match, we all saw the way she fawned over you for years.” Tonks said sitting down at the table. “Who’s Katie?”

“Katie Bell now Katie Gryffindor, was one of Gryffindor’s chaser and just graduated this past year.”

Bell… Bell. Remus thought as that name sparked something, soon his senses began to twinge and his nose slowly rose to the cold unmoving air on this June morning. 

“Love? What is it?” Tonks looked over at Remus and he was starting to act strange. 

Harry had raised his hand with the still glowing scar on it. “This what your smelling.” 

“You’re an Alpha?” asked Tonks

“He is, and for some reason I am not repelled or threatened to be around you.” Lupin answered. 

“Katie is a werewolf and has been for more than 10 years. He grandfa..” Harry was interrupted by Lupin

“Carter Bell. That’s why I recognised the name.” He was in shock He hadn’t heard that last name for almost 17 years since his 6th year at Hogwarts. 

“What do you know about Mr Bell?” Harry asked curiously. 

“I know that he leads a group of light-minded werewolves in America. They use a different philosophy of dealing with the wolf that lives within. I visited him after my 5th year.” He was looking absentmindedly at the ceiling. 

“Dumbledore told me on his deathbed that I needed to find Carter Bell and then he died. I can only imagine that if he saved that piece of information for his dying breath that it was important.” Harry said seriously. 

“Well I don’t know why Dumbledore would have sent you to find Mr Bell, but I can tell you that what he was working on when I interned with him.” Harry’s eyes seemed to perk up as his godfather knew something about Carter Bell.

“Moony, I would kindly ask you to wait to divulge that information for tomorrow when we can get everyone together.” Harry said firmly. 

“Ginny and Hermione and Ron are coming here?” Tonks asked

“No I was hoping that you two would join us at GoL Headquarters.” Harry said straight faced. He hoped that if he said it nonchalantly they might not question it.

“The what?

“Headquarters” Lupin and Tonks asked in a shocked and surprised voice. 

“Yeah GoL, meaning Guardians of Light. It’s the group I formed from the DA that I started two years ago. As much as I’d love to trust the Order I can’t. Voldemort knows about it and knows of almost every major mission. In order to achieve my goal which is to kill Tom Riddle I had to take things into my own hands. We are 23 members mostly consisting of 6th and 7th years from all houses.” Harry was commanding and confident while he spoke to Lupin and Tonks. They both were Order members and Lupin since the first war so he was forced to take a calculated and well thought out approach otherwise they would think he’s a 16 year old trying to take down the darkest wizard in the past hundred years. Which he was….

“Wait what?! You went and formed a secret group independently from the Order of the Phoenix to kill Tom Riddle!” Tonks exclaimed shocked and appalled that such a group could exists. The Order had almost every powerful or not light minded witch and wizard in Britain supporting it. 

“I can’t take any chances, If I want to survive this war I have to be extra careful especially now considering the soulbond. Voldemort would only have to kill Katie or Ginny and he’d be Immortal, as the Prophecy has started that Only I can kill him after all the Horcrux’s are destroyed.” He added that part as almost an afterthought, although he knew that its was a HUGE reveal to his audience.

“THE WHAT?!”

“Horcruxes…. Meaning plural. Fuck!” Tonks and Lupin said together. 

“Yeah… We, meaning me and Albus have killed three and have in our possession a fourth. He believed that Tom had made six and the Horcrux Katie destroyed two nights ago makes the remaining count three.” Harry was taking on a very teacher-like aprati over the past few minutes. He had quite a bit of information to catch them up on. 

“Katie did what?!” Tonks exclaimed.

“Yeah it was brilliant actually. When she was marking me as Alpha her venom apparently drew the Horcrux that had been inside of me, since my mother died, out and she was able to kill it. Since so little information it known about Horcrux and Werewolves I doubt anyone would have put them together and realized that Werewolf venom is just as deadly to a Horcrux as Basilisk Venom.” He said matter factly. 

“You had a Horcrux in you this entire time?!” Lupin asked this time in shock.

“Yeah I suspected for the past year of so, since Dumbledore told me about them. The visions the connections to him it all made sense. He killed my mother causing a very powerful protection spell to activate because of her innocent sacrifice and when the Killing Curse rebounded the resulting soul piece that split off went inside the only living thing it could find. Me.” Harry had stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter his suit slightly ruffled and hopped up on the counter. 

“So let’s see if I understand this.” Dora said. “Dumbledore dies. You find out from him that you are too meet this Carter Bell bloke. Then you find out you have two soulmates. Form a secret group hellbent on killing the darkest wizard known in the past hundred years. Find out that Voldy has these Horcruxes that make him Immortal. Move to America with your two soulmates and best friends, and are a 16 year old with no parents and all the reason in the world say Fuck you to the entire wizarding England and disappear.”

“Sounds about right.” Harry said with a smile, “So your in right?” He REALLY hoped that they would come with him. 

“Harry….” Lupin said coming out of a deep thought. “Are you sure your up for this?”

Harry caught on to what his godfather was asking. “Tonks think you can beat me in a duel?”

She was caught off guard by this. “I’d hope so, I am four years older than you and an certified Auror.” 

“Then come outside and prove it.” Harry said with a grin. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

Tonks never one to back away from a fight. “Your on kid!” She jumped up and almost sprinted out the door. 

Lupin was amused and mildly turned on by Tonks competitive attitude. “I’ll officiate.” He walked into the backyard and waved his wand clearing about a large open space in the middle. 

“Tonk I want you know something.” He said as he walked across the yard and stood wandless facing Tonks. “I took out the President of Magic’s entire retinue of Aurors yesterday.” He flashed a quick smile which turned into a very serious smirk. His Aura flared to life taking Lupin by surprise.

Tonks had already begun to focus on her opponent trying to judge his ability, reaction time knowledge of spells anything that could give her an advantage.

Lupin raised his wand. “When the white flag hits the ground you may begin. This duel has only one rule, do Not kill your opponent otherwise all bets are off. Three. Two. One.” A small white flag shot into the air and floated to the ground. 

As the white flag hit the floor Tonks launched a wave of Stunner, Shield Breaker, Stunner, Body Bind strait at Harry. 

Harry stood completely still and closed his eyes and vanished and in a second had his wand pressed against Tonks neck. He said calmly “Vada Carve.” the four spells collided with the fence across the yard after Harry had said his fake killing curse. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Tonks exclaimed.

“Your dead is what that is.” Harry said matter of factly. 

Lupin was stunned. It was such a simple maneuver most people would be dead or stunned as a result of it.

“It’s just one of the powers that I have come into the past few days.” He slowly reined in his emerald magic field. 

“That move its… its Brilliant!” Tonks said still stunned by the fact that had a Death Eater used that against her that she’d be dead. 

“Want to go again, and this time I won’t be so forgiving?” Harry Said with a smile. 

Tonks redoubled her courage, “You’re on Potter!” to think she was being bested by a 16 year old. 

Harry’s aura was still flaring across the entire dilapidated backyard. Harry put his wand in his wrist holster and stood palms open to Tonks.

Tonks took her dueling stance with her weight on her back foot and wand above her head. There was no doubt in her mind that she would beat Harry. 

Lupin counted down from three again and the white flag launched into the sky. As it hit the floor Harry unleashed a flurry of green bolts of energy from his hands. They crashed into Tonk’s shield creating sparks of emerald electricity. Her shield wasn’t strong enough to hold up to this level of firepower. Harry’s wandless magic was just too fast. 

As she began to switch to offense a ripple surged forward from the ground and impacted under Tonks, Shooting her thirty feet into the air. Harry pushed his hands down to the ground and as they contacted the ground a pulse of green emanated from him as an arm of earth surged forward launching Harry into the air he rose to just above Tonks, eyes BLAZING emerald green. He placed a hand on Tonk’s suspended body and with just a flick of his wrist send her hurttling towards the ground. 

She impacted hard on her back, “UGGHHHH” the wind being knocked out of her. Harry wasn't done yet, he wouldn't permanently hurt Tonks but he needed to show them just how far his magic had come. Harry fell through the dawning sky and landed gracefully. 

He drew his wand finally from his holster and pointed it at the ground beneath him and a crack appeared in the earth extending twenty or so feet infront of him. It cackled as it passed beneath Tonk’s body. 

She was struggling to stand up when a wave of fear overtook her. She made eye contact with Harry and his visage was pitched black and only two Bright green eyes were looking at her. “Harry?” she asked in labored timid breaths. He grinned wildly before pulling his wand to the sky as a pillar of green plasma erupted from the ground beneath Tonks turning most that it touched into ash. 

Tonks screamed loudly into the open air. Lupin was shocked and scared, his Godson was TERRIBLY powerful. Tonks passed out after several seconds and was caught by two tendrils that emerged from the ground. Harry gently placed her on the ground. He was very winded but nonetheless unharmed. He walked quickly over to Tonks and pulled out two potions from his nap sack and forced them down Tonk’s throat. One was a pepperup potion the other was a pain potion. 

Several moments later Tonks woke. She was very groggy and still in quite a bit of discomfort. “Why do I feel like i’ve been hit by a truck?” She asked as Harry pulled her up. 

“Well it's hard for me to put to words dear.” Lupin said still replaying the impressive display of magic that Harry had put on. 

“Now I imagine that display will be drawing some…” As he was finishing his sentence two auror’s appeared in the backyard wands drawn. “Hello boys.” Harry said sadistically. “Your better off just returning back to ministry and forgetting that you were ever here. The last thing you want right now is for me to come into the minister office and take his head off.” Harry was dead serious.

The two aurors looked horrified at the carnage that lay before them caused by the 16 year old. “Sir…. you… you… need to come with us.” One of the auros said very scared. 

“I think you misunderstood me Auror….” he paused a second to let the man introduce himself. 

“Williamson.” he said stuttering slightly. 

“Williamson. I want you to listen very carefully. Please tell the Minister that if he or anyone else from the Ministry interferes in my affairs again I will personally walk into his office and remove his head, If you can do that you will find that by this time next year Lord Voldemort will be dead and you can go back to doing your job.” 

The auror looked horrified as the black visage of a school boy was staring at him with piercing emerald eyes backed by the largest magical field he or his partner had ever seen or felt. The most disturbing part was how calm Harry was during the entire exchange. 

“Yes…. yes Sir.” Auror Williamson replied and turned to his partner who both Apparated away. 

“Well that was fun.” Harry said excitedly. Lupin and Tonks stood spellbound and silent. This new Harry was downright terrifying and powerful. They weren’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. However as long as Harry was focused on Voldemort they both doubted he would be a problem. “Harry….” Tonks said timidly

Harry turned towards Tonks, his magical field receding back into his body and his face flourished with color again revealing the nice and friendly Harry Potter that she had known for years. “Huh?” Harry asked Tonks.

“What just happened?” Tonks was still recovering from the potions and the whipping she had taken.

“I must apologize Dora.” Harry said sincerely. “I needed to put on a display that would draw the Ministry here so I could issue my warning to Fudge or whoever is replacing him.” Harry was smiling and calm now.

“You are bloody scary Harry. I have never seen such a display of magic and control without a wand before, I dare say that you would make Dumbledore worried had he still been alive.” Tonks said walking over and brushing off some dirt from Harry’s still perfectly intact suit.

“You know pup. I don’t know if it was a good idea to threaten the Minister of Magic, he may be personally weak but he does control the entire DMLE and Auror’s.” Lupin said holding the door open and gesturing inside. 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned in the past week it’s that Adults can’t be trusted. They all think in pureblood and muggle ways. This is a black and white issue, if Voldemort is alive more people will die. Only I can kill him and until I find all of his Horcruxes. He will continue to reign Havoc on the world. This is why I need your guys help.” Harry said as he walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. 

“Of course we’ll help you Harry.” Tonks said speaking for her and Lupin. There was no way that she would sit on the sidelines and let Harry do this by himself. That display and confidence was all the reasoning that she needed to know Harry was up for the task of Killing Voldemort. 

Harry looked over at Lupin who was looking at him with concern. “Harry I will help you, but promise me that you have safeguards in place or will allow safeguards to be put in place incase things get out of control. I have all the faith in the world that you will do nothing to hurt innocent people. But as has been said in the past by many many wizards and witches. Power corrupts”

Harry listened carefully to what his godfather was saying. “I understand and yes I do. Hermione Ginny Ron or Katie keep me in check especially Hermione. When you come back to HQ later today you’ll see. Today is a rare case for me because I am flexing purposefully. Both to let the Ministry know that I mean business also to let Voldemort know that shits getting real.”

Lupin eyed his godson carefully, he knew Harry had changed since Dumbledore’s death. He was just shocked at how confident he was. “When are we leaving?” 

“I am heading back this afternoon around 4pm. I am leaving from the Burrow and I will likely not be back in England for at least the rest of the summer.” Harry stood up and walked towards the backyard. “I unfortunately must be going I have several more people to meet today and the day is moving much faster than I would like. “ He conjured several Patronus and they flew off into the morning sky. 

Harry warped away and landed just outside the Leaky Cauldron. He walked inside and was greeted by Tom the Barkeep. “Hello Mr. Potter.” He said jovially. “I received your uhh note…” Tom had never received a Patronus messenger before so it was confusing at first. “Up the stairs second door on the left.”

Harry nodded and tossed the man a small pouch with several Galleons and rather nice looking sapphire jewel. He wanted to make sure that Tom kept his meeting private. “Thanks Tom, hope things are well. In about twenty minutes can you have the order I placed sent up?”

Tom was pooring a butterbeer and shouted over his shoulder, “Sure thing, twenty minutes?”

“Yes Sir.” Harry responded with a smirk. He marched up the stairs and into the second room on the left. A large table with about twenty or so chairs scattered around it. “Perfect” he muttered. He reached into his bag and pulled out a few things.

After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door, “Enter.” Harry said calmly still writing on the chalkboard that he was oh so fond of. 

Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood walked into the room. “Hello Harry.” Luna said in her usually soft and airy voice.

“Lord Potter.” Daphne said. She had been school in pureblood behavior and knew that talking to a Lord had a required edicuit.

“Never Lord to you Daph. Just Harry or Potter, but I prefer Harry.” He said flashing a smile across the room. “Please have a seat the others will be here soon.”

“As you wish Lo… Harry.” Daphne said sounding stressed. Harry was the Lord of at least two Ancient and Most Noble Houses and yet he threw his titles away like they meant nothing.

“They do not mean nothing Daphne.” Harry said catching Daphne in a though. 

“But… How?” Daphne was shocked Harry was able to read her thoughts. 

“With the level of Occlumency Training I’ve had and the stress of dealing with Tom Riddle in my head, I am able to communicate Quite effectively through the coins that we passed out at the last meeting. I can only do it with people I am in the room with as the magical cost would be too burdensome to do over a large distance. You two.” He gesture at Luna as well, “Both have much further Occlumency than most our age.

“I was schooled in it since I was seven. Most pureblood family teach their kids basic Occlumency as a precaution when dealing with other Noble Families.” Daphne said firmly and smuggly.

“I too was offered Occlumency training by my mother until she died when I was nine. Although I doubt I would need it. Being a Legilimens has its perks.” Luna said whimsically 

Just then Dean and Lavender followed by Seamus and Parvati walked into the room in friendly conversations. The two boys nodded towards Harry as they walked in the room.

Parvati walked over to Harry and gave him a slight hug, “Harry you look dreadful.” She scrunched her face looking at the black rings under Harry’s eyes. 

“I’ll explain more once everyone gets here. I am fine but thanks for asking.” He said happily and returned a friendly hug. “Hey Lavender good to see you again.” 

“Thanks Harry!” She sat down in the seat next to Dean. They chatted quietly about plans for a joint trip to Paris later that summer. 

Over the next five minutes the remaining members of the GoL minus Minerva and Flitwick arrived and sat down next to their partners. 

George and Fred walked through the door, “Hey Harry hope this is the right spot.” George said as he winked at Harry. 

“Yeah Georgie I think this is one.” Fred echod. 

“Forge and Gred glad you could make it. Sit anywhere you like.” Harry was still filling in the boxes on the chalkboard. 

The last to enter were Bill Fleur Tonks and Lupin who all arrived together. “Perfect just the four I was waiting for.” Harry pulled four coins out of his still clean and crisp black suit. Everyone in the room looked at Harry as he tossed a coin each to Bill and Remus. 

“Are these the coins you showed me earlier.” Bill asked hesitantly.

“Yes they are and I ask you four to decide who you would like to give your partner coin to. I ask that you not pair with a romantic interest for the sake of professionalism. The only reason Ginny and I are paired is because the magical world knows that we are dating and I sure as hell am not about to let anything happen to her because of that knowledge.” He had a look of determination and commanding power. 

Bill turned towards Tonks. “I feel like we’ll be working together again.” He said with a hint of disappointment. 

“Just like old times.” Tonks said back. Fleur gave Bill a stern look. There clearly was a history between the two of them and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know about it. 

Harry tossed Tonks the paired coin and they both glowed blue and vanished. “Ohh that tingles.” Dora said excitedly. 

“Miss Delacour, may I have the honor of working with you?” Lupin asked very politely and with as much nobility as he could muster. 

“Professor Lupin, It vould be my honor to vork with you. I have eard much about you from Bill. Your paper on Fire Elemental mastery vas inspiring.” She said brimming with excitement. 

Harry looked at Lupin with a curious eye. What more about his godfather had he not known. First Carter Bell now this elemental mastery. One thing was certain he was happy that he convinced Tonks and Remus to come with him. Harry quickly tossed the last coin over to Fleur who caught it gracefully. Both coins flashed blue and vanished like all the others. 

“Please call me Remus, I haven’t been a Professor in over three years.” Lupin said leading Fleur to a seat. 

The board Harry was standing in front of had all twenty-one faces of the GoL matched with their pairs. “Wonderful, This is the extent of which I am comfortable with the GoL being. I invited you all here because I trust you and also I care about you. Know this, our task is not a simple one. Tom Riddle has at least three remaining Horcruxes still to be discovered and destroyed. Until that happens, we can’t do anything.”

Harry walked around to the other board he had set up. “Seventeen Years ago a Prophecy was made by none other than our Divinations Professor Trelawney. In which she predict.” Harry pointed to the board with his wand and the Prophecy appeared in bold lettering.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …

Several gasps and sharp breaths were heard from everywhere in the room. “This is the reason that Voldemort tried to kill me 15 years ago. It’s also the reason that he tried to kill Neville.” Harry turned to look at Neville and his face was frozen. 

Hannah Abbott who was sitting next to Neville started rubbing his back, “Nev you ok?

“I wanted to say something earlier Neville, but Dumbledore made me promise to wait.” Harry had shifted from commanding and determined to worried and sad. He knew all too well what was likely going through his flatmates head.

“Harry…” Neville said timidly. 

“Nev its ok we are here.” Hannah said softly

Neville stood up suddenly causing Hannah to almost fall out of her chair. “You need to kill this bastard Harry. You need our help to find these Hor...Horcruxes, that is what our job is right?”

“More or less. Neville is correct.” Harry agreed. “I am going to be spending the summer trying to solve some questions that have arisen and also doing some hardcore training at headquarters.”

“Headquarters?” Seamus asked the question everyone in the room was thinking. 

Harry got a real big grin. “Yup, GoL headquarters. Hopefully” He eyed Bill carefully. “Starting tomorrow you all will be invited to join us anytime. Until then I can not speak more about it, save to say. Its pretty nice seeing as it was set up by Me, Ginny, Katie, Hermione and Ron in three days. You should be getting location information via Patronus Extensions.” He looked over at Daphne. “Our wonderful Intelligence Officer has created a nifty device that will allow any fully corporeal patronus to be used as a Messenger over any distance.”

Most of the room looked over at Daphne and started clapping. “Thanks.” she said trying to suppress a blush. 

“I have a bit of good news, I think that most of you will be excited by this. I met a man in America by the name of Nathan Hortan. He is the office manager of the San Francisco Sun Birds.” Most of the room starting whispering and mumbling to their neighbors. “He invited us to an exhibition game vs the Sun Birds in a few Weeks.” 

 

Fred was the first to respond, “You mean your gonna play with a profession team in America. They have been first place in the American League the last three seasons.”

“No Fred, WE!” Harry said loudly, “Meaning you and George as well. He found out that we play for the Gryffindor House team and also knows that Katie and I have been getting scouting contracts since May.”

The room was in a full buzz now with people excitedly talking to everyone around them. Harry allowed the conversations to roll for a few minutes before loudly clearing his throat. “Listen, most of us are 16 and I understand that we want to have fun and be teenagers. I know I do. I have another meeting with Nathan on Friday and I will be damned if I am not getting everyone in this room tickets. I was hoping that I could enlist someone’s creative design in helping make us new Uniforms.”

Lavender’s and Cho’s hands shot straight up into the air. Harry looked shocked at the enthusiasm shown by the two girls. He knew that Cho was into Quidditch because she had been Ravenclaw Seeker since Harry’s second Year, but Lavender never showed any interest except in watching Ron a few years ago. 

“It would need to be a Gryffindor colored uniform but I would like to include some reference to the GoL in it. Also we are in need of another Chaser as Alicia and Angelina are not available, and I haven’t had time to set up tryouts for next year.” Harry was moving around the table receiving high fives from most of his doommates. 

Fleur’s hand rose confidently into the air. “Yes Fleur?” Harry was a bit shocked. 

“I vas a chaser on ze House team at Beauxbaton for five years.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Really?” Bill said turning to his Fiance.

“Brilliant!” Harry exclaimed. “If you don’t mind wearing red and gold, I would love for you to join us.” Perfect all the more reason for Bill and Fleur to want to come with them to America. 

“I vould love to mon cheri. I love playing Quidditch, Bill here likes ze game but not enough to play. Sorry luv but you vill have to cheer from ze zidelines zis time.” Fleur gave a wink and grin at her fiance.

“Anything for you my love.” Bill was brimming happily. He was afraid that Fleur would fight them going to help Harry but now she seemed much more open to the idea of moving than their conversation this morning. 

“Fantastic now that is settle, I have only one thing left.” Harry closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders. He began to focus and breath heavily. Everyone in room noticed the temperature dropping very quickly. The lighting charms began to flicker and eventually sparked off. 

The air was very still in the room. There was air was beginning to turn to a thin veil of moisture from the heat being removed from the room. Harry’s body began to ripple and spark with tiny arches of green electricity. “You’ll surely read about what I am going to do in the paper.” Harry said finally in a very deep voice. 

Daphne stood up feeling a monumental amount of magic swelling around Harry. “Harry….” She said nervously. 

Luna was next to stand she was trembling slightly. She could sense her partners worry. “Daphne what is?” 

Harry began to lightly phase in out of existence as the table began to shake slightly. A bright green magical field began to wash over the room. “Be careful Harry.” Daphne said as all of magic that was pooled in the room was absorbed into a small sphere that formed around Harry. 

He looked up and flashed a bright grin and vanished causing every glass in the room to shatter into very fine pieces of sand. 

Tonks and Lupin had both seen first hand Harry’s power but this was on an entirely new level. He wasn’t kidding about flexing his powers. Lupin sat in awe he had only ever seen that level of mastery of wandless magic twice. One of them was Dumbledore the other was Carter Bell. “He’ll be fine.” Lupin said to the silent room. 

Tonks nodded, “In case he didn’t tell any of you this. Harry and I dueled this morning and he kicked my ass backwards and blindfolded. I think whatever plan he has for the Ministry he’ll be fine.”

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was just arriving to Ministry of Magic through the Floo in house. He was suppose to meet with Arthur Weasley about something important, or at least that's what the patronus he received had said. He saw Arthur appear in the Floo across the Hall. 

“Arthur how are you my friend.” Kingsley said holding his hand up. There were only a handful of wizards and witches in the foyer as it was almost lunch time. 

“Never better Kingsley what did you need to talk to me about in the office?” Arthur said crossing the black marble floor to his fellow Order of the Phoenix member. 

Kingsley was confused and slightly disturbed, “You mean you didn’t send me a patronus?”

“Nope, I thought you sent me one…” Before either of them could finish their conversation the air in the foyer began to swirl into a small sandstorm. 

“What’s going on?” Kingsley said pulling his wand out and putting up a shield instinctively. 

Arthur did the same, however he had a slightly familiar feeling flowing over him. He had only felt it once when Harry appeared at the Burrow and a emerald aura encompased the entire clearing and house. “I think Harry’s coming…”

Just as he was about to finish the storm swirled to almost twenty feet. Several aurors flashed into the a small semi circle around the storm. Rufus Scrimgeour appeared in a white flash in the center of the atrium. “What the hell is going on?” 

One of the aurors responded first, “I don’t know sir, the magical detectors are going off the charts. I’ve never seen a magical signature this great, it's even more than Dumbledore or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

Suddenly the was a loud CRACK as several sparks of green lightning ricochet off the marble. “His name is Voldemort.” Harry’s voice echoed throughout the entire Ministry. “Hey boys unless you want them broken I’d suggest you put down your wands.” 

The storm settled revealing Harry in his charcoal black suit and Emerald green Tie. There was a flickering green sphere surrounding him. His magic was flared to extend to the entire room. Rufus stumbled backwards at the impressive display of magic. “Mr Potter I think you are mistaken It is you that needs to put your wand down. This is a clear attack on the Mini….” He was cut off by Harry.

“Rufus let me make this perfectly clear. I couldn’t care what you or this Ministry want me to do. You have had 15 fucking years to find and kill Tom Riddle and now I am going to do what every employee in the Ministry should have.” His magic erupted and sent all fifteen Auror’s wands into the sky before they could blink. 

Ginny was standing in front of the grill back at the cabin putting some seasonings on the rack of deer. “Hermione can you…” She couldn’t even finish her sentence her knees buckled and she hit the floor panting heavily. 

“GINNY!” scream Hermione. She ran over to her friend as she slid across the dirt she could feel Ginny was ice cold but still breathing. “RON!!!” 

The door to the cabin flung open, “She’s passed out too.” He screamed out the door holding Katie. He carried her over to Ginny and laid her down. Just then a huge wave of magic washed over him. Every hair on his arms and legs stood on end and his breath was forced from his lungs. “It’s Harry.” 

Hermione stood up and her knees began to shake. “If we can feel him from here then something must be wrong.” Ron walked over and grabbed her and held her close. 

“He’ll be fine. I am sure Ginny and Katie are both with him. He wouldn’t do anything dangerous without telling us…. Right?” Ron said trying to comfort his girlfriend. 

Hermione remembered the clipboard that Harry had given her. She ran into the house sliding through the front door. “HERMIONE!” Ron shouted as he ran after her. 

She ran into the study and pulled drawers open frantically until she found a small black leather folder. She opened it “Excitant” The parchment appeared and every person in the GoL appeared next to their partner. Everyone’s portrait was green except for Harry’s who was Bright blue. Hermione tapped on it and a diagram of Harry appeared. It was bright blue. Blue was the color that she and Harry had decided to represent magic. His entire body was coursing with it. The array of number of the right side of the page showed his heart rate and blood pressure along with a few other numbers that all told that Harry was not only calm but unharmed. “He’s fine.” She said in a soft breath.

 

Harry summoned all the wands that were floating in the sky. “This is your one and ONLY warning. If you interfere with me or my plans I will destroy the entire Ministry starting with our Minister. If you stay out of my doings I will Kill Lord Voldemort and then disappear to live the rest of my life peacefully. Do I make myself clear.” He turned around to face Cornelius Fudge who appeared behind him. “Minister.” His eyes was almost pure black at this point. 

“Perfectly Mr Potter.” Fudge said cautiously he was shocked as hell to see the 16 year old Harry Potter standing in the middle of Ministry having disarmed 16 fully trained auros. 

“Lord Potter.” Harry corrected sharply. He dropped all the wands on the ground a few feet away. 

The ground beneath his feet cracked and before anyone could say or do anything he disappeared in a flash of green light. No one moved for several moments.

Kingsley leaned over to Arthur, “I think we better leave.” 

“I agree friend I think we should take an extended lunch at the Burrow.” They turned to leave through the Floo that Arthur had come through. 

“Shacklebolt and Weasley.” Rufus said across the room. He had collected his wand. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“I think Harry made it very clear. He wants you to leave him alone while he tries to defeat Voldemort.” Arthur Weasley said confidently. 

“You best heed his warning. You ever heard how dangerous a wild beast can get when cornered? I think you just saw a flash of what Harry can do.” Kingsley told his boss. 

“Very well. I’ll expect a report on my desk by tomorrow. You were the first ones here after all.” Rufus said in defeat as he walked back over the examine the area where Harry had been standing moments ago. 

The two of them Floo back to the Burrow. To Arthur’s surprise Harry was waiting for them when they walked through. “Harry.” He said somewhat shocked. 

“Mr Weasley.” he said happily and unphased like nothing in the past 5 minutes had happened. 

“That was quite a display you put on back there.” Arthur remarked oddly. 

“Well I am sick and tired of adults telling me what I can and can’t do or what I should and shouldn’t know. So instead of cowering in fear waiting for someone like Dumbledore or the Order, I am taking things in my own hands.” Harry said calmly knowing that he was talking to his father-in-law and second in command of the Auror’s. 

“Harry you sure that was the right decisions threatening the Minister and the entire Ministry?” Kingsley said while dusting off some of the still glow Floo powder.

“The Ministry only knows fear, it’s the only thing that controls them. Fudge is not long to be Minister, However Rufus Scrimgeour would make an excellent Minister once Fudge has been ousted. I think I made my point quite clear to him.” Harry moved towards one of the couches and sat down. “I think you should find your lovely wife and both of you need to have seat. I have some things to tell you and then I must be leaving.” He looked down at his muggle watch and it read 1:30. Perfect he had about an hour before Bill and them would be arriving for their trip back to America. 

“Very well then.” Arthur said happily. He was very impressed at how Harry was handling this whole thing. He had always been worried the boy was not able to stand up for himself but seeing how calm he was in front of the Minister today was nothing like the boy that he walked in his fifth year to his expulsion hearing. This was a Harry he could get behind and support, more importantly this was the Harry that he needed to bring Wizarding England back from the dark ages and into the 20th century. 

“Molly! Harry’s here so is Kingsley.” Arthur called upstairs. 

“Ohhh deary. Why didn’t you say people were coming over I would have made lunch.” Molly’s voice was getting louder as the pater of steps was heard. 

Mrs Weasley emerged from the staircase and stopped suddenly realize that Harry was wearing a very nice Suit and tie. “Harry, What’s the occasion? Why so…” she paused, “Formal.”

Arthur walked over to his wife, “I’ll tell you later dear, lets just say it’s gonna be in the Prophet tomorrow and that’s all I am going to say.” He gave his wife a kiss. 

Molly trundled over to Harry, who stood up and give his new Mother-in-law a huge hug. “Harry you look great!” She suddenly got a real stern look on her face. “Where is my Ginny and Ronald?!” She almost shouted six inches from his face. 

“They are both safely living in America with me and Katie and Hermione, and before you ask no you are not invited and no you may not visit. I am taking a big risk right now even being here talking to you. Especially after what I have done early today. “ Harry was calm and collected yet a tad bit forceful, but he knew it would be the only way to deal with Molly. 

“What do you mean we are not invited?! That’s my Daughter and she’s underage.” Molly said loudly taking a few steps back. 

“Not according to the Ministry or Gringotts or anyone in the Wizarding world. Once the Soulbond between me and Ginny was affirmed she was recognized by the government and by Gringotts as being of age. However I am here because I know how much you love Ginny and Ron. I am here to tell you WE have no intention of cutting either of you out.” He gestured to Arthur who had moved behind his wife and was holding her shoulder. “We have a very delicate mission one that I must say you, the Order and yes even Dumbledore have done a piss poor job of handling.”

Molly was stunned never had she imagined that Harry would be the one to talk to her like this. She always saw him as a poor malnourished mistreated young boy. Nothing like the confident and arrogant man that stood before her. “I...I… I don’t know what to say.” she looked over her shoulder at Arthur who just nodded supportively. 

“I think you should let me finish and that we can move on to more fun topics before I leave. Not only am I soulbound to your daughter but also to Katie Bell, now Katie Potter. I can NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. You three are the only people not bound by a blood pact with this information. I don’t think I need to tell you how bad it would be if this information were to get into Voldemort's hands.”

Arthur was speechless, he was more or less ok with his daughter being soulbound to Harry because he was quite possibly the best boy he had met, however now he’s bound to another women one who he knows nothing of. “It gets a bit better. Never in recorded history has a person had more than one Soulmate, the even more interesting part is that Katie and Ginny are also Soulbound not just through me.” Harry said as he dropped his shoulders and leaned back into the couch. 

“WHAT?!” Molly exclaimed. “There must be some mistake! How is… IS that even possible?” 

“I have no clue, I haven’t been able to do any research on soulbonds yet, however I will. I also would like to announce that Remus Lupin, Tonks, your son Bill and Fleur along with Fred and George are join us out in America.”

“WHAT?!?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!” She turned to her husband, “Arthur do something!”

“Molly what do you want me to do hex the boy that just disarmed the entire auror department at the Ministry? Harry who is now your Son-In-Law!” Arthur said putting his hands on her shoulders. “They are all able to make decisions on their own and I trust Harry. He has vowed to rid this world of a terrible terrible man. I am inclined to believe that he can.”

“One last thing and this one you will like, I hope…” He said under his breath. “ I was approached by a man from the San Francisco Sun Birds and have subsequently agreed to participate in an Exhibition match between the standing Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Sun Birds in a few weeks. If I can’t swing it through their end I will personally pay for you and any members of your family that want to Portkey out to America and watch Me Ginny Ron, Fred, George, Katie and Fleur play.”

“That’s Brilliant Harry!” Arthur exclaimed. “I am so proud of you, all of you.”

“Well Katie and I got offers at the end of this year and I imagine Ginny will as well in the coming year. Especially if she’s given the exposure that she will certainly get playing the number one ranked American Quidditch team in the NAQL. Kingsley your invited as well, although doubt I’ll be able to get you tickets.” he said kind slumly. He always liked Kingsley, he was always business yet playful about it. He reminded Harry of Tonks only much older. 

Molly was silent this entire conversation. She was still processing all this information. Her daughter was soulbound to Harry and Katie, a women she has never met more than in passing at Kings Cross. She and Harry moved to America where they are doing god knows what, but her husband was confident that things would be ok. At Least there was some good new, Bill and Fleur were going with them. “OK!”

Harry turned back to face Mrs Weasley, “Ok?” He asked confusedly 

“Ok, I think I live with this.” She said still unsure of herself. 

Harry looked up at the ceiling momentarily. “Ginny is telling me that she promises that when we are bit a older and this whole Voldemort thing is resolved, we would like to have a big wedding here at the Burrow for the three of us, Katie Ginny and myself.” 

“Wait Ginny can talk to you?! From America?” Molly exclaimed.

“One of the many benefits of our bonding. We are able to share thoughts and even in some cases see and live through the others.” Harry smiled 

“Very well then. But I expect you back for Holidays and such!” She said forcefully. 

“I think It would be better for us to invite you to HQ rather than for us to come here. We have just finished setting up the house which we built… Well Ron and Katie built it.” He said correcting himself.

“You built your house?! Ron did?” Arthur said surprised. “Alway knew that boy loved working with wood and making things.”

“Yeah actually he designed most of the furniture along with the beds and tables. We only had to buy clothes and bedding. Hermione did quite an excellent job charming the inside of the cabin to be big enough for the eleven of us to live in comfortably. One day you’ll see it, but until some time passes it’s not a good idea.” Harry stood up as the Floo roared to life.

Bill and Fleur walked ellegantly out from the fireplace. “Hello Father, mum.” He looked excitedly at Harry. “Harry! I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

Molly bustled over to Bill and Fleur, “Oh Bill! Did you know about this whole thing?” She was standing in front of him pulling him into a big hug.

“The fact that the sky is raining pigs and that the blue belles are in season?” Bill said to his still distraught mother.

Harry smiled, he was happy the blood pact was working the way he had intended. “What on earth are you talking about?” Molly was so confused. Bill was always the most straightforward one of her sons. 

Arthur looked over at Harry and saw his big grin and knew something was up. Arthur being as smart as he was put two and two together, “Molly dear, they can’t talk about it in front of us. Harry mentioned a blood pact earlier.” He turned and saw Harry nodding politely. “Obviously Bill has been let inside for a reason and frankly that’s good enough for me.” Arthur said walking over to give his Son a firm handshake, “Lovely to see you again Fleur.” 

The french girl bowed slightly and gave Arthur two small kisses on the cheek as was a traditional greeting in france. “Arthur vou are too kind.” she smiled and turned towards Molly, “Mrs Weasley I must apologize for my fiance, however your husband vis correct. Ve can not talk about it unless Harry invites you in.” She smiled politely while knowing that this revelation would not go over well with Molly. 

Molly spun around quickly too look at Harry in his dark grey suit that he had been wearing all day. It looked pristine and given that she knew nothing of Harry’s activities for the day didn’t seem out of place. “Is that true Harry?” She was steaming mad now. She was being denied access to her daughter who is married to Harry and Katie. Denied access to her Son who is living in America with no supervision and, the group of them were plotting to take down Voldemort.

“Molly,” Harry said which took Molly by shock as he had never called her by her first name before. “You need to realize something and I am going to say this once and once only.” Harry was now pushing out a large amount of magic. The air around him began to distort and small flashes of green light appeared around the den of the Burrow. 

“You are not my mother, you are not my guardian and you are not in a position to help me. You all.” He turned to Arthur and Kingsley, “Have had 15 years to correct this problem. Part of that was Dumbledore’s doing so your not entirely at fault, however I am sick and tired of being to what to do by adults that have no clear vision of what needs to be done.” 

Harry’s aura had begun to pulse calmly throughout the room. The occupants all took a few steps away from Harry. “Don’t you dare threaten me young man!” Molly shouted at Harry as she took a step towards him.

Arthur had seen the kind of power that Harry possessed and was beginning to understand why he was doing what he was doing. “Molly dear I think it’s best if we just calm down.” Arthur said as calmly as possible. 

A small ding alerted Arthur to the clock on the wall. Molly’s Arrow just moved from home to Mortal Peril. His own and Bills remained at home. He knew this wasn’t good. “Molly I will give you one last chance and I hope you take me seriously when I say this. Step away from me and be glad that I am still allowing you to be in my life at all. I didn’t want to come here. I didn’t want to explain myself to you but I did anyway because I love Ginny. I am trying to make the world that YOU.” He emphasized and looked at her. His eyes now filled with emerald magic glaring like a basilisk at Molly. “ Live in safe. If you want Voldemort to be gone forever let me do my job and you go back to cooking.” He walked over to back door. His aura pulsing wilding.

Molly was shocked she couldn’t move, Harry’s actions were so strong and commanding that the fear was overtaking her. Molly had never seen such force and hatred out of the boy that she had helped take care of the past six years. She knew that Harry had a pretty rough life and the stories that Ron and Ginny brought back of stuff at school had always been shocking. Never had she seen Harry in action before, this new face of the Boy-Who-Lived was scary and one of action. “Harry…” She said finally as he was about to walk out the door. “I am… so so Sorry.” She was almost pleading.

“I hope so for your sake.” Harry said calmly and with much animosity in his voice. He walked outside and slammed the door behind him.

Arthur walked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. “What have I done?” She said as she buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

“Nothing dear. Harry’s doing what he thinks is right.” Arthur said trying to calm down his crying wife. 

Bill was still speechless at the actions of his mother. She’d never been one to scold anyone outside the family let alone Harry. She had always had the most love and caring for Harry even when he had done something wrong. To see her get that mad and that upset was mind blowing. 

Fleur reached up and put a hand on Bills face, “Mon petit ami vat is wrong?” She was unphased by Harry’s actions. She had been able to sense his shift in mood ever since they walked through the Floo. It was one of the benefits of being a Veela. Where as werewolves could small magic and thusly small changes in those around them, most people weren’t powerful enough for them to register, Veela could do the same thing with their eyes. They saw people's auras around them and the color of the aura was related to how that person was feeling. Reds being for attraction, blues being for sadness, purple being for intrigue however Black was for feeling of rage or hatred. Usually these aura or fields were small and barely visible to Fleur, however Harry was immensely powerful and his magic projections were much larger and much more powerful than she had ever seen. The boy had a huge radiating cloud of black surrounding him and it directed straight at Molly. 

“I’ve never seen Harry like this. He’s always been a timid scared boy. He’s changed quite a lot since last summer.” Bill wasn’t scared or worried at all. He was also advocating more action but was never in a position to do anything himself. 

 

Harry exited the Burrow and purposefully and walked down the lane that lead towards the town. After feeling the cold presence of the wards around the Burrow wash over him he Warped away appearing in just outside the gates to Hogwarts.

“Harry Potter.” the stern yet familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall “That is quite a display of magic.” she was excited that her student had progressed so far in such a short time. 

“That was nothing, you’ll read more tomorrow in the Prophet I am sure. Do you want to go your office or would you prefer the Three Broomsticks?” Harry said with a smile trying to forget the conversation with Molly Weasley. 

“We can go into town. I don’t have as much time as I thought some things have come up that I must attend to.” she gestured for them to walk to Hogsmeade. “What Can I help you with Mr Potter?”

Harry walked stride for stride with the Headmistress, “I was wondering what you could tell me about a Nathan Hortan?” 

Minerva’s ears perked up and a small smirk came across her face. It was rare for Minerva to get this excited however she had a very well know affection for Quidditch. “He’s actually my cousin, his father and my mother were siblings. Why do you ask?” She had a feeling where this was going and she was all too excited. 

“Well as it happens I ran into him in San Francisco of all places and he invited me a basically the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to play an exhibition match vs the Sun Birds in a few weeks.” He said with a huge grin on his face. Harry knew of the Professors love for Quidditch and was hoping she would be able to help him out with some logistics.

She stopped dead in her tracks and almost jumped with glee. “Oh that’s wonderful! When you mentioned his name I thought you were going to tell me that he was trying to recruit you and Katie but this is even better.” Ideas were swimming in her head now. “Of course I’d be honored to help.”

“We don’t need brooms or anything like that and I already have assembled the players that are going to play. However I would love help with some Jerseys and maybe a bit of advertising to some of the European leagues.” He could expect to have help with Jerseys but maybe with some luck Minerva could wrangle some of the league scouts to come watch the game. He knew it would go a long way for Katie to get some exposure and would also give Ginny a chance to show some of the teams how tenacious she was. 

“Well Potter I can’t guarantee anything but I know a few people inside some of the British teams. However as for Jerseys leave that to me. Who all is going to playing?” She was very excited now. Not only was her favorite student going to be playing in an almost professional Quidditch game she would also be able to show off her House. 

 

“Well let’s see. Katie Potter, Ginny Potter and Fleur Delacour are going to be Chasers, Fred and George Weasley for Beaters. Ron Weasley for Keeper and Me as Seeker.” Harry said counting off the names with his fingers. 

“Potter? Oh that’s right. I was going to send you an owl congratulating the three of you but I hadn’t gotten around to it.” she had forgotten about the soulbond between Katie Ginny and Harry. 

Harry’s smile dropped slightly as he took on a more serious face. “Thanks Professor, but your owl wouldn’t be able to reach us. At least not where we are at the moment, and for now I’d like to keep it that way.” He was more serious faced. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small blue orb. “You will find that this is only way to contact us.” He handed the small orb to the Professor “Daphne made these and we only have a few of them, but I wanted to give this one to you so you could keep me informed about what’s going on over here. It’s a Patronus Extender. You cast your Patronus into the Orb and it sends it to wherever the recipient is. Regardless of location and distance.” 

The professor was admiring the small device that was in her hands. “That’s amazing, I’ll have to remember to tell Mrs. Greengrass how creative she is. I’ll work on those Jerseys and I’ll have them ready for your match.”

“Thank you Professor, I just have one more thing before i head off.” He looked down at his watch. It was just about 3:45 and he had to be back at the Burrow by 4 so he could take all of his charges back with him to the Cabin. He reached into his bag one last time and pulled out the small patch that he had made. “I would appreciate if instead of the Gryffindor patch on the front of the Jerseys this was on the front.” It was the GoL patch that he had showed everyone at the meeting. 

“Oh that a wonderful idea, I’ll make sure to include it, do you mind if i spruce it up a bit make it look a bit more I don’t know Professional?” She was all too eager to put this on after all it was basically Harry’s team just who just all happened to be Gryffindor players. 

“Of course Professor, I doubt I have much say as we are still representing the school and you being Head of House would likely give you all say in the matter.” He was all to excited with the level of involvement his head of house was showing. “Unfortunately I must bid you farewell until the match.” He bowed slightly.

“Harry.” She said somewhat worriedly. 

The boy paused before continuing his actions. “Yes Professor?”

“Please take care of yourself. I know what you are trying to do and I hope you get as much information and knowledge as you can. I do not want to hear news that any of my Lions or any of my students have been hurt or killed.” She was frowning as she said it and some of the words seemed strained as she said them. She had lived through the last war with Voldemort and it had taken several of her best friends. 

“We will.” Harry hoped that he could keep that promise but somewhere inside he knew that someone or something would go wrong. ‘I am only a 16 year old boy’ he thought. With that he Warped back to Burrow. 

When Harry arrived he was surprised to see Molly screaming at Bill on the front porch.

“You will do no such thing! You are going to have to talk to Harry out of this crazy idea!” Molly was all puffed up and her face was bright red. 

“I will not mum!” Bill was calm and collected, “ Harry is doing what we should have done years ago. You know I wanted to take this fight to Voldemort. I said it every time we had Order meetings. Charlie thought so as well!” Bills voice was getting a bit louder but he was still maintaining his calm. 

Harry stood on the edge of the driveway. He watched as the eldest Weasley brother fought for him. His fears of inviting Bill were washed away. He had worried about inviting any of the parentals as they would likley not want to go along with his plan. However something about Bill struck Harry as an ally. Not to mention the fact that he was also a werewolf. 

“William, He’s just a boy he doesn’t know what he’s doing and he’s just going to get himself killed.” Mrs Weasley was pleading with her son.

“MOM!” That was all it took to trigger Bill. He turned away from his mom and took a few angry steps in a circle. “You have no idea what you talking about!”

Just then Harry made himself known. “It’s ok Bill I’ve been told that most of my life and yet I am still here.” He walked up the stairs and stood in between Bill and Molly. “Molly, you can’t stop me and if you keep fighting you will find that more than just Ginny and Ron are going to leave you.” He flashed an evil smirk and walked inside. 

Bill and Molly stayed outside for a few more moments talking much quieter while Harry was greeted by Tonks and Remus. “Hey pup, how was the rest of your day?” The mauredur had a large grin on his face. 

“Oh it was just great.” Harry was less than enthusiastic. “I’ll tell you all about it but right now.” He looked down at his watch and breathed deeply. “We need to go.” It was just about 4:00 and he told Hermione and Ginny that he’d be back by the time they got up, and since the cabin is eight hours behind them it would just be 8am. 

Tonks and Lupin eyed the boy somewhat carefully. “How are we getting there?” It was Tonks that asked.

“Same way we got their the first time, I am going Warp everyone.” He smiled faintly. He was just glad that he only had to do this once. It was a draining experience the first time and he’d only taken four others. This time he was going to take six others and he didn’t have adrenaline pumping this time. “Let’s meet everyone outside. Fred, George we are leaving in two minutes!” he shouted up the stairs. 

Harry lead his godfather and Tonks outside where Bill and Fleur were waiting. Molly was standing next to Arthur at the end of the porch. Harry nodded at Bill and smiled at Fleur. “You have everything because I certainly am not going to be coming back for a while?” 

They both nodded, Bill looked very serious. The talk with his mother must have been fairly serious and Harry would have to ask him later. “Harry lets do this!” George burst out the door and walked into the clearing just outside the house. 

“Don’t leave without me!” Fred joked as he ran past Harry and Bill. 

“As if I could leave without either of you.” Harry smiled, he knew things wouldn’t be boring with the twins living with them. 

Harry walked out into the center of the small circle that had formed from the Twins, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks. “Hopefully see you for the Quidditch Match in a few weeks.” Harry said to Arthur and Molly before taking a deep breath. “Please hold on and enjoy your…” The group was enveloped in a large brown and grey sphere and were hurtling through the ground.

“Flight.” Harry said a few seconds later. The group was standing in front of the cabin. Hermione was standing outside by the fire. 

“WICKED” the Twins said in unison as Bill bent over and threw up on the ground. 

Harry then collapsed onto the ground. “Harry!” Hermione said in shock. “HARRYY!!!” she realized that he had collapsed. Her voice carried quite a distance. She ran over to him and slid across the dirt scraping her knees and ankle. 

Tonks and Fleur dropped down into a crouch just above Harry. “Does this happen a lot?” Tonks asked. 

“No but, its not unexpected. Terrestrial Warping takes a lot of magic energy and to do so over such a large distance only makes it worse.” Hermione said as she had her wand out and was running it over Harry.

A scream was heard from the house as Ginny tore out the front door. The crimson red aura flowing just behind her. Her face was so pained and scared. Everyone took a few steps back as she ran and slid right next to Harry very much like Hermione had. She was radiating a large amount of heat. 

“He’ll be fine Gin.” Hermione had tried to sound reassuring, but she knew Ginny wouldn’t listen. 

Ginny pulled Harry close to her and rested her head on his chest and pushed as much of her magical aura out as possible trying to draw his out. “Please Harry you have to ok!” she was in between crying and screaming. 

“What’s going on?” Came a very terse and forceful voice from the cabin doorway. Katie was standing there with her wand drawn and her eyes were pitch black. She looked like she would have no problem killing anyone that gave the wrong impression. It was more disturbing because she was wearing a light blue nightie. 

Tonks leaned over and asked Hermione, “Who is that?” she was terrified at the look that the brunette in the doorway was shooting towards the group of people. 

“That’s Katie, she’s the other one who is soulbound to Ginny and Harry.” Hermione whispered. 

Just then Harry coughed and his eyes opened. “Well let’s never do that again.” Ginny screamed and enveloped him into a huge hug. 

“DON’T YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN POTTER!” Ginny screamed as she slammed her fist against his chest. 

The group just laughed. Ginny pulled Harry up off the ground. Her magic had receded by the time Katie had walked over and pulled Harry into a steamy kiss that lasted for at least ten seconds. “Good to see you too Katie.” He smiled and said weakly. 

“Harry you need to be more careful about expending too much magic. You remember the last time with the President.” Hermione had stood up and looked over the group of new people. “Welcome to the Cabin!” She said somewhat shocked. 

“Oh I guess introductions are in order.” Harry said with color returning to his face. “Katie, this is my Godfather Remus Lupin, his lovely girlfriend Nymphadora Tonks.” Tonks hit him in the shoulder and he winced but smiled anyway. “She prefers to be called Tonks or Dora. These two.” He gestured towards Bill who still looked sick and Fleur, “ Are Bill Weasley and his Fiancee Fleur Delacour. The twins you already know and everyone else this is Katherine Anne Potter.” He let out a long breath it really was a wonderful thing that Katie was in his life. 

Pleasantries were exchanged as everyone walked up and hugged or shook Katies hand. She took specific note to Bill and Lupin. Her werewolf senses kicked in right away, she could tell they were nervous but not a threat to anyone here. 

Harry walked sluggishly over to the doorway to the cabin. “So I just want to say to welcome to the our home. There are three unused bedrooms I don’t really care how you want to divide up the sleep arrangements however I expect the twins will have one room.” Nodding towards Fred and George who both seems amicable about the idea. “The happy couple will have another.” Smiling at Fleur and Bill, “Moony and Dora the final, but i'm just guessing.”

There were no complaints from anyone, “Oh I have one final thing, this place is our home and as much as we are far from people I do ask that you respect everyone’s privacy. I am not your mother and I won’t be your father but if you have a problem with someone, Say it. We are here to figure out how to kill Voldemort and I trust all of you not to let petty sibling rivalries get in the way of that. And I will make this clear to everyone once.” Harry eyed the group as he paused. “Katie Ginny and I will be sleeping together and I hope that I don’t have to go into any more detail than that.” He blushed slightly which cause Ginny to giggle. 

 

Everyone nodded and headed off towards their rooms. The twins ran up the stairs marveling at the work that Hermione and Ron had put into building this cabin. The went to the bedroom furthest from the stairs both yelling “Dibs!” They both laughed and begun putting their own flare on their room. 

Fleur and Lupin both walked into separate rooms without even communicating. Lupin pulled out a shrunken trunk that he had been carrying which presumably had all of his and Tonk’s things and placed it next to the bed. The room had been fitted with a sturdy Queen size bed and side tables. Along with two dressers and a small desk all of which had been assembled or made by Ron over the last two days. Remus was quite impressed at how much the group had done in the past week. He began levitating things out of his trunk when Tonks walked into the room. 

“Nice digs!” she exclaimed to her boyfriend. “Was this all here when you walked in?” She was looking around at all furniture and bedding.

“Yup.” Lupin answered happily as he was moving some of his clothes into one of the dressers. “Harry and them really have outdone themselves.”

“Thanks” Harry said as he passed by the room and stood in the doorway. “It means a great deal that you both were willing to come out here with me.” He looked at his godfather and his heart ached slightly knowing that if Sirius had been here that he would be just as proud as Remus was right now. 

“As I told you back at the house, you are my world and If there is anything I can do to help you kill the dark lord that has tormented me for almost two decades than I’ll do it.” He was smiling up at his godson. It filled Harry with warmth and happiness.

“Well i'm beat.” Harry yawned which caused Tonks to giggle. “I am going to sleep for a while and when I wake up we can catch up.”

“Get some rest Harry, make sure you take care of yourself.” Lupin was the only person left that could parent Harry and they both knew it.

“Sleep well kid, tomorrow I’m going to kick your ass for the whomping you gave me earlier.” Tonks said childishly and waved as Harry laughed and lurched off towards his room. 

Harry slept peacefully by himself all morning and most of the afternoon. The rest of the occupants settled into their rooms and things calmed down after the dramatic entrance.


	10. Life in the Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I am going to start doing chapters from specific characters point of view, or at least the majority of it. If there are characters that you would like to see more involved please feel free to message me or comment about it. Some more fun and character building today.

The next morning Hermione was the first to wake. She and Ron had been sleeping together for the past two weeks almost. She was growing quite attached to the idea of sleeping next to someone especially Ron. So when she woke up that wednesday morning and Ron’s hand was in her face and leg wrapped around her hips she was happy. Ron was snoring as usual ,she had found that had a rather unique ability to ignore it most of the time…

She quietly and effectively removed herself from the bed and slipped on her bright pink slippers. One major difference between staying at the cabin and staying at her Parents was the lack of heating. Sure she could cast warming charms and dress warmly but the entire cabin was cold. Especially in the mornings. Grabbing her red and gold robe she open the door and walked into the hallway.

This was the first morning since everyone had arrived and up until recently she had always awoken first. It allowed her to have some alone time and enjoy the outside. Santa Cruz wasn’t very cold, at least not as cold as Hogwarts but what she really enjoyed was the Fog that came in early in the morning. It would usually burn off by early afternoon but to Hermione it was comforting. Since the incident with the Nerobear she had become quite aware of her affinity for water and ice. So being around such a thick blanket of fog was comforting.

Hermione walked down stairs and was pleased to not see any signs of life from any of their new housemates. She walked into the kitchen pulled down her favorite grey and white mug and filled it with hot water and plunking in a small bag of tea. American tea wasn’t nearly as good as tea back home, but it would pass for what she wanted right now. Warm and soothing. She quickly brought the water in her mug to a low boil and then walked outside.

As she stepped through the doorway she saw someone had started a small fire in the pit and had put the grate over it. She then noticed Lupin sitting down in one of the chairs reading what appeared to be a red and gold portfolio. He hadn’t noticed her yet but Hermione figured he soon would. Hermione had been doing quite a bit of research on Werewolves ever since she learned about Carter Bell and how intent Harry and Dumbledore were about finding him. So she knew that Lupin’s enhanced sense would soon alert him to her presence.

“Morning Hermione.” He said softly looking up at her in the warm robe. “Care to join for me some bacon?” He gesture towards one of the chairs.

She smiled, “Not use to people being up this early, Professor.” She nodded politely and walked over with her still steeping tea mug.

“Not Professor anymore, Remus or Moony please.” Hermione chuckled at the nickname Moony. Likely given to him by the other Marauders.

Hermione sat quietly in her chair wandlessly manipulating the fog around her into many shapes and sizes. It felt wonderful to just sit outside and not really care about anything for a little while.

Breaking the silence of the serine glade that they lived in, “You quite good at that.” Remus said looking up from his reading.

Hermione smiled she had always loved Transfigurations and was quite fond of charming things, “It just come naturally to me. One of the first nights we stayed here, a Nerobear walked into the camp and began speaking to me. Telling me about may affinity for water magic. I was terrified at first but then it all started to make sense.” Truth be told since that day she had been working on it constantly trying to learn as much about it as possible. It felt so good, so right to be around water.

“A Nerobear.” He said with a bit of excitement, “I thought they all died out in the first war. Greybek learned that they have a toxin that works remarkably similar to silver to us werewolves, and thusly spent several years hunting them all down.” He sighed gratefully.

Hermione was listening peacefully when she noticed the small red portfolio he was holding. “What’s that… Remus?” she said hesitantly

“My Master’s Thesis, I spent a year researching soulbonds.” Hermione’s interest was peaked. “Which in the light of recent events I find to be quite fortuitous. I plan on going into more detail later today.” He was suddenly very sad and riddled with guilt. He had been all night ever since he saw his godson fall apart in front of him. “If we can get Harry to talk…”

Hermione saw the hurt and feeling of worthlessness on the old werewolves face. She knew Harry was suffering but she couldn’t figure out how to help him. Usually she’s just let time pass and Harry cry or blast his way out of the mood, but something was different this time. It felt much like it did when Sirius died. He spent an entire year being depressed and pissed off they didn’t have a year this time around.

“I’ll see if I can talk to him.” she said someone defeated. “But, If Katie and Ginny can’t get through to him what makes anyone think I can….” She was now staring into her tea mug.

“You mean a great deal to my godson, you must see that by now. Yes he’s in love with Katie and Ginny and that much is obvious, but you Hermione…” The older Maradurer stood up and walked over to Hermione. “You are the one person he doesn’t have to impress, the one person he doesn’t have to mince words around. You are the only person alive that has never left him.”

Those words hit like a truck to Hermione. ‘You are the only person alive that has never left him.’ They replayed in her head over and over again. She thought there is no way that can be true. Her brain was racing at a thousand words a minute trying to analyze what Lupin had just said.

‘There’s no way that can be true.’ She said to herself. The more and more she went over it the more she realized it was true. Ron had left him during the Tournament, Dumbledore and Sirius had both been killed. Lupin was forced to leave due to the events at the end of their third year.

Surely Ginny would meet that criteria of never left him. But then again she distanced herself from Harry during their third year and didn’t really take interest until after the Tournament.

Cho was never there for him anyway. The Dursleys don’t count as they treated him like a unwanted sewer rat. The longer the list went the more and more those words rang true.

“You are the only person alive that has never left him.” She said aloud having processed it fully. Lupin just nodded and walked back over to his chair and picked up his portfolio and sat back down.

They sat outside for another hour or so in quiet while Remus reread his Thesis and Hermione stared off into the morning dew.

Sometime around eight Bill and Fleur came down stairs, Fleur went to go make some breakfast and Bill went outside. “William.” Lupin called out to the eldest Weasley.

“Good morning to you too Remus.” Bill was admiring the cool moist air of the glade. “This place is really kinda nice.”

Hermione was finally shook out of her daze, “Yeah the Fog is really calming but I am still not quite over the heat.” She was remembering the other day when it was close to 100 degrees.

Bill walked over to the fire and took seat across from his two colleagues. “What’s the plan?”

Hermione sat up still nursing her now cold tea, “Well I think Harry wanted to try and get one of you to perform the Fidelius Charm on the cabin. Other than that we are kinda in the woods as he was pretty adamant about not wanting to start things till both of you were here and we were safe.” Hermione was the one person whom Harry had mentioned his plan to weeks before Dumbledore’s death. He had been planning to start something like the GoL for months but wasn’t quite ready to pull the trigger this early.

“I think with Remus’s help and yours as well we can make this place quite safe.” Bill said nodding at Hermione.

“We have some Focus Crystals that we bought in Phoenix’s Folly a few days ago that I was planning on using to increase the wards around the glade.” Hermione remembered that she wanted to start testing with them.

Fleur walked out with two cups of coffee and handed one to Bill who nodded thanks, “Ve are talking about warding ze cabin?” Fleur asked hopefully, she had taken quite an interest in wards since she graduated she was even thinking about going into a master program in Switzerland to learn more.

“Yeah we have been fairly careful with using magic since we arrived since Harry was adamant about not wanting people to know we are here.” Hermione added. “So until we are ‘Off the Grid’ as Katie would say we have been pretty quiet.”

“Well we can certainly get that done before today is done, I’ve only seen the Fidelius Charm performed once but I am confidant with Remus help we’ll be able to do it. However we will need to know Who the Secret Keeper is going to be.” Bill said hesitantly as he knew Harry’s history with Secret Keepers quite well.

“I don’t know that yet, He’s not really one to talk much about it since we left Britain.” She remembered him mentioning it once that he wanted her to be Secret Keeper but since then a lot has changed and she didn’t want to presume anything. This was still very much Harry’s operation.

Katie and Ginny both walked out wearing their Quidditch robes, “Actually he was quite adamant about making you Secret Keeper Hermione.” Ginny said walking over to the shed.

Hermione went wide eyed for the second time today. Of course it made sense to make her Keeper but she wasn’t sure she was ready for that kind of responsibility. “I mean yeah it makes sense.”

“You know how Harry said the most important thing about the upcoming war was not letting Voldemort know about our Soulbond?” Katie said as she pulled out her Firebolt.

“Well the second most important is that you are going to the Secret Keeper for the GoL.” Ginny said also grabbing her Firebolt.

“Where are you two going?” Fleur asked somewhat excitedly remembering that she had said she would play for the now American based Gryffindor Team.

Katie and Ginny walked over to Fleur and handed her the third Firebolt from the shed. “We are going to go practice and were hoping that you’d come with us.” Ginny said flashing the most excited smile she could.

Fleur jumped and let out a very high pitched squeal nodded and ran back into the house. “God I love it when she does that.” Bill said with a small blush. He really did love it when Fleur showed her youth. Although she was only twenty she portrayed an image of someone much older.

About five minutes later Fleur jogged out of the house and met the two other chasers who were doing some light stretching. “Okay!” She grabbed the broom looked it over, adjusted the footholder forward a bit and tucked a few of the spines back into the mane of the broom. The three shared a look of excitement and determination and shot off into the woods.

Hermione, Lupin and Bill stood in mild amusement as how graceful the three of them bobbed and weaved through the trees with such ease, “That’s gonna be a fun game to watch.” Bill said trying to think about his Fiance in a very tight fitting Quidditch robe and was very very happy about that image.

“At some point we should build them a pitch.” Hermione said as the only one who doesn’t really know how to fly.

“Well then let’s make sure to figure that into our ward plan.” Lupin said heading back into the house to make himself a cup of tea.

The rest of the morning was rather quiet, Flying Harpies as they decided to call themselves spent most of it doing drills and practicing their passing. Katie had done a bit of research when they were in the bookstore and picked up a copy of the American Quidditch Charter and had begun to read how different the game was. The major difference that she had been able to figure out is that Seekers play a much more active role in the game. They still can not score goals but that are allowed to hold the Quaffle for 10 seconds instead of 3 seconds as in the European Leagues. Also competitors are allowed to use a small highly selective set of spells during the game. Namely the Stinging Hex and a unique version of the Bludgeoning Hex which can only be targeted at the person with the Quaffle.

Katie had really hoped to be able to get Harry to come practice with them but as he didn’t sleep in the room with Ginny and Katie she found it prolly best not to wake him. She and Ginny were so worried about him but Ginny thought it best just to let him brood a bit and hopefully by lunch he’d have the sense to come down from his rooftop grotto and talk to them.

Lupin, Bill and Hermione spent the rest of the morning mapping out the plans for the wards and also making all the preparations for the Fidelius Charm. Hermione made it a point to send a Patronus to Daphne asking if she’d be able to make it out to the cabin, they would of course reimburse her for the trip but as she was head of Intelligence she would need to be let in on the location of the Cabin.

By lunchtime the Harpies had returned to the cabin sweaty and tired yet very happy with the almost 4 hours training session. “Has anyone seen Harry yet?” Ginny asked the group of Bill Hermione and Lupin, who were seated around the table in the Kitchen with a large map in front of them.

“Nope not yet.” Remus answered somewhat sadly. He too had hope that his godson would have gotten up and at least eaten.

“Maybe we should go talk to him?” Katie asked still unsure of how to deal with Harry.

Ron had finally finished making another table for the soon to be Weasley Workshop. “Doubt it Katie. I’ve known Harry for six years going on seven and never once have I been able to talk him out of a mood like this. There’s only one person who can do that.”

“Who?” Katie asked rather sharply.

Ron and Ginny both answered at the same time, “Hermione” They both looked towards her and saw her face darken. She knew that she’d have to be the one to talk to Harry, she’d always been his confidant, his moral compass and most importantly his best friend.

She just hung her head and walked towards the stairs. “Hermione?” Ginny asked kinda hesitant and scared of what her friend might be thinking.

“I’ll go see if he’ll talk to me, although I somewhat doubt it. I am not by any means a Harry expert.” She knew nothing good was going to come from this conversation in fact it would likely end with either of them screaming at each other.

She walked up the stairs and over to the closed bedroom door, all the while trying to psych herself up for dealing with whatever kind of Harry she might find.

She knocked on the door, “Harry it’s me, Hermione.” there was no response. She waited a few seconds before trying again.

“He’s up on the roof Hermione.” Ginny called out from downstairs.

Of course he was on the roof. Ginny and Katie both said that he didn’t sleep in the room with them thus would either be outside or on the roof. She nodded to herself and open the door. She was kinda amazed at the work that Katie and Ginny had put into the room. They had decorated clearly their parts of the room with a few of their likes and nick nacks. The room kinda reminded her of the Head Girl suit that she’d been in once.

She walked over to the side door and open it, “Harry you up there?” She called out as confident as she could.

“Up here, but just you ok?” Harry called out after what seemed like being surprised.

Hermione climbed up the ladder and was oddly confused by the fact that it was quite nice. Not too hot not too cold. The light breeze that had been outside was gone and there was spots of direct sunlight but overall it was quite shady. Harry was sitting at the small table with a picture of his mom and dad holding him as a child. She thought it was really quite amazing what Harry had done with this place. You couldn’t see anything from the outside, clearly he had put a disillusionment charm around the entire thing and silenced the entire roof. She walked over to the table and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder looking at the picture.

“You couldn’t have been more than 10 months in that, you were so cute.” Hermione said smiling trying to break the silence.

“Yeah…” he sighed somewhat contently, “They truly look Happy in this picture.”

Hermione shifted awkwardly still not sure as to how she was going about talking to Harry about last night.

“Harry you have to talk to us.” She said finally not being able to come up with another way to broach this topic.

Harry tensed up and pressed the picture face down onto the table, “Hermione I don’t know if I can trust myself anymore.” He was faltering between pissed and crying.

“Well that’s just stupid!” Hermione said forcefully.

Harry was shocked Hermione almost never yelled at him like that. “I killed an innocent man, Hermione.”

“No you didn’t, you killed a man who you saw kill his supposed best friend in front of four other Death Eaters and without so much as a seconds doubt.”

“Dumbledore had made him promise to kill him, Hermione. He was doing what Dumbledore asked him to do.” He stood up finally and walked over to the bed, “For fucks sakes the man took an Unbreakable Vow!”

“We know that now, but you didn’t then.” she paused a second realizing that this train of thought wasn’t getting her anywhere. “Let me ask this, when you and Ginny walked into the Great Hall that night did you intend of killing Snape?”

“No.”

“And after you made him show his memory to the room how did you feel?”

“Betrayed, angry, confused.”

“And how about after?”

“Sadness, Anger and Confusion.” Harry said thinking about it a bit harder.

“Harry, you made a choice in that situation to protect yourself and the others around you. He could just as easily stunned you or killed you. At the time you had no idea what his intentions were. I mean for fucks sakes Draco tried to kill Ginny who was to say that Snape wouldn’t have done the same.” She was trying to appeal to the more warrior side of Harry now. She didn’t even entertain the idea that Harry would be ok with the idea of Killing Snape, but she was trying to make sure he was able to forgive himself for it. If Harry decided to leave and give up the will to fight then they’d all die.

“But I killed him without him being able to explain himself.” Harry almost shouted

“You think Snape would ever explain anything to you?!” Hermione laughed, “You know him better than the rest of us, save maybe Ginny. But do you think that even on his deathbed he would apologize or justify his actions to you or anyone for that matter?”

“No, but where are you going with this?” Harry said somewhat confused.

“I am trying to tell you that you are still the same good person I met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. The same person that has been my friend since the middle of First year.” She started to tear up a bit. “I need you to be strong Harry. I need you to be here. If you leave us and we can’t find you, then Voldemort wins. I need you to kill this Fucker otherwise we are all going to die. You know that right?”

Harry was shaking he hadn’t really thought about it that way. He’d known for almost two years that he would have to be the one to kill Voldemort because of the Prophecy but had never really considered what would happen if he failed other than dying of course. “Yeah… but what if after he’s dead that I am a different person than the one you met seven years ago.”

Hermione walked over and grabbed his hands and cupped them in hers. “You will still be the same Harry Potter to me.” She smiled happily “And if you change, it’ll be for the right reasons and Ron, Ginny, Katie and I won’t let you do anything that you wouldn’t do normally.”

Harry was beginning to relax and bit of his confidence was coming back, “Thank you Hermione. You’ve always known what to say to me, to make me realize I am being an Idiot.”

She just smiled at him realizing how much he needed her and how much she needed him. It was like the brother she never had, and she was the sister he never had.

Harry reached his arms up and brought her in for a warm hug which they held in silence for a few minutes. Both letting a few tears fall onto each others shoulders.

Hermione pulled away, “So you want to come downstairs get something to eat?”

“Sounds great!” He walked over to the table and picked the picture back up. He walked over to the small nightstand and reset the picture onto its frame and guided Hermione back towards the ladder.

“So, Bill and I did some planning as I figured that you’d want to get the Fidelius up and running as soon as possible. We have built a plan for a fairly extensive ward structure but we wanted your input before we did anything.” she talked as they walked out of Harry’s room and onto the balcony.

Just as they reached the stairs a silver and blue Osprey appeared in front of Hermione. She reached out and touched it.

“I’ll be there at 6pm local time by portkey to the coordinate you sent. Luna is coming as well. Daph” Daphne’s voice spoke clearly and with purpose.

Harry turned and looked at Hermione a bit confused. She saw this look and knew it well, “I sent her a message to come here so we could get her added to the Fidelius as I figured it would be the easiest since she’ll need to have constant access to be able to pass information to us.”

“Brilliant!” Harry processing what his friend had already worked out. They walked down the stairs and Harry went to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of bread and toasted them quickly. “Where is everyone?”

“We are out here!” Ron’s voice came from outside.

Harry and Hermione walked out the front door to the mid afternoon sky. The fog had melted away and the sun was barely peeking through the cloud cover. Nearly everyone except the Twins was by the fire pit. Feet up on rocks, logs chairs anything that was sturdy. Everyone looked pretty relaxed.

Harry stepped forward, “Can I have everyone’s attention real quick.” He said loudly. He paused for a few moments and took a deep breath. “I wanted to say I am sorry for yesterday. I overreacted about it and I have not realized that what’s done is done and I can’t and won’t change it. However I am not going to let it consume me anymore. So I guess what I am trying to say is.” He paused for a few moments and shuffled in place thinking how best to articulate his point. “All I am trying to say is, I am back.” He smiled up at the group.

Ginny jumped up still in her black short shorts and sheer blue soccer Jersey. She ran over to Harry and jumped and gave him a huge hug wrapped her arms around his neck. “Don’t leave me that again young man. Next time I’ll hex you into a chair and tie you up and never let you out of my sight.”

“Promise?” Harry said quickly and with a slight blush.

 

She hit him in the shoulder and smiled. “I missed you last night.” She whispered so that only he could hear.

“I did to Gin. I did to…” He said with remorse.

“Well now that everything's back to normal.” Bill said walking over to his sister and Harry, “You had mentioned wanting to set up a Fidelius Charm, is that still the plan?” He asked Harry.

“Yes very much so and as soon as possible too.” He said with a bit more confidence.

“I should be ready to start in about and hour or so. Remus and Fleur are going to help me but I wanted to double check with you about who you wanted to name as Secret Keeper.” He knew that it was all but decided but as its a decision that cannot be changed until the Fidelius is removed he wanted to be sure.

“Hermione.” Harry said quickly and forcibly.

“Harry your sure?” Hermione asked, “I am not as strong as Ginny or Katie…”

She was cut off by Harry, “Hermione duel me and I’ll show you right now why you are the only one I’d ever choose to be my Secret Keeper.”

“Duel you? You joking right? I… I… wouldn’t even know….” Ginny walked over to Hermione.

“You know of the people in here right now, you are prolly the only one who could defeat Harry.” She whispered into her ear.

“Surely you are wrong…” She said softly

Katie walked over to her fellow Gryffindor, “Prove us wrong then. None of us can even touch Harry.”

“Hermione bring it. Show everyone what you’ve been working on the past two days.” Harry was baiting her on at this point. He knew she’d been practicing quite a lot since the Nerobear walked in and opened her mind.

“Fine if only to shut you up.” Her attitude changed dramatically. She was clearly not going to have any way out of this.

Harry walked over to the open space that Ron and Katie had used earlier shrugged off his jacket and rolled his sleeves to just above his elbows. He got into his dueling stance wand drawn and to the casual observer looked like he was ready for anything.

Tonks remembered when they dueled he was just standing there hands at his sides and it seemed like he wasn’t even trying that hard. What would happen when Harry went all out, she was sure as hell not going to miss this chance to find out. “We should get stand back, I have a feeling this is going to intense.”

Hermione walked over and also rolled up her maroon shirt and flicked her wand out and took her dueling stance. Her’s was not quite as sophisticated as Harrys but he could tell that she was going to take this as seriously as he was.

Ron dropped the chisel he was working with a walked over next to Bill, “What’s going on?”

“Harry challenged her to a duel.” Bill said excitedly. He had only heard about Harry’s displays and was very excited to learn what the boy was truly capable of. But I think he was more excited to see what Hermione could do. He was certain that her magical core was truly one of a kind and with the dedication she put into her studies knew that she had a much greater understand of how magic actually worked than almost everyone her except maybe Lupin.

“Hermione!” Harry shouted, “Don’t you dare hold out on me. This is practice and will only make you and me stronger.” His smile disappeared almost immediately.

Tonks walked between them, “This is a friendly duel first one incapacitated or that yields is the winner. When the flag hits the ground you may begin.” She raised her wand and Shot a small black flag into the sky.

After she cast the spell she walked backwards rather quickly not wanting to be anywhere between these two.

Hermione watched the flag loosely focusing on what her first move would be. She was quite familiar with Harry’s dueling style and it was in her best interest to take the offense as quickly as possible. Harry was impressively strong and had quite a repertory of spells to in his arsenal not to mention his newly discovered Earth affinity.

As the flag hit the ground Harry grinned. In the flash of an eye Harry was standing where Hermione was except she wasn’t there anymore. His eyes grew real wide when he felt a few drops of water hitting his face. He looked around he could feel Hermione’s presence but had no idea where she could be. Soon he felt a strong chill wash over him, the rain that had started quickly went from hail to snow.

The group by the cabin soon caste several shield and warming charms as the temperature had dropped almost fifty degrees in about 5 seconds.

Suddenly Hermione appeared in a whirl of snow and ice. Her hair spinning around her face. Harry spotted her immediately and raised his non-wand hand to call a vine from the ground and lashed at her feat.

Hermione jumped and with a quick flourish of her wand sent a stream of ice across the ground towards Harry.

Not wanting to trade blow for blow he dropped his concentration on the vine and rolled out of the way. That proved to be a big mistake as he rolled right into a puddle of water and slipped as he got up. Hermione was already capitalizing on this opportunity and sent two stunners at Harry.

He very narrowly failed to pull his shield up as the first one deflected off towards the cabin and the second impacted cracking Harry’s shield.

“ _Kata Xioni_ ” pointing her wand up at the sky. A thin black jet shot out of her wand and arched twenty feet into the sky and erupted into a very dark black cloud which spun outwards creating a huge blizzard that engulfed the entire glade and much of the surrounding forest.

Harry spun his wand around in a circle and was encased with a emerald armor. The snow wasn’t sticking to him yet. Harry was having a hard time feeling his fingers. He quickly realized that he either had to end this now or find someway to stop this storm.

He called out, “Your quite clever overthere. I see you’ve stepped things up. I’d be letting you down if I didn’t follow suit.”

Hermione launched two icicles towards Harry wandlessly.

Harry launched himself up into the air almost thirty feet dodging the icicles quite easily. They impacted on the pillar of earth that he had raised. The pillar shattered into a spray of ice and rock.

Harry launched a series of green bolts towards Hermione as he flew threw the air. He knew that she’d have a hard time Parrying them as he was moving and they all had different trajectories.

Hermione wasted no time and matched Harry blast for blast. She began to skate gracefully across the now iced ground sending blast after blast to block Harry’s. She felt her magic getting stronger soon her sapphire aura began to emerge. There was a calming feeling that washed over her and soon she could see things in almost one tenth the speed allowing her to be more precise.

She pointed her wand at where Harry would land and sent white blast. The blast blended nicely with the blizzard that she had conjured. She felt this growing power coming from inside of her heart egging her to try more powerful spells.

Harry didn’t see the blast that Hermione shot at his intended landing point. He landed and was launched backwards as shards of ice embedded themselves in his face and arms. He let out a howl of pain.

Both Ginny and Katie winced at the now streaks of blood coming from Harry’s face.

He rose back to his feet a huge hole in his armor and his shirt had been almost burned off leaving a large patch of his stomach exposed. It was now below 0 and Harry could feel his muscles beginning to slow down. He was getting frustrated and worried that he might have bit off more than he could chew.

Harry was panting quite heavily his eyes focused on the blurred image of Hermione. He was not about to give in, remembering what she had said not a half hour ago. She needed him to be strong so that when he was standing in front of Voldemort he would be able to take care business. His magic began to pulse around his body, it had been harder for Harry to trust his magic but Hermione was drawing it back out. He needed this more than he realized.

 

Soon the a field of emerald magic surged out to meet Hermione’s Sapphire field. Harry felt an invigorating surge of magic. “ _Stupefy, Diffendo, Stupefy, Terra Inspiratione, Bombarda Maxima_.”

 

 

The five spells surged forward towards Hermione, Slightly caught off guard by the flurry of spells and rate at which Harry was spinning and strafing. “ _Glaciel Muras_.” She shouted creating a wall of ice which absorbed the first two spells cracking to the third stunner. She jumped backwards only to be pelted with an almost ton of shrapnel of ice and rock. She was then launched into the air because of the explosive charm. She lost track of Harry and before she could hit the ground she felt surge of foreign magic. She could see Harry beginning to Warp right next to her.

“ _Calligo Nova_ ” She called as Harry appeared next to her, his wand resting just on her neck

 

“ _Terra de Pica_ ” Harry called as three ley lines of emerald magic exploded from his wand and began to bind Hermione.

Hermione arms were thrust above her head forcing her to drop her wand her feet were pulled behind her. She screamed out in pain as her body bent backwards.

Harry smiled but only for a second as he hadn’t realized that Hermione had cast a spell of her own in the split second before he warped next to her.

Harry was launched almost fifty feet across the glade as a nova of ice and dirt launched from Hermione’s body. Harry was forced into a tree, his back slamming with huge force. His breath was forced from his body as he felt several ribs break. His head smashed into one of the branches and he hit the ground and slumped over.

Hermione fell back to the ground her legs bent backwards so he feet were resting flat against her back. She was flexible but not that flexible. The nova had loosened the binding but not broken she was able to break her left leg free but she was sure that her right knee was broken in several places.

Tonks turned to Remus, “Should we stop this?”

He stared in horror and amazement at his godson, “No he needs this. They are fine.” I hope he said in his head.

Harry slowly pulled himself up onto his knees and arms. His hands were almost completely numb. He could hardly see yet he knew where Hermione was. His magic had found her. He managed to raise himself to his knees. He fumbled around for his wand and couldn’t find it. Hell everything hurt and he could hardly see. He was hardly able to stand and now as wandless yet he could feel his magic coursing through him. His core was ignited more than he had ever felt.

He willed his magic to his extremities so he could stand up and face Hermione. He clearly was in no condition to do much of anything but he at least was standing. He hoped that Hermione was still bound and lying on the ice. He looked over to where she was and there was nothing there. Just as he began to wonder what happened he felt light touch of a hand on his back.

“ _Stupefy_ ” Hermione said softly and as gently as she could. Harry just slumped to the ground with a dim flash of red. Hermione finally appeared fully having shifted using the snow and water in the air to right behind Harry. She dropped her hands and fell also to the ground panting and heaving.

Harry’s magical field was still blazing wildly despite the teen being passed out. Hermione waved her hand and canceled the blizzard spell she cast earlier. Her magic was also pulsing wildly as if Harry’s magic was inspiring hers to new heights.

As the storm came to an end the group that had been watching the duels was still breathless and quite cold. There now was a thick layer of snow covering the cabin and glade. Hermione looked around at the carnage they had caused and was very impressed with herself. As she wondered about some of the spells that she had cast she felt her magic that was sustaining her began to wane and she also passed out.

Hermione woke a few hours later inside the Den in the cabin. There was a huge fire roaring in the fireplace which was heating the room quite well, but she was still freezing cold. The storm she created had been quite stronger than she intended and had also begun to freeze herself. She looked around the room expecting to find Harry or Ginny or even Ron. Instead she saw Fleur sitting in the chair next to the coach she was resting on,

“Ugh…” She mumbled. Fleur perked up slightly.

“Finally vous are avake. Boths of vous are very lucky. Vous could ‘ave killed each other.” Fleur said after getting up and waving her wand over Hermione. The diagnostic spell revealed that she still had a broken rib and broken knee. “Vous are going to ‘ave to take Skele-gro for ze next two days until ze ribs are regrown.”

“Haa...rrry? She let out in a soft whisper

“He is worse off zan you….” The french girl said. Ron walked into the room after hearing voices.

“‘Mione!!!” Her heart fluttered slightly hearing Ron’s voice.

Hermione shifted slightly on the couch so she could sit up. It became evidently clear that she had in fact broken a rib. “Ugggggggh.” The room came spinning back into reality as she saw she was in the Den and Fleur was attending to her. It took her a moment to realize that Daphne was sitting in the corner of the room she was reading a book.

“Daphne?” She said weakly. “When did you get here.” She rubbed her chest trying to suss out the damage she and Harry had caused.

“Just after six. Granger you don’t look so good.” She smirked slightly. Daphne had been told in great detail the duel that she and Harry had taken part of. She had always considered Hermione to be her Rival in school. So sitting here looking at her in mild discomfort gave her a bit of sick twisted pleasure. Although she knew from the stories that it truly had been an impressive display, one that she jealous of.

“Yeah….” Hermione said with a strain in her voice as she stretched. “Not my brightest of moments.” Fleur helped her to a seated position as Daphne put her book down and walked over to help her up. “Did you all get the Fidelius set up?” Hermione was looking at Daphne when she said it, as it was the main reason that she was even here.

“No, we haven’t had a chance to. In order for us to set it up we need to be able to take yours and Harry’s Blood, but seeing as the two of you have been unconscious for the past FIVE hours.” Daphne emphasized. “We didn’t want to jeopardize your recovery.” The Slytherin girl recounted.

“Now Hermione vous need to take it easy. Vour body has been through quite an ordeal. Vour magical core vent into overdrive and was ze only zing sustaining you at ze end.” Fleur said trying to ease Hermione into a more comfortable sitting position. “Vous shattered vour knee and it vill take a vile for it to heal.” She summoned a crutch from the other side of the room. “Vous vill need to use these crutches for a vile until you feel vous can put pressure on vour leg.”

Hermione listened to what her caretaker was saying but none of it was registering fully. She heard all the words and knew what they meant but when Hermione tried to put them together in her head all she got was a blank piece of paper. She figured she must also have gotten a concussion because suddenly her head was pounding. The room started spinning again. “I don’t feel so good.”

Both Fleur and Daphne jumped and helped to ease Hermione back down on the couch. Ron stood behind the couch the entire time quiet. He would make sure Hermione was fine before trying to interfere with her. “I am right here ‘Mione, try taking it easy ok?”

Daphne eye’d her carefully. “Hermione please just relax. You are concussed and will need to just rest. You and Harry were very careless.”

Harry, she had totally forgotten about him. Her best friend. “Where’s Harry?” Hermione asked still groggy and faint.

Everyone in the room’s face just kinda sank a bit. “He’s still outside.” Ron said finally. “Lupin and Bill were too afraid to move him. He had at least six broken ribs, a severe head wound that looks to have caused him to blackout.” Ron was recounting the few things he had heard before carrying Hermione inside.

“He’s alive, but barely just.” Daphne said with worry and fear. “Granger it’s not your fault, just remember that.”

 

Hermione was still very out of it, she couldn’t even process what had happened. She couldn’t remember anything that happened in the duel, although through the pains and scars that remained she could put some pieces together. “Will he be ok?” She was scared now. What if she had killed him? What if he’s seriously injured? Will he ever be ok?” She was getting worked up and needed to see Harry.

Daphne and Fleur could feel Hermione’s pulse quicken and her body started getting tense and hot. Soon her magic pulsed out and wrapped her in a thin veil of silvery water. “Granger, I don’t know what you are doing but you need to take it easy. Your core is really weak and if you keep spending your energy your going to kill yourself.”

“I DONT CARE!” She shouted to the room as her body lurched up to a standing position. Ron jumped over the couch and grabbed her shoulder and waist.

“Hermione you need to lay back down…” He was on the verge of tears, he had no idea what to do. His girlfriend was never one to get between when she was motivated. “Do you want to see Harry?”

Hermione just nodded slightly. Her head hung over her shoulders. She could barely stand, let alone walk on her own. Her magic was keeping her conscious and upright but only just. “I need to see him.” she whispered out, her breath was extremely labored.

Ron and Fleur lead her from the Den to the front door. When she got to the door she saw just what they had done. There was an almost six inch layer of snow across the entire glade and surrounding trees. Two redwoods had been completely unearthed and the carnage spread across several hundred feet.

As she scanned the glade she saw the grouping of Ginny, Katie, Lupin, Bill and Tonks. They were standing around where Harry had fallen from the tree. “I want to see him.” Hermione said weakly.

Ginny looked up at that moment and saw the silverlined and very beat up Hermione walking slowly towards them. “Hermione!” She exclaimed softly. She stumbled as she got up and jogged slightly over to her. “You need to be laying down.”

Ginny’s eyes were red as was the rest of her exposed skin. It was pretty cold and her skin was close to raw, however if she was cold she didn’t show it. It did however appear that she had been crying for some time. “Is he ok?” Hermione said faintly, lightly pushing Ginny out of the way so she could make her way over to Harry.

Ginny was so taken aback by this she just let herself get pushed out of the way. Ginny knew how much Harry cared about Hermione but she always figured it was a one way sort of relationship. How wrong she was, Ginny wouldn’t know for a while but she saw a glimpse of it now. She followed slowly behind Ron and Fleur and just put a hand on her shoulder.

The group around Harry watched in awe as Hermione walked slowly, taking one step at a time the thirty feet across the camp to where Harry was lying. He had not woken up for more than five or six seconds right after his magic receded. He was still breathing but very faintly.

As Hermione reached Harry she fell onto her knees. She was shocked to see his condition. He had two large branches pierced through his shoulder and lower chest. His leg was contorted sideways and he was breathing very sharply. “Harry can you hear me?” She said softly and worriedly.

His eyes flickered slightly. Katie gasped sharply. She hadn’t seen any sign that Harry was aware of what was around him for the past five hours. She knew he was alive and breathing but that was it. She and Ginny had tried to enter the mindscape to talk to him and find out what’s going on but there was no response. Bill was worried that the blow to his head might have caused severe damage to his brain and cerebral cortex.

“Harry please come back to us.” Katie said in a pleading sob.

Hermione grabbed Harry’s unbroken hand and pulled it into both of hers. As she touched his skin a faint glow of green appeared at their contact point. It joined with Hermione’s silver glow. Hermione could feel warmth flowing from her hand into Harry’s and then back into hers. It was really soothing and relaxing actually. Sharing magic with someone is a wonderful feeling. A wonderfully calming and relaxing wave of magic pulsed slowly around them as their combined magic field radiated a very soothing and serene atmosphere.

Harry’s skin began to return to its normal fleshy color as Hermione held his hand more. Bill and Lupin was so shocked by this but not missing a beat Bill turned towards his fellow werewolf. “We need to remove these branches and we might not get a better chance than right now. Hermione seems to have impressive innate healing magic.”

Lupin nodded still shocked by the fact that these kids were able to do such amazing things with so little training. They truly might actually be Elemental Masters that Carter talked about many years ago. He nodded quickly to Bill and grabbed the branch in Harry’s shoulder while Bill grabbed the one in his chest. “Katie get ready to seal the wound on his chest Tonks his arm.”

They both nodded, “One. Two. Three.” Bill counted and as he reached three he pulled as hard as he could removing the almost ten inch branch from Harry’s shoulder. Immediately Harry’s boddy lurched to the other side after it was removed. His eyes shot open suddenly and he screamed.

Hermione kept her hold on his other hand. “Harry it’s ok we are right here.” She was reassuring and calming at the same time. Harry focused his eyes onto hers and was immediately comforted. The magic pulsing through him was so cool and refreshing, it dulled the pain quickly and made him relax his muscles.

 

Harry only remained conscious for several more moments then his head slowly fell back to the ground a slight smile on his face. Hermione relaxed as she saw Harry smile, her silver glow faded and her body went limp. “I think I’m going to pass out again….” she said weakly.

Ron who was still holding onto her dropped down to grab her. “Mione’ lets get you back inside and lay down.”

Ginny who was also holding Hermione still very worried about her best friend and husband turned her head to face Hermione. “You really need to rest. You’ve done so much already. We have been to scared to move him for the past few hours because of that branch in his chest.” She was almost swelling with happiness. She smiled while trying to hide her worry but she knew that she had to be strong for Hermione and everyone else.

Hermione smiled faintly, “Ok...but just for a little bit.”

The next few hours went by rather uneventfully as both Harry and Hermione were now peacefully recovering. Just after dinner time Hermione woke up in her bed, still wearing the same clothes and very sore. “Owwwwwe” she ached.

She realized that she was alone, which was fine seeing as she was sleeping. Fumbling for her shoes, she rolled out of bed and changed into some comfy black and purple sweats. She slipped on pair of warm slippers and meandered out onto the balcony. As she walked out she let out a large yawn.

“Hey there Hermione.” Tonks said from several feet away holding a cup of still hot tea. She was looking out one of the far windows with her elbows resting on the banister. It was now dark outside and much colder than before. Hermione knew from the past few days that soon the fog would start to roll in but given that there was still quite a bit of snow outside she wondered if it would be worse tonight.

“Hey Dora.” Hermione let out as she yawned again. “Is there anything still left from dinner?”

Tonks walked over and put her hand on Hermione shoulder gently. “I am sure there is, let’s go find out.” Tonk’s face lit up in the very childish and mischievous way that it does when she has come up with a plan.

Hermione nodded, getting slightly excited by the playfulness of Tonks. They both walked down stairs failing to notice Bill and Lupin standing under the staircase. “How are you feeling Hermione?” Lupin asked in a low voice.

Hermione jumped slightly having been caught off guard. “Never better. I feel like i’ve been run over by a hippogriff but no pain or anything.” She wasn’t lying she wasn’t in any pain, her muscles truly felt like they had been severely overworked and were very stiff.

Lupin walked past Tonks and Hermione and into the kitchen, “Well that’s great. I am sure you are hungry, there is still some cornbeef and vegetables on the counter, Fleur and Ginny made dinner a few hours ago.”

Hermione’s eyes lit up at the sound of food. She was truly famished now. She moved quickly into the kitchen to make herself a plate and sat down at the table. Tonks walked over and stood next to Lupin, who put and arm around her.

“How’s Harry doing?” Hermione said after swallowing several large bits of cornbeef.

“He woke up just a little bit ago. He’ll be fine, just a bit of rest and some Ske-grow and he’ll be right as new.” Bill said from across the room. “You both did a number on each other, I hope it was worth it.” He smiled knowing that this was exactly what both Harry and Hermione needed. Harry needed to be shown that he wasn’t all powerful and that he couldn’t get overconfident in his abilities. Hermione needed this so she would realize that she is just as much a fighter as Harry was.

After several more moments Harry and Katie walked into the house, Harry was limping but still able to walk on his own. His right shoulder and arm were bandaged in a tight sling and his head had a bubble head charm on the back. It was pretty obvious that he was severely concussed. “Ok Bill lets just do this.” Harry said through a grimace.

“Harry…” Hermione started but realized the look on his face was that of determination.

“Hermione it has to get done and it has to get done today!” Harry said as forcefully as he could. He coughed as he finished.

Bill walked over to Harry, “Are you sure? We can wait till morning…”

“NO! We are going to do it tonight.” Harry stood up as straight as he could wincing in pain as he did. “We are constantly in danger the longer we stay able to be found.”

Bill nodded, “Tonks go get Daphne and Luna so we can get this done, and put these two to bed.” he motioned towards Harry and Hermione.

“Why Luna?” Hermione asked inquisitively.

“That was my idea.” Lupin interjected, “Since Daphne and Luna are both going to be working together we figure that they both should be keyed into the ward incase one of them is incapacitated and needs to get a message to us.”

Hermione nodded, “Why didn’t I think of that…”

Tonks returned a few minutes later with Luna and Daphne, Bill had already drawn out the runes needed for the Fidelius and was holding his golden knife. “Now is everyone ready?”

“Just do it.” Harry said frustrated. Bill nodded and proceeded to take blood from Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Katie, Ginny and Ron. It was also decided that the rest of the occupants would only need the location of the house as opposed to being keyed into the wards as they wouldn’t be staying for as long a time as the rest of the occupants.

As Bill finished the incantation the cut that he made on each of the ritualist glowed a bright yellow. Then Bill turned to a very weak Hermione and using the same bloodied knife carved ever so gently a rune into Hermione arm. The blood from all members coursing through the rune and it flashed a deep orange. Hermione grimaced in pain as the engraved rune flared to life.

After a few moments the magic faded and a very quick but noticeable orange barrier erupted over the glade and faded just as quickly as it appeared.

“It’s done.” Bill said, now exhausted. He had only seen it performed until today, however he did remember that each and every person that performed it was just as exhausted as he was feeling right now. He walked over one of the chairs and fell into it.

Harry hobbled over to where Bill was now seated. “Bill.” They both looked at each others faces and shared a moment of companionship. It was the same look that Harry gave Bill when they met at the twins flat in Diagon Alley. Bill knew that Harry was determined to end this war and this was one of the major steps that needed to be taken before his plan could start to take shape.

Bill smiled, “Don’t mention it.” They both nodded and Harry limped away. Fleur walked up a few moments later and handed her fiance a cup of tea. She sat down in the chair with Bill her small frame fitting very nicely into chair. Bill wrapped an arm around her shoulder and neck and rest his head on her breast.

“It’ll be nice to just relax for a few days. Let the kids recover.”


	11. Dusk till Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long to come up. I found myself having a hard time writing it. I don't really know why :(
> 
> Story is advancing people are diverging from Cannon. I am sorry if my vision of what some characters are or do isn't what you like. Your welcome to find another fic if this one isn't for you. I am open still to idea's for off plot events to happen. Feel free to me message me directly if you want to get involved.

Harry awoke in a very well lit room. It had no discernible walls or ceiling. His eyes were being assaulted by a very bright light from in front of him. He tried to move and found his hands bound to a chair and his legs chained to the floor. He tried to shake loose but the restraint held tight. 

This place was like the Kings Cross Station that he Visited when Dumbledore died. Except this one had nothing making it have any distinguishable feature. Harry tried to feel for his wand, but it was not present. ‘This must be a dream.’ Harry thought. He clearly remember going to bed the night before with Katie and Ginny. 

“Very good Harry.” The cold heartless voice of Voldemort echoed through his mind. A black cloud swirled in front of him and the unmistakable form of Lord Voldemort appeared. 

“Hello Tom.” Harry said calmly. “Good of you to join me in MY MIND.” Harry began to fight for control of the dream with Voldemort. 

“Not yet my dear Harry. I haven’t gotten my message across.” He laughed as he move around in front of Harry. 

“What do you want now?” Harry said getting fed up with Voldemort's charade. 

“Well I wanted to present you with an offer.” Voldemort smiled. “Well not so much an offer but a promise.” 

“Your word means nothing to me. I am going to kill you the next time I see you and i'm going to take great pleasure in ridding you from this world.“ Harry had now broke his arms free and was standing still restrained to the chair. 

“Now now Harry let’s not get ahead of ourselves, If I knew you were this eager to fight me I’d just have come to you myself.” His face turned from an evil grin to more serious. “But, alas you are proving very difficult to predict. Your little show for the Minister was quite the display. You are becoming more like me than you know.” He laughed deeply. 

“I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU TOM!” His magic flared into the dream changing the dream into the glade he had first visited inside the Forbidden Forest. “I DON’T KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!” 

“Now now Harry I wouldn’t be so sure of that. You killed one of my most trusted advisers or so I thought.” He snickered at Harry whose face went white. “Oh so you know? How pitiful. You killed him in cold blooded rage, and you call me a monster.” Voldemort hissed and whirled away. 

Harry was left speechless. The fight being taken from him. “Oh my where did that confident attitude go? Did you really think Snape was working for me. Well I have to thank you actually.” He laughed again. 

Harry fell back into the chair and the dream warped back into the room of all white. “You killed your mothers best friend in cold blood. Harry, I never knew you had it in you. I am very proud. Would have been better if you had used a certain spell but who am I to judge how one takes their first life. You keep this up and you might just find that all of your so called friends are gone.”

Harry was frozen in fear and doubt his mind playing the death of Snape over and over again. It was agonizing. “I am not you Tom.” Harry grumbled out. 

Voldemort hissed, “You’d make a great apprentice Harry. Come join me and together we can change the world.”

Harry rose back up from the chair and was standing inches from Voldemort’s face. “I would rather die than join you.” He spat in Tom’s face, who waved his hand and whirled away. 

“Very well, have it your way then. Then maybe this will change your mind. The longer you stay hidden from me the more of your precious Order of Phoenix will suffer.”

With that Voldemort laughed and disappeared. His laughter echoed through Harry’s mind. Harry woke up very suddenly. Ginny was sitting on top of him her eyes red from crying and a pained look across her face. 

As Harry opened his eyes Ginny gasped, “Harry!” she fell on top of him wrapping her cold arms around him and her head resting between his shoulder and the pillow. “You were screaming for the past hour.” She said very fearful and worried. 

“Its ok Gin, It was just a nightmare.” Harry said trying to reassure her. 

“Nightmare my arse.” Katie said sitting on to of the one of dressers close to the bed. She jumped up and sat down next to Harry and put her hand on his other shoulder. “You can trust us Harry, you don’t need to bottle it up. We both tried for an hour to open the mindscape and see what had you screaming bloody murder. Nothing we were blocked out by something.”

“Someone….” Harry said quietly and filled with hatred. “He found me again Gin.”

Ginny lifted her head and looked at Harry square in the eyes. She was remembering back from her first year when she was possessed by the Diary of Tom Riddle. How persuasive and powerful Tom was. “We’ll kill him this time.” She said in a shaky voice. “We have to…” She was starting to cry. 

Katie looked on as her bonded mate was losing all sense of fight and composure while her other mate was scared beyond wanting to fight again. She had seen Harry’s resolve and it was inspiring and the kind of thing that she knew people would rally behind, but this was something she was certain no one had seen before. This was the face of a boy who had lost everything, she couldn’t fathom it. Harry and Ginny were the two best things to happen to her, yet here they were falling apart over the mere thought of Tom Riddle. “I won’t have it.” Katie said forcefully. 

This caused both Harry and Ginny to break from their trances, “Huh?” Ginny said. 

“I will not have this piss poor excuse for a wizard reduce the two strongest people that I know into nothing. We are going to find these Horcruxes and If I have to kill each of them individually so that you can Avada Kadreva this fucker then so be it.” Katie’s magic and begun to manifest in a very electrifying amethyst. 

Ginny rolled off the bed and ran around the bedpost and embraced Katie. “Katie!” 

“Ginny, you are so strong, the strongest woman I’ve ever known. For you to come back after what happened in your first year proves to me and anyone worth their salt that you are unbreakable.” Katie said holding her shoulders and looking her in eye. “I don’t know much about this prophecy Bullshit but I’ve never been one to let someone else dictate my future but I know that we were brought together for a reason. Fate has decided that WE, You and me Ginny, are here to help Harry.”

Harry was now in tears hearing his bonded mate so fired up. “Katie… Thank you so much.” He wiped a few tears off his face and rolled over and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and Katie. “I’d be lost without you two. We will do this together.”

“Together” Both Ginny and Katie said in one voice. 

They held each other for a few moments. Before Ginny’s stomach growled causing both Katie and Harry to giggle. “Time to get up!” Ginny said breaking the tension. 

“Yeah yeah I guess. I have a meeting with Nathan Hortan later today to discuss the Quidditch match.” Harry reminded the them. 

“Ohhh right!” Katie said excitedly “That’s today, do you want company? Where are you meeting him?” 

“I am suppose to meet him at the stadium somewhere in San Francisco. _Tempus_ ” Harry looked at his wrist and it read 9:23. “I have to be there at noon. I figure it’ll take me about two hours to get there via broom so I’ll leave here in about thirty minutes.” Harry said while getting up and putting on a red tight fitting athletic shirt. He also put on a pair of black sweats that were very comfortable. “If you want Katie, you can join me since it might have an impact on your future career after this war is over, but Ginny I want you to stay here at least for today.” Harry smiled knowing that Ginny would be upset.

“Alright… but you better bring me something back.” She punched Harry playfully in the arm as she too began to get dressed. She put on a vibrant orange tank top and put a thin beige jacket over it. She also slid into a pair of almost black jeans. 

Harry walked over to Ginny, “I’m sorry, I don’t know yet this guys intentions so I am trying to keep everyone safe….” Harry wasn’t sure he was helping but he felt like he had to say something. 

Ginny’s face sunk a bit, “Harry… I get it. It just hurts ya know? I’ve been fighting to be part of the team since second year. I finally thought that you trusted me…”

Harry reached up and put a hand on Ginny’s face. “I do trust you.” He smiled, “I’d normally do this alone as I have certain goals I want to accomplish, but seeing as this meeting might directly impact Katie’s future career…”

“I get it Harry.” Ginny Interrupted. “It’ll be fine, I trust you and I also know that you have things that you aren’t ready to tell me and Katie yet.” She shared a fake smile. “You will when the time is right but until then…. You have to know I love you and will be here for you.”

Ginny rested her head against Harry’s chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Harry rested his head on top of hers. This was one Ginny’s favorite positions and made her feel very safe and comfortable.

Harry held her like this for a few minutes, “Come on Gin, lets go get something to eat. I wanted to have a small GoL meeting before Daphne and Luna left. 

Ginny remembered that Luna was still here, “OH! Luna and I were gonna go outside and look for somethings called Lionbeetles. She said they are native to redwood forests.” She almost sprinted out of the room and down stairs. This caused both Harry and Katie, who was watching the whole thing, to start laughing. 

“She is amazing…” Katie said after finishing laughing. “Just when I think I know her… she just 180’s me.” Katie had also finished getting dressed and walked over to Harry. “She’ll be fine.”

Harry kissed Katie and took her hand. “I know… I just hate that it has to be like that.” They started walking downstairs. 

“One of the shitty things about being a leader….” she looked over at Harry, “You have to make some shitty decisions sometimes.” she smiled and walked them both into the kitchen where Daphne was finishing a cup of coffee. 

“Morning Potters.” Daphne said politely. 

“Daphne.” Katie said as nicely as she could muster. Katie and Daphne had never really gotten along in school. They were not by any means violent or hateful towards each other. Just they never saw eye to eye on really anything. 

“Hey Daphne.” Harry replied more joyfully. “I was hoping to catch you before you and Luna left I wanted to hold a small meeting to discuss activities and some things I’d like everyone in England to work on for us.” Harry walked over and started preparing some toast with grape jam. 

Daphne stood up and placed her coffee mug by the sink in the small rack that had been charmed to wet and dry everything put on it. “Our portkey doesn’t leave till Noon. So we should still have a few hours before we have to leave.”

“Brilliant, I’ll try and get everyone together in the next ten minutes or so. If you can meet us in the Den.” He gestured to the room across the hall as he raised his arm up he winced. He was still feeling the effects of the duel with Hermione. 

“You should take it easy Potter, you got your ass pretty well beat yesterday.” Harry was a bit surprised by the casualness that she swore, but he figured that this was way more normal than when in school.

“You’d be right about that Potter.” She smiled as she had also been working on her Occlumency after seeing what Harry could do with his. He had really done a fantastic job making those coins. “I’ll make sure to tell anyone that I come across that we are having a meeting in 10 minutes.” She curtsied politely and walked across the room and into the Den. 

Katie turned to Harry, “You know, I kinda like this new Daphne. She way less bitchy and way more…”She paused for a second trying to figure out the right word. “Real.” 

“I’ve had classes with her for 6 years and I can’t say that I’ve ever had a problem with her and that's what drew me to like her. It’s also the reason I invited her into the DA. I got this feeling that she wasn’t like the other Slytherin’s. She’s wicked smart and very driven.” Harry bit down into his toast. “I’d be a fool to not want to have her on our side.” 

Katie grabbed one of the already cooked biscuits that were on the table and tore it in half and ate it in one bite. “I absolutely see her use and if what Ginny and Hermione said about her fighting back the Burrow, I am glad she’s on our side as well.” She sat down in front of Harry who was resting against the counter. “What did you want to talk about at the meeting?” 

“Just a few thing I’d like some more information on. We need to start trying to find these other Horcruxes and we have almost no clues as to what or where they might be.” 

Harry walked outside and stood on the porch. Most of the occupants were outside enjoying what little snow was left. “Can I have everyone inside for a few minutes.” Harry said as loudly as his still injured body would let him. 

After several minutes of people running upstairs and changing into their clothes for the day the Den was filled with everyone living at the cabin along with Luna and Daphne. 

Harry stood by the fireplace and paced slowly. “So….” Harry started. “We have to find and kill 3 more Horcruxes and retrieve the one that Dumbledore and I got the night he was murdered.” Harry looked over at Daphne and Luna who were leaning up against one of the bookshelves. 

“Daphne I spoke to Professor Mcgonagall and she has the Locket. You will need to arrange with her to get it. Under no circumstances are you or anyone else to try and destroy it.” He emphasized this last part by saying each word slowly. 

“I think we can manage that, Potter. What would you like us to do with it once we have it?” Daphne said while taking out a small notepad. 

“Well find out what it is, and start trying to figure out reasons for why Voldemort would have chosen that over something else. The other Horcruxes that we know of are Tom Riddle’s Diary, which I destroyed with Ginny 4 years ago.” Ginny and Ron both winced at the memory of those events. "The other was Marvolo Gaunt’s Signet ring, who was Tom Riddle’s grandfather. The ring was destroyed by Dumbledore a few months ago.”

Harry took a breathe and leaned against the fireplace. “Another thing we learned quite recently is that Werewolf venom is deadly to Horcruxes.”

With this piece of knowledge the room burst into chatter. Everyone was shocked or dumbfounded. “How is this the first I am hearing of this?” Lupin retorted loudly bringing the room back into order. 

Katie stepped forward, “On the first night of my last transformation, which also happened to be our first day here, I killed the Horcrux that had been living inside Harry. I did so by a simple act as marking him as an Alpha.” There were a few gasps from most of the females in the room while Bill and Lupin looked on with much intrigue. “After the wolfs marks took shape on Harry’s arm the Horcrux went crazy and almost exploded out of him trying to possess him and everyone around.” Katie looked poignantly at Hermione, remembering how much the Horcrux affected her. 

Ron chimed in, “It was horrible, even worse than facing Dementors. He spoke inside my head about everything that I truly feared and tried to pit me against Harry and Hermione.” 

“I can hardly remember what happened as my head was just burning and my scar felt like it was searing into my skull. However what I do remember is once the Horcrux took a physical form Katie was able to kill it in two swipes.” Harry said with as much force as he could muster having flashed back to that night. “So I guess what I am trying to say is, Luna and Daphne. I want you to direct the others in the GoL to try and research in their family libraries and use whatever forms of information they can without drawing attention to the fact we are researching about Tom Riddle or Horcruxes or Werewolves and get that information back to me by the time the Quidditch match happens.” 

“That’s not a simple task.” Daphne said while thinking it over.

“I would not have asked someone who I didn’t think was up to the task. Daphne I have full faith and confidence that you will be able to do this. I understand that you want to enjoy your summer just as much as the rest of us, however…”

“Yes Potter. I get it.” She interrupted him seeing where he was taking the conversation. “I will get the word around to everyone once we get back. When do you think the match will take place?” 

Harry slumped to sit on the desk that Ginny and Katie were sitting at. “I imagine in the next two or three weeks. I have a meeting with Nathan Hortan later today.” 

“Who’s going with you?” Lupin asked. 

“Katie is, since she has a very real impact on how this meeting goes as she has a chance at a Professional Quidditch career.” Harry said confidently hoping to avoid a fight with this Godfather. 

“I would feel more comfortable if someone else accompanied you.” Lupin responded. 

“Yeah Harry!” Ginny kicked in. 

Harry shot her a look, “I don’t want to get into this right now.” He said in her mindscape. He turned back to Lupin, “Fine but, its going to be either Ron or Fleur as they are also on the team and of age.”

Ginny looked Harry straight in the eye, “I am also of Age Harry” She retorted in the mindscape. Reminding him that the Soulbond makes her legally of age to make her own decisions and broke the Trace once the bond was certified. Which they did at Gringotts in San Francisco. 

Harry sighed visibly he knew this was a losing argument. 

“We could always go with you.” Fred and George said together with a grin. 

Harry shot the twins a menacing glance which everyone in the room caught. “I don’t think that will be necessary guys.” He sighed again. “I will be going with Katie Ginny and Fleur, assuming you are ok with it?” He turned to Fleur and gestured towards her.

Fleur held Harry’s gaze for a few moments trying to read his intentions. She and Harry had been friendly towards each other since the second task in the Triwizard tournament, but it wasn’t until about a week ago that things took a few more steps towards friendship. “I vould love to.” She flashed a very convincing fake smile while turning her Allure on a bit as to hide her true intention. She could tell that Harry was making this decision under duress but in order to prevent a scene she just wanted the conversation over. “I vould never pass up a chanse at visiting San Francisco.”

“Brilliant.” Harry said with no conviction or excitement. “I have one last bit of news this is both sobering and gratifying. I was visited by Voldemort last night and he came with an offer or rather a promise.” The room took a deepening turn as the light jovial attitude was gone. 

“What do you mean visited?” Lupin asked now sitting up in his chair. 

“I have had a connection with Tom since he tried to kill me when I was a baby. I thought it was just part of the Horcrux being apart of me. I guess I was wrong.” Harry looked away from the group and down at a small crack in the floor. It really was a disturbing thought. He thought that he was free from Voldemort invading his mind after Katie destroyed the Horcrux. He also thought that being half a globe away would also help as a deterrent for Voldemort’s incessant attacks.

“HARRY!” Hermione yelled for the third time. 

Harry shook himself out of his trance, “He came to me with a promise, He said the longer that I stay hidden more of the Order of the Phoenix will die.”

Lupin, Bill and Tonks all shot up out of their chairs and gasped. They all had many many friends and family in the Order. “Harry…” Lupin replied first. “You….” He was at a loss for words. His godson was only 16. He was suppose to be trying to figure out how to date girls and worry about passing his NEWT exams. Not holding blame for the Order of the Phoenix’s death. 

“I am not going to give him anything!” Harry shouted. His temper was building rather quickly. “Daphne you need to deliver one final message for me and you have to do it in person and MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT FOLLOWED.”

Daphne looked at Harry and understood that if she fucked this up that real people would get hurt or even die. “You need to go find Kingsley Shacklebolt and tell him the Order of the Phoenix must go into hiding. You don’t have to tell him it’s from me he’ll know.”

Tonks and Lupin watched their almost charge, and were inspired by his conviction. They could both tell that Harry was making the correct decision in staying hidden, and on top of that everyone that they knew from the Order would go into hiding. Also they knew that almost every single one of them would die for Harry. Dumbledore spent 15 years making everyone sure that Harry was the only person that could end this. 

“I understand…” Daphne nodded slowly and responded with a mild amount of fear and doubt. 

 

“Good, now that that is taken care of, a bit of good news, I guess.” Harry perked up slightly. “Voldemort has no knowledge of the GoL and its purpose.”

There were a few nods around the room and Lupin and Tonks sat back down. “Well that’s a relief.” Lupin answered.

“As far as I am aware Voldemort has no knowledge of where or what I am up to.” Harry said plainly. 

“What are you going to be doing till the Quidditch game?” Daphne posed. 

The room all looked at Daphne, not many people would have the guts to ask Harry such a bold question in front of others. However Daphne felt that it was well with in her authority to press for a bit of information as those back at home would want to know and it would be a decent idea to not just let them speculate. 

“I plan on having everyone here training in Occlumency and also Katie, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I will be working on our new Elemental magic.” Harry decided that it was in the best interest of everyone in the room to understand his motives. 

“We have a way to destroy Horcruxes and now we just need to find them without exposing who we are and what are after. I would rather keep everyone in GoL hidden and unknown until the board is more in our favor.” He turned towards Lupin and Tonks. “I would ask that you work with Daphne and Luna and pass any Death Eater information that you may remember from working with the Order so she can inform those still living in Britain who they can watch out for.”

They both nodded and looked at Daphne, “I’ll give you a list before you leave.” Tonks said looking at her watch. “When do you have to leave?” She asked a bit a bit of confusion and befuddlement which caused several people to laugh. 

“Our portkey leaves at noon.” Luna answered for the first time all day. 

“So in about an hour or so…” Tonks said with a bit of excitement and fun in her voice. Tonks was trying to diffuse the already high tensions in the room. 

“Precisely and I hope that things go well until we meet again.” Daphne answered. 

“I plan on having an entire GoL meeting after the Quidditch game so we can pass as much information as we can and hopefully.” Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione, “ Be able to formulate a plan of attack by the end of this summer.” Harry turned towards Fred and George. “Boys I have a few things I was hoping you might be able to start work on.”

Both of their faces lit up. “Ohh you hear that Georgie.”

“Yes Freddie, Harry needs us to do something.” They both grinned and put their faces closer together. 

“I was hoping that you might be able to work with us in creating sort of a modified portkey that would be able to take us back here, one that couldn’t be blocked by anything.” Harry said hopefully. This was a big task but if there was anyone that could manage it. It was Fred and George, they have been responsible for dozens of new products some of which are used by the Aurors already. 

“Now that is quite task dear brother.” 

“Yes it is my brother.” Fred said to George. 

“I think we can.”

“Work something out.” Fred said stepping forward. 

“Busy we will be.” George followed his brother to stand in the center of the room. 

Harry smiled and stood up straight while wincing slightly. He walked slowly over to the twins, “I can’t impress how much value you both have in shaping this entire venture. As the leading inventors of this generation, you two have already been responsible for some incredibly valuable and not to mention quite handy inventions. I am prepared to back this new enterprise to the best of my ability.”

Both Ginny and Hermione gasped slightly. Harry was likely one of the top 5 most wealthy wizards in all of England. 

Both of the twins mouths dropped and their jovial and excited faces turned serious. “You’re serious aren’t you?” George said weakly. 

“Fred, George.” Harry said standing up as tall as he could. “I am going to kill Voldemort and I’ll be damned if another person that I care about is taken from this world. If I have to spend every last galleon I have to ensure every measure is taken then so be. I owe it to my mother and father. I owe it to Neville’s Parents. I owe it to everyone who has lost loved ones because of this man. “ Harry was getting on a roll. His posture tightened and his face darkened. 

“The Guardians of Light are not just a group of kids trying to affect change. I am not going to let this opportunity go to waste. We are going to attack.” Harry started pacing around the room walking up to Bill and Fleur. “ We are going to take this fight to him.” His eyes began to shift from light green to dark emerald to a erie black green. 

Bill wasn’t sure if he was scared or inspired. Harry sounded like a seasoned general who had been through many battles. The odd part was that Harry had likely been through more than anyone else in this room save maybe Remus. 

“We aren’t just going to sit back a and let our friends and family suffer the wrath of this man. We are going to come up with safeguards.” He turned to the twins and shot Fred and George. “We are going to come up with ways to defend ourselves.” Harry’s green magic was now slowlying ebbing through the room. Harry walked over to Luna and Daphne, “We are going to figure out what Voldemort is up to.” He walked back to center of the room, “And kill him. This I swear to you. Right here right now.” 

He paused for a moment before walking out of the room that was in total silence. 

“Well that was lovely.” Luna said happily. 

 

Later that afternoon after Daphne and Luna had left. Harry came back down stairs with Katie. Bill will sitting on a couch reading about the American Quidditch League. Fleur was laying across his lap napping. “You ready Fleur?” Harry asked. 

Bill nudged Fleur gently. “Deary mon Fleur.” He said playfully. 

She stirred slowly, opening one eye and lookup at Bill. “Ohhh… vas I sleeping?” She stretched and rolled upright. “Quel hours Est’il? 

Bill smiled and laughed softly. “It’s just past two.” 

Fleur took a moment to process this information. “Mon Dieu!” She jumped up and gracefully rushed upstairs and the sound of a door opening and slamming shut was heard throughout the house. 

“Well at least she didn’t set anything on fire this time…” Bill said with a fake smile. 

Katie and Harry both laughed slightly, “We’ll be outside, will you let her know when she comes back down?” Katie asked Bill. 

“Sure thing.” He nodded and went back to his book. 

Ginny and Ron were already outside working with some kind of sheet of metal. They were warping it into some kind of shield. 

“Hey Gin, we are gonna leave soon.” Harry called over. 

Ginny looked up quickly and jumped slightly. “Oh!” her face went from shocked to excitement in an instant. “Be right there.” Truth be told she had been ready since Luna left a few hours ago, but she also knew that she needed to give Harry some space. She hated fighting with him and she could sense he was more than just a bit upset at her. She would pay for it later, but she was going with them to the meeting. She desperately wanted to be at that meeting because she also wants to play Quidditch Professionally. She had since she was 9 years old and she snuck out and borrowed the twins brooms. 

Few minutes later Fleur came walking out of the house with a small bag and wearing some really cute yellow and blue sweats and a long sleeve jumper. “Ready?” Harry asked walking over to the shed next to the cabin. 

“Yup, Yes, You bet.” The three chasers answered. Harry smiled and tossed each of them their Firebolt and took his Thunderbolt. 

“It’s going to be a bit of a trek but I figured that we better get used to it. Seeing as from what I have been reading most of the American Quidditch games last about three times longer than back home.” Harry grinned and mounted his broom. 

With a crack Harry shot into the sky followed immediately by Katie.

Ron smiled, he had only just been getting to know Katie, although everything he knew about her was that she had no fear and her unwavering desire to win overtook everything. “Take care” Ron said to Ginny and Fleur.

“Ve better try and catch them?” Fleur said a bit worried she was clearly the most out of shape and the furthest from riding. 

“Oh but that’s the fun part!” Ginny screamed as she kicked herself off the ground and soared after Harry and Katie. 

Fleur not missing the second beat flew after the rest of them as fast as she could. 

Ginny and Fleur caught up with Harry and Katie after a few minutes. 

“Say Harry.” Ginny said after flying up right next to him. They were several hundred feet above the treeline and just below some clouds. “How are you going to adapt to the American style of play?”

Harry had honestly been thinking about it alot the past few days. “Well…” He said loudly over the roaring wind. “I was hoping to be able to talk with you three and figure out a game plan.” 

“Ve need to vork on our aim for sure.” Fleur said. “Ze Stinging Hex isn’t very strong so unless you vit ze player in ze hands it vont do very much.” 

Katie had also been thinking about it quite a lot as well. “I agree with Fleur, the game will a lot more give and take. We’ll have to be able to capitalize on our possessions with the Quaffle. We will need to make sure we are ready for the Hexes, and Harry that goes doubly for you.”

Harry slumped a little bit, “You don’t think I realize that.” From what he had read the Seekers usually get focused on because they are usually part of the attack formation. So when they break away it usually tells that they found the snitch. 

Ginny flew right next to Harry, “We will make it work. You are the greatest Seeker in the past half century. If anyone can adjust to this its you.”

Harry grumbled. “Lets just get through this meeting first before we start worrying about how I am going to be fine.” Harry leaned into his broom and shot forward. 

Katie, Ginny and Fleur all followed. The remainder of the flight was fairly quiet as Harry pushed the tempo fairly hard.

They landed in front of a small warehouse. It had a small sign that read Sunbird Productions, which had the Sunbirds logo and a golden snitch in front of it. “This must be the place” Harry said somewhat less than skeptical. 

Harry stored all the brooms in the small bag that Hermione had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on. He slung the small bag over his shoulder and pushed the large double doors open. 

When he opened the door he was amazed to not find a warehouse at all. In fact it was far from it. The storefront opened unto a rather larger stadium. It was empty save for the few people that were watching the Sunbirds practice. 

Harry’s eyes were quickly drawn to three people on brooms who were doing some complex aerial drills. 

One of the flyers noticed Harry, Katie, Ginny and Fleur, and flew over. “Ello, you must be Mr. Black.” A light skinned man with spiky black and red hair said a bit out of breath. 

Harry smiled remembering that he used his non-birth title when talking to Nathan. “Yeah that’s me.” Harry was admiring the mans broom. It had gold edging and its bristles were shimmering yellow in the fading sun. “That’s a wicked broom you got.”

The man touched down and picked his broom up. “Yeah we just got them a few weeks ago. Some new american manufacturer called Twilight is sponsoring the team and they just finished development on these. They are called Eclipse Broom’s.” the man had now caught his breath and a slight hispanic accent started peaking through. 

Katie walking up and started looking at the broom. “Oh I’ve heard of Twilight they were said to be only making brooms for MACUSA, wonder what changed their mind.”

Fleur also walked up, “I too have ‘eard ov zis Twilight. Ze French Ministry and Papa have been testing them for ze same reason. Zey are amazing brooms.” Fleur’s excitement over the broom was a bit of a shock to Harry. However given her interest in Quidditch at Beauxbatons it makes sense. 

“Ahh Mr Black you found us without trouble I take?” The voice of Nathan Hortan appeared from above them in the stands. He was wearing an American business suit of black and red trimming. It had the Logo of the Sunbirds over the breast pocket. Standing next to him was another man with long dark blonde hair. He was wearing a bright Red suit with matching pants. He also wore an opal black tie and matching undershirt.

The dark haired man stood up as Nathan announced himself. Harry and him met eyes. Harry’s head immediately started hurting. He winced slightly and stared into the man’s eyes focusing as much of his magic as he could onto his Occlumency shields. 

As this was happening Ginny got a huge chill running down her spine and spun around suddenly and locked eyes with the same man. Her neck stiffened and her body felt like it weighed two hundred pounds more. She shook her head and broke free from the obvious mental attack that the man was using. 

Katie and Fleur noticed nothing out of the ordinary or even that the man existed until he spoke. “Good afternoon Mr Black. I was VERY excited to hear that we would be able to have an exhibition game before the start of the season.” His voice was cold and carried a fair amount of arrogance. 

Harry stayed locked on the man’s eyes and the could tell that the man was not having an easy time breaking through his barriers. Ginny voice came into his head worried and slightly out of breathe, “I don’t like this man at all. I get the same sensation around him that I did around Tom Riddle.” 

Harry was unable to respond, if he were to break focus he would likely have his entire mind unraveled to this man. His Legitmens was very powerful even more powerful than Snape and would even rival the few times he’d met with Voldemort. Luckily at that moment the man flipped up is grey golfing beret and the attack stopped. Harry did spy a few drops of sweat on the mans face. 

“How rude of me.” Nathan said breaking the almost five second silence. “Allow me to introduce Fione Aurora Noir the owner of Twilight Manufacturing and one of our new sponsor.”

Katie turned around and as he saw the man her nostrils flared and every part of her wolf sense kicked in and she wanted to attack. She could see an almost back aura faintly flowing around him. She then looked over at Harry and she could tell he was visibly shaken as was Ginny, Fleur too even appeared on edge. 

“Good to meet you Mr Noir.” Harry said slowly and forcing as much calmness into his voice as he could given that he heart was pounding and his head hurt like someone had taken a pickaxe to his skull. 

Mr Noir nodded, “And you too Mr. Black.” He turned towards Nathan, “I unfortunately must be going. Will you make sure and send me a report on how the brooms are doing after a few more days.”

Nathan nodded happily, “Of course of course. I’ll send you an Owl in a few days with a full report.” They both shook hands briefly before Fione apperated out without a sound. 

Nathan turned back towards Harry and the others, “Well then let us get on with this shall we. We have much to discuss.”

Nathan lead Harry and the others down a small staircase on their left and led them into a meeting room. It had a light up display with the a Quidditch pitch on it and had names of all the team members as little moving dots on the Pitch. It was clearly use for drawing up plays and working on strategy. 

“Have a seat anywhere you like. We have this room available for the next hour or so until practice ends.”

Harry sat down next to Katie while Ginny and Fleur sat across the table from them. Nathan walked to the front of the large semi oval table. 

“I would like to say thank you very much for agreeing to meet with me today. We were worried we wouldn’t be able to test out the new Brooms before our first league match at the end of August.” Nathan said rather excited. 

“Well Mr Hortan, I haven’t agreed yet, however. I can say that I am very interested as well.” Harry was still trying to calm down from his attack from before. “I was able to speak with our Head of House, Minerva Mcgonagall. She told us that we are free to use the house name. After all, the entire team save for my friend here.” He pointed to Fleur. “Are all Gryffindor graduates or current students.” 

They three girls smiled, “Fantastic!” Nathan said slapping his hand on the table. “I assume by now you have had time to look into some of the differences between American and European Quidditch?”

Katie responded for Harry, “Yes we have, although I do have a few questions regarding the stinging and bludgeoning hexes. I am lead to believe that you are only allowed to use the bludgeoning hex on the player with Quaffle?”

“That is correct Mrs…” He paused for a second looked up, “...Bell.” Katie nodded. Harry and Ginny both breathed a small sigh of relief. It was more ok if people figured out that Harry and Ginny were together as it was known school wide and likely by now known by most of the interested parties. However Katie being involved might cause people to look into it a bit further. Unbeknownst to Harry and them his name along with Katie’s and Ginny’s was all recorded in the Ministry’s Tomb of Magical Contracts. It records all Bondings, ceremonial or happenstance all over the world. 

 

“Ok, however we are allowed to use the stinging hex on any player at any time?” Katie asked the second and more important question. 

“Also correct.” Nathan said jovially. “You can see how that would make the game a bit more interesting.”

“I can see that it would make that game that much longer….” Ginny said.

“But it also adds quite a bit more skill needed to be great.” Harry said with a odd smirk. “Skills that we all possess in mass.” Harry chuckled. “When were you thinking of having this match?”

Nathan shuddered for only a fraction of a second. This boy, Harry Black was very confidant and even excited by the idea of playing versus his team. A team that was paid at a high level to play Quidditch and trains hours weekly on flying, passing, shooting, spell accuracy and endurance. “I was thinking two weeks Friday. Last weekend in June?”

Harry turned to Katie and asked in their mind scape, ‘When is the next cycle?’ 

Katie quickly shifted her eyes towards Harry and then back at Nathan, ‘That Saturday or Sunday.’ 

“Mr Hortan I think Thursday would work better for us. We were kinda hoping to be able to show our Parents around and so close to the weekend they might get dragged away.” Harry asked not wanting to schedule the match so close to the full moon. 

Nathan sat thinking real quietly for a few moments after Harry’s counter offer. “Very well. Thursday next. 10 days from now.” He smiled. 

Harry quickly interrupted the man’s enjoyment. “We are going to be having quite a few people interested in this game, seeing as its an Exhibition game outside of school, and with only 10 days notices it might be hard arranging Portkey’s. I was wondering if you could help us out that with that?”

Mr Hortan’s eyes grew wide for a moment. “How many are you thinking might want to attend?”

Katie interjected with a raised hand, “We usually have about forty or fifty at school however that might be difficult to manage.”

Nathan’s eye’s opened big real quick then settled back down. “I am sure we can help arrange the Portkeys but that many that quickly might be difficult.”

Fleur had been quiet this whole time. “My Father works in ze French Ministry, I’m sure he could help vith some of the Portkeys.” 

Harry looked happily at Fleur, he never intended to use her relationship with her father for any means unless utterly necessary. However to see her offer was refreshing, it showed him how youthful and excited Fleur was about this whole endeavour. “What if we just invited our closest friends of the team, maybe gave each member two friends and options for their family to attend?”

Nathan appeared to be doing some quick math in his head, “That would work…. I think. We can of course accommodate almost any size crowd. The problem here are the International Portkeys. However with Mrs…”

“Delacour. Fleur Delacour.” She added politely. 

Nathan nodded, “Delacour’s help we might be able to arrange enough Portkeys. I might cost a pretty penny but we’ll figure it out.”

Harry thought to himself that he would be floating the bill for anyone that would be unable to attend on their own as it was vital to have another GoL meeting before summer got in full swing. “I am sure we’ll manage. Now I have another question…” Harry contorted his face a bit, “Not really a question more so a request.”

Harry waited for Nathan to acknowledge, “Both Mrs Bell and I have had some talks with some teams in Europe and were wondering if you’d be able to use your contacts in the American league.” Harry blushed slightly, “If you’d be able advertise the game throughout the league. The exposure would be most appreciated.” 

Katie sat up straight and had a huge smile. Harry really was the best guy she had ever known. “I’ll see what I can do, I have a few people that might be interested. You would likely have better luck talking to Minerva about the European teams. I hear that she had season tickets to the Harpies for many years.” he smiled real big thinking of how much his cousin like Quidditch. 

“I’ll make sure to send her an Owl as soon as we get back to where we are staying.” Harry said excitedly.

Nathan stood up, “Well I think that about sum’s up all the things we needed to talk about. Yall are welcome to tour the facility for the next… Tempus.” his arm glowed dimmly blue. “Thirty minutes or so. At which point I will have to ask you to leave.” 

Harry looked over at Ginny and Fleur, “I don’t think that will be nessicary. We have a bit of a trek back home, however It is a wonderful stadium. I know I can’t wait to play in it.” Harry stood and extended his hand. 

“We look forward to seeing you, I might need to get in touch with you about timing and such, what is the best way to reach you?” Nathan said shaking Harry’s hand. 

Harry thought for a moment now that the Fidelus was up it would be difficult for Owls to reach them. However Hedwig could still do it. “I’ll send you my Owl once she finishes flying here from Scotland and she’ll be able to handle any post needed. I’ll send her to you by Monday of next week.”

Nathan’s eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed, “Excellent. Where are you lot staying anyway?”

Harry smirked slightly, “I can’t actually say at the moment, given all that is happening in Britain right now we are trying to keep a low profile, and I hope that you understand.” Harry’s faced turned serious. 

“Given all that is happening in Britain… you mean because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” Nathan was somewhat shocked. 

“Yes, the very same.” Harry answered coldly. “However now we must be going. Mr. Hortan, it has been a pleasure and you can expect to hear from me inside the week.” He helped Katie up from her chair and walked her Ginny and Fleur out to the Stadium. 

Nathan watched as the quartet left the room. Well that surely went better than expected, he thought to himself. 

 

Ginny ran up to Harry as they made their way outside. “Ohh that was so much fun. I am so excited.” She was practically jumping up and down. 

Katie walked over and placed a hand on Harry’s face and turned it to face hers. She then pressed her lips onto his and shifted her hand behind his hand running it through his hair. Harry begun to get really warm as he felt little tingles from each of Katies fingers as she played with his hair. She held Harry for several minutes as she played with Harry’s tongue with her own. 

When they broke apart she and Harry were out of breath and smiling from ear to ear. Ginny was also smiling as she grabbed both Katie and Harry and slammed them all together in a big group hug. 

“Well that was unexpected and wonderful.” Harry said. 

Katie blushed as they all separated, Fleur was laughing quietly behind the trio. “Well you didn’t have to bring up the scouters….” Katie couldn’t finished because Harry put a finger in front of her mouth. 

“Yes he did.” Ginny answered, “You haven’t known Harry like I have, and he absolutely will put other people’s interests above his own. It’s part of his oh so adorable Hero Complex.”

Harry blushed and pouted his face, “I DO NOT have a Hero Complex.”

The three girls laughed and Katie answered, “Yes you do dear. Yes you do.” That made even Harry laugh. 

After a few moments they all had calmed down and walked out of the Stadium and back to the warehouse district in San Francisco. It was getting close to nightfall and they still had an almost two hour broom flight back to camp. 

Harry reached into his bag and was about to pull out the brooms for every when Ginny stopped him. “So let’s say instead of flying back right away we stopped for some food?” She suggested innocently. 

“Gin… I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Harry said somewhat softly. “Tempus, It’s already almost eight.” he finished as the blue figures disappeared from his wrist. 

Katie walked up to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulder, “We can come back another day just you and me and I’ll take you to a sushi bar.” Katie said lovingly and with a bit of a mischievous grin.

“Ohhh I love Sushi.” Fleur said overhearing the end of the conversation. 

“Fine…” Ginny said in defeat. Harry pulled out the four brooms handed the Firebolts to the girls. 

“We will come back another day Gin. I promise, but for now we need to try and keep a low profile until after the match.” Harry smiled fakely. He knew how much Ginny wanted to just be normal and experience America. She was only 15 and full of curiosity from growing up at the Burrow. 

Ginny grabbed her broom from Harry wiped a single tear from her face and shot up into sky, followed by Fleur. 

Katie looked back over at Harry as he mounted his broom. “She’ll be ok, she just really wants to spend time with both of us.” 

Harry looked down at the bristles of his broom, “I know, this whole move and all the crazy that has happened in just the past seven days. It’s been a bloody roller coaster of a ride.” 

Katie smiled at Harry hoping to cheer him up for the flight back home, “I wouldn’t change a thing that has happened since I saw you and Ginny in front of the Astronomy Tower. I didn’t know it yet, but that day changed my life for ever and I will never be looking back.” She slapped Harry on the shoulder. “We are a wife to catch.” She grinned and shot up into the sky. 

Harry smiled and watched Katie rocket up after Ginny and Fleur, “I wouldn’t change a thing either.” He said to himself as he kicked off from ground his hands gripping tightly on his Thunderbolt. 

The night was very young, the sun just having set. The stars shown bright and clear. There was a little moonlight and a slight breeze and the was a coolness to the air. 

A huge bank of fog rested off the coast of the Pacific Ocean waiting for the land to cool down and allow it to engulf the coast. 

Harry and Katie were flying slightly behind Ginny and Fleur who were talking about sushi and what kinds Fleur had tried over her travels around Europe. 

“So Harry.” Katie said somewhat loudly as the air rushing over their faces was quite loud. He turned towards her still gripping his broom. “There’s a place in Santa Cruz called The Boardwalk, It’s a kinda small amusement park with carnival games and food and there’s a beach.”

Harry nodded, “That sounds brilliant. We should try and find time to go.” He was imagining himself Ginny and Katie on a roller coaster all screaming with excitement and anticipation. 

“Well…” Katie said somewhat embarrassed, “I was suggesting it so that you might take Ginny…. On a Date… Since I know you both haven’t had much time together since Dumbledore was killed.” 

Harry sighed, she wasn’t wrong. He and Ginny hadn’t really had any alone time in close to a month. With all the following of Draco and the Horcrux and the nights spent with Dumbledore in his Pensieve. Along with Dumbledore’s death and the soulbonding Harry hadn’t really had much a chance to be a teenager. Then again, he thought, when had he ever had time to just be a teenager. Every year something happened and it always as centered around him or his friends. 

The fog was just starting roll in as Harry was suddenly hit by a wave of cold that brought him out of his thoughts. “I know… I want to be able to do the things that boyfriend and girlfriends do. I have for the past three years, but every time I try, something bad seems to follow. Also what about you?” Harry posed to Katie as they flew into a thin layer of fog. 

Katie smiled and flew closer to Harry, “I will wait for you and Ginny to come back and cook dinner and listen to both of your stories from the day.” she shivered slightly as they all were now coated in a thin layer of moisture. 

Harry flew right up next to Katie so they were almost touching, and he leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, “That sounds amazing.” He smiled. 

As he pulled away Katie heard something like a soft crack or snap. She shot up straight on her broom and all the hairs on her arm stood straight up. 

Harry noticed immediately, “What’s wrong?” He said pulling away sightly and readying himself on his broom. 

Katie tucked into her broom so she would have the most maneuverability should she need it. “I heard something. A soft crack or something.” 

Harry looked around and noticed that he couldn’t see Ginny or Fleur. “Where’s Ginny and Fleur?” 

Katie panicked slightly, she couldn’t hear or sense Ginny or Fleur anywhere. “I thought they were right in front of us. This fog is messing with my head.” 

All of a sudden both Harry and Katie saw a bright red Sphere of light about three hundred meters in front of them. It was blazing and they could see the fog starting to fade. 

“Ginny” Harry shouted and Katie said softly as the both shot off towards the sphere. 

As the two of them approached, the fog had almost entire evaporated but nothing was seen or heard. The sphere had died out and the light was fading. Katie just barely noticed two figures on brooms darting into the thicker part of the fog. She launched herself into a steep dive after them. 

Harry followed suit his broom having a bit more acceleration and better turn radius took lead. He reached into his mindscape and tried to call out Ginny, “Ginny where are you?”

No response but he could feel her presence, which told him that she was alive. “Ginny are you ok?” 

“Yes, I am with Fleur we are heading down.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief but doubled his effort to chase after them. Katie only a foot behind him flying the exact same line as Harry. 

Soon they saw the outline of two people on brooms, however they didn’t have female body types, nor were they wearing athletic wear like Fleur and Ginny were. They were wearing black robes and riding Twilight Brooms. 

Harry slipped his wand out his holster. “Ginny we are right behind the two guys following you.” Harry said while he took aim. His Occlumency training really paying off as he was able to fly his broom, talk to Ginny and focus on aiming his prepared spell. 

Harry was about to fire a Stupefy at one of he men when another sphere of red erupted followed by several jets of fire, one of which went inches by Katies head. 

When Harry flew into the now almost quarter mile clearing of fog He saw Fleur holding Ginny onto of her broom. Ginny who had half of her shirt blown off and several large cuts along her arms and legs. 

Fleur also didn’t look so good. Her hair was partly on fire. She had manifested her Veela wings and was holding a small fireball in the other hand that wasn’t holding Ginny. 

There were about six or seven robed figures all flying in different directions almost all of them on fire or severely burned in some degree. 

Harry saw two of the men circling back towards Ginny and Fleur and sent two stunners at them one connected the other missing by several feet. The one man fell off his broom and as he did the broom vanished. The other man pulled up and did a somersault and was now facing Harry.

His eyes went wide as he finished and before he could send his spell from his wand a bright purple bolt surged past Harry and hit the man square between his eyes. The man flew backwards and his limp body fell from his broom. His broom also disappeared after its rider was removed. 

 

The spell fire drew Fleur’s attention who almost tossed a fireball at Harry. It was clear now that Ginny was unconscious, and Harry flew over to the two of them followed shortly by Katie. 

“WE NEED TO GET ON THE GROUND!” Harry shouted to the very enraged Fleur. She turned and appeared to barely understand what he was say. She was almost completely transformed and was very angry. She did however seem to register Harry and Katie as not hostile, she did however remain very protective over her charge. 

Katie saw another set of men apparate several hundred feet from them wands pointed at them. She launched herself in an intercept path towards the three men. As she engaged she felt a slight pull from her magical core like something was trying to come out. A tendril of magic all by itself was slowly coming out of her and it felt amazing. She had only recently be able to grasp the concept of magic and that it was a tangible thing. More than just an abstract that is used to power her spells. 

Instead of normally allowing herself to be filled up with her magic she felt it almost guiding her movements. She saw faint purple lines of air patterns and pockets and it was like her core was reading the air movements and showing her the fastest path to her target. 

She lined up her wand, “Pessulum Caeli” She shouted and a thin bolt about the size of arrow launched from her wand and pierced right through one of the man’s shoulders like it was a knife through butter. She fired again and again each time the small bolts went exactly where she intended rendering all three men unable to fly their brooms and they backed off. 

Harry was leading Fleur and Ginny towards a large rock face. When a red jet flew directly in front of his face and connected with Fleur’s wing. She spun suddenly only briefly shaken by the spell she dropped Ginny. 

“GINNY!!!” Harry screamed as he reached out an arm and barley missed grabbing her. 

Katie was swerving in and out of spell fire as though she could see every single trajectory before it was fired. Her intuition was allowing her to read the muscle movements of the robbed figures. She heard Harry scream and turned down towards the ground. Her heart stopped as she saw Ginny free falling still a few hundred feet from the rocks. 

Harry swung his arm back up to around his broom handle and plunged his Thunderbolt straight down into a nosedive, Ginny several feet in front of him unconscious. Katie was the hit by a dark blue curse and felt the left side of her body go numb. She swung her limp arm holding her wand, up and caught her wand in her teeth and leaned over her broom and with her right arm pointed her broom to follow Harry. 

Harry heard several large explosions which he assumed was Fleur’s wrath being extracted on the robed wizards. 

He reached down and grabbed Ginny around the waist and positioned himself so that she was straddling his broom. He saw the incoming rockface and spun to the right scraping his shoulder, “AHHHHH” he screamed 

Harry pulled as hard as he could on his new broom and with Ginny’s weight being suddenly imposed on the Seekers new broom, barely managing to right himself along the water. Ginny’s leg drug in the water several inches below the broom. 

“Ugghgh….” Ginny came to and she opened her eyes and realized that she was facing Harry on his broom and suddenly she remembered what had happened. She grabbed hard against Harry’s back. 

Harry was reeling in pain as his shoulder now had a large 8 eight inch gash just above where the tree had punctured his lung. He entire right side began to go numb. “Gin I have to touch down.” He spit up some blood. 

Ginny looked at his face as she saw all of the color fade from his face. His eyes began to flicker and his grip on the broom loosened. “Harry you have to focus, Focus!” She yelled hoping that he would regain control of his quickly fading consciousness. 

A few hundred feet away was a Large rock that appeared to have been weathered by the ocean to leave a flat surface. The waves were crashing against it and coating the surface. “I can’t hold on Gin….” He’s voice was fading. 

Katie leveled out about fifty feet behind Harry and Ginny. She saw several of the robed figures circling around them. One of them fired the same bluish spell at them. 

She sat upright on her broom using her legs to steady herself. She pooled some stagnant magic into her right hand. Focused on the spell and let her intuition do the rest. 

“Pessulum Caeli” She yelled. The thin dart of purple hurtled forward and impacted with the dark blue spell and exploded in a cloud of Indigo smoke. She smirked and fired two more bolts the same way both hitting on the mark. 

Ginny and Harry were unaware as Harry had slumped into Ginny’s chest and his broom started to swerve Ginny facing the wrong way had no idea what or where they were going grabbed onto Harry expected to fall into the water. She was shocked when she and Harry were flung from the broom and onto the slick rock face. Ginny held to Harry for dear life knowing if they got separated she may never find him in the dark water.

They skidded several feet but eventually came to a rest on top of the flat rock. Ginny rolled Harry off of her and pulled out her wand. It was now pitch dark and she could hardly see anything except for the dim outline of Katie who was glowing a bright purple. 

As she pulled up a shield she winced as adrenaline had worn off and the pain from her wounds sunk in. Her shield lit up like a flaming torch and her magic field came with it. Ginny was pissed.

Ginny emitted a light that extended almost a half a mile blinding most that tried to look directly at her. 

As Ginny lit up the Pacific Coast, Katie could make out only 5 remaining robed figures. Katie figured that they would all focus on the now beacon of light nodded towards Ginny and shot back into the sky. 

Ginny remembered the coins. “HERMIONE GET HERE NOW!” She sent the message as loud as she could. 

Back in the kitchen at the cabin Hermione was standing with Bill, “I know that Dumbledore said something about Mr. Bell and him….” Her sentence was cut off as Ginny’s voice came blaring into her head. She grabbed her head and let out a wretched scream. 

“Hermione what’s wrong?” Bill said now every hair on his arm sticking straight up. 

Lupin and Tonks ran out of their room half dressed, “What’s going on?” Tonks asked in a panic. 

Lupin looked at Hermione and every muscle and hair tensed as Hermione grabbed ahold of Bill and Apperated away. “We need to find them!” 

 

Ginny opened her eyes again and looked up at the sky and saw five or six spells flying towards her and Harry. She flicked her wand around and a throng of fire whipped out and cracked into the night sky exploding several of the curses. Two of them impacted in large clouds of smoke against her shield and the others hit the rock face and shot debris into Ginny and Harry. 

Seconds later a loud CRACK disrupted the night sky and Hermione and Bill Apperated right next to Ginny. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Bill screamed as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the sky, quickly casting a shield. 

Ginny had already taken aim at the next volley of spells when a massive sphere engulfed the four of them. The spells ricocheted off into various directions. Ginny turned to see Hermione, who’s eyes had gone black and massive amount of magic pooled with in her. Ginny had never seen this amount of magic before. Even from Harry or Dumbledore. 

Katie heard the crack and saw the sphere and smiled knowing that reinforcements were here. She could now focus on finding these fuckers and knocking them out, When a jet of fire flew past her head inches from her ponytail and impacted with a robbed figured that was concealed by the fog. Katie turned back around and saw Fleur floating down towards the rock where her Fiance and Hermione were standing. 

Bill, Katie and Fleur made quick work of the remaining robbed figures. Everyone of them after falling off or being stunned the brooms would blink out of existence and as the figures hit the water so would they. 

Katie touched down next to Ginny and Hermione, “Is he ok?” She said forcefully. 

Hermione looked up from her diagnostic spell, “He’ll be fine he’s just lost a lot of blood and combined with his injuries from the other day he’s very weak.” 

Fleur floated down into Bill’s arms as they embraced her wings retreated and her talons shrunk back into her hands and feet. Her entire back was scorched and scared. She had cuts all across her arms and chest. “Mon cheri est trez bon?” Bill said

“Oui…” Fleur said exhausted and slightly weezing. “I just vant to lay down.” 

Just then Lupin, Tonks and Ron apperated right on top of Katie almost knocking them over. “Ohhh OW!” Ron said as he fell on top of Katie. “I am never doing that agi….” He stopped mid sentence as he looked over at Ginny and Harry and his face turned serious. “What happened?!” he bellowed. 

Ginny looked up from Harry at her brother, “We were attacked by a group of robbed figures about ten to fifteen I couldn’t get a good count. They were all riding these super fancy brooms.” She said very quickly. 

“They were Twilight brooms.” Katie said calmly, “These guys were very well funded and not just your average flyers either. They all have been trained to fight in aerial combat.” She said coldly as she tried to will feeling back into her left arm. 

“We can discuss this back at HQ.” Ron said, “Where did your brooms go?” He said looking around only seeing Katie holding hers.

Ginny stood up and pointed in the direction that they were thrown, “Harry’s might be over that way but I think I fell off mine and Fleur incinerated hers.” She said now in calmer breaths and holding her left side and favoring her right leg. 

Ron walked over to the edge of the precipice and saw resting loosely in a tide pool was Harry’s Thunderbolt. Ron summoned it to him and walked back to the group. “Well this looks like it’s seen better days.” he said holding the scorched and slightly frayed bristles 

“Hurry up gather round.” Tonks said as the nine of them gathered around Lupin and Tonks and they Apperated everyone back to the Cabin where Fred and George were waiting with several cups of tea and hot cocoa. 

“Had a good trip?” Fred said to Ginny as she was holding onto a still unconscious Harry.

“Splendid.” she replied coldly as Harry coughed and opened his eyes.

“Ugghh.” Harry uttered, “Why do I end up back here in pieces….?” He said somewhat jokingly. 

“At least it’s not the hospital wing.” Ron chirped

“And Madam Pomfrey isn’t the one taking care of you tonight.” George said while wiggling his eyebrows at Ginny. 

The group laughed including Harry which caused several of them quite a bit of discomfort even pain.


	12. A day in the life of a Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for another short Chapter. I am going on a trip end of this month however I wanted to get something up before leaving. The next chapter may be a bit more delayed as a lot will be happening and I will be gone. Sorry....
> 
> Again, comments are encouraged even if they are to tell me things that you don't like. Just try and do it in a non-jerk way...

Ginny woke the next morning to a warm full bed. She had her arms wrapped around Katie and her back was at Harry’s back. She and Katie thought it best to give him as much space as he wanted, given the amount of pain and recovery he’d be doing. She slowly moved herself away from Katie and pulled herself out of the very warm duvet.

She carefully got out of bed trying not to wake either Katie or Harry, and went over to her closet. Her shoulder and stomach still hurt from last night so instead of wearing the cute tight fitting shirt and pants she elected for a loose fitting long-sleeve shirt and baggy sweatpants. 

She looked over at the mirror. “Meh, comfort over cuteness today.” She said softly as she spun side to side. She put her hair into a loose ponytail and slid on her slippers and walked out onto the balcony.

She was met by Tonks who was standing against the railing holding a cup of tea. “Morning Ginny!” She said after Ginny had closed to the bedroom door. Hermione had managed to put permanent silencing charms on each of the rooms as it was in everyone best interests to have their own space. 

“Uhhhg, It is morning isn’t it….” Ginny replied with her head hanging as she shuffled across the balcony. She hated waking up, especially when it was still morning. If she could have her way she’d always wake up after noon, but her need and want to eat was usually too much for her to not wake up.

Tonks giggled at the 15 year old as she shuffled past on her way down the stairs to make food. Remus would always wake up at the crack of dawn something about his wolf sense always waking him up. She was use to waking up early but having moved to the cabin she has taken to sleeping in a bit. 

As Ginny made her way into the kitchen she pointed her wand at a iron kettle and it began to heat some water. She also reached up into one of the cupboards pulled down a bag of bread. She waved her hand across two of the pieces and they toasted instantly. ‘Fire magic has its perks.’ she thought as a small grin appeared on her face. 

She then reached for one of the now dry mugs and plopped a bag of tea into her mug. Just as she did the kettle began to make a faint whistle, she reached over and pour enough water into her mug so that it was ¾ full. She then took her small plate of toast and her mug and walked over to one of the empty chairs in the living room. 

Ron sat at the table quiet the entire time chuckling to himself. He knew that his sister hated mornings but he also knew better than to interrupt her for fear of being hexed. 

As Ginny sat down Hermione walked into the cabin from outside. She had taken to spending a great deal of time outside with Remus sitting in the cool foggy air. Ginny figured it must have something to do with her Water magic. Ginny always felt better sitting by the fire so it would make sense that Hermione felt better around water. “Hey Ginny.” Hermione said softly 

“Hey…” Ginny replied through a yawn.

“How are you feeling?” 

Ginny rolled her shoulder a few times and stretched her legs out onto the coffee table, “I am better today than I was last night.” Truthfully she wasn’t in any pain just a lot of muscle stiffness and soreness. “Harry’s the one in a lot of pain. I ended up giving him the Dreamless Draught last night after all. He was rolling around so much Katie and I were worried about his shoulder.” 

She and Hermione had been talking about giving him the Dreamless Draught but not being able to come to an decision. Harry hates taking the stuff and usually fights tooth a nail. When he was at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey would have to mask the potion inside something else just to get him to take it. 

“He needs to take it easy for a few DAYS.” Hermione said emphasizing the last word. She knew that Harry had all these plans and things he wanted to get done, but he has been through quite a number of high stress days back to back and eventually his body will just give in. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Ginny said with a yawn.

Hermione still wearing her pajamas went upstairs presumably to change into something more appropriate. 

Ginny sat in her cozy chair for about an hour nursing her tea and nibbling on her toast. As slowly the rest of the house woke up and got into their normal routines. 

Around mid afternoon Ginny went back upstairs to check on Harry. Katie had come down a few hours before and told everyone that he was still asleep. When Ginny walked into their bedroom she saw Harry sitting up in bed. “Hey your awake.” She said happily. 

“Ya, not by choice….” Harry said rotating his shoulder and holding his right side. 

“Still hurts?” She said walked over and sitting down on the bed next to him. 

“Yeah and on top of it all I can barely move my arm.” Harry said while trying to pull is right arm up from the bed. 

Ginny smiled faintly, “You should really take it easy. No one in the house is going to let you do anything till you’ve recovered from the past week.” She said authoritatively. 

Harry sighed, “I kinda figured. I’ve been a bit reckless…” 

“Reckless! That’s underselling it a bit. Dumbledore dies, you kill Snape, Find out we are Soulbound, come into this huge increase to your magical core, fight MACUSA, Dementors, Tonks, Hermione and now crazy military broom riders. If you ask me i’d rather be back dealing with Draco and his Death Eater cronies.” She smiled. 

Harry laughed which caused his right side to hurt, “Owww, It was much simpler before we left… It was always going to be this way though. Ever since Dumbledore told me about the Horcruxes and the fact that he was dying would mean that I would have to find the rest of them myself.”

“You’re not alone you know that right?” Ginny said laying down and propping her head on one of the pillows. 

“Yeah I know, I’ve got you and Katie and the others, but it’s different. I kinda wish i’d never heard that bloody prophecy. I mean power the dark lord knows not? That could be so many things, and then none shall live while the other survives. What a load of horse shit.” Harry said slamming his good arm into the blankets. 

“Who cares about some prophecy? We’ll make our own truth our own future. I mean once we kill all of his Horcruxes he can be killed by anything or anyone, right?” Ginny said hopefully. 

“Yeah unless there’s other magic at work that we don’t know about. I mean who knows it is Voldemort and he has fifty years of knowledge on all of us.” He said now sliding back into bed. He turned to face Ginny. “All I’ve wanted is to just be a normal kid. Live a normal life have a girlfriend get married have kids… I never asked to be the chosen one, or the boy who lived…” Harry was starting to cry. 

“Well that’s what you’ve got me and Katie for, we are here for you and we can help give you as normal a life out here as we can. For now you just need to rest as you’ve done too much in the past few days. Sleep now and later i’ll bring you up some dinner. “ Ginny said while running her hand across Harry’s face. She leaned in a gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Thanks Gin. For everything.” Harry closed his eyes and went back to sleep in moments. 

Ginny stayed in bed for about ten minutes just to make sure he was sleeping and not going to hurt himself anymore. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, she really did feel bad for Harry. He’d been through so much bad shit and for him to have come out the way he did. He is a testament to what good people can do. 

 

Ginny came back downstairs feeling a bit ancey. Truthfully she had been since those robed figures attack them on the way back from San Francisco. 

“Hey Gin!” Bill said interrupting her thoughts as she walked through the kitchen. 

“Ohh!” Ginny exclaimed, “Bill!” Ginny felt bad, she hadn’t really been able to talk to spend time with her brother since Christmas of last year. Bill had been living in Egypt because of work for the past 5 years. 

“What’s up? You look like you were deep in thought.” He said walking over and patting her on the shoulder. 

“I was just thinking about those riders from last night.” She said as she walked over to ice box and grabbed a cola. “I mean they just attacked without provocation or anything.”

“I was going to ask you about it, but you seemed kinda occupied with Harry.” Bill said leading her towards the living room. 

“I keep trying to remember anything from that night but after Fleur and I dove down I can’t remember much.” Ginny said somewhat sadly. 

Bill sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. “It’s not your fault. From what Fleur said, you stopped them from hurting you and her just as they first appeared.” 

Ginny’s shoulders sunk and her face fell a bit, “I know but I wish I could have done more.” Fleur walked in from the den and sat down across from them.

“You did fantastic! I vould be really ‘urt if you vern’ zere.” Fleur said trying to comfort the teen. “Ze’s guys had a mission and it vas to capture us alive. Not a single vone was using any ‘urtful spells.” 

Bill turned to his fiance, “What do you mean they wanted you alive?”

Fleur sat up straight and pushed down her dress, “I zink they were after us because of Harry, Katie and Ginny’s magiks. I noticed a few of zem focus on Katie after she opened her magical core.”

Ginny’s ears perked up, “Opened her magical core? What does that mean?”

“It is something that can happen when your focus becomes so strong that your body becomes like you wand and is a true conduit for magic.” Remus Lupin said standing in the doorway to outside. He and Hermione walked in followed shortly by Katie. 

“Think of magic like water and your core like a swimming pool filled. Your wand allows you access that raw magic by filtering it through it’s magically empowered core. By doing so you are able to cast spells. Well for some Wizards they do not need a wand to perform some magic. They do so by willing the magic using their own magical core.” Lupin had walked into the middle of the room while everyone else sat down in chairs. 

“You are talking about wandless magic.” Hermione said eager for the elder werewolf to educate her more. 

Lupin nodded, “Yes, most of us are able to some wandless magic, usually just simple spells.” Lupin waved his hand and a mug flew across the room and into his hand. “Accio or the summoning charm is one of the most easy to learn because it only involves Willing Intent on a object to you. You must think of magic like a toddler, only it listens way less. One of the best ways to improve your wandless magic is through meditation or…?” He offered the room.

“Occlumency?” Ginny offer. 

“Correct, Occlumency.” Lupin smiled happily. He truly loved teaching and was hoping that after the war finished and tensions towards Werewolves were eased that he might be able to teach at Hogwarts. “I understand that my godson wanted you all to start learning in order to better communicate using these.” he produced his coin with a quick flourish of his hand. “I’ve been studying these for the past day or so and they truly are ingenious. They combine some very high level enchantments. I can only imagine how long it took Harry to make them.”

“Well he had some help…” Ron said now walking in with Fred and George. 

“Yeah Moony!” George said. 

“Helped Harry we did!” Fred said as they both walked over to where Bill was sitting and leaning against the couch. 

Ron stood in the doorway to den, “Hermione did quite a bit of research as well. I never could understand any of it but I could remember Harry and her would be in the Room of Requirement for hours some nights and Ginny and I would just sit off the side playing chess or something.” 

Lupin nodded, “Well these coins actually allow for some really cool magic. They can tap into your minds almost effortlessly once bound. Which means that with a properly trained mind and one that is organised the bonded pairs would be able to read and properly anticipate their paired person’s actions and even thoughts before they happen.”

 

“What are you trying to say Remus?” Tonks asked

Lupin smiled at his lovers curiosity, “It means that You will be able to know if your partner is going to dodge left or cast a offensive spell or know when they will walk out from cover.” He grinned slightly, “It means that you will be able to operate as one collective mind during a fight. See what the other sees, Hear what the other hears and be able to decipher it and better adapt to your surroundings.” 

The room was shocked silent for a few moments before Lupin began speaking again, “However we are all a long way away from being able to do that. I’ve been working on my Occlumency since I turned almost 18 years ago, and even I am not quite at that level. I am merely trying to explain what it possible.” 

Hermione raised her hand, “I was wondering professor.”

“Remus.” He said correcting the young woman.

“Remus.” she acknowledged for the twentieth time it seems like. “Who is able to help teach us Occlumency, Harry was being taught by Snape and even if he wasn’t dead, I doubt he’d want to teach all of us.”

Lupin leaned back against the chair he was sitting in, “I am happy to help start the teaching but I am not anywhere near qualified to teach more than just beginner Occlumency.” 

Bill sat up, “Well I may be able to help with that, however it would mean that we’d have to invite someone else here.” He said

Hermione looked at Bill understanding what he was saying, “I am sure Harry won’t mind as long as he knows who the person is, or at least has a chance to meet him.”

“I don’t know ‘Mione.” Ron said, “He’s been kinda adamant about not wanting people here.”

“That was before we had Fidelius set up.” Ginny said

Bill continued, “That’s one of the good things about the Fidelius Charm. Once you visit the location and leave, you forget where it is and must be told by the Secret Keeper, or tied directly into the wards. The wards that I’ve been setting up have all of your signatures so even if your not told the location you’ll be able to find it since it will resonate the same frequency as your core.” 

Ron was still confused, “So wait let me get this straight, If someone visits that is not already tied into the wards they will just suddenly forget where the cabin is once they leave?”

Lupin nodded, “Yes that’s about the jist, it’s a bit more complicated than that, but yeah.”

Hermione turned back towards Bill, “Who is your contact?” She knew that Bill was pretty well connected outside of the country and likely had met quite a few people in all areas of work. One does not simply get to be a Grade A Curse Breaker two years out of school without being truly gifted either. 

Bill smiled, “My brother Charlie, he was required to go through some pretty crazy classes before he eventually moved to Romania.”

 

Ginny’s face lit up, she hadn’t seen Charlie is almost four years. She missed him the last time he was at the Burrow because she stayed at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball in her fourth year. 

“You zink he vill be able to ‘elp us Villiam? Ze last time ve tried to see ‘im he ‘ad to cancel.” Fleur said somewhat sadly. She had met Charlie a few times actually in various parts of her life and truth be told he was the first Weasley that she had ever met. He was very sweet and charming however her Veela sense told her that he had no interest in her however she was very attracted to him. Which would explain why she was attracted to his older brother when they met a several years later. 

Bill’s smile faded, Fleur was right. They had tried to make plans with Charlie on several occasions and the Order even tried to get him to help with some missions however he was always forced to turn them down. The man was very addicted to his work, and working with Dragons left very little room from distractions. 

“He will not be able to turn me down.” Bill looked at the ground his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. “Not this time.” He said just above a whisper. 

Bill stood up suddenly and walked across the room into the Den. The occupants of the living room were silent and in various states of shock and worry. The elder Weasley rarely showed any kind of emotion he was always very collected and reserved. 

Several moments later a silvery blue lynx flew around the room before blinking out and turning into a small blue ball and exploding out of one of the windows. Bill returned seconds later, “I am going to Romania tomorrow.”

Lupin stood up, “Not alone your not.” 

Bill walked over to the elder werewolf, “Remus, like you I have been in this game long enough to know that.” He flashed a smile and looked down at Tonks, who also had the same smirk.

 

“What time do we leave?” Tonks asked as serious as she could muster. 

“As soon as we are able to make the portkey. Charlie will be expecting us tomorrow morning. Tempus.” the light blue figures appeared on his wrist. “Assuming your Patronus Extender works as I think it does, He’ll be expecting us in about four hours.” 

Fleur was suddenly very worried, they had been a team for the past two years almost. They had several Order missions, usually just babysitting informants or transporting persons of interest from safe house to safe house. However they were always together. “ How long vill you be gone?” Fleur asked worried about her fiance. 

 

He walked over to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder, “I don’t know, as long as it takes.” 

Tonks stood up finally and began to head upstairs, “I’ll be ready in about twenty minutes. We’ll have to go to New York to get the International Portkey.”

Hermione stepped up, “That won’t be necessary.” She said authoritatively. 

Tonks turned around suddenly, “What do you mean Hermione?” Bill said somewhat intrigued. He had always liked Hermione however most of their interaction before coming to America were of a younger and still incredibly gifted and smart young girl. 

“Well….” she said blushing slightly. “I have been studying these new magical increases and with the duel I had with Harry I was able to figure out how he was able to do his Terrestrial Warp. I think….” 

Ron was the most shocked by this, “Wait what?! How did you manage...the way I remember it you both were kicking the living crap out of each other. How were you able to learn and perfect a spell that not only drains Harry to the point of unconsciousness but also that no other wizard has been able to achieve in just eight days?!” 

 

Hermione now was completely red, “Well I mean I’m not totally sure, but I was able to do it during the Duel…” 

Lupin was very impressed, “Truly the smartest witch of this age…” He said softly but loud enough for everyone to be heard. 

Bill turned towards Hermione and was shocked by this new information. “So.” he said bringing the room back to order, “You really think that you’ll be able to ‘warp’” He put quotes around it, “the three of us from California to Romania?”

“Four of you.” 

The entire room turned towards the balcony to see Harry standing there his shoulder loosely held in the sling that had been made for him. 

“The GoL was built with the idea of partners and I insist. If Hermione goes then Ginny goes as well, it also has the great benefit as giving you all a fairly decent cover story incase some nosey Auror’s ask why you are so far from home.”

Ginny’s eyes lit up as she was both relieved that Harry was awake and feeling better, but also that he would be trusting her to go on a mission, even if that mission was the retrieval of her brother. 

Bill eyed the sixteen year old cautiously as if trying to judge his state of mind. He was more than ok with him Tonks and Hermione traveling across the world, but his sister was only fifteen. Trips to San Francisco fine that was only a few hours away and easily Apperatable if she needed help. However this was totally different, however he knew if anyone her age could take care of herself it was Ginny, he’d seen just a small flash of it last night and an even smaller bit back at the Burrow. “Fine.” Bill said after about ten seconds of staring at the green eyed teen. 

Ginny nearly jumped and ran upstairs, which startled some. She got to the top of the stairs and found Harry waiting for her. “Be careful.” He said softly and gently wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her into a soft hug. 

She rested her head on his left shoulder and turned so she was buried in his shoulder. “I will.” She said barely above a whisper.

Harry held her for several minutes while everyone else downstairs dispersed to going back to their activities. Ginny pulled away just enough to steal a kiss from Harry before heading off to their room to pack a bag. She had no idea how long they would be gone. From what Bill had said it could be a few weeks. 

Ginny was worried about how her soulbond would react to being so far away from Harry and Katie for so long. She knew one person that might be able to answer that but right now she had to pack. She had heard that Romania was nice this time of year, but still wanted to be prepared. She packed about seven different kinds of outfits including some nicer robes incase she had to attend any sort of formal event also packed some muggle clothes. 

About fifteen minutes later Ginny walked out of the bedroom wearing her sneakers and a nice pair of jeans topped with a long-sleeve tight fitting shirt and a small brown backpack over one shoulder. Her red hair in two long braids and a cute red and gold bow on top. As she walked down to say goodbye to Harry, Hermione walked out of her room wearing a very similar outfit only a bit less sheer. 

“Ready?” Hermione asked her partner. 

“Yup!” Ginny answered back excitedly. 

Harry limped slowly over to them, “Please be careful.” he said to Ginny then turning to Hermione. 

“Harry….” Hermione started before he cut her off by putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Also try and have some fun ok?” He said with a bit of a smile. 

Both of the girls smiled back at him, which caused Harry to nod and move out of the way and extend his hand towards the staircase. Hermione gave a quick hug and walked downstairs, while Ginny stood on her tiptoes and gave him a big kiss. “I love you so much.” She said, which caused Harry to get a warm feeling. “Try not to get into too much trouble with Katie while I am gone.” She said with a giggle as she too walked downstairs. 

She however had one last thing to do before meeting Tonks, Bill and Hermione outside. Lupin was still in the living room chatting with Fleur. “Moony?” She said somewhat timidly. 

“Yes Ginny?” The marauder answered. 

“You studied soulbonds right?”

“Yeah, did my entire masters thesis on them.” He said now peeking his eyebrows.

“Well I was wondering if this trip will affect our Soulbond or vice versa…” She said not quite understanding how to ask what she wanted to ask. 

“I dont…” He started before pausing, “Oh I think I follow.” he said now with a faint smile. “You want to know if being so far from Katie and Harry is going to hurt you or them, correct?”

Ginny nodded nervously. “I don’t think so, however, you can expect to get tired more easily and your magic will be much more exhausting and likely more difficult.”

Ginny frowned a bit, “I see…” 

“Don’t fret too much about it though. You will be fine.” He said with a smile and a enthusiasm as to try and cheer up the little redhead. 

She flashed a fake smile, “Thanks Moony, please take care of Harry and Katie please.” 

The werewolf already had developed strong feelings towards Katie in the short time they had been together. Harry was like his son and thusly Katie and Ginny were like his daughters now too. He already agreed that he would do anything for Harry, and now was finding that he would likely do anything for them as well. 

He nodded back to Ginny, “Have fun kid.” He stood up and hugged the youngest Weasley like her father had thousands of times before. Ginny felt the strong loving arms hold her and she felt better. Lupin was a truly compassionate person it was shame that people never got to know werewolves after they turned. They were still the same person if not better. 

Ginny pulled away from her newly godfather-in-law and walked outside. Katie was waiting by the banister holding her tea. She placed it on the banister as Ginny walked outside. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small bracelet. 

“I was planning to give this to your for your birthday but, I think this is just as good a time as any.” Katie handed Ginny a dual ruby and amethyst bracelet with a golden chain. The two gems were held together by a pair of wings and a dogs head. The gems sparkled brightly in the afternoon sun.

Ginny hadn’t realized that she was staring unwavering at the two gems as Katie held out the bracelet. It was the two tears that fell from her face that broke her trance. She was in love with the gift from her wife, “Its sooo…” she said softly as she held it in her hands, “sooo beautiful.” she finished as her hands started to tremble. She suddenly clenched her fist and slammed her head into the brunettes chest. 

“Uhhff” ,Katie exclaimed not expecting that kind of reaction. She hugged the redhead back, “I am glad you like it.” She said happily. 

Ginny really did love it, everything about it. The Phoenix for their undying love and Wolf for their true loyalty towards each other and the gold chain representing eternity. It spoke to everything that Ginny held in her heart towards Katie. 

“Ginny!” She heard from across the clearing as Hermione called out. 

Katied patted her and pushed her in front of her, “Time to go.” She said with a smile. 

Ginny was still in tears, “Yeah” she said as enthusiastically as she could muster. Ginny pulled her shirt straight while Katie push one of her braids back over her shoulder. “I’ll write you in a few days and I’ll look for you at night.”

They both nodded as Ginny righted herself. She walked down the stairs and quickly jogged over to where Bill, Tonks and Hermione were standing. 

Katie yelled across the clearing, “Make sure you back in time for the Quidditch game!!” 

The quartet giggled slightly as they all gathered around Hermione. 

Bill pulled out a picture it was of the International Apparation Hub in Bucharest. “That’s where we are going, you sure you up for this Hermione.”

Hermione nodded once, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” She looked at the picture one last time and then closed her eyes. 

Her sapphire aura roared to life within seconds filling the three others with a cooling calm. Soon they were all engulfed in a light mist which turned quickly into a think fog. 

They three others soon grabbed ahold of Hermione. “Here we go... “ She said faintly. 

Ginny felt her body get really cold, like sub-zero cold. Her vision went black and her entire world felt like she was suspended in a black liquid. It was so cold yet she couldn’t actually feel any of her body parts. Several moments later the black liquid started to melt away, turning back into fog and eventually mist. As it did the outlines of a lobby came into view as she regained feeling in her extremities, yet she was still freezing cold. 

Suddenly like a splash Ginny was forced to exhale and found that she was covered in water, yet her clothes were still dry. She found herself gasping for air. She was alerted to the others presence when Tonks threw up on the ground in front of them, followed seconds by Bill. 

Ginny fell to the ground and found herself kneeling next to Hermione who also was gasping for air, she was breathing incredibly fast. Ginny dared not try to speak as she was trying to keep down the vomit that undoubtedly was trying to escape her stomach. 

“Well that’s a new one…” Tonks said finally regaining enough composure to speak. 

Bill stood up and wiped some vomit off his sleeve, “Hermione dear, I must applaud you for being able to transport us almost 7000 miles in about thirty seconds, but that was the most unpleasant transportation I’ve ever experienced…” He said with heavy breaths. 

Hermione finally sat up on her knees trying to will her lungs to calm down, “Yeah I hope it gets easier to more times I do it… It took me a second to remember how to rematerialize us out of the water molecules once her got here…” 

Ginny limped slowly over and extended a hand to Hermione who was still on the ground. There were small ice crystals on her shirt and pants and her fingers were still numb, so when Hermione grabbed her hand to get help standing her hand slid right through Hermione’s who fell back down. 

“Sorry…” Ginny said with a bit of a wheeze and she coughed several times. Ginny shook her hand and hit it against her pants trying to will some feeling back into it. When warmth finally reached her fingertips she bent down and pulled the bushy haired brunette off the ground. 

“Thanks…” Hermione said while she almost stumbled into Ginny. 

The quartet took another almost five minutes before they were able to leave the small room they appeared in. According to her math Hermione said they would be arriving in Bucharest at around three am. Which severed them nicely as not many people would be awake and they would be able to leave the checkpoint without anyone noticing they were even there. 

Ginny followed with Hermione behind Tonks and Bill as they left the small room and into the lobby of the small office that was the International Apperation Checkpoint. As Ginny walked into the room she felt a slight tingle run across her body. 

Bill turned around to face the two of them, “That was the detection Ward. They use them at all the International Apperation Checkpoints.” 

Tonks smiled, “I can’t tell you how many of these things I’ve been through..” she giggled. 

As Ginny and Hermione walked outside they were immediately assaulted by the sheer coldness that was Bucharest. Ginny really hated being cold, which would make sense considering the fire that burned deep inside of her. “Bbbbbuuurrrrrr Ittttttsss tooooo cooold” 

Hermione conjured a red jacket and wrapped Ginny around her shoulders with it, “Ttthaanks.” 

“This way.” Bill said leading them down one of the streets. “We are ggoing to one of the Order safe houses for tonight.” even Bill was starting to feel the cold. 

After about a twenty minute walk through the darkened streets of Bucharest they arrived at a small house. Hermione and Ginny waited on the sidewalk as Bill and Tonks walked up the short path and up the seven steps to the front door. 

Bill knocked twice and waited. 

About twenty seconds later Ginny saw a small flash of white light and then the door opened. Standing inside was an older black man wearing a very nice set of robes. Bill and him talked for a bit before he nodded. 

Bill turned around and gestured for everyone else to come inside. Ginny quickly ran inside hoping it would at least be warmer. 

“Hello young ones.” the man said in broken english. “Your room is thththird oooon left.” He smile warmly at the two witches. 

Hermione nodded, “Thank you.” and she led Ginny through the door. The room was fairly small and had only one bed and a rather dingey looking leather chair that sat across from the bed. 

“Well at least we won’t be here that long…” Hermione said looking at their accommodations. 

Ginny sighed, “You get some sleep. I’ll go find Bill and Tonks and see what the plan is.”

Hermione would have put up a fight saying that she was fine and would have had Ginny lay down, except that she really was tired. She had no idea how much stress warping 7000 miles would put her body under. “Ok… but just for a few minutes.” 

Ginny helped tuck Hermione into bed fully clothed and she was out in seconds. “Wish I could do that…” Ginny muttered to herself as she walked out the room and closed the door. 

The cottage they were staying in didn’t have many rooms and frankly wasn’t very big. If Ginny had to guess this house was owned by a Muggle considering that it still ran electricity and had almost no magical signature. 

Ginny walked down the dark damp hallway away from the front door and walked into a small kitchen. Bill was standing in front of some white and grey thing trying to light a match.

“Why do they insist on using these godawful things.” Bill muttered to himself. 

“Because Willie,” Tonks said playfully, “If we used lighters some of us would just light ourselves on fire.” 

“What’s a lighter?” Ginny asked sitting down at the table with Tonks. 

Bill turned, “Don’t call me Willie!, I haven’t been in almost ten years.” He almost pouted. Ginny thought it was cute, she remembered hearing about Bill and Tonks dating a bit when she was young it was during Bills last two years at Hogwarts. 

Tonks turned to Ginny, “Lighters are a muggle invention that are used to start fire. However since most wizards don’t understand we tend to go as low tech as possible in the Order.”

Bill went back to trying to light his box of matches, “I agree using matches is better, but at least they could have left us ones that were not soaked!” he said in a huff. 

Tonks and Ginny both giggled. “Where’s Hermione? She ok?” Tonks asked. 

Ginny started fiddling with the a piece of wood that was chipping off the table, “I told her to get some sleep, she seems really exhausted from warping us here.” Ginny felt tired herself but knew that Hermione needed the sleep now. 

Truth be told Ginny was feeling way more tired than before she left California. Hermione had been the one to expend the magic getting them there, yet she felt like something was throttling her magic. It wasn’t enough that she was going to say anything about it but she was worried. She remembered what Remus said about being so far away from Harry and Katie. It had only been about an hour since they left and she already noticed a difference.

“So what’s the plan?” Ginny asked hoping to take her mind off the weight that she was feeling. 

Tonks reached across the table sensing that Ginny was worried and grabbed her hand. Ginny smiled at the added warmth, “Well… We are going to be here till morning and hopefully, Willies contact will come through and be able to take us to Charlies reserve.” 

Bill chimed in, “DON’T CALL ME WILLIE” he struck the match and it lit finally, “AhHA” As he was moving it towards the stove to light the gas burned the match went out. 

Ginny giggled and stood up, “Here let me.” as she walked over to the fire to light it with her magic both Bill and Tonks screamed. 

“DONT!” 

“NO!”

 

Ginny froze and turned slowly towards both Bill and Tonks, “What…?” she asked now scared. 

Bills face dropped and he reached over and put a comforting hand on Ginny’s shoulder, “We have to avoid using magic as much as possible at least while near civilization.”

Ginny relaxed after knowing it wasn’t something bad. “The Ministry here uses a very complex ward system that alerts them to any unregistered witch or wizard.” Tonks said relaxing slightly and opening her arms to allow Ginny to get a hug. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ginny walked over and took a warm hug from Tonks. Ginny really liked Tonks, she was always funny and easy to talk to. Not to mention she was a lot like Ginny in the way she did things, get it done and worry about what happens after. 

Bill turned back to trying to light his match, “We’ll just have to be careful until we get outside the major cities.” He finally was able to light a match and the stove. 

Tonks meanwhile lead Ginny back to the table and sat down next to her. “You doin ok?” 

Ginny flashed a fake smile, “Yeah, I am good.” Ginny had also gotten pretty good at lying because of dealing with her mother and brothers. 

Tonks knew that she was lying but wasn’t about to bust the 15 year olds day. “Well if you start feeling anything different please tell me.”

Bill had started heating up some water, “You can tell either of us. I know a bit about soulbonds, but as Remus told me. There hasn’t been a soulbond in the past hundred years and never in record one like you, Harry and Katie.” 

Ginny’s body slumped onto the table, “I miss them, it’s like when I am around them I can feel this warmth everywhere. Like it flows through me giving me courage and comfort.” 

Bill walked around the table and leaned over and gave his little sister a hug. “I saw how much you love that boy at Hogwarts, and Katie I’ve just barely gotten to know and she seems just like you. Strong, Caring, Loyal and above all else Loving to those that matter most. It’s no surprise why fate decided to link you three together.” Ginny had started crying a bit. Bill was her rock the one that she cried to for days after coming home from her first year. 

Tonks realizing what was going on silently got up and left the kitchen to find check on Hermione. 

Ginny put her head on the table and started crying more loudly. Bill crouched down on the ground to get on the same level as his sister. “It’s gonna be fine. I never thought I would say this but I approve of Harry.” Bill said softly to Ginny. ‘In more ways that I thought.’ He thought to himself. 

Ginny turned her head sideways to face Bill, “Do you think he can do it?” 

Bill smiled and paused a second, “I have no doubt that you will do it. He needs you and Katie just as much as you need him. You three are like chocolate, gram crackers and marshmallows, by themselves great but when you put them together they make something perfect.” Hey began rubbing Ginny’s back.

Ginny always liked when Bill would rub her back as a small child, he would come in her room usually after a fight between her and her mom, and he would just sit down and rub her back while she cried or screamed into her pillow. 

A tear ran down her face into the small puddle on the table, “I want to be there for Harry… He’s done so much for me over the years and he, Hermione and Ron have so much together. How can I compete with that….?” 

“Wildfire stop.” Bill said sternly. Wildfire was the nickname that Bill had given Ginny when she was little and he was the only one to use. Ginny was always as hot as fire and she was always unstoppable when she set her mind to something. “You shouldn’t compare yourself to Hermione or Ron. You are Ginevra Weasley, you have always forged your own path all through life and now is no exception. You are an incredibly powerful witch, anyone would be a fool to not see that. I noticed it that day back at the Burrow. Your core was barely waking up and I saw magic that would make Dumbledore cringe.” 

Bill smiled as Ginny rolled her head to the side to look at him. Her eyes barely open and filled with tears. “Your connection to Harry is different, more powerful and more deep than anyone, even Katie. You were the one that he choose, you hold way more of that boy that anyone ever will.” Ginny knew what her brother was say to be true, she just couldn’t believe it yet. Heck, she and Harry only started hanging out during his fourth year. 

They were both startled by a whistling from the stove. “Don’t go nowhere Wildfire.” Bill smiled as he stood up and walked over to the stove to make tea for everyone. 

After a few moments Ginny sat back up and walked slowly over to Bill. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her head into his back, “Thank you.” She said softly, “I need you just as much as I need him. I may be soulbond to the strongest wizard of this age but I am still a Weasley, and us Weasley’s stick together.” 

Bill laughed slightly, “I know Wildfire… I know.” Bill finished pouring the four cups of tea and turned around. Ginny standing looking up at her brother. She was now smiling the most wonderful cheerful Ginny Weasley smile that Bill had always seen. “Feel better?” 

She nodded happily, “Good then can you let Tonks know that tea is ready.” 

Ginny nodded once and left the kitchen to find Tonks and Hermione with a lot more kick in her step. 

Bill thought as she left that ‘Ginny’s been through so much and I’ll be damned if she goes through anymore if I can help it.’ 

Ginny walked down the hall and started hearing voices.

“Do you like being an Auror?” Ginny heard Hermione ask. 

There was a brief pause, “I like helping people, I always have felt a strong urge to help those that are otherwise helpless, however being an Auror I have found out is not quite that.” 

Ginny walked in the doorway quietly not wanting to disturb their conversation. 

“How so?” Hermione asked sitting still partly under the sheets of the bed. 

Tonks sighed, “There is a lot of politics at play.” Hermione looked confused by this and Tonks saw it. “It’s like this, we’ll hear about a possible witch or wizard that is using magic on muggles to smuggle drugs. I would just want to go and find out and then do something about it. However, instead we have to wait for the higher ups to review the case and then they determine if it is actually something that we should be investigating. That process can take weeks, even months. Meanwhile these witches and wizards are still abusing muggles and in some cases moved on to somewhere else.”

Hermione nodded, “That’s terrible. Why can’t you just investigate them?” 

“Because of people like Lucius Malfoy. They use their money and influence to bully the department heads into not acting. You won’t get in trouble for lack of action but say you were to arrest the wrong wizards son or nephew then that department’s head would be on a stick. So they are more likely to not approve anything and just stall until we lose track of them. Not to mention the Ministry is crawling with Voldemort followers and spy’s. Scrimgeour is a good man and was an amazing Auror, he’s one of the best duelist I’ve ever seen but he’s bound by the same red tape that keeps me from arresting Malfoy.” 

“Well I’ll don’t like it.” Hermione said. “I think that if we are going to have law enforcement officers they shouldn’t have to check if they can arrest someone that they know has broken the law.” 

Ginny walked in, “Well that’s kinda what Harry is doing with GoL. We have the ability to get to those people that the Ministry and Aurors would normally consider untouchable.”

Both witches turned to the young redhead. “Ginny!” Tonks said glad that she was feeling better. 

“Don’t let me interrupt, I just came to say that tea is ready.” she said happily. 

“Ginny thanks, and thanks for letting me rest a bit. I feel so much better.” Hermione said now rolling out of bed. She stretched her back and yawned a bit. 

“Anytime Hermione.” Ginny walked over to where she had put her bag down and pulled out a sweater and some gloves. The house they were staying in was quite cold. 

Tonks then walked out with Ginny, “How’s she feeling?” Ginny asked as they go into the hallway. 

The elder witch sighed, “She’s like Harry in so many ways. She’s exhausted but doesn’t want us to slow down because of her.” 

Ginny nodded, “Harry is always going to be Harry, and Hermione and him are the siblings that they never had. They are so much alike it’s scary. I mean they both know each other inside and out and they can predict what the other is thinking.”

Bill heard the last part of what Ginny had said as the two witches walked over to the stove and made their cups of tea. 

Bill thought about what his sister had just said and it started to make sense. He’d heard from Ron that they never tried to date despite that fact that Harry had many opportunities. Alongside that the way they both reacted to each other during their duel let him to believe that there might have been more than just friendship. On top of that, the willingness to face grave danger for each other only further shows how much love Hermione and Harry have for each other. 

Tonks smiled knowing that Ginny was telling the truth, “Don’t worry about it. Hermione has been friends with Harry longer than anyone save maybe Ron. You just started a bit later.” That drew a smile from the redhead and pulled Bill out of his musings. 

“Our contact will be here in a few hours and we’ll leave when he gets her. We are heading to city called Brasov and then we’ll meet up with Charlies friend. Then things get complicated…” Bill sighed. He really wished Charlie would have chosen to work in a country with less restrictions. 

“How far is it to… Brasov?” Ginny asked through a yawn. 

Bill took a sip of his now slightly cooled tea, “ Should be a few hours, we are going to be riding in the back of a truck most of the way.” Bill handed Ginny two mugs with two tea bags already steeped. 

“Thanks.” She said sleepily, “I’ll give Hermione her’s and then try and take a nap…” she yawned again and left.

Tonks turned to Bill, “I worry about her Bill. She’s not acting like herself.”

“I know…” Bill said thinking after taking another hefty gulp of his tea.

“You think it’s the soulbond or is she just really that tired?”

“No doubt the soulbond is affecting her. She’s been bathing in Katie and Harry’s magic for almost a week now. Imagine if you lived your life at sea level then suddenly were forced to live on Mont Blanc. Her core is just adjusting to being by itself, we need to watch her for the next few days really carefully. I have a hunch that if she tried tap into her core too much she may over expend or even have a meltdown.”

Tonks shuttered, she had only heard of wizards having meltdowns. It was never pretty and usually involved multiple teams of Hit Wizards to clean up the mess. Not to mention the level of destruction that could be caused because of how powerful Ginny’s core is would be catastrophic. “We should let her rest as much as we can.”

Bill nodded, “Both of them… Hermione is just as much at risk as Ginny is.” 

Tonks quirked her head, “What do you mean?” She looked at Bill whose face darkened and became very serious. “You don’t think…”

“I am nowhere near qualified to make that judgement but I think so… yes.”

“That would mean…”

“Yeah… We may be looking at the strongest witches and wizard in history…”

“Merlin and Morgana guide us….” Tonks said somewhat scared.


	13. The Wolf and the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the late update, I was away for a few weeks visiting my folks. Also as you will soon know, this chapter has a lot in it. I hope you keep enjoying the story. Your comments are as always appreciated. 
> 
> I own nothing from the Harry Potter world and JKR is my lord and savior. I only thank her for letting us graciously barrow her character and world and twist it into our own fantasies.

Katie Anne Potter woke up in the morning with the worst hangover she had ever had, or at least that’s what it felt like. There was one problem, she hadn’t had anything to drink the night before. 

She was lying in bed with Harry and her head was throbbing. “Uhhhggg” she emitted as she pulled a pillow over her head. 

Harry rolled over and pressed his back against her side. ‘Well at least he was still sleeping.’ Katie thought. This caused the straight haired brunette to smile, she rolled over and curled up into Harry’s back. Katie and Fleur had managed to bind Harry’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t be able to hurt it or really do anything to it while he slept. Which meant that he was in much less pain. This thought was the only reason that Katie allowed herself to hold Harry like this. 

His body was still very weak and, despite what Harry said, he hadn’t really had a night sleep really… ever. However Katie was going to change this, this dark haired, emerald eyed boy had changed her life in the best way possible. Until Katie had found out that she was Soulbound to Harry Potter, she had no real prospects for life outside of Quidditch. Being a werewolf meant that very few careers were available, and even fewer people would willingly work with one. 

Harry knew she was a werewolf and didn’t care, in fact he seemed to even like it. He had even told her that he would risk turning to keep her safe. This thought made her smile and cuddle a bit closer to Harry. 

Harry’s body seemed to relax as Katie’s arm went under his arm and around his chest. Katie loved being able to sleep next to someone. While at School she had always hated sleeping alone. She figured it was because of the wolf that lived within her. Wolves were always pact animals and were not really strong on their own. 

Sure she spent a few nights with several of the boys at Hogwarts but most of those ended awkwardly. She and the boy would start by making out then quickly progress to sex and ten minutes later they were done and sleeping. Whereas Katie would lay awake most of the night not really enjoying herself. However the part that she did like was being able to sleep in the bed with another person. Most of the time the boys would sneak out close to morning and return to their dorms, so Katie would always wake up alone and usually sad. 

So it was mornings like this one that she really cherished. She also knew that Harry very much liked sleeping with others, especially her and Ginny. Over the past week they had shared the same bed for most of them and it was very comfortable. However this morning she was in agony.

After several minutes of rolling around the brunette grabbed her wand from under her pillow where Katie kept it when she slept, and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a lavender and white robe and wrapped herself in it. Wand in hand and light barley creeping through the windows, she made her way downstairs. 

With Hermione and Tonks gone the house was still very much asleep, except for Lupin. Katie walked across the living room and into the bathroom. She pulled a towel down from the closet just outside. Her head was pounding still and maybe taking a warm bath would help her head. 

She walked into the large tile-set room. Hermione had outdone herself, the room was lined wall to wall in white tiling. She had created a charm that would allow you to walk freely, while not ever having your feet slip out under you from the wetness. There were two large tubs set on one side of the room with small enclosures around them. They were like small hot tubs, they rose up about four feet off the ground and could easily fit two people comfortably. 

Katie giggled a bit realizing that Hermione clearly had help from someone else when planning this room. Her mind went to a certain red-head. Then like a two ton of bricks she realized why she felt this way, Ginny was no longer close by, and this feeling was because of their Soulbond and the magic that they shared. 

“I get it now…” She said aloud as she turned on the water faucet and cast the charm written on the wall. 

Soon the small enclosed space began to fill with warm steam, meanwhile the tub began to fill with hot water. Katie smiled at the heat that was engulfing her. The wolf inside of her hated being cold, but it also loved it at the same time; however both she and the Wolf loved being warm. She hung up her robe and took off her black underwear and walked across the small room to the stairs. 

Katie reached her hand down into the tub to feel the water and when her hand broke the water, it felt amazing. “Ahhhhhhhhahhhah.” She said in a soft moan. She quickly climbed the stairs and eased herself into the tub. The water was only about half filled so it was only enough to cover her legs as she lay in the reclined part. 

Soon the water reached her shoulders and Katie pointed her wand at the faucet and it turned off. She put her wand on the side of the tub where Hermione had put a few small shelves so that you could put your wand or book or whatever you wanted. 

Katie relaxed deeper into the tub and closed her eyes. Her head still hurt but at least now her body was feeling better. 

She breathed deeply for several minutes hoping the steam would release the tension in her head. It was working just not that quickly, but hey at least it was getting better. 

With her eyes still closed she tried to focus on Ginny and see if she could establish a link with her into the Mindscape. Katie had tried last night to talk to Ginny before going to bed, but found it rather difficult seeing as she was very knew to the idea, usually it was Harry or Ginny that brought her into the Mindscape. She blamed herself for not having started Occlumency sooner. She would make it a point that starting today she would get Lupin to help her. Harry had made it pretty clear how much he wanted everyone to work on Occlumency and with what Lupin had said the day prior she wanted it more than ever. 

She was startled from her thoughts as a female voice echoed loudly through her head, “Katie!” 

Katie opened her eyes and saw no one, she sat up quickly and grabbed ahold of her wand and spun to face the door. Her breasts and chest still dripping with water, “Who’s there?” She said as loudly as she could muster. Fleur was the only women in the house besides her as Tonks, Ginny and Hermione were all in Romania. 

When no voice returned and no sound besides that of the crackling rock that made the steam, Katie settled back down into her Hot water and closed her eyes. 

Seconds later the same voice came back to her only this time not loudly, “Katie can you hear me?” This time it was clearly Ginny’s voice. 

“Ginny?” Katie asked in her mind. The response she got was a warmth that radiated from her core out to her fingers and back to her core. 

“Ya that’s me!” Ginny said somewhat playfully. “We just got settled and finally able to lay down for a few minutes.”

Katie sighed, truthfully she was worried about Ginny and Hermione going to Romania. Sure Bill and Tonks where both with them but still it was far away and she missed Ginny. 

“Did you all make it ok?” Katie asked as she smiled and fell deeper into the steamy hot water. 

“Yeah we are all fine, Hermione’s travel is the most uncomfortable magical transit i’ve ever experiences, yet she managed to get us exactly where we were going in under thirty seconds.” Ginny sounded tired, yet excited. 

“That’s good…. I guess.” Katie said with a giggle. “How are you feeling, I tried to contact you last night?” This time a bit more serious. Katie was worried about her bonded mate. 

“I am very tired. We woke up this morning and got into a truck that drove us for about two hours to a city called Brasov. We also went up about 5000 feet and the air here is much thinner and harder to breathe. So on top of being tired and unable to breathe, I can’t sleep. All in all quite shitty. How about you?”

Katie frowned and sat up a bit in the tub feeling for Ginny, “Well we finally were able bind Harry’s shoulder and arm so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Also this morning I woke up with a massive headache and feeling like I didn’t sleep at all.”

“That’s how I feel too. Bill and Tonks are pretty sure it’s because of the Soulbond.” Ginny answered. 

“It would stand to reason. Lupin told me yesterday to watch for anything different, He wanted to make sure that bond has formed completely. From what he said it should be.”

Ginny’s voice was filled with curiosity, “What do you mean?”

Katie sighed and blew a few bubbles in the hot water letting her hair get partly in the water. “Well if our bond had still been forming our reaction would be way more severe, inability to breathe, strong muscle pain, vomiting and like…” Katie said trying to not think about those things. 

“Wow that would suck.” Ginny said. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’d want that. When do you get to meet Charlie?” Katie posed.

“We should be getting to the reserve tomorrow morning and then we’ll hopefully be able to convince him to come help us.”

“Why is it taking you so long to get there, can’t you just Apparate?” Katie didn’t understand once they got in country couldn’t they just Apparate exactly where they needed to be?

“No it’s not that easy.” Katie could tell the frustration in Ginny’s voice. “The ministry here has very good wards and detectors for magic. We aren’t supposed to be here so we can’t do magic otherwise the Auror’s will investigate us and we’ll be kicked out before we get to meet Charlie.” 

“Eww, Romania sucks…” Katie said wrinkling her nose. 

Ginny just laughed, she loved how real and unfiltered Katie was. She truly was happy to have Katie in her life. Ginny didn’t really have many female friends or people that she could talk to about girl things. She couldn’t really talk to her mom since she was very closed minded about the whole dating thing. “What are you going to do while we are gone?” Ginny asked with a hint of mischievousness.

Katie hadn’t really thought about it that much. She wanted to start working with Lupin on her Occlumency, but she also wanted to work on her Quidditch spells. “I don’t know yet…” She slid almost fully under the water. The heat was finally releasing the tension in her shoulders and upper back. 

“Well…. If Harry feels better in a few days you both should do something fun. Just the two of you.” Ginny said excited. Katie could tell that Ginny would be blushing. “And if you were to… you know… tell me about it…” She didn’t need to finish her thought as Katie burst out of the water laughing. 

“You got it! But…” Katie paused for a second thinking about she would say. “Only if WE get to have some alone time when you come back.” Katie had never thought of herself as a Witches Witch, but she was always curious about some of her classmates and if she was being totally honest with herself, she loved how Ginny looked. Katie only hoped that Ginny felt them same way about her. 

“You got it!” Ginny returned with a warm happy voice. “I am going to try and get some sleep now. I am glad we are still able to communicate over this long distance.” 

Katie heard the door into her stall creak open softly. She heard the unmistakable breathing of Harry as he crept into the room. Katie was facing away from the door and she didn’t want to ruin Harry’s surprise. “So am I, have you tried to reach Harry?” Katie asked trying to hide the fact that she clearly felt Harry’s presence in the mindscape. 

“I did earlier but it didn’t work.” Ginny’s voice now turned a bit sad. 

“Well maybe because he was asleep. I was already awake when you tried to contact me.” Katie said in a very Hermione like way. 

“Maybe… make sure you tell him that I miss him….” Ginny couldn’t finish the thought. 

“Gin…” Harry said into the mindscape.

“HARRY!” Ginny’s voice echoed through both of their minds. 

“I miss you too!” Harry said as he took off his robe and climbed into the tub with Katie. 

“How is your shoulder?” Ginny asked.

Harry, now fully submerged in the warm water, “It still hurts and I can hardly move it.” He said while eyeing Katie. She was still almost totally underwater. Only her head was sticking out. 

“Well make sure you listen to Katie and Fleur. I will not be happy if I come back and you are not better!” Ginny said in a semi-joking manner. 

Katie giggled, “Don’t worry too much Ginny. I’ll make sure he listens.” She now had a very sexy grin on her face.

“He better! Sleep now. I’ll try and talk to you both tomorrow. I miss you….”

Harry poked his head up slightly above the water to breathe. “I love you Gin, take care of yourself.” 

“Hope you feel better Ginny.” Katie said as she closed her connection to mindscape. 

Harry spoke for the first time, “Ginny wasn’t feeling good?” 

Katie swam slowly over to Harry, “Yeah we think its a side effect of the Soulbond. I was planning on asking Remus when I got out of here…” 

Katie gently nudged Harry away from the wall and slid behind him. She pulled him back so he was pressed firmly against her breasts. Harry watched happily curious as to what she was doing. “Ahh much better.” Katie said in a soft voice. 

Harry felt the warmth from Katie being amplified by the hot water and steam and it was glorious. He relaxed fully into Katie. His head resting on her shoulder. “This is real nice…” Harry sighed.

Katie and Harry laid like that for several minutes. Katie softly running her hands through his hair. 

After they we both relaxed, Katie wrapped her arms around Harry, causing him to jump slightly. “What’s wrong?” Katie asked him. 

“Oh!” Harry said not realizing that she had noticed, “It’s just that sometimes when you touch me I get this little tingling feeling.” He quickly turned around, “Not that its a bad thing” he said quickly. “Just it startled me…” 

Katie had a fake stern face, “Really? So If I were to do this…” She said as she ran her hand down the center of his spine as she pulled a little bit of her magic out of her core.”

Harry’s entire body was filled with a calming and soothing tingle and combined with the weightlessness of being in water made it feel like he was flying. Harry let out a loud moan. 

Katie’s eyes lit up as she reveled in what just her touch could do to him. His whole body went limp in her arms. “I like that reaction” She whispered softly into his ear. 

Harry started peppering small kisses down Katies neck as feeling started to return to his extremities. Katie responded by letting out a soft whimper. 

Katie continued to trace small patterns and circles on Harry’s back. Every so often pushing some of her magic through her fingers. She knew that Harry enjoyed it because when she did it, he would either bite down or moan loudly. 

Katie was no stranger to pain, in fact she loved it. So when Harry bit down on her neck it sent tingles throughout her whole body. She moaned softly. 

Harry was almost completely turned around at this point, floating just in front of Katie as she rest, back pressed against the edge of the tub. He slowly traced kisses up her neck and jaw up to her lips. He took her lower lip into his mouth, this caused Katie to shudder slightly and let out a slightly louder moan. 

Harry turned his tongue in and around her lip, sucking lightly. Katie started to squirm under Harry’s kiss. She felt herself warming up very quickly, even more than the hot water and steam could. “Haarrryyy…” She let out of the top half of her mouth. 

Katie was having a hard time controlling herself and just taking over and ravishing her lover. But a small voice in her head told her that Harry was still very weak and needed things on the easier side. 

Harry, like he sense Katie’s frustration, released Katie’s lip and pulled her slightly off the wall and floated her under him with her head still above the water. He ran his hands down her back softly and barely touching skin every few inches. The soft touches were driving Katie mad, it was turning her on so much and yet… Harry was doing just enough to keep her in that state of maddeness. 

“Harry please….” She groaned out as she gripped around Harry’s waist. 

Harry smiled, “Please what? Do you like this?” He said mischievously. He pushed his head towards her and took a deep breath. Katie did as well. 

Harry put a hand softly around Katie’s head and pulled her into a hot and deep kiss. As their lips connected Harry pushed her down slightly so that she was underwater. 

Their embrace deepened making a perfect seal so that water couldn’t pass through. Katie wrapped a leg around his waist. 

Harry let out a soft growl as her silky smooth leg passed lightly across his groin and chest. Katie took this as a good sign and kept going by interlocking her other leg between his groin and leg. 

Harry’s body lit up like a firecracker. He pressed harder into Katie's mouth his tongue searching for every piece of flesh it could find. His low growl turned into an almost pur. 

The wolf within was awake and taking great notice to the dark haired man that was pressing all the right buttons. Katie’s rational brain was telling her that she should worry about breathing or that she might hurt Harry’s shoulder. However between her passion and lust and the wolves wants that voice couldn’t be heard if it yelled through a Soranoses Charm. 

Katie’s magic that she tapped into before was now free flowing around her and Harry. Harry loved the feeling. Every hair on his body was standing straight out and sending small shocks through his body. 

Harry started to struggle to hold his breath as Katie turned them over so she was on top. She pushed them both up just enough for them to gasp slightly. As they broke their kiss off, Katie looked into his eyes.

They were filled with passion and love. It was all that the wolf needed to take over, “Harry!” She said quickly and with labored breath. “Do you trust me?” Katie said now with her lavender magic field manifested completely and taking up the entire room. 

“With my life!” Harry said with equally labored breaths. This was the last barrier that Katie’s rational brain has erected several minutes ago. She pulled her magic back into a small concentrated sphere. 

Harry took that as his queue and pulled Katie back under the water capturing her lips again as they submerged. The sphere of amethyst now manifested and froze all the water around them. Katie focused for a split second and was able to visualize the air molecules that was floating around them. She forced as much of her magic as she could into those few molecules. She willed them into both her and Harry. 

Seconds later Katie was forcing the Oxygen in and out of both their lungs through their skin, allowing them to breath underwater. Katie was no longer able to restrain the wolf as a result. 

Harry on the other hand was in ecstasy as everytime Katie forced air into his lungs it sent a tingle to all of his nerves. His nervous system was on overload with all of the contact. He growled loudly while his tongue fought with Katie’s for who was in control. 

Katie began to squirm her body over and around Harry’s. Their legs twisting and contorting around each other. Soon Katie had her waist lined up with Harry’s and his dick was now throbbing begging for more contact. 

Katie still focused on their breathing hadn’t realized that Harry’s dick was only a few inches from her pulsing slit. Harry in his last controlled thought wrapped his legs around her arse and pushed hard. As he dick entered her to completion Katie gasped releasing a few air bubbles which floated slowly around them. 

Katie’s magic was in complete control of all the air suspended around them in the water. This was surely the most complex magic that Katie or Harry had EVER seen or heard of but neither of them cared. All they cared about was this fire that was burning between them. 

Katie pushed Harry down to the bottom of the tub so he was laying on his back about four feet underwater. She released from their kiss and reached into her mind, “Harry do you trust me?” 

Harry stared back up his wife now suspended on top of him. Her hair flowed out around head like a fan. The sight was so beautiful. The amethyst aura contrasted with the dark brown hair and her bright blue eyes. It was magical. He nodded his head.

Katie opened her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment and focused her magic even further she had now frozen the air and water molecules and removed the water from their mouths. A small film of purple magic appeared over both of their mouths. Katie started to breath normally, Harry following suit seconds after. 

Then Katie began to rock back and forth on Harry’s hard dick. The friction was driving him crazy. “Ohhhh my fucking god!!” Harry said out loud to his surprise the words were loud and echoing through the tub. 

Katie was spurred on by her lovers outburst. “You like this? You want more?” Katie said lowly and with as much desire as she could. 

“Yes…” He wimper out as he arched his back slightly pressing him off from the floor. He pressed deep inside of Katie’s pussy, forcing her forward and her arms wrapped around his shoulders and chest. 

Katie pressed her face into the nook of his shoulder and chest opposite his injury. She kissed the tender part of his shoulder and after a few seconds bit down hard. 

Harry’s scream was unheard by anyone except Katie as he was four feet underwater. His lust rose to new heights as he thrusted very hard into Katie. 

Katie’s body rippled with pleasure as her pussy pulsed around his cock. Her focus was gone, but the magic was already in place. Katie’s magic was being pushed to its absolute limit. She knew that she couldn’t keep this up for much longer. She could have just pulled them both above the water and continued riding Harry, but the feeling of weightlessness and being under water was so new and amazing that she just focused on getting Harry’s release. 

She lightly pressed her toes against the bottom of the tub causing them to spin slowly. Katie wrapped both legs firmly around his waist and began to slam her hips into Harry’s. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Harry screamed as Katie released her jaw from his shoulder and kissed it lightly. Blood floated in a small cloud above both of them. 

Katie took a deep breath. Harry noticed and again followed Katie’s lead, as she removed the magic from their mouth and focused as much of it as should muster into her hands and body. 

This shift in magic was all it took for Harry’s muscles to spasm uncontrollably. Katie meanwhile kept riding him and even increased the tempo. 

Harry quickly latched onto to Katie’s neck and bit down creating a seal with his lips. He growled when Katie let out a loud growl of her own. He felt a huge wave of heat rushing from his core out to his head and groin. 

His orgasm was massive sending shivers throughout his entire body. In combination with Katie’s magic and them being underwater Harry was sure he’d never be able to move again. His entire body went limp seconds later as Katie pulled them both up above the surface. 

They both gasped loudly as Katie propped him up against the chair that was built into one of the ledge. 

Katie was breathing just a hard as Harry, she had expended way more magic that she had ever thought possible. 

Neither Harry nor Katie noticed Fleur standing at the entrance wearing a yellow and white lace nightie. She had apparently been screaming at them for minutes. 

Katie and Harry both still very drained and still out of breath turned to look at Fleur and smiled brightly behind a huge blush. 

Fleur’s face was that or worry and anger. “Are you two insane?” She said angrily. 

Harry and Katie turned towards each other for a second and then turned back to Fleur who started giggling and it quickly turned into all three of them laughing very loudly. 

Fleur doubled over roaring with laughter. “Vous et fou!” and she walked out of the small room and enter a room of her own. 

Harry and Katie took several minutes to gather themselves as Harry held Katie in his arms with her back pressed against his chest. 

“Katie.” Harry said softly, “You have no idea how much you mean to me, and not just because you blew my body and mind.” Harry said just above a whisper. 

Katie relaxed further into him. “Oh?” She also said softly. 

“Last night I had some pretty scary dreams about Voldemort finding you or Ginny and holding you hostage till I give up everyone from GoL to be killed. However everytime one would end, I would wake up in a roaring sweat, I would feel you holding me.”

Katie was so touched by this admission that she started crying. “Harry, I feel the same way about you. I went to bed and was unable to reach Ginny and it made me worry. Although what kept from panicking was you holding me.” She admitted honestly. 

Harry nodded and smiled at Katie, “I love you Katie. I am just sorry I didn’t realize it until a few weeks ago.” He said with a slight chuckle. 

“Don’t think of it Harry. You were with Ginny and before that you were to occupied with saving everyone else. I am just happy that I get to be with you and Ginny.” She said in a light tone trying to cheer Harry up. “I Love you Harry Potter and I will even after death takes us both.” She said as she kissed the side of face. 

They both lay in the hot bath for another twenty minutes cuddled together. Katie finally got over heated gently nudged Harry who had fallen back asleep. “Hey” she said quietly. “Harry?” after a few moments. 

Harry finally stirred, “Huh… oh? I must have dozed off.” he said through a yawn. 

Katie giggled. “I am going to get up and get dressed, don’t stay in there too long.” She said as she stepped out of the tub on the far side. 

Harry just watched at Katie’s long brown hair framed her backside. Her ass tone and slightly darkened by the rooms lighting. When Katie heard no response from Harry she figured he must be staring. She turned her body around just enough so they her breast was silhouetted by the steam and shadows. 

When she turned, Harry had his mouth open like he was going to say something but couldn’t. He was staring at her and as she turned his open mouth formed into a big smile. 

Harry quickly came back to reality as he saw her face smiling back at him. “Huh? What? Oh right.” He said stuttering 

“Harry it’s ok.” Katie said through a blush, “It is fine to look, I mean for fucks sake we just had sex…” 

Harry’s blush deepened, “I know, it’s just…. Your are very nice to look at.” He emphasised the words very nice. 

“Yeah I know.” She said with bright smile and a lot of confidence. Katie turned grabbed her towel and walked out. This has been a great morning so far. 

“Tempus” It was just past 9am. Katie shook her hair out so it could be dried when she back up to the room. Katie knew a few spells from some of her classmates about female hair care. She usually never bothered as she loved her hair as it came naturally. Long and flowy besides most of the time she wore it up in a tight ponytail because she was usually playing Quidditch or some other physical activity. 

As she got upstairs Fred and George were get leaving their room. “Morning.” Fred said

“Morning” George said a few seconds after in the exact same inflection and tone. 

Katie snickered, “Always the same with you two.” Katie really had liked Fred and George, being fellow Quidditch Players and fellow classmates. “How’s the workshop coming along?”

Fred and George had spent almost every waking minute building a rather syphestocated workshop for them to create new toys. Harry had told them that he was going to fund them for whatever was needed, the twins of course refused. Harry insisted claiming that they are the foremost inventors of this era and that creativity was one of the many ways that separated us from Death Eaters. 

The twins came around onto Harry’s side when he just started leaving Galleons in their socks and shoes and really anywhere the twins considered private. The three of them held a special relationship much like everyone that was living here with them. 

So the twins embraced the financial backing after that point with open arms. They were the ones that had made the few trips into town to get food and supplies. Katie figured that they were volunteering because they were picking up the supplies that they needed for their workshop. 

Speaking of which it was Katie and Ron’s turn to go grocery shopping later. “It should be done by nightfall today.” Fred said with a smile as he slicked his hair back with a black comb. 

“Today at nightfall.” George said drying his face with a small black towel. 

“Well I can’t wait to see it.” Katie said walking past them and into her’s and Harry’s room. 

She closed the door and dropped her towel as she walked over to her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. She really did like the way she looked. She noticed a few marks on her neck and shoulder. “Harry…” She said softly and with a blush. 

Not that she minded at all. It just reminded her of the good time she had. She pulled open the top drawer that had her underwear. She slipped on a pair of athletic red and white panties and found the matching sports bra. 

She spun around in front of the mirror and smiled. She took two steps to the window that was next to the mirror and open the curtains slightly.

She looked outside and saw that the fog was almost completely burned off and the sun shined brightly. Turning back to her mirror she thought what she wanted to wear. 

She wanted to start work on her Occlumency and also do some target practice with her stinging and bludgeoning hexes. She and Ron would also be making a trip into Santa Cruz to get groceries and other supplies. She decided today would be a day for practicality rather than cuteness. 

She forewent the skirt and tank top and slipped on a fitted pair of jeans. Ginny had talked her into buying a few long sleeve athletic shirts. Saying that they were good for when you sweat a lot because it traps the sweat. Hermione also added that with a specific spell the shirt could remove the sweat as it accumulated so you didn’t smell bad. 

Katie figured a day like today would be the perfect day to try it. She slipped on the grey and yellow patterned shirt and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it felt. 

She pulled on some stretchy socks and slipped on her converses and walked back downstairs.

Harry was just getting out of the shower, again he stared at Katie. She just smiled and shook her head head and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

George walked up to Harry who was holding a towel around his waist, “You got something in your mouth.” whose mouth was wide open. 

Harry shook himself out of his second trance for the day, “I… huh what?” 

Fred came up to the otherside of Harry, “Better not let Ginny catch you eyeing her like that.”

George slapped him on the back, “She’ll hex your mouth shut.” Both twins laughed as Harry blushed and marched up to the their room. 

Katie turned to the twins, “You guys know that you don’t have to stick up for me anymore…”

The twins were always watching out for Katie, making sure that the other boys in their year were treating her with respect. Since both boys were dating two of Katies best friends, Alicia and Angelina. 

George responded, “It’s kinda hard not to. You were our friend.” 

Fred turned, “Besides Alicia and Angelina would hex our bits off if we didn’t.”

The three of them share a laugh. Katie always did enjoy the Weasley twins, despite all the jokes and pranks they were actually good people with good hearts. Not to mention fierce competitors, Katie remembered one Quidditch game where Fred took a bludger to the head for her. That reminded her.

“Hey boys, I am going to do some practice with the new spells for the game next friday you all should join me.” 

Both twins looked at each other and grew two huge grins. “Your on Cap.” Fred said. 

“Count me in.” 

The two of them took their steaming cups of tea and walked out of the cabin towards their almost completed workshop. 

The toaster went off reminding Katie that she had made breakfast. Quick flick of her wand and the toast was spread with blueberry jam. She reached into the ice box and pulled out a bottle of apple juice, it was almost empty. 

“Right… need to go to the store.” She muttered. 

Ron walked down the stairs at about the same time, “What time do you want to go?” He smiled and plucked two pieces of toast from the bag and placed placed them over the toaster that Hermione had set up. Seconds later they were burnt to a crips. 

“Sometime this afternoon. I want to get some practice in with the new spells.” 

“Oh right…” He said as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. 

“I’ll be outside a bit.” Katie said to her partner with a smile. She walked out the house to the now warm summer day. Lupin was sitting by the fire holding the GoL notebook that Harry and Hermione made. 

Katie walked over and sat down next to him and looked at the glowing numbers and figures. Remus was looking at Harry, Ginny and her. She figured he must be trying to learn more about their unique soulbond. 

“See anything interesting…?” Katie asked. 

“We’ll this morning I felt an incredible amount of magic throughout the cabin.” Lupin said glancing his eyes towards Katie who was blushing. 

“That would be me….” 

“I know that now.” Lupin said in his teacher voice. “After it started, I figured it was either you or Harry, as no one here possesses a magical core that is capable of that amount of release.” Remus shifted to look at Katie. 

“I went and go this notepad to see if i could learn something from it, once i realized that it wasn’t just an outburst.”

Katie was confused, “What do you mean by just an outburst?”

Lupin narrowed his eyes, “Meaning it was deliberate and controlled.” 

Katie shot up straight eyes wide, “You mean I can do that always?” 

Lupin laughed, “Maybe not always, but when you’re focused or when your emotions are triggered. There are a number of spells that I have cast before but can’t under normal conditions. Emotions are one of the strongest motivators for magic as they come from the heart and soul just like magic.”

“So you are saying that when strong emotions surface we can perform more powerful magic?” Katie said understanding what Lupin was on to. 

Lupin looked up into the sky, “I remember one time just after we graduated, James and Sirius were both in the Auror academy and I was still looking for where I wanted to do my apprenticeship. The three of us were in a small muggle village trying to find some Death Eaters that had been raping muggles and wiping their memory. We were freshly indoctrinated into the Order of the Phoenix and on our first mission.” 

Katie leaned back on her elbows and closed her eyes trying to picture everything. Lupin was one of the few teachers that she could relate with despite the obvious, he truly cared about teaching people. 

“When we Apparated into the village we saw that a house was on fire and that two women were on the ground burnt to the bone. James quickly rushed over to the women and Sirius ran into the house. I went with Sirius, when we walked into the house our shields were barely able to protect us from the heat. We spent a few minutes checking every room and finally when we got to the top floor bedrooms we found two kids one boy and one girl, both were burning still. We also saw they had been bound to the beds that they slept in.”

Lupin was now crying, this clearly was not a pleasant memory. Lupin snivelled and wiped away a tear. “I was so mad that when my shield broke, I didn’t even realize it. The fire was burning my suit and skin. I didn’t care, Someone was going to pay for this.” Lupin breathed sharply. “When we got to the front door I saw James with his wand drawn throwing curse after curse at something.” 

Remus sat up and rolled his shoulders forward. “When we looked down the street we saw about twenty or thirty Inferni.” 

Katie gasped, “Who would do that?” 

“Voldemort. The other thing we saw was a wizard with dark green eyes at the end of the street laughing. Katie, I have to tell you because you know where I come from when I say this. I was hit by the largest amount of fear I have ever felt and it almost paralyzed me.”

Katie heard the words that Lupin was saying and it reminded her of that night when she killed the Horcrux inside of Harry. Just the spectral form of Voldemort had been enough to scare her and the wolf inside to the point where she felt like she was powerless. 

“I can relate, that night when I killed the Horcrux, I felt a similar feeling.” Katie admitted softly. 

Lupin turned and wrapped an arm around Katie, “I am sorry for saying…” 

“It’s fine!” Katie said sharply. After a brief pause, “Please continue.” 

“I saw James and Sirius throwing spell after spell at the Inferni. It seemed the Voldemort was more interested in testing his new Inferni than wanting to kill us. Bare in mind this was before the Prophecy was told. I heard pulled my wand out and shot a curse at the nearest Inferni and it just bounced off. Soon the three of us were retreating down the street when another group of Inferni walked out from a side street. Apparently Voldemort had been killing all these muggles and turning them. I heard a scream and saw James on the ground and Sirius had shifted in his Grimm animagus form and was fighting the Inferni around him and James. I was so scared and angry at the same time.”

He looked straight into Katies eyes, “You ever have that feeling where you can just feel something just swelling inside of you. Like a power that has no limit or end?”

Katie nodded, “That is what i felt this morning…” She said softly as she stared into the smoldering fire. 

Remus nodded, “I remembered Lilly and I researching a spell that was incredibly dangerous however it was incredibly powerful. It was called Fiendfyre.” 

Katie gasped again, she also had read about Fiendfyre, it was known now to be one of the most effective ways to kill Inferni.

“Not much was known about the spell back then because most of the time the witch or wizard that cast it died in the fire. However left with the choice of being torn to pieces and watch my friends be killed I grabbed ahold of that uncontrollable magic in my core and poured as much of it into my wand and said and performed the incantation.”

Lupin paused to catch his breath. “The result was a firestorm ten times bigger than the research Lilly and I had suggested. Every single Inferni in the town along with almost all of the buildings were incinerated with in seconds. Voldemort stood about a hundred feet down the street and he pointed his wand at me. I couldn’t even realize what was happening. James and Sirius told me later that my eyes had gone pitch black. Voldemort apparently shot a curse at me and James blocked it with a curse of his own. I had almost no control of the fire however it seemed to avoid James and Sirius who were now standing and trading spell fire with Voldemort.” He was now panting quite heavily clearly the story was a very traumatic experience. 

“There we were, three seventeen year olds standing up to a fully powered Voldemort. James and Sirius were both bleeding form multiple cuts and gashes, and here I was casting one of the most powerful spells known to the entire wizarding world. In a blink one of Sirius curse made contact with Voldemort and he hissed. The resulting blowback knocked both James and Sirius onto the ground leaving me and Voldemort about a hundred feet apart nothing between us. I focused as hard as I could at willing the Fiendfyre towards Voldemort and sure enough it did.”

The elder werewolf sighed, “It also engulfed me as well as a result. Voldemort screamed out in pain as his shield was not enough to withstand the spell. His body started to burn before he eventually Apparated way. As soon as he was gone I tried to end the spell, but found that I couldn’t. That uncontrollable magic that I had tapped into was still fueling me. I thought that maybe I’d be able to pull it back in and maybe just maybe the spell would end. My whole body was burning and every nerve in had been torched. I concentrated as hard as I could and finally the spell receded. James, Sirius and I were burned so badly that we had to stay in St. Mungo’s for two weeks recovering.” Lupin said looking down at his hands. 

Katie wrapped an arm around the elder werewolf, “That’s awful, it sounds terrible.” 

There was quiet for a few seconds. Katie heard someone come out onto the porch and turned to see Fleur. She was happy and smiling wide at Katie. She hadn’t heard their conversation or she wouldn’t be so cheerful. 

“A few weeks later Dumbledore, Lilly and I figured out how I was able to control the Fiendfyre where others had not.” Katie was pulled away from staring at Fleur as Lupin started talking suddenly. Fleur obviously heard this part as she walked over and sat down. 

“Vas it because ov yor emotional response to seeing yor friends being ‘urt?” Fleur asked.

Lupin looked up at the newcomer to their conversation, “Right you are again Mrs Delacour.” He said with a smile. “However that was not entirely the reason. Lilly and I theorized that a wizard or witches core usually will have some affinity for certain kinds of spells. Like how you Katie.” He gestured towards her. “You have a much easier time with air and lightning based spells. I have a much easier time casting fire spells.” 

“That’s kinda like what my grandfather use to say. Except he kept going on and on about Elemental Paragons.” Katie said. 

“Elemental Paragons?” Remus asked slowly and with great curiosity. He had only interned with Carter for one summer, however he had never heard that phrase before. 

Katie shrugged, “I have no idea just that he kept going on and on about how they would come and do something.” She motioned with her hands someone nonsensical.

Lupin hoped that he would have a chance again to talk to Mr. Bell about a great many things. He had learned quite a lot since his fifth year at Hogwarts and so many new questions to be asked. “Much as I’d like to know more about these Elemental Paragon’s, I have a story to finish.” He said with a smile. “After we all recovered from our fight with the Inferni and Voldemort, Lily and I with some help from Dumbledore were able to perfect the Fiendfyre spell as it seemed to be the most effective way to deal with Inferni. So Lilly and I put on several courses for the Auror’s on how to perform the spell safely.”

Fleur listened very intently, “You mean voux ‘re ze reason ve use Fiendfyre today?” 

Lupin nodded, “Right you are again Mrs Delacour.” 

“C’est incroyable.” Fleur really did have a great appreciation for those that bettered the wizarding world. It was the main reason that she agreed to join the war so freely. She knew that once Voldemort took over England that he would spread to the rest of Europe and eventually the world.

“Professor… I had no idea. I never heard your name or anything related to the discovery or perfection.” Katie said somewhat confused. Usually when witch or wizards would make that kind of discovery it would be told to everyone.

Lupin scoffed, “Dumbledore took all the credit because when Lily and I published our joint paper about it. The Wizengamot said that it was rubbish because I was a werewolf and thus couldn’t be trusted. Lucius Malfoy even tried to have me arrested, accusing me of summoning the Inferni in the first place.” Lupin was getting visibly mad. “However both James and Sirius stepped in and told the Wizengamot that I would never do that. Few days later we learned that Lily was pregnant with Harry. “ He smiled again thinking of the memory when he and Sirius found out. 

Katie knew all too well about how the wizarding community viewed werewolves. She saw the way her grandfather was treated, it was disgusting. They refused to acknowledge any of his years of work into helping werewolves control their inner wolf. Not to mention all the hours of research he put in towards elemental masteries. This was the main reason that only a few people knew that she was a werewolf while she went to school. 

Of course Dumbledore knew, as did McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, but that was where the list ended. Katie had hoped that when she graduated that she’d be able to help further werewolf rights but that seems to be something to put on hold. She however knew that Harry and the GoL would do everything after the war to help her, both Harry and Ginny have said so much. It gave her hope that she might be able to have a normal life, well normal enough while being married to Harry Potter. 

Katie, Fleur and Remus sat in front of the fire and chatted lightly about the upcoming day and also what kind of things they wanted from the store. 

Just after noon Katie got up and went to go find Ron, she figured if they should leave early enough so that they weren’t returning at night. Maybe she could get some practice with aiming while she and Ron flew to the store, as the time she was going to work on aiming she spent talking with Lupin and Fleur. 

Katie walked into the cabin and found Ron sitting in one of the chairs with a brick of wood in front of him suspended in air. “What are you doing?” Katie asked with a bit of curiosity. 

“Oh…” Ron said as he came out of some kind of trance, “I was thinking what I wanted to do with this piece of maple. I wanted to make Hermione something nice that she’d be able to use.” He said a bit sad apparently he had been thinking about what to do with it for quite a while. 

“Maybe make her a mirror stand?” Katie said with a shrug. She hadn’t gotten to know Hermione that well. She and Hermione weren’t really in the same circles and being a year apart were never studying the same things so their paths rarely crossed. 

“Maybe…” Ron said while spinning the block around again. “Is it time to go?” Ron asked after getting frustrated with the woodworking. 

“Yup!” Katie said excitedly. “I wanted to leave early enough so that we wouldn’t be returning when it was night. That way if those fuckers from before try again at least we’ll be able to see.” She said that way too calmly for Ron’s liking but he always respected Katie’s, no fear attitude. 

“Well I for one hope they don’t!” Ron said while jumping up, “Let me just put this away and I’ll meet you at the shed.” He said running upstairs.

Katie walked back out to the front of the cabin. It was weird there only being seven people at the cabin it was kinda quiet. As she walked over to she shed Fleur walked over, “Katie!” She shouted happily. 

Katie turned around to face the French woman. “What’s up Fleur?” She responded with a smile and stretching out her shoulders. 

Fleur jogged over to stand in front her, “I vant you to be careful. I’ve ‘ad a bad feeling all day. I zink somezing bad iz going to ‘appen.” She said in all seriousness. 

Katie stood and pondered what the Veela in front of her was saying, “You think something is going to happen to Ron and I when we go to the store?” She said trying to understand what Fleur meant. 

“I do not know. Just I ‘ave a bad feeling…” Katie knew that Fleur was not one for superstitions. Katie was also one to take hunches and feelings seriously, many many a time on some of her hunts she or someone from the pack would have a bad feeling and it would usually come true. 

“Ok I will.” Katie smiled as Ron jogged over to meet her. 

Katie had just pulled out her Firebolt and handed Ron one of the Nimbus. “Lets fly!” He said very excited. Ron wasn’t use to having this amount of freedom. Usually between his mother and Hermione there was always someone telling him what he could or couldn’t do.

Katie held the broom out to her partner, “Just do me a favor be on the lookout for ANYTHING that stands out as odd. Both Fleur and I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.” Katie lied a bit, but if Fleur had a bad feeling then there was likely a good reason for it. 

”Okay….” Ron said confused but took the broom anyway. He quickly mounted his broom and did a quick check of the bristles and foot holsters and just as quickly kicked off and launched himself up into the air. 

Katie followed a few meters behind him. “Hey Ron!” she shouted. 

Ron tilted his head to the side but didn't turn around as they were still flying through the treeline. “Yeah?” 

Katie pulled right up next to him, “It should be about an hour flight to Santa cruz were we will have to land outside a small cottage in order to not be seen. Are you proficient in the Disillusionment Charm?” She yelled over the screaming of the wind passing between them. 

“Ok, I can do it but not very well, Mcgonagall told me that it was passable to use around most muggles but that any witch or wizard wouldn't be fooled.” Ron said a bit disappointed. He had never been the best student in any of his classes, however what he lacked in knowledge he well made up for in courage and loyalty. For a while he wondered why he wasn’t sorted into Hufflepuff but only for a second. 

Katie nodded, “That will have to do, I’ll let you know when we get close.” Katie winked at Ron, “What do you say we crank this up a bit?” She said with a wicked grin. 

Ron smiled and tucked into his broom and pushed the feet holster all the way back and leaned forward accelerating rapidly. 

Katie smiled and followed suit. The two of them swerved in and out through the trees for the next twenty minutes or so.

Katie began to get a massive headache just after that. It wasn’t to the point where her vision was blurry but it definitely was annoying. “Ugh” She said as she pulled up slowly. 

Ron turned around and saw that Katie wasn’t right behind him and pulled up as well. They were coasting pretty casually just above the treeline. The hot summer sun was beating down on both of them well over 100 degrees. “You good?” Ron asked. 

Katie nodded, “Just a headache, I think it might be the heat.” again she lied. She knew exactly what was making her feel bad. She was quite far away from both Harry and Ginny and she was likely experiencing the magic withdrawal. 

Ron looked at her cautiously, “It's the soulbond right?” He said with a frown. 

Katie’s eyes opened wide, “Yeah likely…” She said in defeat. 

“It’s ok, You can tell me shit and unless it’s life threatening I won’t tell anyone.” He laughed softly and after he stopped, “Even Harry. I want you to be trust me.” 

Katie slumped her shoulders, “Thanks, It was hard this morning. I woke up with this headache and it got worse once we left the glade.” 

“Figured, both Remus and Hermione told me to watch out for both of you. I expected Harry to be the bad one though.” He chuckled. “We’ll lets just take it easy the rest of the way. When we get to town I’ll get us both some Cola.” he said excitedly. Ron loved all of the food and drinks in America. Ever since they ate at the mexican place and had those mexican sodas he had been craving them. 

Katie relaxed a bit and got comfortable, “That’ll be nice. We should be getting pretty close.” She said as they came over the summit of the mountain. 

They could now see down the far side of the Santa Cruz Mountain range. It was miles and miles of redwoods and just at the bottom was the quaint edge of Santa Cruz proper. A few miles down the hill was the cottage that Katie spoke of. 

They both cast their Disillusionment charms and ducked down into the tree line. They quickly approached a small barn where they both dismounted and removed their Disillusionment. 

“We’ll that wasn’t too bad.” Katie said as she grabbed both brooms and stored them in the backpack she had brought. 

“Nope that was fun!” Ron said happily. He loved flying, it was one of the things that both he and Katie enjoyed. “How’s your headache?”

Katie shrugged, “Not worse but not better…” that was the truth. “I’d love some water and a bench…” she said through a yawn. 

The two of them walked the twenty minute walk through the edge of town towards a Dairy Queen. Katie had been several times over the summers that she spent at her aunts. 

“What is this place?” Ron asked taking on his father's level of curiosity with everything Muggle. 

Katie snickered, “It’s a place were we can get soda and ice cream, but more importantly they have this thing called Air Conditioning, which is like our cooling charm but lasts all day and covers the entire room.” Katie wiped several drops of sweat off of her forehead. Her skin was now sticky and gross from all the sweat. It never really bothered her when she was flying because it was just get wicked away by the wind. However the walk from the cottage was unforgiving. 

“Ohh lets go there.” Ron said now putting a bit of a pep into his step. Ron too was covered in sweat. He had a much bigger frame and quite a bit more mass than Katie. 

As the approached the building Katie opened the door and wave of cold air hit her face. “Awwwwwwww” She said loudly as every muscle relaxed on her face and neck. Ron stood a few feet away laughing his ass off. 

“Well you gonna go inside or just stand in the doorway.” Ron said after a few moments. 

Katie shook herself back to the present, “Oh… Yeah…. Right!” She said a bit discombobulated.

They walked in together and Katie led them over to the queue to order. Ron meanwhile was amazed by all the flashing lights and the televisions. Things were different in the muggle world and awesome at the same time. 

Katie looked over at him and just giggled, “Pretty cool huh?”

“Hello Welcome to Dairy Queen!” The overly happy young lady behind the counter said. 

Katie turned, “Oh!, Uhh…” She looked up at the menu. “I’ll have a double decker chocolate sundae and my friend here will have a…” She looked over at Ron again who was amused by the napkin dispenser. “Ron what do you want?” 

Ron shounted back, “I don’t know… something cold…?” 

The woman behind the counter laughed, “It that hot already?”

Katie giggled as she turned back around, “Yeah… my friends are visiting from england so they aren't really use to our summers yet… He’ll have Chocolate Flurry.” 

The woman smiled and looked eagerly at Ron. She was about 17 years old and working during the summer to help pay for a Trip she wanted to take to look at some Universities. “So I have one Double Decker Chocolate Sundae and one Chocolate Flurry, that will be 6.55$” She said back with a bright smile. 

Ron had just walked up and blushed slightly at the womans smile and happy attitude. The young lady hid her eyes and also a slight blush as well. She had bright blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Katie nudged Ron to remind him that he had their money. 

“Right…” he said as he fumbled around in his jeans to pull out a ten dollar bill. 

“Thank you, your desserts will be read in a few minutes.” She said while making change and handing it to Ron. 

Katie could tell she had a slight crush on Ron, also that Ron had no idea. She just giggled and walked away and took one of the high top tables. 

Ron walked over to sit with here a few moments later. He was smiling happily apparently she had complimented him on his manners.

After a few minutes the blonde woman called their order, and Katie walked up and picked them up. “Anything else I can get you?” the woman asked while playing with her hair and staring at Ron. 

Katie smiled, “His name is Ron.” She said with a grin, which caused the blonde to blush. Katie knew full well that Ron and Hermione were a couple and likely to get married sometime soon. However this woman would likely never see Ron again and why ruin her day. 

As she returned back to their table, Katie’s head ache suddenly intensified. “Aahh.” She said softly while rubbing her temples. 

“What’s wrong?” Ron asked worried for his partner. 

“Just my headache.” Katie said tersely, “I’ll be fine.” She tried to force a fake smile. 

Ron nodded, “Okay” he would make a note to keep a close eye on her the next hour or so. Katie was always strong like his sister and so showing weakness was never an option. 

The two of them ate their ice cream peacefully chatting about what things they were going to buy at the grocery store. All the while Katie’s headache got progressively worse. 

The got up to leave the Dairy Queen, and as Katie reached for the door handle to open it her vision went blurry and her head started to spin. “Ron I don’t…” She never finished the sentence as she collapsed onto the ground. 

“Katie?!” Ron said, who was several steps behind her, rushed over to see how she was. When he touched her skin it was ice cold despite the fact that it was over one hundred degrees outside. 

Ron then remembered they were in the muggle world and couldn’t really do a lot of magic so he quickly picked Katie up. Marvelling at how light she was, or how strong he had become. He didn’t really have time to think about it. He pulled them both around the back of the building. He looked around and saw no one in sight. 

Ron pulled out his wand. “Ok Ron just like last time. Visualize your destination.” He said to himself to psyche himself up. Ron tugged a bit on his magical core hoping that it would help him Apparate him and Katie back to the glade. 

A few seconds later they appeared in front of the shed with a loud crack. Fleur was sitting by the fire and jumped at the loud noise.

“Vat on Earth?!” she yelled. 

“Katie just passed out and I have no idea why.” Ron said now in a slight panic. As Ron got his baring he realized that there dark green aura resonating from the top of the cabin. “Harry…” he said under his breath. 

He turned and looked at Fleur who had stood up, “Watch her” he said with authority as he ran into the house to find Harry.

As he was running up the stairs he could feel an enormous pressure building around the entire cabin. As he reached the top the stairs Remus walked out not wearing a shirt. “What’s going on?!” he said forcefully. 

“No time!” Ron shouted as he ran past and into Harry’s room. 

Walking through the door was like walking into an inferno, the room was incredibly hot and the walls were distoring around Ron. The floor was moving like waves in the ocean and the air was so heavy that Ron immediately starting gasping for air. “What the?” Ron said. 

Lupin entered the room a few seconds later and realized what was happening. “Where’s Katie?” He asked trying to get an answer out of Ron. 

“She fainted and is downstairs as cold as Ice.” Ron said in heavy labored breaths. 

“We need to get them next to each other. NOW!” Remus yelled. 

Ron nodded and ran back downstairs to bring Katie up stairs. By the time he reached the front door Fred and George were running around the side of the cabin. “What on earth is happening!” George screamed. 

“Bad!” Was all Ron had time to say as he ran over to the still unconscious Katie. 

“She iz very very weak. ‘Er magic is being drained avay by someting.” Fleur said while canceling her diagnostic spell. 

“Yeah it’s Harry.” Ron said trying to put the pieces together. “His magic is going crazy. We need to get them close to each other.” 

The quartet nodded and Ron and Fred carried Katie into the house while George and Fleur followed a few steps behind. 

As the reached the the top of the stairs George gasped, “What the fuck!?” 

The entire upper story of the house was now wavering like a flag in the wind. There was a tremendous heat being emitted from above them. Ron figured that Harry was probably on the roof. He rushed forward with Fred still hold Katie. She was starting to lose all color in her skin and was so cold that it was almost burning to touch her. 

As the two of them walked into the side room which housed the ladder to the room they saw Remus Lupin. He was standing at the bottom of the ladder holding Harry in his arms. His skin was charred and body had green and red flames all over it. 

He gently put down Harry onto the ground and gestured for Ron and Fred to do the same. Ron looked on at Lupin’s wounds and knew they were quite painful yet not life threatening. As soon as they placed Katie and Harry next to each other, they were engulfed in a bright sphere of Green and Purple. 

As the sphere appeared Ron heard a faint voice that sounded like Hermione except she was screaming. Ron’s eyes went wide and he turned to Lupin. “IT’S NOT HARRY.” He screamed as now a huge rush of wind and magic was being pushed into the sphere that had engulfed Katie and Harry.” 

Lupin’s eyes went wide, “Oh God! GET OUT NOW!” Lupin yelled as he grabbed Ron’s arm and Apparated them both outside the cabin with a soft pop. Seconds later Fleur, Fred and George followed. 

Just as they all gathered their witts a deafening crack echoed through the forest. As a shockwave erupted from where Katie and Harry were resting. 

The shockwave blazed a trail of fire and destruction outwards to about a half mile in every direction. Trees were disintegrated and animals vaporized, however just as quickly as it had erupted it was all sucked back in just as fast. 

The wind generated by the force was such that Ron and Lupin were forced from the ground and into the air. They were pulled about twenty feet towards the cabin. As Ron stood up and looked around he saw that Fleur, Fred and George were also on the ground struggling to get up. 

As Ron got to his feet the glade was quiet and he couldn’t feel the massive amount of magic like he could before. He took a deep breath and walked into the house. He jogged quietly up the stairs and into Harry’s room where he expected not to find Harry and Katie but had to check nonetheless. To his amazement lying right where they had left them were Harry and Katie who where now holding hands. 

Katie’s color had returned to her skin and as Ron kneeled down to check her pulse both Harry and Katie coughed and began to wake. 

“Harry? Katie? You both ok?” Ron asked as he helped prop Katie up. 

Harry’s eyes were barely open, “Yeah…” he said while coughing. There was a lot of dust and debris floating causing him to cough. 

 

Katie turned towards Ron and threw up the chocolate sundae all over his shirt and pants. “Ugh” both Ron and Katie said together. 

Katie looked up at him, “Sorry…” she said spitting out the rest of the chocolate chunks. 

“What happened?” Ron asked as Lupin walked into the doorway. 

Harry propped himself up, “Ginny had some kind of magical meltdown in Romania.” 

“WHAT?!” Ron yelled and almost dropped Katie back onto the floor. 

“I don’t know anymore than that. Katie and I were trying to calm her down as were Bill and Charlie. I can tell that she’s alive but that all I know.” Harry said now helping Katie up. 

“Something happened to Ginny at the Dragon Reserve.” Katie said brushing off some dirt and leaves. 

“What do you mean something happened at the Dragon Reserve?!” Ron was yelling at Harry and Katie. 

“I don’t know yet Ron, I only saw a brief vision of what Ginny was seeing.” Katie said forcefully which caused her to cough and spit up a large chunk of flem and dirt. 

Lupin walked in, “We should go downstairs and sit down. The two of you have been through a huge ordeal and need to rest. I’ll make some food and tea and we’ll talk it over.” 

They three of them nodded and made their way downstairs. Fleur was already in the kitchen heating up water and preparing some toast. 

After a few minutes everyone was settled in the living room in their own version of comfortable chairs and blankets. 

Ron turned towards Harry, “What happened? Start from the beginning.” 

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, “Well…” he was cut off by a silver Otter floating into the room right in front of Harry. 

Hermione’s voice came through to everyone in the room, “We had a bit of a accident her at the reserve. Ginny had what Bill called a Magical Meltdown.” This earned gasps from Fleur and Lupin and a few raised eyebrows from Fred and George. “Ginny is fine, Tonks and I were able to stabilize her but she’s in what appears to be a coma. She’s fine, she breathing and all of her vitals are fine. I’ll update you more in a few days. We are now dealing with the Romanian Ministry. Once we get released we are going to be coming back to the cabin.” 

The silver otter went and nuzzled Harry in the face and then disappeared. 

After a brief silence Lupin spoke up, “Well, that's not as bad as I thought…” 

“What do you mean not as bad as you thought?!” Ron yelled. He obviously was upset over his sister being in comma. 

“Well Ron, If you will calm down I can explain.” The professor said smiling as to reassure Ron. 

Ron sat back down and crossed his arms. Harry put an arm on his shoulder, “I am worried about her too.” He said softly which made Ron calm down slightly. 

“I have done a fairly extensive amount of research on Soulbonds for my Master Thesis. However I will say this upfront I by no means claim to know everything about them, let alone the one we have before us.” He said gesturing towards Harry and Katie. 

Fleur walked in and handed Lupin another cup of tea in preparation for a lengthy explanation. 

“So I’ve talked a bit about ones magical core and for those that don’t know I will start there. The main difference between us and muggles is in our cores. Deep within the cells and genes of our body is a magical source that we are born with. It interacts with everything around us. From the food we eat, to the air we breathe, to the friends we make and to the souls we touch.” 

“Souls we touch?” Harry asked. 

“Love.” Remus said with a smile. “When you love someone truly your souls are connected at a very basic level. The stronger the love you have for the person the greater the connection. Loved ones have been able to share magical energy with each other, this has been recorded for centuries. We have seen many couples that have demonstrated great magic together with and because their loved ones.”

“So you magik iz stronger ven you are using it around your loved ones?” Fleur posed. 

“Correct again Fleur.” Lupin said. He honestly was quite fond of Fleur, she reminded him a bit of Lily. Incredibly gifted and intelligent but also caring and fiercely loyal. “To take it one step further there has been some recorded evidence of couples being able to perform spells stronger than they ever thought possible when their loved one was in danger. This is due to the strong connection between emotions and magic.” 

He paused for a moment hoping that he hadn’t lost his audience. “Emotions are one of he easiest and strongest forms of magic. They simplify willing magic to the users intent but are often hard to control. This is why children tend to show bouts of accidental magic when they are particularly emotional. One of the strongest emotions that we can exhibit is Love.” Lupin said looking directly at Harry. 

“My mother’s protection.” Harry said looking at the ground. 

“Excatally.” Lupin said quickly as to not allow his godson to slip into negative thoughts. “Her unconditional love for you is what was able to block one of the most powerful curses known to wizardkind.” Lupin look at his godson and saw tears starting to form. 

“Pup look at me.” Moony said to Harry.

He looked up at him his face was full of love and regret. “Your mother loved you so much, enough that she was willing to give her life for you. You are here because of her, and your father also died so that your mother and you may have a chance to live on. They are some of the best friends I’ve ever had and I see them in you every day.” Lupin reached out and hugged Harry. 

Katie was a bit teary as well, she had heard a bit about Harry through some of her classmates and of course the little bit Ginny had told her a few days ago. She could relate a bit with Harry because Katie almost never got to see her parents because they were both Unspeakables working for the ministry in France and Italy. 

Lupin released Harry who had calmed down. “Thanks Moony.” 

“No problem pup.” Lupin really did love Harry and he knew that Harry loved him as well. “So we know that souls connect when they are in love and that love is one of the strongest forces that helps us control magic. Soulbonds are like when you connect with someone that you love except it is WAY stronger. I have no idea how soulbonds are originally formed but I do know a bit about how they engaged. The bond itself is forged at the birth of the soul. Which can be hundreds of years before the soul is given a body. Once given to a body the links remain inactive until the soul finds its match, or in this case matches.”

“But Remus, I met Ginny and Katie both during my first year. Why did it take almost six years for the bond to form? Not to mention the almost year that Ginny and I were dating?” Harry asked trying to understand. 

Lupin sighed, “Well it's not just as simple as you make eye contact and the bond forms. There usually is a strong pull from someone that you are bonded with. As the souls of both people usually recognize each other WELL before the people know it. However there usually has to be some kind of event or reason for the two souls to link. Sometimes its as simple as a hug others don’t form their bond till the birth of a child. However there is always a pull or innate attraction towards each other. It is incredibly rare for two soulbound individuals that meet for them not to end up together.” Lupin looked distraught for a second. 

“There was a recorded case about three hundred years ago where a couple that was believed to be soulbound were denied the ability to connect due to an arranged marriage. Both individuals lived miserable lives of sickness and depression for a few years before both committing suicide around the same time.” 

The atmosphere in the room got really dark and depressed after lupin said that. “Zat iz awful professor. Who vould do zat?”

“Purebloods Fleur, Purebloods.” 

Katie was disgusted with the thought of denying one's true love because of some bullshit of a prearranged marriage. She was glad that her parents were on the more progressive side and never wanted to use her for their own political or capital gain. 

Lupin sat back down and hunched over his knees, “So we know about how when souls are connected they are able to share magic. Soulbonds are a much more in depth connection as they connect not just one aspect of the soul but the entire magical core as well.” This earn a gasp from Fleur and two raised eyebrows from Fred and George. “It also has been widely recorded that soul bonded individuals are able to communicate over large distances without trouble.” He again looked at Harry and Katie who both nodded. 

“We have access to what we have called a mindscape.” Harry said, “We are able to enter an almost dreamworld where we can talk about anything and everything.” 

Katie continued, “We are also able to feel each others feelings, this is less so when we are farther away.” 

“Fascinating!” Lupin said while thinking about the things he was hearing. “There have been several cases, usually in really strong wizards and witches before they bonded with being able to communicate and share their feeling with their bonded mate. It is no surprise that you three are able to as well.” Lupin was sure before the bonding that Harry was an incredibly strong wizard. Partly due to Voldemort imparting a bit of his soul into Harry, but also part because he was exposed to a very high level of love at a very young age that his soul and core were increase dramatically. 

“One of the other things that has been recorded about Soulbonds is the ability to share magic freely between their cores. This is likely due to the fact that the cores also form connections. This idea was confirmed earlier today when Ginny left proximity with both you and Katie.” Lupin said addressing Harry. “This is also part of what I attribute to these dramatic increases in magic for all of you. It has been confirmed that when two souls finally forge the bond they both experience an increase in their magical cores. So much that a few cases of a muggle and witch being bonded the non-magical part of the connection is able to perform some magic even when not in the presence of their partner.” 

“So what would that mean if someone were to form multiple connections?” Katie asked Lupin after he paused for a second. 

“Honestly I can only speculate, however I believe that it would be an exponential growth as opposed to a linear growth. Mainly because in the accounts of those soulbonded have experience more than just an a combining of magical power as both cores were increased and then could be combined to be much greater than they both were by themselves” 

“So when Ginny, Harry and I forged our bond it lead to this huge increase in magic. I mean I was never very good at Charms or Defense however since the bond I’ve been able to perform magic that even Mcgonagall and Flitwick would gawk over.” 

“Well i attribute quite a bit of that due to the soulbonding however I actually attribute most of it to your Elemental Affinity. Your grandfather told me that one's soul is also born with a greater affinity towards a specific school of magic or in your case a specific element of magic, air.” 

“But Remus, Why would these affinities to magic manifest so suddenly after the bonding?” Harry asked, “Why wouldn't we have felt them our entire lives?” 

“Well I know far less about this than I do about Soulbond. Your grandfather is one to ask.” He looked at Katie, “However if I were to guess you would have likely come into this discovery in your early twenties as that's usually when a person's core reaches the peak of its magical power. The magical increase awakened inside you Katie and Ginny likey open your cores to their affinity a bit sooner than normal. Much the same I think about you Ron.”

Ron was startled, “What do you mean me?”

“I mean that you and Harry have grown quite close over the past six years. Having fought Voldemort and many other terrible things. Your souls would also have been linked, not like a wife or a soulbond but one of friendship. Similar to the bond that I think James and Sirius and I had, the same would go for Hermione as well.” He said the last part with a bit of fear in his voice. He like Bill was fairly certain that Hermione also shared a bond with Harry. A Bond that surpases just friends and even a loved one. However without extensive exposure to the two of them he was not certain. However this was certain, Harry care VERY deeply towards Hermione and Hermione the same for Harry. 

Katie caught the sadness in the elder werewolves voice but made a note to ask about it later. “So what you're saying is that because Harry and I are best mates, essentially lead to me experiencing an increase in my magic because our souls connected and thus our cores are connect.” 

“Yes.” Lupin said with a smile. He had always liked Ron, but he was always a bit further behind than Harry and Hermione. “That's the basic principle behind it. I believe that you always had this magic dormant inside your core and this increase in magic just drew it out a bit earlier than it would have naturally.” 

“Ok so our soulbond lets us communicate, share feeling and even magic how does this explain what happened earlier today?” Harry asked. 

Lupin sighed again, “This is just speculation as I don’t know that much, but there is a phenomenon called a Meltdown. Where one’s core is so emotionally or physically taxed that it goes into overdrive. During these types of events the magic produced is enormous and usually incredibly disastrous. The few accounts that I read were telling of an Auror who was tortured to the point of meltdown and aftermath of his event was the destruction of a small town.”

Harry and Ron both gasped and Katie and Fleur both let out high pitched screeches and covered their mouths.

“Given the amount of magic that Ginny would have had access to because of her bonding with Harry and Katie I fear for what kind of destruction awaits the people of Romania.” Lupin finished softly and was very worried.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked sadness and worry filled his face. 

“We don’t do anything.” Lupin was trying to smile. “Ginny’s recovering. Most of the people that I’ve heard that have a meltdown either die during the event or are left in a coma…” He said slowly. “The good news is that, Hopefully.” He emphasized, “You and Katie will be able to help her awaken from her coma and also help her regain control of her magic.” 

“That all?” Katie said sarcastically. She went over to Harry and hugged him. She was close to tears and Harry wasn’t sure if he was scared or upset. “She’ll be fine…” Katie whispered to his ear. “We’ll get her back.” 

Ron walked over to the two of them, “I’m sorry I yelled at you both. I was being a prat.” Ron said apologetically.

Harry eyed Ron, and just nodded while Katie hugged him. 

Ron smiled and turned towards Lupin and Fleur, “What do we do now?”

Lupin turned towards Fleur, “What do you think Bill will do? Hermione said they were caught up in the Romanian Ministry.”

Fleur took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Vell… it vill depend on ‘ow bad ze damage vas. If not many Wizards vere affected zey might be able to leave soon. If ze damage vas bad…” she looked worried. 

“Surely Charlie will be able to help.” Ron said hopefully. He wasn’t that worried about the legal side as both Bill and Charlie were there. 

“Zat might ‘elp, Charlie has some friends in ze Ministry there. Zey might be able to expedite ze proceedings. Ultimately it vill come down to how much vas affected.” Fleur was also scared she had see how powerful Ginny was that night they were attacked by the Twilight riders. 

Ron and Harry both let out a breath at the same time, they both were very worried about Ginny and Hermione. “Hermione” Harry said as if he had a thought. He walked into the den and pulled the Patronus extender out of the desk.

He went outside and sent his Stag out into the sky to find Hermione and give her an update of things at the Cabin. “At least Hermione and them weren't hurt.” Harry said as he turned back into the house. 

He looked over and saw Katie leaning up against the wall in the kitchen. She was watching him worried about him and Ginny. “How are you doing?” Harry asked Katie as he walked over. 

“I am tired and my head still hurts like someone just cracked me with a bludger.” She chuckled slightly, “Otherwise I am fine, nothing that I can’t manage.” she smiled and put her hands on Harry’s waist. He slumped his shoulders and his face showed pain and exhaustion.” You need to get some rest.” 

Harry smiled, “Who are you? My mother?” he said playfully. Katie punched him softly in his shoulder. “Oww” Harry winced. 

“OH MY! Harry im so sorry!” Katie pleaded forgetting that his shoulder was still very hurt. 

Harry lowered his sleeve revealing nothing there, she had hit him in the unhurt shoulder. Harry smirked, “You need to loosen up.” He said through a large grin. 

“Prat!” She spat back and punched him harder in the same shoulder. 

They both smiled and Katie gently nudged him towards the stairs. “What do you want for dinner?” He asked Katie.

Dinner! “CRAP!” She and Ron had never gotten to the store. “I collapsed before we got to the store. RON!!!” She yelled outside.

Harry laughed, “Hey hey, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon either.” Lupin walked over around the same time.

“Yeah Katie you need to take it easy, you are lucky that you made it back here before things went wrong in Romania. Your magic has been drained just like Harry was. To be honest I think that’s the only reason that Ginny isn't dead right now.” Lupin was still thinking about the sphere that he saw in their bedroom. He felt and saw the huge pooling of magic but it was being sucked through a funnel. 

“But I feel fine…” Katie said through a pout, but after seeing Harry and Lupin’s face she gave up. “Fine I’ll just stay here…” She crossed her arms and marched outside to go tell Ron that he wasn't needed. 

Harry reached for her but Lupin shook his head and gently pushed his arm away. Harry hung his head, he knew very well how Katie was feeling. It was the same feeling that he felt everytime he woke up in Madam Pomfrey's. “Let her be for a bit.” Lupin said with a smile, “Fleur and I will figure something out.” 

“Figure”

“What out?” Fred and George said Apparating next to Harry and Lupin.

Harry jumped and laughed when he realized it was the twins. “We are trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Ron and Katie kinda got distracted…” 

“We can go.” 

“Go we can.” They said in unison. 

Lupin eyed the two younger marauders happily he was glad that they were carrying on the torch from his youth. Even though he was never the big prankster like Sirius and James were he still enjoyed getting in a fair bit of trouble every now and then. He laughed a few seconds later.

“What’s so funny.” George said. 

Lupin put a hand on both of their shoulders, “It’s just how much you both remind me of James and Sirius. Please do me a favor?” 

“Yes?” Fred asked. 

“Never stop. Never stop being you. This world needs more laughter especially us. We are out here all alone and it can get pretty bleak at times but James and Sirius always told me that the best time for a joke was when everyone was hurting the most. That way…” 

“That way they know it can always get worse.” They all said together, the three of them shared a laugh and Harry joined in a few seconds later after wiping a tear away. 

Harry pulled out his black credit card and handed it George. “Here you boys are gonna need this. Get whatever you want, it's just the seven of us for a bit it seems.”

“Make sure some of it is edible.” Lupin said after the twins shot Harry a concerning look. 

“Edible for us humans.” Harry corrected as Fred put his finger up as if he was going to make a comment. 

This earned a hearty laugh from Fred and George and they both Apparated to the front yard. Katie was standing by the shed holding the two firebolts that she and Ron had used earlier. The twins walked over into the shed. 

“Ahem” Katie said as they went inside. “Looking for these?” She posed with a bit of humor. 

“Those are yours and Ginny’s” George said honestly. 

“Na I wont be using it and neither will Ginny anytime soon. So might as well travel in style, Besides I have a feeling that Harry is gonna get us all Firebolts for the match anyway or atleast whatever broom you prefer.” 

Fred grinned, “We should try these out Georgie, they are very fast.” He said grabbing ahold of the Firebolt from Katie left hand. 

“You know Freddie, I think you are right.” He also grinned and grabbed the one in Katies right hand.

They both mounted quickly and shot up into the dusking sky, both cackling loudly. Katie laughed as well. As she walked towards the house she felt a pang in the back of her head. “Ginny!” She said softly. 

She closed her eyes and focused her magic into the connection that she and had with Ginny. ‘Ginny.’ She said as she sat down in the one of the chairs by the fire and closed her eyes. 

She appeared under an oak tree surrounded by lush green grass and a small pond off in the distance. Standing on the small pier was a redheaded girl or part of one. Katie gasped and ran over to where the girl was standing. She had huge parts of her missing.

She had hair only on one side of her face and her face was barely visible under the hair. She was also missing most of her torso and one of her shoulders and the other arm. She had one hand that was holding onto the phoenix and wolf pendant that Katie had given to Ginny. The girl was staring out into the pond watching the ripples bouncing off the wooden pillar in the pond. 

“Ginny?” Katie asked as she ran over. 

The misshapen body turned, “Katie?” a garbled voice that soundly remotely like Ginny’s. It was scared and confused. “Where are you Katie?” It said every other syllable breaking. 

“I am right here Ginny. Right in front of you.” Katie said now realizing that it was Ginny. She gasped again as she reached Ginny. She begun to cry loudly, “Ginny are you ok?” was all she could get out. 

Katie was mortified Ginny looked like a spectre or a ghost. “I’m tired…” Ginny’s deep voice said. 

“Harry and I are so worried about you.” Katie said reaching out a hand. Normally you can feel each other in the mindscape except this time her hand went right through Ginny.

Just then Katie felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It felt like Harry’s except she wondered why Harry wasn't in here with them. ‘Harry come into the mindscape!’ She shouted out to Harry. 

There was no response, ‘Harry!! Can you hear me?!’ she shouted again. 

Several moments passed and nothing, Ginny turned away. “I am very tired…” She said again almost as if it was a programmed message. 

“Ginny I am here for you. I love you!” This cause the frown on Ginny’s half face to smile. 

“Love….” was all that she said. 

Katie reached and gave Ginny a hug, resting her arms just on the edges of her ghost like figure. “We are here for you Ginny, just rest. Harry loves you too. He and I are here for whatever you need.” Katie was crying again. 

Ginny walked slowly out off the pier and walked into the lake slowly. “I love you Katie.” she said as she faded away. It was then that Katie saw a frozen body of Ginny. 

Katie gasped and dove after it. 

As she hit the water she felt a coldness like she had never felt before. She didn’t care Ginny was down there and she needed Katie’s help.

She swam hard towards the body. Every stroke was colder and harder than the one before it. It got a point where the water was burning her skin. She felt Harry’s hand on her shoulder almost shaking her. 

‘Not yet!’ She screamed in her mind. As the pain of the water was getting more and more.

Katie felt her fingers and arms going numb from the cold or the pain she couldn’t tell. She focused as much of her magic as she could muster into the her hands and feet so she could push further. 

She was inches from Ginny’s body when she noticed that the blue water that she was swimming in turned into a pure black. It felt like she was swimming through nothing at all it was incredibly painful. “AHHHH” she screamed as she pushed further. 

She was hit in the chest by the same coldness and nothingness and a huge wave of fear washed over her. It caused her to halt swimming forward and all momentum was stopped. 

Suddenly her entire body felt like it was on fire and she was now gasping for air. She was swimming in a pool of black nothing. 

She then began to feel a slight warmth in her fingers. She saw a dim line of red beginning to form around Ginny’s body. 

Katie narrowed her eyes. “Focus Katie. Focus Ginny needs you!” She said out loud. Her words echoing hundreds of times as if she was in a huge hall. She pushed her magic out as far as she could.

Her body felt incredibly heavy and she no longer had control over any of her muscles. She slowly started to fall further down away from Ginny. 

Katie pushed as hard as she could with the hand closest to Ginny. The red aura that had now formed was almost touching her amethyst magical field. ‘Almost there.’ She said to herself as she focused all of her remaining magic that was shielding her body from the subzero temperatures.

As her magic connected to Ginny’s, she saw her eye’s burst open. It was only for two seconds but it was all Katie and Ginny needed to share a look. 

Ginny saw the pain and depth of which she was willing to put herself through to save her. It gave Ginny a redoubled sense of Hope. 

“I won’t give up on you!” Katie screamed. 

“I am never going to give up.” Ginny said softly. Although her eyes showed her true emotions. She was filled with hope and love. 

Their connection broke suddenly and Katie fell further into the darkness, being pulled down further. She had nothing left and she was out of breathe. 

She however saw the magical field around Ginny had persisted. Which caused her smile, ‘Ok now to get out of here Katie…’ 

Just as she thought it she felt a huge amount of magic pull her forcibly from the water. The rushing air and water burned her skin. She awoke on the ground in front of the fire that was now raging. 

“AAHHHHHH” She screamed as she felt the burns on her arms and legs finally hitting the open air. 

“Katie. Katie. It’s gonna be ok.” Harry said with a huge green magical field encasing the two of them. 

Katie could barely see outside the field however Fleur and Lupin were standing on the outside with wands drawn and were casting some kind of spell. 

“Ginny’s waiting for us.” she said through a lot of pain and then passed out. 

Harry exhaled a deep breath and pulled Katie’s body to him and flooded it with as much magic as he could without passing out himself. 

Seconds later the green shell that had encased Katie and Harry was gone. Harry was breathing heavy and still holding Katie. “She’ll be fine, we just need to rest.” 

Lupin and Fleur both breathed a sigh of relief, “Fine but nothing else, no monkey business young man. You are both extremely drained.” Lupin said in the most fatherly voice he could muster while still looking happy at his godson. 

Harry managed a smirk. “Yes dad.” Which earned a laugh from the elder werewolf. 

Fleur and Lupin levitated them both upstairs and placed them both in their bed. 

“Vill zey be ok?” Fleur asked worriedly. 

“They will be fine. I’ve never seen anyone with as strong of a magical core than either of them. It keeps getting stronger every day.” Lupin said as he closed the door to their room.


	14. V104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for a later update. I have had a bit of trouble getting things the way I wanted them. Also I've gotten a bit busy. I am still going to try for a biweekly update but it may turn into a monthly update. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I own nothing from the world that JKR has created and do this solely for fun an yours and mine enjoyment.

Bill woke up the next morning irritated and in pain. “Ugh” he uttered which startled the still sleeping Tonks. 

“What time is it….” She said weakly. 

They both were sleeping on two fold out cots in a small cubical room with one door and one window. They were both being held in the Romanian Ministry. Neither of them had been charged with anything but they were both being held as witnesses to yesterday's event. 

“Just past seven.” Bill said while extending his left arm to the small table that held his watch and wand. His arm had several fresh scars along with some incredibly tender skin running up the entire length of his arm and shoulder. With a grimace Bill rolled himself to an upright position revealing another set of extensive glowing scars. One just below his sternum that was quite large. 

“How’s the arm?” Tonks asked also rolling out of the covers that she was sleeping under. She too was fairly beat up. Despite being a metamorphmagus she was not able to remove the magical burns that she had been afflicted with. She also appeared to be favoring her left foot over her right. 

Bill rotated his right shoulder slightly which caused him to exhale a soft wail. “Ooowwww, not healed it seems like…” He said while slowly rotating it back to its original position. He then conjured a sling and put his arm through it and grunted. 

“Hermione did wonders, yesterday I was positive that both you and Charlie were dead.” Tonks had said way to seriously for Bill. 

“I wonder how she’s doing…” Bill shuddered thinking back at what happened the day before. 

 

_An Image of Hermione standing a few feet from Ginny as her arms and were down by her sides. Hermione was screaming at Ginny._

_“GINNY YOU HAVE TO FOCUS.” The sound of her voice was overtaken instantly as there was an enormous firestorm that extended almost a quarter mile in every direction. The dragon corpse that was in front of them had almost completely been disintegrated._

_Ginny had her shoulders hunched over and her eyes were completely black. The magical field that she was emitting had completely dwarfed and suffocated Hermione's. “I CAN'T STOP IT!!!” Ginny screamed in fear as she had no longer control over her body._

_The flames that she was creating had already destroyed Hermione’s very strong water barrier and were beginning to melt her skin._

Bill shook himself out of the nightmare that he was reliving for what had to be the hundredth time in the past ten hours. “I still can’t believe what happened yesterday.” Bill said somberly. 

Tonks shrunk into her shoulders, “Do we have any idea how many people…” Tonks couldn’t finish the sentence as she too was haunted by the images from the day before. 

Even though Bill and Tonks were not near Ginny and Hermione they were still close enough to see what happened.

_Ginny was standing happily next to her brother Charlie. “This is Koth, she is one of the oldest Ridgebacks here. We figure that she’s about two hundred years old.” Charlie said happily._

_Ginny suddenly reached for her head, “I don’t feel so good.” She said as she stumbled forward._

_Charlie ever quick on his feet, having been an all star Seeker, Lunged forward, “Whoa easy there Firefly.” Charlie said with a hint of concern in his voice._

_Soon that smile faded as a massive red field of magic erupted from Ginny. It was violently pushing outward, and with it came a great heat._

_Koth responded immediately by rearing on her hind legs. The elder dragon stood almost fifty feet in size and prepared to swipe at Charlie and Ginny._

_Charlie seeing his happen quickly Tried to Apparate him and Ginny away. Although when he landed Ginny was nowhere to be seen._

_Both Bill and Tonks followed suit immediately. They were all instructed that if a dragon got enraged near them they were to leave by any means they had available._

_When Tonks landed near where Charlie had she too saw a truly improbable feat._

_Ginny just stood completely still and silent, the heat being pushed out of her was only getting hotter._

_Koth soon swiped her two massive claw at Ginny, but they both were met with a huge dome of red and gold. Two of the dragons claws broke instantly which caused two gasps from Tonks and Bill. Who had also landed next to Tonks._

_In the next five seconds before anyone could think to do anything, Koth was incinerated in a hugely expanding firestorm. A feat that most thought was impossible._

_They stared on in fear as a fully matured elder dragon was burned from the outside in. The screams the beast emitted was one that Tonks would never forget._

Bill slowly put on his shirt that he had been given from the Ministry. “I have no clue… It would depend on how many people lived in Brasov.” 

Tonks remembered seeing the town that was about two miles across had been vaporized along with every living thing for another mile or so. She was just grateful that she, Bill, and Charlie had been able to get as many of the people out as possible. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. “Just a minute.” Bill said loudly as he was putting on his pants. 

“We are meeting down in meeting room 5A in ten minutes.” Charlie’s voice came through the door. His voice was much harsher than usual. 

“Thanks Charlie.” Tonks returned making sure that he knew they were both awake. 

They both begrudgingly got dressed, neither of them was particularly ashamed of being being naked or compromised in front of the other. As they both had been quite close while Tonks was finishing school. 

Several minutes later they both walked out of the ministry quarters and walked down stairs. 

Bill was first to notice the cold and unforgiving darkness that was all over the room.

He looked up and saw a group of Dementors being held behind an artificial Patronus. 

“Man I hate this place.” Bill said quietly to Tonks as they walked in. 

She merely nodded as she also had been feeling the effects of the Dementors. 

The next thing that drew Bills attention was Hermione sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. Bill herd Tonks gasp. Hermione was chained to the desk by a pair of magical handcuffs. She also had no hair. 

All of her bushy brown lochs had been burned off the day before and during her recovery. She also had extensive burns all over her body that in some places were still smoldering.

This caused Bill to almost throw up on the spot. He however was able to suppress his gag reflex just enough to cause vomit to enter his mouth. 

He soon spotted Charlie sitting on the bench behind Hermione and he and Tonks walked over and sat down. 

Charlie leaned over to Bill, “This shouldn’t take too long.” He whispered to his brother. 

Bill leaned in, “Good the longer that this persists the weaker Ginny and Hermione will get. We have to get them back together as soon as possible.” Bill said slightly louder. 

Charlie sighed, “I think we’ll be fine, the judge and I go back almost ten years and he knew a bit about our situation before hand. Just let me do the talking till I ask you to explain the soulbond part….” Charlie said confidently. 

The two brothers were drawn from their conversation by a loud crack.

A man wearing black and white robes was standing in front of everyone. The room had about five or six other witches and wizards along with a body of ten or so that sat off to the side.

Romania did not believe in the same governmental style as Britain, they believed that the people should have more say in their rights rather than just the oldest and most wealthy. 

“Rise please for Magistar Vulcanaar.” The man said loudly 

Everyone in the room stood, including Hermione, who stood as straight as she could. A short darker skinned man walked into the room from a side door and stood in front of a large podium. 

“You may be seated.” he said in a soft yet commanding voice. “Today we hear case V104, people versus Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Potter.”

He gestured towards a wizard wearing bright blue robes. “Thank you Magistar.” He said bowing slightly to the man behind the podium. He then turned towards the body of witches and wizards off to his left. 

“Esteemed witches and wizards of Romania we have before us a matter of great tragedy. The events of yesterday have left our bright and friendly country weeping and mourning the loss of many souls.” 

The man began to pace carefully in front of the Jury, “This event however was not caused by our own.” He said loudly and with conviction as he spun around to face Hermione. “It was done by a group of outsiders and key among them the witch you see before you. Hermione Jean Granger.” He practically spat her name out, his voice wreaked of malice and hatred. 

The man walked back to where had started his speech, “We the great people of Romania accuse Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Potter of Mass Murder in the greatest degree.” He said as clearly as he could. 

There were gasps by the now growing audience of witches and wizards. Hermione however remained calm and unaffected. 

The Magistar looked towards Hermione, “How do you plead Miss Granger?” 

“With consultation with my counsel I have been advised to plead not Guilty.” She said somewhat scared. 

“You don’t sound too sure about yourself Miss Granger.” The Magistar said somewhat hesitantly. 

“It was never our intention to bring any harm or destruction to anyone, in fact both Ginny and I both tried to stop it. I now believe that Ginny suffered from a stress induced Magical Meltdown.” Hermione said with a few hitches in her breath as she was reminded of the events from yesterday. 

_Hermione was standing over Ginny’s unmoving body, the firestorm that she had created had expanded to be an almost two miles in diameter. “COME ON GINNY YOU HAVE TO HOLD ON!!!”_

_Hermione was pushing as much of her magic out into a thinly forming barrier that was beginning to encase Ginny. Hermione had started to feel even more magical energy pouring into the area surrounding them Hermione hardly paid any attention to it though for if she lost focus now she would be incinerated just like every other thing that had come in contact with the firestorm._

_Her hair had caught on fire and was slowly burning down to the roots of her head as the protection charm that she had cast on herself was slowing the spread down but not even her protective water magic was match for the impressive amount of fire that Ginny was producing._

“Miss Granger that is a bold statement to make.” The Magistar said after quieting down the room. He turned towards the other wizard, “Horune, what findings have the Aurors uncovered?” 

Mr Horune had sat down, but stood as soon as his name was mentioned. “We have recorded a huge increase of magic in the area of Brasov which occurred approximately 1700 yesterday. Followed by which we measured an even greater amount of magic. We dispatched a team of Aurors to the area and they reported an almost four hundred foot tall firestorm, likes which have never been seen. It all was centered around the Dragon Preserve.” The man read from his notes in front of him. 

The magistar leaned back in his chair. “I see…” He paused for a moment. “Miss Granger, You are very gifted as evident in the fact that you are still alive given your proximity to the origin. Can you tell us what you mean by you and Miss Potter tried to stop it?” 

Hermione sighed, “Magistar Vulcanaar, I appreciate your desire for justice but that Is not something I can disclose at this time.”

The elderly man looked perplexed and look at Charlie who merely nodded. “I don’t think I follow…”

Hermione sat up straight with her hands resting losely against her restraints, “It is not something I can talk about in front of so many people. The information that I know, if given to the wrong people would result in many people being hurt or killed.” 

The man opposite her laughed, “A likely story Miss Granger. However it will no…” He was cut off by the Magistar who had stood up. 

“SILENCE!” the man's voice now bellowed throughout the chamber. “Horune my office. Miss Granger if you would please accompany me with your counsel as well.” He nodded towards the man in front of him in the black and white suit. 

He walked over to Hermione and released her from the table she was shackled to. He then attached another pair of silver handcuffs and lead her and Bill, Tonks and Charlie towards the door that Vulcanaar had just previously walked through. 

They all arrived in a large very well lit and well decorated room. It had many bookshelves filled with rare and old tombs. Hermione would have almost died if not for the circumstances of their visit. 

Magistar Vulcanaar sat down behind his large marble desk, “Please sit, and feel free to speak freely.”

Mr Horune came in and sat down behind the four others and he began to cast a series of charms around the room. 

“Miss Granger can you please enlighten me as to what you were alluding to before hand?”

Hermione looked over at Charlie and then at Bill, both of which smiled and nodded. “My friends and I are visiting here from America but until a few weeks ago I was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my friend Ginny. Magistar Vulcanaar.”

The old man smiled, “Please just call me Davis.” He said quickly. 

Hermione looked up and was stunned for a second that the man of clearly high stature would give her the honor of his first name. “Davis… Do you know of the troubles going on in England?”

The man looked vexed for second that he was being asked a question, “Your talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

“Correct, Well as you might have been able to tell, my friend Ginny is married to Harry Potter.” She said plainly as she heard a slight gasp from the man behind her. 

“I was curious about that as even I have heard the name Potter before however It was never associated with Harry, but his father James.” The man’s eyes twinkled slightly much like Dumbledore’s did for many years. 

“Yes well, The clouds above the pyramids have always had a huge magical property about them.” She said plainly. 

Both Horune and Vulcanaar were confused by the oddly placed sentence. “The what?” 

Bill spoke up, “I am sorry sir, We are not allowed to talk about it. The information is sealed behind a blood pact.” 

“How very curious…” Davis said and Horune began scribbling in a small notebook. “Very well, please do your best to tell me what you can so that I may better understand this whole situation.”

Bill nodded, “Mr Vulcanaar, you know that my brother and I have been working with Albus Dumbledore for many years in his Order of the Phoenix.”

“Yes Mr Weasley I am aware.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Good, then you know that Voldemort has returned and is seeking to bring radical social change to the Wizarding community.” He nodded. “Well a Prophecy was given about twenty years ago which states.” Bill looked up as if he were trying to recall the exact wording.

 _“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.... “_

The Magistar leaned back and pondered what was said to him. “I always thought it was the Longbottom Child…” He said in a mutter, “Well then that would make sense. Ok what does Harry Potter have to do with Miss Ginevra’s Meltdown?” 

“I believe I am the only one capable of answering that Davis.” Charlie spoke for the first time. 

“Very well let's have it then boy.” He said with a bit of annoyance. 

“To do that we’ll need to view your Tomb of Magical Contracts, as I believe it has recorded something. Something that you will find will answer all of your questions.” Charlie said with a bit of mystery to his voice. 

The man behind the desk’s curiosity was peaked. There were only a few things that would ever get recorded in the Tomb of Magical Contracts. Almost every Government had such a book to track and maintain all magical bonds and contracts that were formed or created. As they often had the side effect if broken of death or loss of one's magic, it was handy to have evidence if such an event happened and someone’s death was unexplained. “Very well.” 

Davis stood up and waved his wand to dispel the enchantments on the doors. “Mr Horune will you fetch Mrs Sylvia and tell her to bring the Tomb of Magical Contracts to my office.”

The man nodded, “Yes Magistar Vulcanaar.” 

Hermione sat in her chair hunched over thinking that all of this was caused by a bit of stress and lack of sleep. If only she hadn’t kept Ginny up the night before maybe this wouldn't have happened. Hermione kept replaying the events over and over in her head. 

_Hermione had almost finished creating a barrier around Ginny when she felt a familiar pang of magic pouring around her._

_“Hermione” Harry voice echoed like it was being cast through a megaphone. “What can we do to help?” Harry’s voice was scared yet determined._

_“I can’t seem to finish trying to close off her core. I just don’t have the knowledge or the magic left.” Hermione had burns all over her skin and body. Almost all of her cloths were either incinerated or melted into her skin._

_“We are here Hermione, we can’t stay for long so tell us what we can do.” Katies voice was also terrified._

_“I need more magic!” Hermione yelled. As if on command Hermione felt an ENORMOUS amount of magic at her fingertips it was unimaginable how much Katie and Harry were giving her._

_Hermione barley had to focus to get the magic to do what she wanted. It was like Harry and Katie were willing the magic to do it for her. “I need you to help me finish this Barrier so that we can seal the gash in her core!”_

_“We can try.” Harry yelled as a spectral image of himself surged towards Ginny’s Body._

_“Hang in there Hermione, once we are done we will try and come help you as well.” Katie said as her image followed right behind Harry’s._

_Hermione felt the barrier that was progressing very slowly surged forward._

_As the barrier was almost closed, only about the size of dime, she felt the heat and intensity of the fire increased almost tenfold. Apparently being forced through such a small opening increased the magnitude._

_“AHHHHH ALLLLL MOSSSST THERE!!!!!” She screamed. The firestorm was turning her skin into liquid. Her entire nervous system had been so overloaded that she no longer had feeling anywhere._

_As the last bit of the hole was sealed a white flash of light erupted and the firestorm immediately disappeared._

_Hermione’s body slumped over Ginny’s with her head resting just below her breasts. The two girls were glowing a faint silver._

_Harry and Katie’s magic quickly flowed from Ginny and into Hermione. Hermione’s consciousness faded however the last thing she saw and felt was a soothing warmth and calmness resonating between her and Ginny._

“Miss Granger!” Davis said for the fourth time.

“Huh?! Sorry Magistar.” She was shaken slightly. 

“It’s quite alright dear you must have been in a terrible dream.” He said in a slightly warming voice. “As Mrs Sylvia said the Tomb of Magical Contracts is here.” 

Hermione looked down at the large almost two foot book that laid in front of her. She was in awe. It was no stranger to anyone that Hermione loved books, but not just because of what was in them but also what they were. A record of someone else’s story or version of a story. This book marked the history of his particular region. 

The small fair skinned woman that had brought the book in was standing right next to Hermione. “I have been told there might be something of interest to you, however like most magical contracts it can only be opened by its creator, caretaker or in this case you.” She said tersely. 

Hermione merely nodded. She tried to pull some of her magic into her hands. It was much harder for her to perform magic since this morning. 

She winced as the magic was pulled out of her very depleted and weakened core. As soon as the magic reached her fingertips the book glowed a light warm green. 

Mrs Sylvia smirked slightly and then opened the book to the last page. 

Written at the top of the page and the only thing on the page. 

_Friday June 19, 1997- Hermione Jean Granger and Ginevra Molly Potter **Soulbound**_

Hermione was surprised but not overly she had been pretty sure that is what happened. Bill and Tonks were both a bit shocked but again not overly. 

The most interesting reaction was that of Davis Vulcanaar. He stared at the book for several minutes before turning towards Mr Horune, “Please tell the Jury that their services are no longer required.”

The Prosecutor stood open mouthed for a few seconds, “But…”

“No buts.” Davis shouted and watched Horune leave the room. He then turned towards Mrs Sylvia. “Your services are no longer required as well. Thank you.”

She bowed slightly and closed the book and took it with her. “Davis.” Bill said finally deciding to speak. “It is of GREAT peril that this information not leave the seven of us that witnessed it.”

“Mrs Sylvia is the caretaker of all our Magical contracts and is bound by an Unbreakable Vow to uphold their secrecy. Much like your Unspeakables she is charged with information even more dangerous than this. As for Mr Horune, once we are finished in here I will Obliviate it from his mind. As for me…” He looked slightly over his glasses with that same Dumbledore twinkle. “I have been a member of the Order of the Phoenix since Grindelwald's war and one of Albus most trusted friends. He, myself and Nicholas Flamel worked together for years before he took up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts.”

Bill and Charlie relaxed greatly with his admission to this, “Oh thank Merlin.” Bill said.

Davis stood up and walked over and released the shackles from Hermione, “We need to get you and Ginny?” Hermione nodded, “Together as soon as possible. I understand that she’s still in a coma.”

Hermione nodded again, “I was able to put up a Barrier around the damage part of her core, in part I believe that is what put in her the coma. I also believe that had the soul bonding not occur both she and I would be dead.”

“You are one very smart seventeen year old. Once you are finished with school I would love to offer you a job working her.” He laughed to himself as he lead the group out of the room. 

They were in a series of Hallways that were all made of limestone and obsidian. The black and green colors blended well and would have resembled a similar color to that of the Slytherin common room. 

“Mr Vulcanaar, I would love to but until this war is over I am not even going to be in school, let alone able to focus on jobs after school.” Hermione said now getting some color back into her face. She had been terrified that the proceedings would go very south and she would be sentenced to prison or worse Kissed. 

Bill watched the two of them from behind them as they walked through the complicated series of hallways and stairs. Eventually leading them to a room with a white door. 

“Miss Granger I hope you and your friends get better quickly.” he narrowed his eyes on Bill and Charlie. “And please stay out of Romania for a while.” He smiled and then shut the door on them. 

The room they walked into resembled the hospital wing at Hogwarts. There were several beds along two walls. They had white and blue sheets alternating. Resting on the furthest bed was Ginny.

Hermione rushed over to her and reached for her hand. She sighed as it was still ice cold like she left it a few hours ago. 

Bill was terrified for her sister but also worried about Hermione. She had always been like family, coming over for Holidays and he remembered that she stayed at the Burrow more summers than not. He always expected her to become family after she and Ron got married, however now with the soulbinding she was Family and thus Bill worried. 

Tonk tapped Bill on the shoulder, “Come on let’s leave them be for a while. We have to arrange for a portkey to take us back to the cabin.”

Charlie raised his hand between the two of them, “I believe I can help with that.” He said in his rugged manly voice for the first time since early Yesterday. 

Bill nodded, “Hermione, we are going to finish making arrangements for our Portkey home, are you going to be ok in here by yourself…?

Hermione nodded, “Yeah we’ll be find, just…” she paused.

Bill walked over to her, “What’s wrong?” He whispered. 

“I don’t have my wand…” She said softly. 

Bill nodded and smiled, “Yeah I can see that being a problem.” He turned back towards Tonks and Charlie. “Tonks would you mind staying with them while I go see about getting Hermione’s wand released?”

Tonks frowned truthfully she had been looking forward to exploring Bucharest some more during the day, however Hermione was a friend and very important. “Yeah I guess, but You.” she pointed at Charlie, “Are taking us all out to dinner later and don’t you forget it!” She walked over to Hermione a pulled up a chair and one of the small tables.

“Want to play some Gin rummy?” She asked as Bill and Charlie left them alone. All the while Hermione kept hold of Ginny’s outstretched hand. 

The next twenty four hours went by incredibly fast for the quintet. Bill was able to get Hermione her wand back, but was promised that once they left the country they would not be allowed to return for two years. A price Hermione was very much willing to agree to. 

Charlie had arranged for two International Portkeys one taking them from Bucharest to New York the other from New York to San Francisco. They would be leaving Saturday morning and arriving Friday Night. Which was confusing for Tonks because she couldn't quite grasp the idea of going backwards a day. 

Meanwhile Ginny slept undisturbed the entire time. Hermione only leaving her side to eat and use the bathroom. 

Bill hope that by getting Ginny back to Harry and Katie that together the three of them would be able to repair the damage to Ginny’s core and wake her from her coma. 

As they arrived in San Francisco Bill helped Hermione off the ground. She had still not been able to get ahold of Portkey travel. 

“Thanks…” She said still a flummoxed. Hermione got to her feet and felt a warmth like she hadn’t in the past two days radiating from Ginny.

Bill look on at the seventeen year old that for the past twenty four hours looked like a walking zombie. Hermione had been holding Ginny’s hand for almost the entire time. He noticed a bit of color come back to her face when she got to her feet. Maybe just maybe his sister would be fine.

Charlie and Tonks levitated Ginny out of the small room and into the main lobby. “Welcome to San Francisco!” A happy witch said as the group walked into the room. 

Charlie lead them quickly out of office and into the designated appation point. “Where are we going?” He said to Bill. 

Bill turned towards Hermione, “Yeah where are we going?” He laughed as he was the secret keeper of a number of locations for the order and knew this was one of the fun things.

Hermione looked confused for a second, “Oh!” she looked slightly embarrassed. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a small token and pressed her index and forefinger on either side. It glowed blue and she handed it Charlie. 

‘The cabin where Harry Potter Lives is in the woods in Santa Cruz.’ Thinly written blue letters appeared on the token for several seconds before vanishing with the token itself. 

Charlie looked over at Hermione and she was putting the token back into the bag by the time he realized what had happened. He just laughed shortly, “You are one gifted witch, ready to go?” 

Hermione flashed a smile and walked over to Ginny and grabbed her hand, she focused for a brief second before Apparating herself Ginny and Tonks to the cabin. 

Bill and Charlie shared a look, Bill smirked and Charlie just laughed. He knew that he was going to enjoy his short time here. 

The two brothers spun out of existence and appeared in the glade. 

The first thing that Bill noticed upon arriving was that it was very quiet and calm. It was close to midnight by the time they arrived, and none of them had told anyone what time they would be arriving. 

“Levicorpus” Hermione cast as she walked up to the cabin floating Ginny behind her. She walked in the door and was met by Ron holding his wand at the door a red glow atip the wand.

“WHO THE FUCK….” Ron started before noticing that the woman whom his wand was pointed at was none other than his girlfriend. “Hermione…?” He was so confused. Hermione still had no hair and was charred and had burns all over. She looked nothing like the smart, funny and adorable Hermione that had left a few days ago. 

Hermione began to cry as she ran over and crashed her head into his shoulder. “I missed you so much.” 

Ron was stunned silent as he gently reached his arms around his girlfriend. “Are you ok?” Ron managed to speak after a few moments. 

“Yes and no…” Hermione said through several hitched breaths. 

Bill and Tonks walked in shortly and Charlie right behind them, “Hey bro.” Charlie said to Ron. 

Ron was still reeling from seeing Hermione that he just nodded. Truthfully he hadn't seen Charlie in several years and should have been much happier but at that very moment his eyes locked on to Ginny. 

Ginny appeared to have no physical injury except that her skin was very pale and incredibly cold to the touch, yet she was breathing. 

Ron sidestepped around Hermione and took two quick steps and feel to his knees so his face was at Ginny’s level. “Ginny…” he said softly. A few tears began to form the in corners of his eyes. “Can you hear me Ginny, I am right here.” 

He reached for her hand and as he touched it he felt how cold she was and soon the tears that had started to pool in his eyes flowed freely. 

Seconds later the house heard a door slam open upstairs, “GINNY!” came Katie voice as she lept over the banister and land right next to Ron. 

She appeared to not notice or care about anything or anyone else. Katie looked carefully over her unconcious wife and was filled with guilt and sorrow. She reached tentatively for her other hand. 

As she was about to make contact a spark of purple and red bounced between them. All of the lights in the house went out suddenly which caused everyone to look at the two of them. 

“Ginny I am right here!” Katie screamed as tears poured from her face. Ron slowly backed away fearing that he might interfere with whatever was happening. 

The rate at which the sparks appeared and disappeared increased to the point it was almost like a lazer between the two of them flowing back and forth. Katie finally grabbed a hold of Ginny’s hand and all the color that Ginny usually had returned to her body for a brief moment. 

Ginny’s eyes shot open for the first time in two days she looked at Katie who was standing over her and smiled. “Hey you….” she said weakly 

Katie gasped, “Hey you…” she returned hesitantly Katie was truly overwhelmed. 

Harry stood atop the balcony looking down at Ginny, “Gin!” he gasped as he moved to come down the stairs. 

Ginny looked up at him and smiled, “Sooo tired… Need…. Sleep…. Love…. You….” she said very slowly and softly. As she finished her eyes closed and her body went back to being cold and lifeless. 

Harry had just reached the bottom of the stairs as she finished, so when he walked over to see her unconcious again he was filled with guilt and regret. “Gin…” he said softly as he put an arm around Katie and grabbed the hand that Katie was holding and they held it together. 

Tonks was the first to break the almost five minute silence that followed, “Well that’s got to be a good sign.” This caused everyone to laugh or chuckle.

Harry and Katie took Ginny back up to their room and laid her in bed and then returned back down stairs.

Bill had gathered everyone into the den, “I know it's late and everyone wants to do nothing but sleep, however there is something that we have to tell you.”

Hermione stepped forward and everyone in the room was still shocked that she looked as she did. She took a deep breath to relax herself. “Ginny and I are soulbound.” She said as calmly as she could.

Katie and Fleur both gasped loudly. Harry’s face was frozen into one of confusion and uncertainty. 

“Huh?” Ron said confusedly. 

Lupin looked on with great intrigue and worry. He knew all too well what that meant but was unsure as to how it would change things around the cabin or even the war. 

Hermione looked towards Ron and she was crying, “When Ginny started having her meltdown, I felt an incredible pull on my magic and from deep inside me. I knew that I couldn’t leave her. While trying to repair the gash in her core our souls connected in a way that I have never felt before. I felt complete and like nothing else mattered. I was surrounded by an almost two mile firestorm. I was in so much pain and could hardly keep my eyes open, but I felt this…” She was struggling to find the word. 

“Warmth.” Harry said echoing how Hermione had felt. 

“Yeah warmth.” Hermione nodded at Harry, “Except it wasn't the kind of heat from fire or even from being turned on.” Which got a few laughs from the room and a blush from Ron and herself. “It was like the heat had reached my core and was comforting me. I was sure at that moment I was going to die, however the next thing I remember was hearing Ginny’s voice. I heard it so clearly and it echoed throughout by body and brain. ‘Hermione don’t leave me.’ Was all that she said and a huge bright light engulfed us both. Right after that happened I think Harry and Katie’s magic got there…” she looked towards them 

Harry looked towards Katie and they both nodded, “I don’t remember much in the way of details. I just know that I heard Ginny calling my name and my magic began to get out of control.” 

“I honestly don’t remember much besides having a huge headache and then passing out inside the Dairy Queen. However I felt that both Harry and Ginny needed my help. I have no idea how I did it but I was able to lend my magic to Harry, moments later I felt Ginny’s magic reaching out for me.” 

 

Lupin pondered what hey all had said. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” He said calmly as he was tired truthfully the past few days had been quite the ordeal for everyone. “I will think about this tonight and maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to to put it all together.” he flashed a smile. 

“Moony?” Harry asked. 

He had gotten up and walked across the room to the door where Tonks was standing. He turned slowly, “Yes pup?”

Harry walked over to his godfather, “What do we do about Ginny for tonight?”

Everyone in the room eyed the elderly werewolf, “Well I think if she stays with the two of you she’ll be fine. Her proximity to Hermione is close enough that their magic should be able to share itself freely.” He said through a small yawn. “Tomorrow I’ll be able to run a few tests and find out but for tonight I want everyone to sleep. Tomorrow there is no plans nothing is happening. Sleep in and enjoy each other’s company.”

He gave his godson a quick hug, which he returned, “Good night Moony, thanks for everything.” 

“Anything for you pup.” He and Tonks walked up to their room and silently closed the door to sleep peacefully together for the first time in two days. 

Bill and Fleur were second to follow, “Harry try and get some sleep ok? It seems like you and Katie will be just fine with Ginny. Please just remember that if you need anything our door is right down the hallway.” He said with a bit of the overprotective brother voice. 

Harry laughed and shook Bills hand as he walked out with Fleur, “Take care ‘arry. I ‘ope vou all sleep vell.” 

 

The twins both looked at each other and smirked before heading out the front door and into their now finished workshop. Leaving Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Katie and Harry. 

Harry noticed for the first time that they were still in Charlie’s room for the night. “Oh we should prolly let you get some rest Charlie. This is only room that isn’t taken.”

Charlie waved his hands, “No, not a problem. I won't be sleeping for a bit anyway. I am still on Romanian time. However I must say this house you’ve built is quite nice.” 

Ron and Hermione blushed slightly and Harry and Katie both smiled, “Thanks bro.” Ron said.

Hermione spoke up after, “Ron actually built most of the furniture himself.”

Ron quickly countered, “Hermione made all the enchantments.” He truly felt that she had done a fantastic job of making their new home the best it could be. 

Harry and Katie were both laughing very hard at the attempts their friends were doing to better the other. They both were worried for them because Harry knew that Ron was sad about the Soulbonding and Katie knew that Hermione worried about what that news would do to Ron.

Ron had never been the confidant type and had almost lost it when he thought that Hermione had the same kind of magic as Harry and Ginny. 

“Well we are going to head to bed.” Harry said as he pulled Katie gently towards the door. 

“Mate wait up.” Ron said jogging over to where Harry and Katie were standing. “I am sorry that I yelled at you. I was just worried that’s all.” He attempted to smile. 

“I know Ron, it ok. I’ll take good care of your sister.”

“We!” Katie said punching him softly in his good shoulder. 

Harry smiled, “We will take good care of Ginny. You just make sure you help take care of her.” He gently nudged his head in the direction of Hermione who was talking happily with Charlie. 

“I will…” He said a bit depressed. 

Harry saw his friends worry and knew that he was going to have to be one the talk to him about it. He gently pulled his arm away from Katie and he took Ron outside. 

Harry pulled Ron out by the fire and sat him down and sat next to him, “Look Ron.” he said somewhat forcefully. “I don’t have any idea what is happening but I know it’s only good things.” he smiled. 

Ron stared at the ground for a moment, “I know mate. It just seems like all this cool stuff is happening to everyone else.” He said with a hint of Jealousy. 

“I don’t think living through a huge two mile firestorm is something cool.” Harry said with a playful smile on his face. 

Ron smirked and looked back over at his best friend, “I guess that wouldn't be fun.”

Harry put a soft hand on his shoulder and pulled Ron’s face up from the ground, “I know that Hermione still cares very very deeply for you. Don’t let this soulbond with Ginny mean anything. She loves you and this might make things hard for the next few days but that’s it.” Harry said with a bit of uncertainty. He had known that Hermione felt deeply for his best friend. However he hadn't really had the chance to talk to her after they left for Romania. 

Ron looked at his best friend’s green eyes and was slightly reassured by his words. “I guess.” He said as he was trying to convince his mind to believe what Harry had said. “I hope your right, I really do love her.” He said finally. 

“I know you do mate I know. You have for two years.” Harry smiled knowing that Ron hated to admit he was wrong, even though Harry had been trying to get Ron to ask Hermione out since they got back from the Ministry. “I am beat, you and Hermione should get some rest.” Harry said walking his friend back to the cabin. 

“Yeah maybe you’re right.” Ron shrugged his shoulders as he walked in the house. 

Harry followed behind him. He watched silently from the door Ron went over to Hermione and politely excused them both from their conversation with Charlie and they both walked happily up to their room. 

“Is he ok?” Katie asked walking over and leaning her head against Harry’s good shoulder. 

“No… But there’s nothing I can do about it anymore it’s up to her.” Harry said looking towards Hermione and Ron’s room. 

 

Harry dropped his shoulders and winced slightly, “Come on.” Katie said softly, “Let’s go to bed.” She gently pulled him towards the stairs. 

“Just a sec, I’ll be right up.” He smiled and walked back into the den where Charlie was setting up for the night. “Charlie?”

He dropped the small pile of blankets, “Hey Harry, what’s up?” 

“I just wanted to personally thank you for everything you did for Hermione and Ginny in Romania.” 

Charlie saw the guilt and pain written on the boys face as clear as day. “Harry, they are both family whether by law or fact. Weasley’s never give up on Family.” 

“I know that…” Harry said sorrowfully, “Just she means a lot to me.” Harry said while looking towards the ground. 

Charlie chuckled, “Which one?” He walked over and put a hand on the boys shoulder. “You know you don’t have to choose right? I’ve known you for the past 6 years and if the stories my brothers have told me are true then I know you care deeply about those around you.” Charlie smiled as Harry looked up at him. 

“Harry, the only reason I am here today is because, you need my help. You are family and even if you weren’t, I’d still be here because you are the key to killing this fowl excuse of a man.” 

Harry was feeling better than he was a an hour ago, “Thanks Charlie, oh by the way.” Harry produced another of the GoL coins. “This is a coin that I made over the past year, it allows for two bonded coins to communicate over large distances and also gives location and life signs to us here at HQ. I want to give this to you so that when you start teaching us Occlumency that you might be able to incorporate it into the training.” Harry said hopefully. “Sadly there is no pair to that one as it was the first one I made…” 

Charlie examined the coin carefully, “You made this?” He said while pulling out his wand a casting a few spells Harry hadn’t seen before. 

“Yeah, not by myself but, yeah.” Harry said bashfully. He really did have a lot of help making them between Hermione and the twins. None of them knew what it was for just that it was something to do with DA. 

“Incredible…” Charlie said while further examining the runes and enchantments. “It taps right into your cerebral cortex.”

Harry nodded, “Well I was making them so that partners would be able to communicate during a fight without having to shout or let everyone around you know.” 

“Fascinating, you need to Patent this right away. I know of MANY governments that would kill to have this kind of thing to give to their Auror’s.” 

Harry laughed, “I’ll do that after I survive this war, until then I just need to figure out how to keep me and everyone around me alive.” 

Charlie laughed but on the inside knew the boy was right. Why would it matter if you have created the greatest advancement in communication if you were not around to see it. “Well that maybe so, but It’s still a great invention.” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I just hope we can figure out how to use them before anything bad happens. Thanks again for coming Charlie.” 

He smiled the patented Charlie Weasley smile that won over many a bar goers heart, “No problem kid. I’ll see you in the morning.” He glowered over at the teen, “Make sure you get some rest.” 

Harry laughed as he walked out of the room and met Katie at the top of the stairs. She apparently had waited for him. “Everything ok?” She asked curiously. 

Harry smiled, “Yeah, just wanted to give Charlie the last of the communication coins. Maybe if he knows why we need to learn Occlumency he can teach it better.” Harry shrugged and warped an arm around his wife. “Come on let’s go to bed. There’s a redhead that needs us.” 

Katie leaned over and kissed him quickly before nodding and following Harry into their room. 

Ginny was already laying in the bed and covered in their nice duvet. She was still slightly pale although since her brief wake up a few hours ago she looked much better. 

Harry and Katie both went about changing into their sleepwear, for Harry that meant a pair of soft pajama pants and no shirt. Katie put on a very light and super soft blue and purple nightie. 

The two of them climbed in on either side of the bed and quickly got under the covers. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny, “Good night Gin, I love you.” He paused leaning over her cold expressionless face. 

Katie crawled into the nook of Ginny’s shoulder and wrapped an arm over her chest. She could feel Ginny’s magic, it was weak but there. “Night Ginny.” she whispered. “Night Harry.” 

Harry pushed up with his good arm and pressed a soft kiss on Katie’s forehead. “Good night Katie.”

The three teens slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
